Rugrats: Dil's College Years
by Nairobi-Harper
Summary: During his second to last year of college, Dil Pickles meets his next girlfriend, and you get to see them throughout all of their wacky adventures! OC's are always welcome, except for the times when I say "I'm full, sorry."
1. Chapter One: Dil's Decision

I have decided to reupload chapter one. I will upload chapter two in a few hours. This fic will contain a lot of drama, and the rating may go up as the story continues. Please tell me if I have forgotten your OC. He or she will be written in the second chapter. For now, I hope that you like this first chapter. POV's will begin in the second chapter.

**Rugrats: Dil's College Years**

**Chapter One**

Dillan Pickles, also known as Dil Pickes by friends and family, had begun college a few years ago. Even though college was against his wishes, he knew that his parents, no matter how much they loved him, would not let him live with them forever. Besides, getting a job was difficult if you had not gone to college, especially with Dil's personality.

In his dorm room, he lived with his roommate, Ace. Even though many girls believed otherwise, Ace was a rude, careless, lazy, guy who believed in open relationships. In fact, he had experience being a heartbreaker, although for some strange reason, girls continuously came back to him. Perhaps it was because of his physical attractiveness and his 'bad boy' attitude.

Alexander Jasper, also known as Ace by most people, had spiky orange hair. He was a year older than Dil, and failing most of his classes. Most of the time, he wore a black biker jacket, a white T-shirt, and blue Diem jeans, along with a pair of black biker boots. You were often lucky if you saw his eyes, since he always wore black sunglasses. If you saw him, one would think that black was his favorite color. Ace was a 'smooth' guy, although truthfully, he was mean and rude. One flaw about Ace was that he could never keep a steady relationship; he always ended up two-timing his current girlfriends.

Ace never cleaned up anything around their dorm room. He always left the cleaning to Dil, and often left cookie crumbs on their bed. This was why Dil did not like Ace. Now he knew what Tommy felt when they were younger and Dil would often make messes around their parents' house. This very Sunday, Dil sat in his dorm room, waiting for Ace to come back and boast to him about the hot chicks that he made out with. After all, there was nothing else to do.

At least, there was nothing else to do until Dil received a phone call. He took his cell phone out of his pants pocket and looked to see who it was. The screen read 'Kimi Finster.' Dil smiled. He had stayed friends with all of the gang throughout the years, with the exception of Phil, although if he were asked who his best friend was, he would probably answer 'Kimi Finster.' Dil had had a crush on Kimi for two years, and the two had dated and even went to prom together twice! However, Kimi had broken up with Dil for Phil once she went off to college. Even though Dil had admittedly been hurt, he understood. Dil was two years younger than Kimi, and she needed someone to comfort her at college, not a distant boyfriend.

Ever since then, though, Phil and Dil could not be kept in a room together without arguing over Kimi. Dil could understand why Kimi had so many people that wanted her, though. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. Kimi had stopped wearing pigtails a long time ago, and now sported a ponytail. She was rather athletic, and wore purple lipstick. She did not care about what others thought of her, and always wore whatever she wanted to. Kimi hated it whenever guys looked at her chest instead of thinking about her intelligence. In fact, during senior prom, she had purposely chosen the ugliest dress that she could at the store just so that other girls could get attention.

Dil answered the phone call. "Hello?" Dil asked. "Hey Dil," Kimi said. "I know that I probably ask you this too much, but are you going to that Cree chick's party tonight?"

The name 'Cree Carmichael' was probably the most popular around the campus. Cree was known as many things; the best party thrower on campus, a manipulative snob, Susie Carmichael's younger sister, a diva, etc. Kimi, who enjoyed drama, often went to Cree's parties not only to drink, but to see arguments and fights start. That was pretty much what everyone did. Dil was not interested in doing anything like that, because he felt unwanted at parties like Cree's. "Nah, Kimi, you know I'm not going," Dil reminded her. "So I really don't know why you ask me that every time." Dil heard Kimi sigh.

"Dil, why don't you ever consider going to Cree's parties instead of answering with just a 'no?'" Kimi asked. "You have never been to any of her parties, and you are a year away from graduating from college! I think that you should attend this party, Dil. It could really improve your social status. Besides, since you never go to her parties, Cree does not even know that you exist!"

"I have met Cree before, though," Dil reminded Kimi. "Yeah, you have, but that was when Cree was, like, seven!" Kimi exclaimed. "How in the heck would she remember? Besides, Cree has grown up a lot, Dil. No matter how rude and stuck-up she is, I have to admit that she is physically attractive." Dil rolled his eyes.

"Why can't I just look at a picture of Cree instead?" Dil asked. He heard Kimi sigh. "Dil, you _have _to come to this party! Cree said that it will be her most exclusive party of the year!"

"Since you just said that Cree is now rude like Angelica, I think she is a liar, too. I bet that she is just lying to get people like me to come!" Dil exclaimed, now a bit fed up with Kimi's pleading for him to come to the party. Even if Kimi were his best friend, sometimes, he would get annoyed with Kimi because of her pleading for him to do things that he did not want to do.

"I will admit it, she probably is, but, please, Dil, do this for me," Kimi whispered, obliviously trying her best to sound like she had been crying. Dil sighed. He hated it whenever Kimi cried – or, at least whenever she pouted. "Okay, I'll come to her stupid party?" He could hear Kimi cheering on the other line. "But what's in it for me?" he added.

"You get to meet Cree again?" Kimi said questionably. "No, I could care less about how Cree looks nowadays," Dil said. "Um, you get to reconcile your friendship with Phil?" Dil laughed. "Yeah, like Phil would ever agree to that. I bet he's pretty mad now because you're talking to me, isn't he?" Kimi chuckled. "I won't lie to you, he probably will be mad about that. Okay, I guess that's off of our list, then. Umm… you get to finally meet my roommate?" Dil smiled. Kimi never told him about her roommate, and always said that he would someday meet her roommate, when he finally decided to begin getting social.

"Okay, I will definitely go to the party," Dil decided. "You only told me that your roommate is a female and that everyone thinks she's a fox. That's all that you told me about her." On the other line, Kimi grinned, knowing that Dil's meeting with her roommate would be perfect. "Great, I'll come pick you up in two hours," Kimi told him. "You had better be ready for my roommate. She is quite the fox, and I think you would be embarrassed if you showed up looking like crap, especially at Cree's party!" Even if Cree was throwing a party where everyone was invited, she did happen to have her friends approve of everyone's outfits before they were let in.

Dil chuckled. Even though Dil rarely went to parties because he was under the legal drinking age, he and Kimi often saw each other in person against Phil's wishes. Kimi knew that even though Dil had changed his fashion sense, it was still a freaky type of fashion sense. "I'll try not to look like crap, Kimi," Dil told her in between laughs. Kimi laughed, too. "Good, now, I have to go before Phil comes home from work and we argue because I'm talking to you," Kimi told Dil guiltily. Dil understood, though. "Bye," he said before they hung up.

After they hung up, Dil walked over to the mirror to look at himself. His red, curly, hair could stay the same. He looked down at his black tee shirt, which read, 'We're still rock 'n roll!' He was wearing blue Diem jeans, and black sneakers. Perhaps he could manage to look good for Cree's party; but that was just a maybe. Just a maybe…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter Two: A bunch of POV's

You all finally get to read chapter two. I decided to upload this early as a favor to my friend, TCKing12, who has to go to school before six-thirty. It was risky, although that is what friends are for, right? This is the chapter where 'POV' begins. Just so that you know, I had my friends look back and review this chapter, then add some words. That's what I do with every chapter, so if there are any curse words, it's because they typed them in for me. A lot of POV's, I clearly couldn't have every POV for this chapter with the amount of words that I have.

7 POV's were featured in this chapter.

Two OC's were recently introduced to me. Meet Tropical and Sean's OC, Hunter!

Hunter's Introduction

"Hey, I'm Hunter, I'm 19 years old, and I've been told that I am an outgoing person!" Thanks for the introduction, Hunter. I'm sure that you will be a liked character.

The other OC that was introduced to me was Mary, OC of fanfichick122.

"I'm Mary, I'm 18 years old, and I have been told that I am perfect in every way. I do believe that I am. Although, I do have one flaw. I am prone to the Tommy Pickles disease! I have fallen in love with him and I feel jealousy whenever I see that girlfriend of his!" Thank you, Mary, but I think you just crept out some reviewers of this fic.

**Rugrats: Dil's College Years**

**Chapter II**

Cree's POV

I stared into the mirror, my face red with anger. I had had plans. Good plans, too. But Lil just had to ruin them, didn't she? I was going to throw the best party that any nightclub ever had! Except then Lil had to do it. She had to tell everyone that they were welcome. I could have had a private party with only the popular people, the ones with good fashion sense. But, no, Lil just had to add that everyone was invited while telling everyone that I was throwing a party! I never told her to say that! I told her to just say, "Cree thinks that you are cool. Here is an invitation to her totally awesome party!" Except no. And she didn't even hand out invitations, either. No, she went door to door and told everyone that 'invitations were on the table.' How dare her! After I treated her so well after all of these years!

My older sister, Susie, watched me as I blew up with anger. "Susie, you used to be friends with that betrayer, right?" I angrily asked. Susie frowned at my use of the word 'betrayer.'

"Yes, I was once friends with Lil," Susie told me, using her proper name. "Well then tell me, why she would do something like this to me!" Cree complained. "I told her what to tell people, except she didn't pass out a single invitation! I thought we were friends, I thought that we were cool!" Susie rolled her eyes at my use of the word 'friends.'

"Do you ever think that Lil doesn't like you as much as she lets on?" Susie asked me. I angrily turned around. "Excuse me?" I asked. I knew for one that Lil liked me – why else would she agree to my every demand, follow me around, help me shop? People who don't like other people don't do that, they just don't. "If Lil didn't like me, she would have told me a long time ago and I would have kicked her out of our popular girl." Sometimes, my sister, Susie, can be stupid.

"You know what? Forget about it," Susie requested, as if she had read my mind and realized how stupid what she was saying was. I rolled my eyes, and continued combing my hair. "Which hairstyle should I wear?" I asked. "That's one thing that Lil can't ruin." Susie shrugged. Ugh, my sister knows nothing about fashion, but I only invited her because she was always popular in school somehow and because it would look bad if I didn't.

I heard footsteps, and I turned around once I saw _her. _"Well, well, well, look at who decided to show up," I said sarcastically. Lil frowned at my attitude. "I already said that I am sorry about that, like, a thousand times," she reminded me. "Yeah, but I want to hear it once more," I said with a grin. I knew that it would kill Lil if she had to apologize to me one more time. I could see it in her eyes.

"I am sorry, Cree," Lil said with gritted teeth. I grinned. "Good," I said. "Your expression in that sentence could be better next time, but good enough for me." But it really wasn't. I was going to torture her for the rest of the party whether anyone liked it or not. I looked up to see my sister scowling at me. I shrugged and smiled innocently, although we both knew that I wasn't the innocent one there. Lil wasn't either, though, she went against my wishes.

"Lil, sweetie, could you leave for a second so that I can talk some sense into my sister?" Susie sweetly asked Lil. Lil smiled, as if she were pleased with what my smartass sister said. "Of course I could, Susie." Lil left the room, and I lifted my hand up, wanting to slap Susie across her face. Susie stopped me with her arm.

"Cree, why are you continuously forcing Lil to apologize?" Susie angrily asked me. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, what, you're on her side?" I asked. I didn't even have to ask, I knew that she was. My own sister was against me. "Yes, I am on Lil's side!" Susie exclaimed, not sounding guilty. "You don't deserve for anyone to be on your side! Lil was trying to do the right thing when she invited everyone, Cree; you have to understand that before you play pranks on her!" I raise an eyebrow at Susie. My sister knows me too well.

"How did you know about that?" I asked. "Oh, a little birdie told me," Susie said, glaring at me. "Now stop it, before I have to force you and Lil to become friends again, okay?" I nodded, pretending to understand and forgive Lil, even though I didn't. "Good. Now, I have to go fix my hair myself, okay?" I grinned.

"What, you want to look good for your little boyfriend?" I teasingly asked. Susie blushed, so I immediately knew it was true. Susie quickly nodded and left the room. Sometimes, I think that she should just marry Harold and get on with her life. After all, she is so obsessed with what he thinks about her! Not that I'm not obsessed with what guys think about me, I'll admit that. Everyone should and has to like me; if they don't, I'll bully them and point out their insecurities until they like me. Some people are just like that, and that's me. I heard another knock on the door. "Susie, leave me be!" I yelled. "No, it's Summer!" a voice yelled.

I walked to the door and opened it, revealing Summer. "I had to come as soon as you told me what Lil did," Summer explained. I nodded. "How dare she?" I asked her. "I mean, I treat her just as well as I treat you! She should be happy that we haven't dropped her from our group already!" Summer sighed as she took a seat. "Listen, Cree, as much as I hate Lil, always have, and always will, we can't drop her from our group. Lil has excellent fashion sense, and maybe with a few more months of training, she could be a diva like us." I rolled my eyes at Summer's logic, although I knew that it was true. We would look bad if we dropped Lil just because she betrayed me.

"Yeah, I know, but I really want to drop her, but at the same time, I can't, because I need her," I explained. "That's also why she can't become a diva, though. If she's a diva, I won't be able to manipulate her anymore. Neither of us will be able to manipulate her anymore! And that's who we need; someone to manipulate, like her." Summer nodded at that.

"I totally agree!" Summer said. "Anyway, I know you, Cree. Even if you can't drop her from our group, you're at least going to play some pranks on her that will upset her, right?" I grinned. Summer knows me well.

"Oh, no, Summer, that's not in my natural instincts," I said with sarcasm. Summer laughed. "It's oblivious that you're going to do something now," she said. "What are you going to do? Is it going to be another childish trick like bugs in hair?" I lightly smacked Summer's arm.

"No, and I already admitted that that was my dumbest trick yet, okay?" I angrily reminded her. Sometimes Summer can really get on my nerves by bringing up old stuff that doesn't need to be brought up. "This trick will be a trick that will scar Lillian for life. At first, I'll start out with a few stupid pranks, but then, at the party, I'll bring up the important stuff."

"Oh, and what is this 'important stuff?'" Summer asked me. "Is it something that I don't know about?" I chuckled, nodded, and whispered what I was going to do in her ear. Summer gasped. "That's not a little mean, Cree, that's really mean!" Summer cried out. "It's excellent! It's exactly what Lil needs to happen to her. She's had it coming ever since she was sixteen, I swear."

"This will be a trick that Lillian Jill Deville will never forget," I stated, looking at gorgeous self in the mirror while I combed my hair.

To be continued…

Kimi's POV

I was cheering in my dorm room after I hung up with Dil. He would finally meet my roommate! I was so happy; this was going to be the perfect night, if Cree didn't ruin it.

Just so that you know, I hate Cree Carmichael. I know that it is hard to hate a Carmichael, since most of them are gorgeous, intelligent, popular, people. Cree is gorgeous and popular, and she is intelligent in her own way for sure. But I hate Cree because she's even meaner than her best friend, Summer, who is Angelica's identical twin. Angelica is not as bad as Cree or Summer! Even though I don't want to admit it to myself, if you put Cree's rudeness and her stuck-up attitude aside for a minute, one of the biggest reasons for me hating Cree is that she stole my best friend and is trying to turn her into a diva!

That doesn't mean that Lil is a diva yet, though. In fact, with their little group of friends, Lil is the only one who's actually nice to people most of the time. Lil is never nice to me, though. In fact, if she sees me, she just ignores me! The only person out of the gang that she pays attention to aside from her brother, whenever she isn't ordering Phil around to get things for her, is her boyfriend, Tommy.

Tommy has grown up since we were in middle school. He still sports purple hair, but his purple hair got longer. In fact, if he didn't regularly get haircuts, his hair would go a bit past his shoulders. Currently, his hair almost reaches his shoulders. It is oblivious to anyone that he has shaved before. Tommy started shaving around the same time that his girlfriend, _Lil, _became popular. He originally wanted to grow a beard out, until, reportedly, Cree told him that to be Lil's boyfriend, he had to start shaving. His shoulders got broader; he got taller, blah, blah, blah, and blah! Basically, he started puberty around the age of thirteen. Tommy is still about two inches shorter than my brother, Chuckie. Chuckie has reached 5'11 exact; Tommy is 5'9.

Anyway, I'm mostly going to that party to win Lil back as my best friend. She rarely speaks to me anymore, unless it's a, 'Move out of my way!' I know that deep down inside, Lil is miserable because she is Cree's sidekick. Even if Lil still orders people around, she is not getting the 'fun' that she wanted when she became popular. At this party, I'm going to confront Lil. I'm going to make her admit that she's miserable, that she's always wanted to come back to the gang. But first, I have to pick Dil up.

Dil has never been to any of Cree's parties before. He knows that all that people do there is smoke, drink, laugh like idiots, and eventually pass out. I understand that Dil is of illegal age, but I had my first _real _beer at seventeen! You see, Dil does drink, but he buys those cheap beers that you can find at Walmart. I am not trying to sound like a crazy, obsessed; friend of Dil's who wants him to get sick all the time. I just want him to have some fun in life, be able to look through photo albums with me in the future, be able to laugh once he sees his once drunken self.

I chuckled at the thought as my phone rang. I immediately answered it, not caring who it was or what they wanted. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey, babe, this is Phil," my boyfriend told me. I smiled at his voice. "Hey, Phil, how are things going in your dorm room?" I asked in the sexiest tone that I could speak in. I heard him laugh nervously. Phil wasn't used to me being flirty. Our relationship was mostly built on dates and making out on the bed. We hadn't done any more than that. "Things are going fine in my dorm room," Phil said nervously. I chuckled.

"You know I'm just kidding!" I cried out. "Uh… yeah, sure," Phil said, as if he didn't fully believe me. "Anyway, Kim, I have an offer for you." I smiled, ready to scream, "Oh, yes, Phil!" What came next was not what I expected, though. "Kimi Wantanabe Finster – will you go to Cree's party with me?" I was about to say 'yes,' until I realized something. Dil was going to be there. If I told Phil that I had invited Dil, Phil would be upset and think that I was secretly cheating on him, even though Dil and I are truthfully just really good friends.

"Sorry, Phil, I was planning on going somewhere with Susie today," I lied. I guess that wasn't fully a lie. Susie was driving Dil and me to the party, anyway. "Usually, I would totally ditch her to go on a date with you, trust me, I would, but Susie said that we spend too much time together, and she wants to spend 'girl time' with me." Now I was lying about Susie, but anything to keep Dil from being beat up.

"Oh," Phil said, obliviously not interested anymore, and sad because I had turned him down. "Next time?" I smiled. "Next time," I said. "Anyway, bye, sweetie, I…" I stopped there. I didn't know what to say next. I didn't love Phil, I just like-liked him. "Don't worry, babe, I know what you mean," Phil said. "Bye, sweetie, I…" he said too, and laughed. We both laughed.

Then we hung up, and I got up, looking at myself in the mirror. My hair was combed, and even though my eyeliner was a bit smudged, that's how I like my eyeliner. My purple headband was keeping my hair in place. I smiled at myself, although I frowned once I remembered that I had lied to my own boyfriend. Who does that just so that they're current best friend doesn't get beat up?

I began walking to Dil's room, hoping not to be seen by anyone. It was a long walk, but once I got there, I knocked on the door and once Dil opened it, I saw the most surprising sight possible.

To be continued…

Dil's POV

I had fixed myself up using an online tutorial. Usually, I don't use the internet because I find it to be a waste of space, but I don't want to be bullied at the party just because I 'look like crap.' Tommy can't save me every time, now, can he? I heard a knock on the door, and I opened it to see Kimi standing there with a smile on her face. Once she got one look at me, her face wiped that smile off. She looked at me shockingly, as if a monkey had suddenly decided to use human language to communicate, something that will happen someday if I can help it.

"What?" I asked, suddenly nervous. "Does it look bad?" Kimi shook her head. "No, Dil, you actually look hot!" Kimi exclaimed. I smiled at her. "Thanks," I said. "That's what I was aiming for. Anyway, let's go." As we walked outside, I saw Ace's motorcycle pull up into the driveway. Kimi gasped and ran up to Ace, hugging him. For some odd reason, once Kimi first found out that Ace was my roommate, she freaked with admiration, even when I did tell her about how much of a phony Ace is. Maybe she's just immune to not like-liking Ace just like most girls, too.

"Ace Jasper!" Kimi cried out. Ace seemed to barely be able to breath with Kimi's grip, even with a guy as strong as him. "Hello, Kimi," he whispered. "It appears that we meet again." I couldn't tease Ace about not being able to handle a girl's grip. Kimi did indeed have the grip of a man's, and I bet that not even a bodybuilder could breathe if she squeezed him. "So, who's the new bae?" Kimi asked. Ace rolled his eyes. Most guys would blush and say, "I'm not telling," but Ace would just roll his eyes at you and tell you who she was.

"Summer Pickles," Ace said. I watched with interest as Kimi slowly began to look like a frozen statue. "Kim? You okay?" I know for one that Kimi hates my cousin's identical twin – she hates one of my cousins, and I'm alright with that. If Summer wasn't family, I would hate her, too, with her stuck-up attitude. "Dil, what just happened to her?" Kimi finally unfroze, and groaned. "Come on, Dil, let's just go," Kimi said angrily. We hopped into her car. As Kimi began to drive away, I could hear Ace yelling, "She must be on her period!" Kimi didn't seem to care where she was going, and drove carelessly, complaining about Ace on the way there.

"How dare he date the devil?" Kimi asked me, as if I had a clue. I shrugged. "Maybe he likes crazy chicks," I remarked with a chuckle. Kimi glared at me, so I decided to be quiet. It is no secret that Kimi and Ace are, despite Ace's disrespect to women, friends, and she just wants what is best for him. Right?

We finally arrived there, and I saw the bouncer. I looked up and saw my brother, Tommy, standing there in an undershirt, trying to appear tough. "Dil?" Tommy asked. "Kimi?" Kimi scoffed at him. Ever since he started dating Lil, Kimi started hating him. "I thought we were invited," I said, still not sure. Kimi grabbed my hand angrily, and I wheezed. "Of course we're invited, Dil," Kimi told me. "Now let's get away from _him_!" She dragged me inside, and I gasped once I saw the party.

It was not like one of those stupid high school parties that I totally wasn't invited to but snuck into anyway; this party looked wicked cool! "Whoa, I have never seen a party like this before," I remarked. "You're saying Susie's younger sister threw this party?" Kimi nodded a grin on her face, seemingly happy that I was enjoying the party. There were people everywhere. I recognized some of them. Susie was there, and she was preparing punch for people at the party. I had a feeling that they were going to spike the punch. Even at high school parties, they spiked the punch.

Susie has changed over the years. She had shaved off a part of her hair in her senior year of high school, although now that she was twenty-two, it had grown back, and was almost reaching her shoulders like it once has. At this party, she was wearing a pink shirt with purple diem leggings and red lipstick. She was wearing pink high top sneakers and snapping her fingers while she danced. Speaking of which, her nail polish was black. Her curves were shown perfectly, and she looked like a super model or the type of hot girl that you see in the movies.

Kimi and I walked over to Susie, who was dancing to the music that the DJ, Gerald, was playing. Gerald and Susie were dating, and they had met after Phoebe moved to go to another college and Gerald decided to move on until Phoebe came back. Susie doesn't know this though. "Can we have some punch, Susie?" Kimi asked. Susie looked up, embarrassed that she was dancing like a geek in front of us. "Oh, uh, sorry, yeah, guys." We all started laughing. Gerald noticed this and walked over to Susie, putting his arms over her hips.

"Are you guys those friends of Susie's that she keeps on talking about?" he asked. Gerald had changed a lot over the years, too. He wore a basketball jersey and he had gotten into college with a basketball scholarship. He was still best friends with Arnold, and life could be going perfect for him if he still had his girlfriend, Phoebe, with him. But he didn't tell anyone that, and always acted like he was in love with Susie, even though that was wrong on his part.

"I guess we are," Kimi said. She put her hand out to shake with Gerald. "I'm Kimi. Kimi Finster. This is my friend, Dil." Gerald raised an eyebrow at us. "You mean… you're not dating?" Gerald asked. We both blushed as he intertwined his fingers to make his hands look like a camera. "Because you two would be a beautiful couple. I can't even imagine your children." Susie laughed and lightly smacked Gerald on the arm.

"Gerald, sweetie, they're exes, Kimi has a boyfriend and Dil should be getting a girlfriend soon enough," Susie explained. I rolled my eyes and put my arms on the table. "Girlfriend?" I asked. "Did I just hear the words 'Dil' and 'girlfriend' in the same sentence? Susie, you know that I don't roll like that. Ever." Gerald, Susie, and Kimi all laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha," I said. "Have fun laughing at Dil day it is, isn't it?" Gerald wiped tears from his eyes that he probably didn't even know he was crying. "No, man, we don't mean to laugh at you, it's just that I have never met a guy who doesn't want a girlfriend before! Most guys would love to be in your situation!" Kimi patted me on the shoulder. "Besides, you will meet someone soon," she told me. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, like Dil Pickles would ever be in love," I remarked sassily as I walked off.

But don't think that I didn't see the wink that she gave Gerald and Susie before I walked off.

Peter's POV

I sat at home, thinking of ways that I could win Kimi's heart. But I'm a nice guy! I guess you could say in some ways that I do want to ruin her relationship with Phil because I think I love her and I want her to give me a chance, but at the same time, I don't want to hurt Phil! I saw what he did to that Dil kid when his breaking up with Kimi wasn't even his fault! I can't imagine what he'll do to me if I cause his breakup with Kimi myself!

I don't expect to just marry Kimi at any time; I want her to give me a chance first, but you don't go out with another guy when you're dating someone, right? I didn't know how to win her heart without upsetting Phil, and I was going mad because of it!

So I called up one of my friends, Zack. Zack and I have been friends for a while. He's good at giving people advice. Most of the time, I call Zack if I want to get advice on which pizza I should choose, not girl trouble. Zack has a crush on a girl who he is not dating yet, but I know that soon enough, he will end up dating this girl. Besides, if Zack can give me all sorts of other advice, he should be able to give me girl advice, too.

"Hello?" a voice answered from the other side of the line when I called. "Hi, Zack, it's me, I need you to come over pronto!" I cried out. "What, do you need help picking out an outfit for the party or something?" Zack asked. "Don't ask questions!" I told him. "Just get over here!" I hung up without saying goodbye. About five minutes later, I heard a knock on the door of my dorm room. I swung open the door, and almost hit Zack in the face.

"Peter!" he cried out. "It can't be serious enough to almost break my nose, can it?" Even though I knew it was a little mean, I shook my head. "No! Kimi is more important than that!" I heard Zack sigh as we hopped on my bed.

"So you're having girl troubles because you have a crush on that Kimi chick, right?" Zack asked calmly. "No, she's not just 'that Kimi chick!''" I cried out. "She's so much more than that! She's Kimi the great, she's Kimi Wantanabe Finster, and she's that beautiful Asian girl with the brown eyes…"

"Peter," Zack said quietly. "S-She's the girl of my dreams! The girl who I will marry one day whether Phil likes it or not!" Zack sighed, but I ignored it and took it as a sign to continue. "I see her as the girl who I will one day have kids with!"

"_Peter_!" Zack yelled. I looked at him, and blushed once I realized that I had said too much. "I'm sorry, man, I really want Kimi as more than a friend, and, I-I need her, man," I admitted. Zack nodded. "I could tell," he said. "What you need to do for now is not get in the way of Kimi and Phil's relationship." My eyes almost popped out of my head.

"What?" I angrily asked. "How could you tell me that, Zack? Have you ever really liked, no, loved, this girl and then been told not to screw with her relationship just because you love her so much! I like Phil, and he's my friend, man, but I'll do whatever I can to get Kimi!" I took a breath because I had lost so much breathe. "Zack, I need Kimi, I love Kimi Finster!" I exclaimed loudly while shaking his shoulders. Zack stared at me, surprised. I had obliviously never gotten so angry with him before.

Suddenly, Zack grabbed his bag. "You know what, Peter?" Zack asked me. "I think you need some time alone to calm down, sort out some rough feelings, man. You are obliviously not calm right now if you are taking out all of your anger and jealousy from Phil on me." I frowned at him.

"I am not jealous of Phil," I stated, trying to sound as calm as I could, even though I was truthfully still mad. "I'm just angry with him, Zack. There's a difference." Zack rolled his eyes. "In your case, there's not a difference," Zack told me. "You keep going on and on about how you plan to get Kimi. That means you think you deserve her more than Phil does. This means you're jealous." Even though I knew that Zack was right, I pretended that it wasn't true.

"Before you go, I have to get back to my room," Zack explained to me. "Okay then, bye," I said. As Zack left, I sighed and imagined what life would be like if I were married to Kimi. We would have two beautiful children – George and Abigail. I loved those names. My little George and Abigail, the two who were not perfect, although rather calm.

To be continued…

Future Abigail's POV

My brother, George, and I just landed here. We were fooling around with the time machine, even though our parents told us not to. I don't know where we are. We didn't even think that this time machine was real. I just thought that our parents were messing around with us when they told us that we now have a time machine. Now we might never get home, and it will be my entire fault.

Even though this time machine is supposed to be built well, we landed on our heads as soon as we got here. "Ouch!" George cried. "Abigail, get off my head." I pulled myself off George. We had fallen onto each other as soon as the time machine stopped. We both got up and looked around. "Where are we?" I mumbled. George must have heard me, though, because he replied, "I don't know. Except, I know that this isn't good, and that if we ever get home, we're in trouble."

"Is this the past or the future?" I asked myself. Once again, George heard me. "I think that this is the past," George said, studying the objects around the room. "It has to be, unless in the future, something destroyed the earth, and humans are rebuilding from the objects that they formerly had. For all that we know, this could be 5041!" Once we heard keys outside, we quickly rolled under the bed.

"Don't breathe," George whispered to me. I nodded, rather nervous, since we could be anywhere. A man dressed in blue skinny jeans and white sneakers walked in, holding a cell phone. "Is anyone here?" the man asked. "If you are, I suggest that you come out right now and then maybe I won't call the police!" We didn't move a muscle. We knew that this man would throw us out if we told him that we were from the future, assuming that we were lying strangers.

I saw the man shrug as he sat down on his bed. For a man, he was not as heavy as most. Then he took out his cell phone. I immediately knew that this man was from the 2010's or 2020's. The cell phones would be more advanced if this were a rebuild in the future. We couldn't see anything that he was doing, but from the sound effects, it was clear to us that he was texting someone.

That's when we saw him grab a black jacket from his rack. He combed his blonde hair. "It looks like I am going to a party," Zack told himself. "Hopefully, no one gets in trouble tonight. There is already too much drama in this world." ' Drama?' Yeah, it was definitely the 2010's – I'm going to assume before 2017. "And hopefully Peter solves his Kimi troubles." Peter? That's the name of our father! I tried to look at George's face in the dark. I knew that he was surprised too. "Just hopin' that no one gets hurt," he added to himself as he ran out.

As soon as we were sure that he had left, we came out from under the bed. "That guy is such an optimist," George remarked. I agreed with him. "Yeah, even though he knew of the horrific things that happen in this world," I added. That guy had to be a very good man to be an optimist at any time. "But he mentioned our dad." I nodded. "I guess that means that he knows our dad," I remarked. "That means that he could be one of Dad's friends that we know."

"Yeah, he could be, but what are we going to do about it?" George asked. "If you consider what that guy said, Dad already knows Mom, but he hasn't asked her out yet, so we haven't been born yet." I nodded. That was rather unfortunate, to end up in a time where you weren't born yet.

"We can do a bunch of things about it," I said, "and we won't have to know that it's us. If he does get Mom like we want him to, then he will have us in the future and he might get suspicious if he remembers two pre-teens – us – with the names of Abigail and George. So we have to get fake names and dress up as other people so that we can solve this mystery and get back home on time." George rolled his eyes.

"Something always goes wrong with our plans, Abigail," he reminded me. That was true, something always goes wrong with our plans. But it was worth a try, wasn't it? "Yeah, but it's worth a try," I told him. "Now, my name will be Ally and you'll be Austin, okay?" George raised his eyebrow. "Identical first letters of first name?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Who cares, dad will be too busy trying to get Mom to notice," I reminded him. "Now, come on, let's follow that guy to see where he's going. If he and dad are friends, they're probably going to the same place." George sighed as we ran outside.

"When will we change our looks?" George asked. "Bathroom, once we get to wherever we're going," I explained. "Now get on the car."

"This will work perfectly," I whispered.

"Or will it?" George asked.

Lil's POV

Most of the time, whenever I played a nasty trick on Cree, I would feel bad about it and do whatever she wanted for the next few days. However, after I purposely never sent personal invitations out to everyone, I did not feel sorrow for Cree or guilt. No, what I felt was far from that. I felt happy that I had stood up for myself in a way. I had shown Cree that not everything in her life would be perfect. For once around Cree, I felt a tinge of happiness, aside from those times when other people played disgusting pranks on her.

One reason as to why I disobeyed Cree is that, even though I'm currently ignoring her, I want my ex-best friend Kimi back. In our junior year of high school, I left the gang (with the exception of my boyfriend, Tommy), to be a popular girl. I thought that being popular would be everything, from respect to advantages. I got respect and I certainly had advantages, but it truthfully wasn't all that. A few months into being a popular girl, I started to realize how much I missed my old friends, but the girls wouldn't let me go for they feared that it would ruin their reputations. And Cree always drags me around everywhere. If I weren't popular, it would just look wrong if she did that.

So, even if I always act like I don't like Kimi and the rest of the gang, I really do, and I want to be with them again – not popular. That's another reason why I did what I did. I know that none of them probably want anything to do with me anymore, especially Kimi. I betrayed her the most by treating her like I treat the rest of my peers. You shouldn't shove your ex best friend into a wall.

As I walked into the party, I got a few 'thank you's' from people. I just smiled at them. At this party, my hair was pulled into a ponytail. I was wearing a pink jacket, a pink Nicki Minaj brand shirt, black designer jeans, pink sneakers, and black eyeliner. All of the guys were looking at me like 'wow.' I gave them that 'my boyfriend will kill me if you look at me like that' look. In other words, I glared at them. They all looked away. I grinned. Even though Cree practically treats me like her slave, that's the good thing about being popular. You can glare at people and they won't threaten you.

I started dancing to the music that Susie's boyfriend, Gerald, was playing. Even if I had become popular, Susie and I were still friends. Cree knew that, and often, she tried to break us apart from talking to each other. I was happy and having fun until I saw _her. _The girl who I always ignored whenever I saw her, the girl who was my ex-best friend. Kimi Finster stood right there, laughing and talking with Susie and Gerald while making Dil, my boyfriend's weird little brother, pout. I wanted to run up there and apologize, but I decided against it and decided to hide before either of them saw me.

Dear goodness, I just hoped that they wouldn't see me.

If you got this far, congratulations! If not, please go back and read the whole thing.

By the way, could you vote for future pairings in this fic?

Who should Kimi be with?

A – Peter

B – Tommy

C – Phil (I'm voting Phil)

D – Zack

E – Ace

F - Dil

Who should Lil be with?

A – Tommy

B – Chuckie

C – Dil

D – Ace

E – Zack


	3. Chapter Three: The Drama Story

A/N: I am uploading Chapter 2 and Chapter 3 in the same day because, even though Chapter 2 was long, it did not include all that I wanted to include. In this chapter, we meet Kimi's roommate. There is a lot more drama starting in this chapter; I think the chapter title really explains that. Even though only five people have voted on the poll so far, those votes do no matter right now, but they will from Chapter 6 and up.

**Rugrats: Dil's College Years**

**Chapter Three: The Road where the drama starts**

General POV

Even though Cree thought that her party was ruined, it was actually going better than expected. Most people there were having fun. In fact, many people thought that this party was better than Cree's former parties were because everyone was invited. Now they could hang out with their friends. Cree didn't know that yet, because she wasn't ready yet. She was still doing her hair, and had started her childish pranks on Lil.

The first prank had been bugs in Lil's hair. Lil did not scream at this action because she was used to bugs. Instead, she simply threw the bug on the ground. The second prank was a 'I tripped you' trick. A girl who looked similar to Lil had tripped instead, and everyone at the party felt bad for her. The third prank was originally to mix up dance partners, which should result in Lil dancing alone and making a fool of her. It did seem that Lil would dance alone, until Tommy decided that it was about time to take a break from doing his job as a bouncer to dance with his girlfriend.

Cree was even more upset now, and even more eager to tell Lil's secret, and when Cree Carmichael wanted something, she was going to get it.

-RDCY-

Cree was enraged. All of her pranks had failed. Even though this was not where she was going to drop the big bomb, she had at least wanted Lil to be miserable before then.

"Why aren't any of my plans working?" Cree asked enraged. Summer was feeling the same anger that Cree was. She had been hoping that this would be her chance to get revenge on Lil, although none of their plans was working! Lil was somehow managing to escape every single one of them. Well Summer wouldn't roll like that. She would make sure that she got revenge on Lil for taking her spot as the hottest girl in high school.

"Maybe we need to try harder," Summer stated angrily. "Trust me; I am just as angry as you are. We need to get back at Lillian for what she did!"

"Let's wait ten more minutes, and then go in to embarrass her," Cree said with a smile. "Oh, and Summer?" Summer turned to look at her best friend.

"Yeah, Cree?" Summer asked, drinking a bottle of water as she combed her hair in the mirror. "Could you go out there right now and tell my sister and her incredibly hot boyfriend not to spike the punch?" Cree asked. Summer chuckled.

"If you think he's so 'incredibly hot' why don't you do it yourself and flirt with him?" Summer asked. "As good of an idea as that is, I can't let Lil see me or else she might leave," Cree explained. "She might find you more soothing. It's not like you promised her that she would regret what she did. I did. She's going to be scared, and we do want her to be scared, just not yet."

Summer nodded and walked outside of their rooms and to the party.

-RDCY-

Zack was driving in his car when he thought he heard talking. He stopped the car, and waited to see if there was any more talking, or if he was just going crazy. He sighed once he did not hear any talking. "_Am I going crazy or what?" _Zack thought. _"I swear that I'm hearing talking, except every time I stop the car I just hear the engine!" _He groaned and continued driving to the party. "_With these noises that I think I hear, I might get into a car accident," _Zack thought. _"No matter what I think I'm hearing, I had better pay attention to the road before I have to pay the dues because of my mental health."_

George's POV

(The last time we got Abigail's POV, so this time we get to see what George's point of view is about this).

I'm on the back of a guy's car who I don't even know. Abigail dragged me into this, just like she does all the time. For some reason, I came along. Maybe it's because she's my sister and I don't want her getting hurt, even if she is almost thirteen and thinks that she can take care of herself.

Abigail can be ridiculous sometimes. Does she even know the consequences that we are taking when we go on this trip? Sometimes Abigail has to think before she acts. We could be changing the future by doing this! I can't say anything, though, because then whoever is driving this sweet car (cars in the future are sweeter, though because they're more – well, futuristic), would be freaked out and wonder who is talking. In fact, I think he already heard us talking – well, actually, arguing. I was complaining to Abigail about everything that I'm complaining about right now, and then he stopped his car as if to wait to see if he really was hearing voices.

I can't believe that we got ourselves into this mess. We didn't even think that time machine was real! Now we're in the future, in the back of this guy's car, and he doesn't even know that we're there. We're both too scared to communicate with this guy, for the fear that he will send us to a mental hospital and we will never get home. Besides, what if he needed proof? Sure, we look a bit like our parents, but how would I know much about this time? I don't even know what month it is!

The car finally stopped. We were somewhere. We decided to wait until he had walked out to go anywhere, because he could turn around at any minute! Therefore, that's what we did, and then we finally climbed out from under his car (I know I made it hard to realize that they were under the car, but they were). We ran up to the place to get a good look at it. It was obliviously an old-fashioned club. The bouncer was muscular, but not the Hulk muscular; more like a bit-more-muscular-than-average-man muscular.

"You guys are welcome into the party no matter who you are," he told us. He was nice for a bouncer. "Maybe it's all an act," I whispered to Abigail as we walked inside, "maybe they're going to come up to us and arrest at any minute." Abigail rolled her eyes at that suggestion.

"I'm not stupid, George," she whispered back as we walked into the boys and girls bathroom. "Even if this is the younger times, they would have droids everywhere if they wanted to find out what you're doing, right?" I shrugged. How was I supposed to know? I hadn't lived in this time! Abigail pulled two wigs out of her purse. I glanced at her. "How did you get a purse, and why did you bring wigs along?" I asked, suspicious. Abigail laughed.

"George, you and your crazy conspiracies," she remarked with a laugh. "You think I planned this, don't you? Well, I didn't. I always carry wigs around with me just in case something crazy like this happens."

I laughed, and realized that maybe, with Abigail here making me laugh, things for us would be alright.

What I didn't know was that someone was spying on us.

-RDCY-

Even though the party was receiving mostly positive results that would not stop Cree and Summer from telling Lil's biggest secret. At least, it wouldn't stop Summer from doing anything. As mentioned earlier, Summer was much worse than her twin, Angelica, and she had hated Lil for a long time. Now that she had her chance to do something and had a reason for it, too, there was no point in stopping her, because she was going to do it anyway, and no one would stop her.

Cree forgave Lil for what she had done, although she was going to press into the issue further and reveal Lil's secret to "teach Lil a lesson." Cree was the type of girl who, unlike her older sister, Susie, never thought that forgiving a person meant enough. No, she would teach them a lesson before she announced that she had forgiven them, because she thought that otherwise, they might do horrid things to her and then think that she would forgive them quickly. No, Cree was not that type of person, she was going to teach Lil a lesson, whether Lil was her friend or not.

In fact, Cree and Summer were planning to wait five minutes until they made this night the night that Lil Deville's life was ruined. Summer grinned as she thought of it. This was going to be the most embarrassing night of her life.

Two minutes before they could officially scar Lil's life, a girl that only a few people had ever seen before in the room burst through the door.

**Rosalind's POV**

As soon as I walked through the door, I saw people staring at me. I gulped. Did this mean that they liked my clothes or not? I had worn clothes before, of course, although I had never cared much for what I was wearing. Kimi, my roommate, and Susie, my new friend, took me shopping for new clothes to this party. "It's not that your clothes are bad," Susie told me after Kimi announced that we were going shopping. "They're just not in style." That admittedly upset me, although I did not say anything to that.

After shopping for what seemed like hours, Kimi ran over to Susie and me and announced that she saw the perfect clothes for me. We walked over to see it. Susie and I gasped once we saw the clothes. This girl named Lil who Kimi always talks trash about who said that everyone was invited did remind us that we needed an interesting fashion choice. "This is perfect!" Susie practically shouted, causing more than half of the mall to stare at her. In Susie's hands was the perfect outfit that Kimi had found. This was a black, strapless, dress.

"Oh, now girls, you know I don't wear outfits like that," I reminded them. My clothes rarely showed off skin, unless it was my feet, because I often wear sandals. Susie and Kimi giggled.

"Well then try it on, just for tonight," Susie told me, "otherwise my sister Cree will be teasing you about your outfit. Trust me, I know my sister, and she is a mean girl." I looked down at my outfit, to see what was wrong with it. I was wearing blue Diem jeans, a pink shirt that said, 'WE'RE STILL ROCK 'N ROLL!' and the newest sneakers. "What's wrong with the clothes that I'm wearing now?" I asked innocently.

Kimi and Susie chuckled, while I attempted to show them that I was angry. However, being me, it came out as a pout. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Well, putting aside the fact that you look like a six-year old complaining that he can't get cake, your fashion reminds me of someone," Kimi said, earning her a glare from me and a chuckle from Susie, "you remind me of one of my old friends."

As we walked to the counter to pay for the dress, I decided to ask more about this old friend. "Why is she an old friend?" I asked. Kimi played with her fingers for a while, and didn't answer. "She doesn't like talking about it," Susie whispered to me. "Her old friend's name was Lil, and in high school, she converted to being a mean girl, even though she really isn't mean, and more like a servant of my sister." I nodded, understanding.

There were plenty of girls who acted like Cree when I was in high school. They always commented on your fashion if it was 'bad,' even if it was none of their business. If your fashion were in their boundaries, people would be complimenting you all day and even if those girls would not admit it, they were jealous. Jealous that someone who wasn't 'popular' was getting all of the attention.

We paid for the dress, and I was surprised when Susie didn't even blink twice once she saw the price of the dress that I was going to wear to the party. It was $50, and she paid the price. As we walked out, I asked her, "How did you not even blink once when you saw the price of that dress?" Susie shrugged. "Cree has always been so spoiled that I don't blink anymore when I see the prices of things, I just buy," Susie explained.

That is why I am here now. Kimi and Susie wanted me to meet Cree. They thought I would get off to a good start with her. I never get off to a good start with popular girls, though. If I considered how they described Cree, Cree would immediately get jealous of me and pull a prank on me. I can read people who are popular better than I can read 'nerds.'

Everyone was still staring at me. Does my pink hair not go with this black, strapless, dress? Was I so nervous that I forgot to wear shoes? Maybe I was the only girl with curls at this party. I spotted Susie smiling at me, and giving me a thumbs up. She was over at the table with the DJ. After searching through rows of people, I spotted Kimi smiling at me as well. I walked over to Kimi, still seeing people stare at me. What was so different about me now? Just because I let my hair out of that ponytail and because I show off more skin now people stare at me! Maybe it was the red lipstick. Maybe red lipstick isn't 'in' anymore. Wait, why should I care? I didn't come to this party to look good, I came to have fun!

"Kimi," I whispered once I walked over to her, "why are they all staring at me?" Kimi chuckled. "You mean people have never stared at you before?" Kimi asked. "Not unless I was making a fool of myself," I told her. And that was true. Unless I had fell down at the mall or gotten my face dunked in the toilet, no one ever stared at me or noticed me. This was new to me.

"Oh," Kimi whispered back, clearly feeling sorry for me. "Well, at a party, whenever girls stare at you, it's because they are wishing that they were you – including me, girl, I'm wishing that I were you!" I chuckled. "When guys stare, let's just say that they don't exactly like you like you, but they think you're pretty." It took me about thirty seconds to realize what Kimi meant, and why they were all staring at me. Kimi seemed to know that I had realized, and chuckled.

"Well, I will introduce you to my friends now, okay?" Kimi said. I nodded, smiling and hoping that I would meet new people who actually wanted to be my friend. In middle school and high school, everyone could care less about me. The closest to 'friends' that I ever had were the nerds that sat with me during lunch. Once I got there, I decided to study Kimi's friends' faces.

"Some of my friends are going to be coming soon. The other two 'friends' that I once had left me and our former gang to be popular." I frowned. That happened to people all the time in high school.

"I'm sorry," I said. Kimi looked as if she were feeling as sorry for herself as I was, until she reversed back to how happy she originally was. Then a girl walked by us. She had brown hair, a blue dress on, and red lipstick. She looked like she was about to talk to me, until she saw Kimi there, and shook her head. Kimi groaned. "Listen, Rosie, I'll be right back, make friends with my friends until then, okay?" Kimi asked. I nodded, smiling. This was going to be a good night.

To be continued…

**Kimi's POV**

Lil just walked by Rosie and me and ignored us! I always let her get away with that! And she shook her head at my fabulous outfit as if I were a disease! I ran over to her. I saw Lil try to get away, although I grabbed her arm. "Let go of my arm," Lil whispered. "Only if you let me talk to you," I told her. Lil sighed, and I knew that she was in defeat. We walked to wear Susie and Gerald was making punch, and then sat down against the wall so that no one would see us. Lil covered her dress with her hands. I was wearing shorts, so there was no reason for me to do that.

"Lil, we both know that we have not talked since we were seventeen," I reminded her. Lil glanced up at me, as if to say 'sorry.' "You've been ignoring me ever since college first began. Before, you would at least say, 'Hi,' but even then I didn't think that you wanted to talk to me. Ever since you become popular, you've changed, Lil. You act too stuck-up to talk to people of the lower kind, and I just wanted to talk to you about that." I saw Lil crying, and then she hugged me.

"Kimi, I really did not want to change, I didn't," Lil told me, crying into my shoulder. "I just wanted to stop being the ugly tomboy, and I wanted to fit in for a change." I smiled with sympathy at her. "Why didn't you just ask Susie and me for a makeover?" I asked. Lil sniffed, wiping her tears.

"You and Susie do horrible makeovers," Lil admitted. Some girls might laugh if they heard their best friend say that. Some girls might cry. I was the girl who would get angry. "Excuse me?" I said in anger, hoping that Lil would hear the anger in my voice and apologize. It turns out that she had been away from us – mainly me – for far too long.

Lil giggled, obliviously not getting the anger in my voice. "Yeah, remember that time when I was fifteen and you gave me that monkey makeover?" Lil reminded me. I groaned. I had told her that I was sorry about that – I hadn't meant to nearly shave off all of her hair!

"Also, remember that time when I was twelve and you tried to curl your hair?" Lil asked, laughing. "Ultimate fail attempt." I finally slammed my fist down. "Enough!" I shouted. "Maybe, if you want to be so mean, you should go back to those h#0es!" Lil gasped. "They do not sleep around!" Lil shouted at me. "They might dress like it, but they don't!"

I rolled my eyes at her, too angry to detect her anger. "Oh, really?" Kimi asked. "If you want to follow them around all day, then you might as well be a h#0e yourself! In fact, I bet that you have not only been sleeping around with Tommy, I bet you cheated on him, too, with the way that you dress yourself! And if you were ###ped, maybe you were asking for it with the way you dress!" I know that sounded mean, but it needed to be said. Someone needed to bring the old Lil back.

At first, that seemed to hit a soft spot for Lil, until she reversed back to her old self. "You know what?" Lil said. "Now I remember another reason why I left you and the gang to join the popular group. It was you. You were the problem. You were always picking fights with people, and you acted like everyone had to agree with you. You were so selfish, never considered other people. I could deal with it in middle school because I thought that you would grow out of it, but I thought wrong!" Lil started opening the door. "I'm out!" I groaned. I hated everything that Lil had just said, even though I knew that some of it was true.

I ran over to the door and grabbed Lil's arm. A few people at the party noticed. "What is wrong with you, Kimi?" Lil asked me. "You can't take a tiny taste of the truth?" I saw Cree and her pose grinning at what they saw. I wanted to knock their lights out just as much as I wanted to knock Lil's lights out. I glared at them, but they didn't step back.

"No, I want you to apologize like I wanted you to do as soon as I walked you into that bathroom," I said, not caring if everyone could hear. Lil rolled her eyes. "Apologize?" Lil asked. "You should apologize to me for putting your fat, grubby, hands on me." Lil flipped her hair. It seemed to take Lil all of her courage to do those things. I glared at her, upset because she had called my hands fat and was causing a scene. She smacked my hand off her arm, and walked off to be with her 'friends.' "Yeah, well, fine!" I yelled, wanting to cry. "You go ahead and hang out with those bi###ches! It seems that they're turning you into one themselves!" Cree glared at me.

"Excuse me, h#0?" Cree said. "No one calls me that word! I'm thebombdotcom!" She flipped her hair in my face. "Girl Bye!" I rolled my eyes, and got ready to rant again, pointing my finger at her. "And you!" I yelled. "You took my former best friend away from me! What do you have to say for yourself?" Cree flipped me off after she flipped her hair.

"All that I have to say to you is GirlBye, b#tCh!" Cree yelled. I turned to Lil for help. After all, Cree was her 'friend' and 'friends' should know how to get other 'friends' into control. "Sorry, Kimi, I'm on Cree's side," Lil said with that evil smirk of hers. Cree grinned at Lil. "Yeah, I'm the bombdotcom!" Even though I was hurt by Lil's betrayal of me, I knew that this would help me with my argument.

"All that you care about is yourself, Cree Carmichael!" I shouted. "Have you ever thought about how Lil feels about being in your stupid popular group? What is the point of your popular group? To be rude? I thought that went around enough already! I thought that after we graduated from high school, maybe you would develop a conscience that would help you think before you speak! But no, it appears that you didn't! You're the same stuck-up Cree that I used to know! You're not a friend to anyone! You just use them for whatever you need, and then you decide if you want them to stick around to be your sidekick or not. Take my former best friend Lil as an example!"

Cree was red with anger. Everyone at the party was staring at us by now. Susie was staring at me with her mouth wide open, and Gerald had dropped his punch. Cree glared at me. "Say goodbye to the world, Kimi Finster," Cree teasingly whispered to me, "you're about to die." She ran towards me, punching me in the stomach. I had not drunk too much punch, so I could fight. I ran over to her, picking her up and throwing her onto the ground. She pulled me down with her arm, and began slapping me across my face repeatedly. There were cheers for Cree, and cheers for me. Although there were mostly cheers for me. I did not notice Lil not cheering for either of us. She just looked confused, as if she did not know what to do next. Eventually, she ran over to us in an attempt to stop our fight.

"As much as I would love to see this fight happen, you two are causing a scene," Lil whispered to us. Cree rolled her eyes. "Who cares, Lil?" Cree asked. "This Kimi chick had it coming for a long time!" I nodded in the direction of Cree, and continued punching her. Lil finally got angry and broke down. She ran over to me and hopped into our fight. Cree backed out, a grin on her face, and before we realized it, Lil and I were fighting.

It actually felt good to get some anger out on Lil. I had been thinking that ever since she joined the popular group, someday we would fight. Finally, a figure walked over to us. I looked up and saw Peter. He gasped once he saw our bruises – mostly my bruises – and picked me up, carrying me to the bathroom.

To be continued…

Peter's POV

She has smooth skin. Her skin is not pale. Her brown eyes excited me once I first saw them. Once I saw her bruises, though, those horrid bruises caused by Lil, I carried her to the bathroom with my first aid kit to help her. I never imagined Lil and Kimi fighting. They had always been best friends, and even though they were not best friends anymore, I at least thought that they were _friendly._

Her dark hair lay over the sink as I put Band-Aids over her. Even though she is terribly bruised, I still think that she is a beauty. After I picked her up, she fell asleep in my arms as if she were a baby. I smiled at her, even if she could not see me smile. This beauty would wake up soon, though for now she was a sleeping beauty; ah, yes, how I wanted her to be my sleeping beauty…

To be continued…

Cree's POV

How dare her! I knew that Lil's former best friend was out of control, but really! Now I want more dirt on her than I want on Lil for sure! She had no right to say all of those things about me in front of all those people! I'm glad that Lil helped me, but she still needs to learn her lesson.

After the big fight between Lil and Kimi, which I was satisfied by, I went up to the stage with a microphone. "Hello, everyone, I'm sorry for the inconvenience," I said. "No, the party is not over." I was surprised to hear many cheers. "However, I do have an announcement." Summer was grinning in the crowd, because she knew what I was going to announce. "Lil Deville, in the audience there, who is on the floor" – Everyone turned around to look at Lil, who sat down. "She was once pregnant in her senior year, around the time that college was supposed to start." Everyone gasped, and I saw Lil staring at me with tears in her eyes. "Yes, I know this is the wrong time to say that since most of you are drunk! But, then she got an abortion! Her boyfriend, Tommy Pickles, is totally against abortions! ByeBoy, and ByeGirl!" I left the stage, leaving everyone except for Summer, who was laughing, speechless.

After I said that, Tommy came into the dressing room where I was and lectured me. "Cree Carmichael, you are a liar!" Tommy shouted at me. "Lil would never abort a baby, or get pregnant! She would tell me first." I turned around and grinned at Tommy.

"Ah, but that's not the best part. She cheated on you. Remember that night after one of my parties when she was acting strange? That was when." And I left too soon to see the horrified look on Tommy's face.

To be continued…

Rosalind's POV

That all happened so fast, so soon! Everyone is still speechless. Kimi was right. Even if you don't like someone, you don't say that in front of everyone! I feel so sorry for that girl. I might as well make friends with everyone here, though.

That was when I saw a redheaded guy with curly hair walk out of the men's bathroom. "Hi, I" – Then he saw me. He looked at me from up to down, and I blushed. He blushed, too, when he realized what he was doing. "Hi, I'm Dil," he said. I smiled. "Rosalind is the name, you can call me Rosie if you want, though. Want me to fill you in on why everyone is speechless?" He nodded, and I began explaining it to him.

To be continued…

Oliver's POV

I appear to be the only 'dork' at this party. I only came because, aside from the fact that I want to meet new girls, I heard from the grape vine that Chuckie Finster, the legend would be at this party. So here I am, sitting in a chair after watching two chicks fight, waiting for him.

I just hope that he comes soon. He's my idol! Plus, he has a hot blonde girlfriend. Not that I want to hit on her, I just want to say 'hi' and maybe meet her so that I can tell the popular kids about her.

Maybe Chuckie and I will become friends. Maybe…

To be continued…

Shadow's POV

I was barely noticed at this party, until some idiot walked over to me with two cups of punch in his hand. "Want one?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and threw the drink out. He frowned at me. "I take that as a 'no,'" he said. The disappointment in his voice left as he continued trying to flirt with me. "Hey, are you a parking ticket?" I rolled my eyes. That is the cheesiest line in the book! "No," I said. "Really? Because you've got fine written all over you, babe!" He could flirt with me. Heck, the little nerd could even annoy me. Last thing he could do was call me 'babe' though. I pinned him to the wall, beating him up.

I punched and kicked until he had bruises everywhere. I grinned, satisfied with my work. Everyone stared at me as I did this. I saw this redheaded freak staring at the freak with sympathy. Some dork called the ambulance, so I ran out before I could be charged with anything.

Best. night. ever. I got to beat up someone and get away with it! Yippee!

To be continued…


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Here is chapter four! I apologize if your character has not gotten a POV yet; I will try to have all characters and OC's have their POV seen before chapter seven. By the way, if you would like to donate new OC's to me, I would be more than glad to accept. I will accept OC's all throughout this story. This chapter might possibly be as long as chapter three.

Once again, remember, I have people edit these chapters for me, so I apologize if there are curse words.

Please vote for pairings that you want, voting continues until chapter fifty. Voting changes based on pairs every two chapters. Phil and Kimi and Tommy and Lil have won the battle for the first time around, so if you have an idea for who you want, then just let me know and I will add that as a voting option.

**Rugrats: Dil's College Years**

**Chapter Four**

Cree's POV

After we pulled that on Lil, we laughed in my dressing room. "Lil looked so stupid when she ran out of the room," Summer reminded me with a laugh. "You really showed her not to mess with us." I nodded, happy that I had succeeded. "Even if you forgive someone, revenge is always the best," I reminded her, and we high fived. "I don't feel the least bit guilty for what we did. Oh, and guess what makes this all even better?"

"What?" Summer asked, getting more interested in the conversation. "Right after I announced the dark, horrid, truth and her boyfriend – who I think is her ex-boyfriend now – came in and told me that I was a liar. So I told him the truth, and I didn't get to see his face, but I bet it was priceless!" We both laughed, slapping our legs. I learned about Lil cheating on Tommy after she told me. The morning after she did it, she came to Summer and I for comfort. We comforted her as best as we could, although we did not promise to keep the secret, so technically, it was not really our fault. Even if we did pinky promise, what does a kiddie promise mean to anyone?

I flipped my hair, satisfied with what I had done. I did not feel a tinge of guilt. "Lil has had it coming," I remarked. "That hot piece of $$ boyfriend of hers deserved it, too, for dating someone like her!" Summer added. I raised an eyebrow.

"Summer, even though I agree with you, you are dating Ace," I reminded her, "wouldn't that mean that, if you are attracted to another man, then you are somehow cheating on Ace?" Summer shrugged. "Why should I care?" Summer asked. "I know that somewhere out there, Ace is probably making out with another girl. I planned on dumping him, anyway. All that he ever does is flirt, and it's not cute!"

I frowned at that. Even if I hated Ace's personality, I thought he was cute I. I shrugged. "At least dump him soon enough," I said, "and don't get me involved in it." Summer nodded, and I grinned.

"Except I will be involved in it soon enough," I thought. Although I did not let her see my grin. Instead, I sat down and combed my hair.

I looked at my bruises. "I feel really sorry for you, and I am sorry that I did not gang up on that b##ch," Summer said. I rolled my eyes at her. "I know, don't go on ranting, and getting all soft," I said, "mean girls don't get soft."

Summer rolled her eyes, too, and smiled. "I know, I know, you just hate softies like Kimi," Summer said, combing her hair in the mirror while putting on black mascara. "What kind of name is Kimi anyway?" I laughed. "Probably some Chinese name or something," Cree said. "She's the only one in that stupid little gang of hers without a normal name."

"No she's not," Summer told me. "I see her hanging out with that Dil Pickles guy all the time. I think Kimi is secretly cheating on her current boyfriend, Phil, with that weirdo Dil." I tried to remember who Dil was. Then I suddenly remembered. I met him when I was younger, and I immediately thought he was weird and always tried to avoid him. He was also a total outcast in high school compared to his older brother.

"Oh, the younger brother of Lil's boyfriend… or, shall I say, ex?" I asked calmly. Summer nodded. "Wasn't he the weird redhead in high school who could be sort of cute if he cut that hair and acted normal?" Summer chuckled, and nodded. "I still wonder why he never cut that hair when people even told him that they didn't like it," Summer exclaimed to me. I shrugged. "I guess he was one of those 'I don't care' kids," I said, knowing that was true. When I had first met Dil, I knew that he didn't care about what anyone said about him, as long as he was being himself.

"Anyway, we had better get back to the party. I want to see how everyone reacts once they see Lil again." Before I could walk out, my sister Susie slammed open the door, clearly raging with anger.

Susie's POV

I knew that my sister was popular – everyone knew that. I knew that my sister was mean – once again, everyone should know that. I knew that my sister loves drama – after all, you really don't know Cree if you don't know her love for fights. Cree always loves to start fights, although she is never one to end them. Someone else always ends her fight for her, even if they don't realize it at first.

I just never knew that my sister was mean enough to reveal my friend, Lil's, biggest secret in front of all those people! Yes, it was true that Lil had once been pregnant. Aside from the fact that she personally told me that, it was evident once she ran to the bathroom crying, another reason why I am in here. I want to settle things with Cree, lecture her, get her to apologize, and get everyone drunk enough to forget about what happened tonight.

"Cree Carmichael!" I shouted angrily at her. My sister was combing her hair, an action that she was obsessed with. She groaned. "What do you want, Susie?" Cree asked. "Is this about your stupid little friend, Lil? Or is it about that other one, Kimi? I don't even know why you still care about them after they basically both betrayed you." I rolled my eyes.

"Cree, shut up," I told her. Cree turned to me, glaring at me. She put down her hair comb. "What did you just say?" Cree asked. "Shut up!" I yelled. "Now listen to me! Kimi and Lil are my friends, and you hurt both of them physically and emotionally tonight!" Cree rolled her eyes at me once again.

"This is college, sweetie," Cree reminded me as if I were just three. "You graduated two years ago. Maybe you shouldn't be here." I graduated a year earlier than most people from college because of my excellent grades, and because I was enrolled in just about every sport there could be. Tennis was my favorite. "To start, I'm dating the DJ," I reminded her. "I have to be here. Second, regardless of how _you _feel about the situation, Lil and Kimi are feeling pretty bad right now." Cree began brushing her teeth in the mirror, staring at them. "Kimi was talking trash about me. No one talks trash about me without a fight. Lil never passed out private invitations, so I was pissed and needed revenge."

Now I was really mad! My sister did something like that to Lil and Kimi for something that stupid. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" I shouted. Cree shoved me. "Hey. You don't call Cree Carmichael's plans or her 'stupid,' got it?" I rolled my eyes and walked out, shouting after her, "This isn't over yet, Cree!" As I walked out, I heard her say to me (or rather yell at me), "GirlBye!" And for once, she was right. GirlBye.

Lil's POV

I can't even believe it. I knew that I upset Cree and Summer, that was evident, although I didn't know that I upset them enough for them to tell hundreds of people my biggest, darkest, secret. I got into a fight with my former best friend, my boyfriend is probably thinking about breaking up with me even if I do want to avoid the thought, and just when I thought I was becoming strong, and possibly even becoming a diva, Cree came back and gave me a taste of 'my own medicine.'

My life is practically ruined. Cree and Summer did this to me. I will never forgive them for as long as I live! Kimi was right with what she said about them. Most of the time, whenever Kimi and I argue, I'm right. This time, Kimi was right. I should have stopped hanging out with them a long time ago, because they were no real friends. Somewhere deep down, I had always known that Cree and Summer were not my friends, I was their sidekick. The one who just followed them around and dressed like them. I, Lil Deville, was not a leader anymore. I was a follower, and I had been ever since junior year of high school. I became a follower without even realizing it.

I'm outside of the party. I can't imagine how many people whose faces I don't want to see are inside of the bathroom. Now everyone knows something else about me; that I was once pregnant. Rumors are going to spread faster than a bomb, and I can expect everyone to be calling me 's%#t' behind my back by tomorrow morning. I know that Kimi probably wants nothing to do with me. Not after what I said to her. I wouldn't want anything to do with me either, regardless of who I was.

As I stared into space, I looked up and saw shoes. Sketchers. I recognized him. This was my boyfriend, Tommy Pickles. I knew that he was probably about to become my ex, though. He still looked angry, and he seemed to have been walking away from the party, although he stopped when he noticed me. "Lil, I'm too angry to talk right now," Tommy explained to me. "You know what I get like when I'm angry. I just want some time alone at home to cool off, sort out some feelings. I think that maybe you should do the same before we both end up hurting each other more than we already have. Okay?"

Even though I fully understood, I still put my hand out, watching my hair blow in the wind as he walked – or, more like ran – to his car, probably just to get away from me. I was too sad and angry to drive home myself. With what I was feeling, I would get into a car accident. As I looked at random things on the street, I realized that I had no one. No one to go to to weep into their shoulder. Phil would tell me that he understood why they did what they did, because of the cold shoulder that I had been giving everyone except for Tommy. Kimi obliviously wanted nothing to do to me, and I know knew that Cree and Summer weren't my friends and couldn't be trusted.

"Tommy," I whispered to no one but myself. "Kimi." Those two were the most important people in my life, even if they didn't know it yet. Even if I never acted like it, if one of them died, I would be weeping like crazy. Now I understood how Angelica felt at times. As if you had no one, as if the world was against you. That's what I felt like.

I assumed that Tommy and I were not together anymore. It is hard to forgive a cheating girlfriend, regardless of who you are. Besides, I know that whenever Tommy is upset, he usually has the most negative opinion of someone that he possibly can.

I sighed and curled my knees up to my chest. Where did I possibly go wrong?

To be continued…

Chuckie's POV

My girlfriend, Angelica, and I finally decided to attend the party. At first, my younger stepsister, Kimi, was continuously texting us, telling us about her plans to be friends with Lil again. I didn't think that would end well. It was probably the reason why Kimi had stopped texting us. Either Lil physically hurt her, or she was too hurt by something Lil said to text me back.

Angelica walked down the steps, looking gorgeous. Her hair was tied up in a bun, and she looked like a princess, like her father always calls her! Someday, once I get enough money to marry her, I want her to be _my _princess. For now, we are on good terms in our relationship. There has been no cheating going on so far that I know of, and we have not had to take breaks. We do argue occasionally, although every couple argues at least twice a month.

"You look gorgeous," I quietly told her. She giggled and ran over to me to kiss me. "Okay, Finster, let's go to the party and find out why Kimi stopped texting you," Angelica reminded me. I twirled a piece of her blonde hair around my finger as we hopped into my car. "I'm sorry, Angel, baby, it's just that, Kimi often insists that she can do things on her own, and she always ends up getting hurt," I explained. "Sorry if I sound like an overprotective brother right now." Angelica laughed.

"You do, but I understand where you're coming from. Even if I never show it or reveal it, I always have some way of keeping Tommy, Dil, and Starr, or all of them, safe. I spy on them and I make sure that they're not getting hurt. I know that they're adults and they should be able to deal with problems themselves and all that crap, but really!" I smiled. I admired Angelica's confidence and her protectiveness. She had told me numerous times about how secretly protective she was over her cousins.

We drove to the club, and were surprised to find no bouncer. As we walked inside, Angelica asked me, "What kind of party doesn't have a bouncer?" I shrugged. "Maybe they couldn't afford it," I insisted. Angelica grinned. "Nah, even if she is Susie Carmichael's sister, Cree is probably rich with the outfits that she buys," Angelica reminded me.

There was barely any talking going on once we walked in. At first, I assumed that everyone was staring at my date. This turned out to be not true, once I realized that if they were staring at my date, it was not flirtatiously. "What happened?" I asked the people who were staring at us. Everyone turned back around, as if not wanting to tell Angelica and I. Angelica groaned. "I hate it when people are so secretive about things," Angelica whispered. "Where's that weird cousin of mine?" We searched around for Dil, and found him talking to a pink-haired girl.

I grinned and lightly bumped my date's shoulder. "Looks like your 'weird cousin' have found himself a date," I whispered. Angelica laughed. "Dil can barely find himself a girl who even wants to talk to him, let alone a date," Angelica reminded me. "Maybe that girl is asking him for money." I shook my head. "She looks too rich to ask anyone for money, and if she was, Dil wouldn't be talking to her!"

We walked over to their table. "I knew that Cree has changed since when I last met her, but wow!" Dil exclaimed. The pink-haired girl raised an eyebrow. "According to Kimi, she does things like that all the time." Dil nodded. "She does, except she never did anything like that!" We decided to sit down and introduce ourselves to this girl. She seemed to know more about what we were looking to ask about.

Dil turned to us and noticed us. He smiled at us, and then turned back to the pink-haired girl. Pink. It's a weird hair color for a chick. "Chuckie, Angelica, meet Rosie, my new friend" Dil told us with a smile. "Rosie, meet Angelica, my cousin, and Chuckie, my friend and my cousin's boyfriend. They might be getting married soon." I smiled at Rosie. We shook hands. For a girl, she had a strong grip.

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Rosie, as you already know," Rosie reminded us. "You have clearly met Dil already. I assume that you do not know about the drama that has gone down at this party. If you have not, would you like us to tell you?" I smiled. How could she read a mind like that? We looked to each other and nodded as Rosie began explaining.

Angelica and I were speechless once we heard. "Did I hear that correctly?" Angelica asked. Dil nodded. "I already knew, though," Dil told us. "She was constantly vomiting in senior year around winter break. I think that's about the time when she got the abortion, either then or in January. Even if she hadn't gained weight yet, she was experiencing some of the first symptoms of pregnancy. I never had the heart to ask her whether or not it was Tommy's, because I had a feeling that it wasn't. Lil wouldn't have hid that from Tommy if it were his, anyway." We nodded in agreement.

"From my understanding and what Dil has told me, Lil used to be one of your good friends," Rosie remarked, looking at us just for clarification. We nodded. "Then, in your junior year of high school, she left you to be popular. Now she treats you with the cold shoulder. I think she only does that because she's too guilty to admit that part of this is her fault. Therefore, today, she took what she was feeling about herself out on Kimi when they had an argument. This deeply annoyed Kimi, which resulted in their physical fight." Angelica had her hand over her mouth. I was surprised, too. I had never heard someone who was as smart as me speak.

"Whoa, you're smarter than you give yourself credit for," Angelica told her. That was indeed true. Rosie smiled at us. "Thanks. For some reason, I get that a lot. All I do is take the information that I'm given and make inferences. It should be nothing new." Angelica rolled her eyes as she picked up her purse. "Yeah, well, I never paid attention half the time in high school, so it is something new," Angelica said as she walked back over to our table.

As we sat down at our table, Angelica, and I discussed what Rosie had told us. "Kimi always gets into fights, but Lil fought back?" I asked confusingly. Angelica nodded. "That's what most people at the party were telling me. Maybe Lil got sick of what your sister does sometimes." Even though most of the time I stand up for Kimi whenever people say bad things about her, what Angelica was saying was true. Kimi always manages to annoy someone wherever she goes.

"Yeah, but I never would have imagined Lil fighting back," I remarked. Angelica poured punch into a cup, and handed it to me. I thanked her with a smile. "Maybe she was finally becoming a diva until Cree put her 'back in her place'," Angelica explained. "Anyway, Finster, we didn't go out on this date just to talk about other people, did we?" I grinned flirtatiously and shook my head. "Great. Then let's talk about… us."

"Why of course, my Amazonian beauty," I whispered. Angelica was indeed an Amazonian beauty, and no one could mess with her.

She grabbed my hand and took me to the outside of the party, where we began making out in some lobby. We didn't care where we were, or who we were now. All that we cared about was making each other happy and satisfied.

Peter's POV

After I had finished cleaning Kimi's bruises up, I realized that she was still unconscious. I could not just carry her out of the bathroom, even if more than half of the people at the party were drunk. Knowing Cree, she probably has cameras around secretly at her parties. I couldn't betray Kimi like that. I sighed and looked at the sleeping sight before me. I knew that she was still breathing because while I was putting bandages on her, I felt her pulse.

So I decided to look at h – oh, whom am I kidding; I decided to _stare _at her! I started from the bottom, where her feet were. She was wearing black sneakers. I grinned. That's what I always liked about her. Her 'I don't care' look and personality. How she was not feminine, yet at the same time, feminine, even if that doesn't make sense. How she could probably wear a hoodie covering up her curvy body and still look hot! That silky, purplish-blackish hair of hers that was tied into a ponytail. Even if she didn't know it, I loved her, and not just for her body. No, I really loved _her_.

Ever since I first laid eyes on her, I had wanted to kiss her! I had wanted her to return my feelings for so many years. I never had the guts to tell her, though. I knew that we were meant for each other. If she became my girlfriend, I would treat her like royalty. After all, I am royalty, anyway! Kimi would be my princess, and someday, when we married, she would be a queen. We would have beautiful children together. I was hoping for one a male and another female. For now, I just stared at Kimi.

Most people would just notice Kimi's gorgeous body. I noticed her personality and body, though. What I noticed and liked about her most then were those pink (purple now because of lipstick), lips. They were soft. I had always imagined what it would feel like if I kissed her. The kiss would be provided by me, I always imagined, and it wouldn't be rough, it would be just right, mainly because of her soft lips.

Now that she would not be awake and that no one was around to lecture me for kissing a girl who had a boyfriend, I decided to take this as my chance. If I kissed her, I would feel sparks, and that would confirm for me if I really loved her or not. If there were no sparks, if this kiss meant nothing to me, then I would know that this was a simple crush, that I was just infatuated and obsessed with her.

As she lay on the bathroom ground, I looked around first. Then I leaned down, and kissed her softly on the lips. My heart felt like there was a butterfly flying around inside of my stomach! There were sparks in that kiss! At least, I felt sparks. To make matters worse, at that moment, after I was getting over the fact that I had just kissed Kimi, she woke up.

"Where am I?" I heard her ask herself. I tried to keep myself hidden, just in case she saw me. That did not work. "Peter, what are you doing here?" I tried to make up an excuse. "Oh, uh, I will explain later," I told her, attempting to hide my blush. She smiled at me. "Okay," she said. "Since I'm on the bathroom ground, I'm going to assume that I passed out from too much alcohol." I shook my head. "Okay, I guess that's a part of it, but, that's not mainly what you passed out from," I told her. "Oh. What did I pass out from then?"

I began explaining to her what happened. The only part that I left out was the kissing part. She hugged me after I told the story. "Peter, you saved me?" Kimi asked. I nodded. "I can't believe Lil!" I nodded again, too happy that she was hugging me to speak. "I couldn't believe it either once I heard what happened," I whispered. She let go of me, which saddened me. "Am I hugging you too tight?" She asked. Even though I knew that she was, I shook my head. "So, what happened while you were passed out?" I said, trying to change the subject. Kimi didn't seem to notice this, and answered me.

"I had a dream," Kimi began, "That I was a princess. It was odd. Anyway, I lived in a huge castle with two children. Their father was at a meeting, and he would be coming home soon. After about thirty minutes" – "The amount of time that it took me to clean Kimi's bruises up," I thought. "He came home. He was dressed oddly so I never actually saw his face. And he kissed me. It was such a passionate kiss!" I smiled at her description of this kiss, knowing that I had kissed her in real life, and that, even if she didn't know it, she had liked it.

"Maybe Phil kissed me!" Kimi cried out. I frowned at her assumption. Usually Kimi was smarter than this, and would have figured that I had kissed her! Still, just to keep in character, I had to pretend to agree with her. "Maybe," I said. "Although whenever Phil kisses you, do you ever feel sparks like you did in your dream?" Kimi seemed to think about it for a moment. "I don't, except, maybe the person who kissed me in my dream was just a better kisser than Phil is," Kimi remarked, getting up. She hugged me and gave me a peck on the cheek, putting me a daze. "For now, I have to go back to the party."

That was the moment when I fainted.

To be continued…

Zack's POV

After I got there and started walking into the party, I immediately searched for Peter. Even if he does not seem like he would like these types of parties, being royalty and all, he truthfully does. Being his best friend, I know that he always goes to these parties. I just want to see if he has calmed down yet, and I want to tell him about my feelings for Kimi before this ends up as a love triangle and someone ends up getting hurt. Well, actually, since Kimi is dating Phil, this was a love square. And who knows! Maybe someone else like-likes Kimi, and it could be a love decagon!

I guess I really am a nerd like I'm always told by many people. Many people at the party seemed drunk out of their minds, and unlike most of Cree's parties, there was a lot of talking going on. I spotted Tommy's younger brother, Dil, talking with some pink-haired chick. Maybe they knew what was going on, because they were talking up a storm! As I walked over to them, I saw that Dil did not notice me, but the pink-haired girl did. "Hello, I'm Rosie, Dil's friend." Rosie introduced herself. She was smiling at me, something that she seemed to usually do. I held out my hand to shake with her, and we shook hands, happy to be meeting. "Nice to meet you, Rosie," I said. "I'm Zack, Dil's friend, as well."

"Dil and I were discussing the surprising events that happened at this party tonight," Rosie explained. I chuckled. "I take it that you are one of the only girls here who isn't drunk." Rosie smiled. "Dil and I both," Rosie said. "I take it that since you just got here, you aren't drunk, either." I nodded. "I'm not much of a drinker." I explained. "Sure, I can take a glass of wine, although I hate beer and any other alcoholic beverage." Rosie nodded. "Although I am alright with a few Bud lights," she admitted. Dil's eyes widened at this confession. "You are?" he asked. She chuckled and nodded. "Why does that always surprise everyone?" she asked.

"You just seem to have an innocent vibe to you." I knew that Dil would never say it, so I admitted that first. Rosie giggled. "Well, an innocent girl can always have a few drinks here and there," she said. She had a point. Many 'innocent girls' that I knew wouldn't mind a glass of wine or two. "Anyway, since I hate the topic of drinking, I might as well explain to you what the host of the party, Cree, said about Dil's former friend, Lil." As Rosie explained it to me, I felt as if I could pass out.

"I knew that Lil was going to be dressing differently and showing off more skin once she became popular and left us, but wow!" I exclaimed. "Lillian Deville slept with someone? I always imagined her to be more of Cree's sidekick, not the type of girl who would sleep around! Even though we're not friends anymore, I know she's better than that!" Rosie nodded, shaking her head. "I feel sorry for the poor girl," Rosie admitted. "It was none of Cree's business to tell Lil's business, whether Lil is a good person or not." Dil and I nodded. This Rosie girl was quite the optimist, although she did seem to like a few Bud lights, so she was fine in my mind.

"Maybe it was a one night stand, and Lil didn't mean to end up pregnant," I decided. Rosie and Dil nodded in agreement. "I wonder who she slept with, though," Dil mumbled. That did not go unnoticed by Rosie and me. "Who knows?" she said with a shrug. "It could have been someone who she knows that she was attracted to, or it could have been a complete stranger who she found attractive because of her drunken state. Or, for all we know, she was – well, you know."

That's when I remembered what I was at this party for; to tell Peter of my feelings for Kimi, and hope that it would not affect our friendship. Rosalind, or, shall I say, Rosie, seemed to be good at distracting people because she started interesting conversations. "Have you two seen Peter around?" I asked. Rosie looked at Dil confusingly, and he mouthed to her 'I'll explain later.' Rosalind nodded in understanding, and Dil turned back to me. "Yeah, after Kimi and Lil fought, he was seen taking Kimi to the bathroom to clear up her bruises," Dil explained. "They haven't come out in, like, an hour. I wonder if Kimi's cheating on Phil with Peter right now in the bathroom or something."

Knowing Peter and his recent obsession with Kimi, he was probably smiling lovingly at her or making out with her while she was unconscious – and if she woke up, he would declare that he was simply doing 'CPR.' Even if Peter was a nice, interesting, person, he could be creepy whenever it came to crushes. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Maybe Peter had gotten to feel the softness of Kimi's lips, and I hadn't yet! "Oh, well, I have to go talk to him," I said. Dil and Rosie nodded. Before I walked into the bathroom, Rosie winked at me knowingly. Maybe, even if she didn't know who Peter was, she knew of the love triangle that I was in. I shrugged. Nah, she would never figure it out. Would she?

Abigail's POV

At this party, George and I are hoping to look different. What if either our father or mother, or worse, both, spots us and recognizes that we have similar physical features to theirs? That might change the future! At least, that's what George is worried about. I'm just here trying to make sure that we can somehow get back home while trying to find ways to get our parents together, even if George is, most of the time, worrying too much to notice my plans to bring our parents closer together.

I have seen every 'Back to the Future' movie up to date, and I know that if our parents don't get together, we'll cease to exist! I am very sure that I want to stay alive, you know! This party is boring. All it is is getting drunk and girls shaking their bottom. Who says that's a way to have fun? Our plan currently seemed to be working, as we watched our father, Peter, make out with our mother, Kimi, while she was obliviously unconscious.

About a minute after their passionate kiss, our mother woke up. She continued lovingly talking about how wonderful the kiss was, although she seemed too dense to realize the bored look on our father's face. He was waiting for her to figure out that he had kissed her, not the boyfriend of hers (uh oh, daddy was in trouble!), although she was too busy boasting about the wonderful kiss to even look at dad. I couldn't even imagine how our father must have felt; our mother yapping around about a great kiss that they had shared unknowingly to her, while he waited for her to figure it out, and she never did.

However, what seemed to get dad the most was when mom gave him a peck on the cheek. Even if it wasn't a kiss as passionate as the one that he had given mom, it put dad in a daze for a while. I tried to hold in laughter, and George did too. We smiled. Things turned out to be good for a Peter/Kimi relationship.

To be continued…

Tommy's POV

After Cree said what she said, I was not mad. I was pissed. Pissed that she had probably told a lie and started a rumor. I was going to be there for Lil every second, comforting her whenever she was teased, and threatening people like Cree. I was also going to make sure that we both got revenge on Cree for telling such a terrible lie. Right?

No, it turned out not. As soon as I came in to confront Cree, I found her combing her hair. I rolled my eyes. Typical fashion obsessed diva. "Cree Carmichael, you are a liar!" I shouted. I knew that I was being unreasonable, although she had been unreasonable, too. I was just playing at her own game. "Lil would never abort a baby, or get pregnant! She would tell me first." I hadn't expected an apology; after all, this was Cree. I just expected an explanation. The last thing that I expected was seeing Cree turn around, and grin at me. After all that she had done, all that she could do was grin.

"Ah, but that's not the best part," Cree said. "She cheated on you. Remember that night after one of my parties when she was acting strange? That was when." Cree walked out of the room, probably before she could see my horrified oh-my-gosh-you're-right look. Anger overcame me. Cree, of all people, was right about something! This was no rumor! Lil had cheated on me in senior year, and she probably did get pregnant! She must have decided that she wanted to stay with me, so she took the most immature option out of her situation, and aborted the baby. Sure, it wasn't mine and she knew I probably wouldn't want to care of a baby that wasn't mine, but really!

I didn't want to see anything or anyone anymore. All I wanted to do was go home, go to bed, and call my younger brother, Dil, to discuss the issue with him in the morning. The last person that I wanted to see or talk to was Lil. I walked out of that party without saying a word to anyone. As I began walking to my car, I heard sobs. I looked to my right and saw Lil, leaned against the wall, sobbing into her arms. I could tell that she wanted to talk to me by the way that she looked.

"Lil," I said through gritted teeth, "I'm too angry to talk right now, okay? It's not that I'm avoiding you, it's just the truth. I want some time to cool down so that I don't lash out on you and possibly physically or emotionally hurt you, okay. I think you should do the same. We both need time to think. I'll call you either tomorrow or the day after, if I have cleared out my mind by then." I walked away, not wanting to hear her response, and hopped into my car, turning on the radio. I hadn't had time to drink anything at the party, so I would drive home sober, although still distracted from the situation. I turned on the song 'Rude' by MAGIC. I loved that song. It's a catchy tune.

As I drove, I smiled. Maybe clearing my head would work.

Oliver's POV

Just when I thought that all hope was lost of meeting Chuckie, I saw him! I saw his girlfriend, too! I smiled at them and waved. Chuckie returned the smile and began walking over to my table. It was like meeting a celebrity! "Hey, I recognize you," Chuckie said, sitting down with his Amazonian beauty of a girlfriend. I wanted a girl just like her someday. "Yeah, high school, you put Timmy McNulty in his spot," I reminded him. "Everyone admired you after that. You're still a legend there from what I hear." Chuckie smiled at the compliment.

"Yeah, well, no one can get away with doing that to a woman," he said, putting his arm around his girlfriend. "Besides, he never treated anyone with respect, not even his own girlfriend. Someone needed to show him that he could not always be the bully and the ladies man." I smiled at him. "Can I have an autograph to show my friends?" I asked. He chuckled and nodded. He signed the autograph in cursive.

"Chuckie always had some odd cursive," Angelica remarked. I observed the handwriting and realized that she was right. "It could be a part of the fact that he's left handed." Chuckie rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's remark, and we all laughed. Angelica pat Chuckie's back. "Still, I can't believe that Tiger is now a legend!" Angelica announced. "Anything for my Amazonian beauty!" As they made out, I decided that it was now or never to ask questions.

"Do you two plan on marriage and kids?" I asked. They glanced at each other for a second. "Kids with Tiger?" Angelica asked. "Marriage? I'm just waiting for Tiger to propose already!" Chuckie laughed. "I'll be proposing soon, and it will be a beautiful wedding," Chuckie told her. "By the way, Oliver, you are invited to our wedding." I gasped. "Really?" Chuckie nodded. "Let's exchange phone numbers so that I can call once I've proposed," Chuckie whispered.

I handed him my phone number, and he wrote his on the tiny slip of paper. "I'll call you once I propose in, probably, three or four months," Chuckie whispered. "Okay?" I nodded. "Okay."

"For now, I have to go get some punch with Angel here," Chuckie whispered, "I just hope they haven't spiked it yet." I shrugged as Chuckie whispered something into 'Angel's' ear that made her giggle as they walked over to get punch.

All that I could do was smile. I was now friends with the legend, 'Tiger.'

To be continued…

(I am sorry that it took so long for Dil's POV to be seen again. I just have so many OC's POV's to deal with that I am forgetting whom this story is really about).

Dil's POV

I met this really interesting chick. Her name is Rosalind, although she told me to call her 'Rosie.' Apparently, she hates her name – 'Rosalind.' She told me that she feels like it's too old fashioned. Truthfully, I think 'Rosalind' is a beautiful name. Even more beautiful than 'Rosie.' I didn't tell her that, though, I just told her that I liked the name 'Rosalind' and I thought that she shouldn't change it. I don't have much experience with girls, so I don't know why she blushed after I said that, even though it was a compliment.

We talked for however long. As soon as I saw her, I wanted to ask her why she had pink hair, although I decided to save that question for later. It was nearing one in the morning, so I decided to ask her then. "Why is your hair pink?" I asked. She giggled. "I get asked that all the time," she told me. "Okay, this is the story of why my hair is pink and not a natural color." I nodded, signaling for her to continue.

"When I was younger, I had an older sister named Mary. Mary always received perfect grades, although she was not what one would call 'perfect.' I would say that she was a mix of perfect and weird. Every two months, she would dye her hair a different color. I remember the first time she died her hair. I was about five – oh, and keep in mind that she is six years older than I am. Her hair was dyed purple, even though it's naturally blonde. My father slapped her across the face as soon as he saw her, and grounded her for the following month. He never apologized for that. I respected my sister because she continuously dyed her hair until she graduated from college. Even though I have not seen her in about a year, I think she still dyes her hair. We don't really talk anymore, unless it's the occasional email."

I gasped. "So when did you start dying your hair yourself?" I asked, wanting to hear more about Rosie, not Mary. "Did your dad react by slapping you, too?" Rosie laughed and shook her head. "Nah, he just face palmed, sent me to my room without dinner, and then said, 'I am a failure as a father,'" Rosie explained with a laugh. "He finally spoke of the truth."

I smiled at her. "Even if he slapped your sister, I'm sure that your dad isn't that bad," I told her. I attempted to be comforting. Rosie laughed. "If you ever met my father, you would get into a fight with him. His personality always makes it impossible for me to introduce him to anyone."

I chuckled. "My older brother, Tommy, he's the bouncer, thinks it is impossible for anyone to meet our parents. Anytime one of Tommy's girlfriends came over, since I never had many, maybe about two, our mother would try to make dinner as embarrassing as possible. Now that I have had experience dating, I understand how he felt about that. Our father would not be as embarrassing as our mother would during dinner. He might boast about our achievements and his achievements too, although that would be all. Our mother would cook the best dinner, she always can, but really, she would embarrass us."

Rosie chuckled. "My dad did not care about what anyone thought about us, as long as they did not see us as slobs. If they were not 'important,' he could care less what they thought about us. As for my aunt, she always tried to make sure that everyone who came over enjoyed us as a family. Basically, my aunt has a good heart and my father doesn't."

That's when something came to me. Rosie hadn't told me a thing about her mother. "What happened to your mom?" Rosie stared at me for a moment, and then began to cry. "I'm sorry," I said. I had never experienced this before.

"No, it's not your fault," Rosie said. "I just tend to get emotional about it. Anyway, for about five years, I had the best mom possible. Around the end of summer, the beginning of kindergarten for me, we were at Disney World. It was my favorite place. Anyway, we got on one of their roller coasters, and along the way, something happened on the ride. Some stupid kid sitting behind us got out of his seat. My mother always had a good heart, so she tried to save him. That kid was saved, but then, my mother fell 20 feet to her… you know." I couldn't think of anything comforting to say.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything," Rosie said. "It's hard to say anything comforting to that. Anyway, after her death, my aunt moved in with us and my dad became the abusive slob that he is today." I hugged her as she cried into my shoulder.

It seemed similar to what happened to Chuckie, except Chuckie's mother died of cancer and Chuckie never cried into my shoulder about it. He cried into Susie's shoulder about it, and later Angelica's.

Now that I thought about it, Rosie was pretty strong, and so was Chuckie. Except, Rosie was stronger to deal with her father's abuse. Chuckie always had a good dad even if his mom did die. I smiled down at the pink-haired girl. We would get along well.

To be continued…

-RDCY-

Meanwhile, the Disney characters arrived at the party. They all looked gorgeous, although one would say that Cinderella looked the best. She was dressed traditionally.

"I can't wait to meet everyone!" Anna said, jumping up and down. Kristoff smiled at her. "I can't either," he said, "although no one will be as beautiful as you." Anna blushed.

Elsa was standing there, smiling. She was dressed traditionally, too. This night she was hoping to have fun. Unlike other Queens, Elsa did not feel that she needed a man to complete her life. No, Elsa was an independent woman. "Where is the bouncer?" Elsa asked. Anna shrugged. "All I know is that I am so happy to be here!"

They all walked inside, gathering the attention of everyone. Everyone began whispering as Anna rolled her eyes. "Can't we just come to have fun?" Anna asked. "C'mon guys!" They began to dance and sing Disney songs – some very annoying –, which made some of the guests, drink more. "How can anyone deal with these songs?" A woman asked. Her boyfriend shrugged. "Either they are children at heart or they're drunk at the time." (No offense to fans of Disney songs, I just do not like their songs).

-RDCY-

Ace was in the hospital because of the beating that he had received from the Shadow. He was unconscious. Yes, that was how strong the Shadow was. The doctors were not sure if they could save him.

"We're losing him!" A doctor shouted. While this happened, Ace was having a flashback in his mind. He was having a flashback of all the girls that he had dated and hurt. He was having a flashback of how he had flirted with the Shadow (who gave him his ultimate and admittedly deserved beating), while he was still dating Summer. A few seconds before he woke up, there was a flashback to when the Shadow beat him. Then, he finally woke up.

"We have him!" A nurse said as he woke up. He yawned and wiped his eyes. "Am I in the hospital?" Ace asked. The hot blonde nurse standing in front of him nodded. Ace grinned, and he was about to flirt with her, until he remembered the beating that the Shadow had given him and that he was still dating that Summer chick. If he wanted to flirt with other girls, he would have to break it off with Summer first before someone got hurt. Besides, he had admitted to himself that he found this nurse physically attractive. He clearly did not love Summer; he was physically attracted to Summer. It all made sense now!

"Yes, you are in the hospital," Hello Nurse said. "Apparently, a woman with flashing green eyes – all that she was described as – beat you up for flirting with her. Is this true?" Ace nodded. "I'm ashamed with myself right now," Ace admitted. "While I was unconscious or whatever I had a flashback of all the girls' hearts that I have broken. Now I'm going to break up with my girlfriend as soon as I get out of the hospital. I don't deserve Summer." Hello Nurse nodded.

"If you want to flirt with other women, you really don't," Hello Nurse said, agreeing. Ace raised an eyebrow. "You're my nurse; you're supposed to be comforting me, not agreeing with me." Hello Nurse shook her head. "I'm not your therapist, I'm your nurse; I don't have to agree with you."

Ace sighed. "Anyway, when can I be released?" Ace asked. "Sometime tomorrow or the day after," Hello Nurse said. "First we have to check out your bruises. We were too occupied with waking you up to check out your bruises then."

Ace nodded. "Okay, well, try to do it quickly."


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Here is chapter five! TCKing12 really wanted chapter five to be uploaded, so I tried to have this finished as soon as I could. In this chapter, we meet a few more of TCKing12's OC's. Always feel free to donate OC's. Anyway, the new OC's are Daisy, Vivian, and a few others. I hope you like!

Rugrats: Dil's College Years

**Chapter Five**

**Summer's POV**

Today, I will break up with Ace! Knowing him, he has probably already cheated on me. I just felt like dating him for the time because I knew that it would mean a rise in my popularity. Every girl who has had a chance to date Ace has had a rise in popularity. I find it odd and rather creepy that no girl can resist Ace, yet I can. I bet that Cree can resist him, too. Cree might dress like what one would call a $lut, although she is not one to sleep around. I'm not, either, unless it would be for something like saving the world. Besides, Cree is already popular enough. Why would she need Ace?

Anyway, I don't know why I am thinking about Cree and Ace. They would be a weird a$$ couple anyway, no offense to Cree. I would just prefer her with someone else. Besides, if Cree can't even remember Ace, how in any way would they be a good couple? Once again, no offense to Cree or Ace.

Besides, I deserve better than a player does. I know I do – everyone should know that. After all, I am hot and I am great. I'm flawless! Ace is not, and I want a flawless person to match me, a flawless girl. Ace is a player, which is a flaw. Perfect girls and players do not mix. I look even better than my dumba$$ sister, Angelica!

Okay, fine, we look just about the same, but I wear better outfits and my face looks better. Besides my hair is longer and I'm smarter!

Anyway, Ace doesn't deserve me. I'm too flawless and his flaws show brighter than day. The only reason that I ever dated him was for the popularity advance. What else could I see in a freak like him? No, all that I saw was a ticket to be being more popular, and Ace was that ticket. I knew that Ace probably felt the same way. After all, once we first met, it was oblivious that all that he wanted to do was get into my pants, although I was not quick to let that happen.

As I look in the mirror, I flip my blonde hair and grin. I am flawless!

**Cree's POV**

I know that this sounds mean (I am a mean girl after all), but as soon as Summer breaks up with Ace, I'm going in! Even if I'm just a good actor and could pretend that I didn't remember Ace, he was one of the people that I thought about every day. His motorcycle was an advance from most of my exes, who drove cars or rode the bus, and I liked his face. A face like his is one that you can never forget. No wonder most girls are head over heels for him.

Except in this tug of war between Summer and I that she does not know has started yet, I will win. After all, Summer has told me of her plans to break up with him, so if I begin dating him, then what say would she have in our relationship? I know that it is horrid to do this to one of your best friends, although Summer, in my opinion, has had something like this coming to her for a long time. She's always – at least, recently, been trying to act as if she founded our group. Um, no, sister, please, I'm the leader of this group! If this group is ever mentioned, my name should be mentioned first – it goes Cree Carmichael, then Summer Pickles. Get the program, sister!

Besides, what kind of last name is 'Pickles?' If I were a guy, I would never date a girl with an odd surname like that. Do you know how weird 'Summer Pickles?' sounds though. It's the same with her dumba$$ twin sister, Angelica Charlotte Pickles. How weird do those two names sound? The only reason why I ever accepted Summer into my group is because she is fashionable, mean, and everything that I was looking for to be a best friend/sidekick in high school. Nowadays, her attitude is becoming boring and she dates too much! Why can't she ever settle down with the right man? If I can't find someone, I don't date, I flirt and lead people on. In fact, I haven't dated in about three months, and I have no plans to. I don't want to be in the same situation as Summer.

Hopefully, Ace will remember me, too. Who am I kidding? Ace has to remember me, I'm flawless and better than Summer in every way! Ace is the only guy that I have ever wanted this much! Don't people see? Sure, Summer might be blonde, although she is a dumb blonde in my opinion! My hair is lighter than hers by a bit, I have ombre hair, you see. Her fashion matches mine, so all that I can say about that is that I wear it better. Besides, I'm curvier than her. Ace would love a chick with curves. Summer just has the big b00bs!

Even if Summer and I won't be friends anymore after I start dating her soon to be ex-boyfriend, it will be easy finding another best friend. After all, I'm Cree, and everyone should love me! For real, if you don't, kiss my a$$ and you'll find out how easy it is to love me as much as I love myself!

GirlBye!

**Phil's POV**

I was upset once Kimi told me that she was having a girl's night out with Susie. After all, shouldn't Susie be at her younger sister's party? Then again, I have met Cree many times before, and I know that she can be stubborn about who she wants at her parties, so she must have told Susie not to come, and Kimi, being an excellent girlfriend and a good friend, decided to comfort her.

I find Cree and her group to be hot – excluding my sister, of course. After all, every guy finds Cree and her group of friends to be hot. Except, if I were asked if I liked Cree as much as I liked Kimi, my answer would be 'no.' Kimi, unlike Cree, does not boast about her shoes all day. I cannot stand girls like that! Kimi is actually interesting, and she isn't always starting drama, unless it's the occasional fight! Besides, Cree only cares about herself, and she's always saying 'GirlBye.' What a stupid catchphrase! Kimi obliviously cares about others around her, and she doesn't have much of a catchphrase, but I guess that if you had to memorize something about Kimi, it would be her laugh. She's always laughing, something that I love about her. It's not every day that you can get your girlfriend to laugh.

Even though it's a Saturday and I have a report due to one of my professors, I want to party and have fun, although I understand if Kimi wants to comfort Susie instead. After all, if Lil didn't let me go to one of her parties, I would be bawling, too. Cree is mean like that, though, and Kimi is good at comforting people, so Susie is probably calmed down by now.

From the tone of Kimi's voice, a part of me felt like she was lying when she said that she was having a girl's night out with Susie. Kimi never usually sounds that nervous, which I noticed, although I decided that it would be best not to dig deeper into the issue. Besides, Kimi would never lie to me, right?

Right?

**Rosalind's POV**

So much has happened at this party! Kimi told me that this girl Cree starts a lot of drama, although I never knew that she was that mean! Even though I hadn't properly met Cree yet, I had seen her. She was of average height, African-American, stylish, and she sported curly, blonde (probably dyed), hair. Except, she looked like the type of girl who would be stuck-up in high school.

Little did I know, my meeting with this Cree girl would not turn out so well. Once Kimi ran out of the bathroom with a man looking at her in distress, she hugged me. "What happened while I was passed out?" Kimi asked. "Some stuff that you probably do not want to hear about right now, Kim," I told her. Kimi begged and pleaded with Dil and I to tell her what Cree did. So I explained.

"What?" Kimi angrily asked. "Lil might not be my friend anymore, except no one should ever stoop that low! Cree deserves to be killed!" Dil rolled his eyes at her. "Even if it was a horrid thing to do, you're getting carried away," Dil reminded her. "We both feel bad for Lil, too." I nodded. Even though I never properly met the girl, having someone admit that you were once pregnant in front of people must be devastating.

"Has anyone confronted her yet?" Kimi asked. "I think that Lil girl was going to, but she seemed too sad to," I explained. Kimi nodded. "Well, I just don't want to get involved," Dil admitted. "And I have to thank Peter," Kimi said. The two looked at me, pleading with their eyes. Dil pleaded with his blue eyes and Kimi with her brown. I groaned.

"Why should I do this for a girl that I don't even know?" I asked. "You two know her better than I do." Dil smiled at me and put his arm on my shoulder. "You're the brave one here," he whispered in my ear, "show everyone what you've got, Rosie." For some reason, that made me blush, and it convinced me to confront Cree, even though we hadn't properly met yet. Then again, there was a bad chance that anyone had properly met Cree, so who cared? I pushed in my chair, and whispered to Dil, "Save my seat." He nodded and put his jacket on my seat. I walked towards the room where Cree and her friend, who I just called Blondie in my mind, were putting on makeup and all of that crap.

They were coming out soon. Everyone knew that. Finally, I saw them both walk out. Even though they still looked somewhat 'hot', Cree seemed to be showing off her curves too much and Summer had put on too much eyeliner, and was trying to show off her flat butt to everyone. I shuddered in disgust. Even if Blondie had b00bs, she did not have an a$$! Still, I had to wonder where her curves came from.

Cree was wearing a golden tee shirt that said 'GirlBye!' Well, duh, that was her catchphrase! She was also wearing blue designer jeans with white high heels. Blondie, or, in her proper name, Summer, was wearing a red blouse with blue designer jeans and pink high heels. They, in truth, looked dull compared to me. After all, wouldn't those clothes look doll compared to a black strapless dress and black high heels?

The girls were looking straightforward until Cree noticed me. "Well, well, well, this is a girl that I haven't seen around before," Cree said annoyingly. "I guess you're new, aren't you, Pinkie?" I groaned. "Stop calling me that," I said. Blondie faked a gasp. "A back talker?" Summer asked. "We never get any of those!" Cree rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Summer," I heard her whisper. "Sweetie, you're new here, let me lay the ground rules on you." I watched in anger as she stomped her foot down, flipping her hair as if she were flawless. Well, she wasn't!

"First of all, Summer and I can say as we please," Cree explained. "Back talkers are thrown in the toilet," Summer added. "We're giving you a break because you're new and you didn't know, though." Cree sighed at Summer. "Could you shut up for more than three seconds?" Cree asked. Summer rolled her eyes and nodded. "Second of all, you don't play pranks on us, we play pranks on you," Cree added with a wink. "Third of all, you never insult us unless you're looking for a fight! Do you understand?" Then, I did what most would call the unthinkable.

"No, I don't understand," I said. Everyone gasped. Cree seemed defeated, although she would not admit it. "What are you, dumb?" Summer asked. "We just explained it!" I rolled my eyes. "No, what I don't get is why you guys get to make rules," I said. "Because we're the fashion divas here," Cree said, grinning. "No one beats our fashion sense!"

"How childish are you?" I asked. "Is this ninth-grade or something? No one does the 'popular girl' thing in college! It's too old by now! Now we're all just people trying to get an education. Reputation doesn't matter anymore, it shouldn't, you're an adult!" I was filled with rage. Who did they think they were, stomping on everyone? Well, they wouldn't get a chance to stomp on me. Cree flipped her hair. "Sweetie, adults do these things all the time," Cree explained. "If you were really an adult, you wouldn't be arguing with me about such a silly thing right now." Everyone 'ooh-ed' except for Dil and Kimi, who looked surprised, yet hopeful that I would win the argument.

"You know what?" I said. "You're right. If we were adults, we wouldn't be arguing about this. But we never were. I just started out asking a question. So, let me repeat that: Why would an adult woman act like this?" Cree glared at me. "To show people who's boss," she said after a few minutes of silence. "Except in this world, anyone could be boss," I argued. "You're not God. You don't rule a d mn thing! No one should have to kiss the ground for you or worship you! No one should even care too much about you pathetic saps of life. I'm done trying to knock some sense into you two. I'm just going to have a drink or two and then leave."

As I walked away, I thought they were going to attack me. I was surprised when they didn't. I could imagine Cree's face, filled with rage, while Summer looked angry, although not as angry.

"Are you kidding me?" I heard Summer say as I walked away.

**Peter's POV**

This is ridiculous! Maybe Kimi is so drunk. Maybe that's why she's so dense. Otherwise she would have realized that I kissed her! Who else was in the bathroom while she was having a dream? At least she, obliviously based on how she described the kiss, thought I was a good kisser. I can't imagine how many amounts of courage it will take to me to admit to her that I kissed her.

After all, she still has a boyfriend. Although, during the moment when I kissed her, I was not thinking about anything or anyone but her. I was not thinking about Phil, who will kick me a$$ if he finds out about this. I was not thinking about Kimi, who would be devastated to have her boyfriend break up with her and blame it on me. I was not thinking of my good friend, Zack, who had warned me not to do anything to interfere with their relationship.

Well, Peter, you idiot, a kiss does interfere with Kimi and Phil's relationship! In a moment where all that I was thinking about was her, I took my friend's advice for granted and now have a series of issues heading my way. If I tell Zack about this, hopefully after a lecture, he'll help me. That's another reason why Zack and I are friends; because he always knows how to help a person when they need it, whether they're male or female. That's why I feel so guilty about not following his excellent advice and yelling at him! Now I see what he meant when he told me not to interfere with their relationship, and just see how things go, because now that I have interfered, I'm screwed!

As soon as Kimi walked out, I ran back into the bathroom, upset, and dialed Zack's phone number. "Hello?" Zack asked. "This is me, Peter!" I exclaimed. "Zack, are you at the party yet?" Zack was probably weirded out by how quickly I was speaking. "Uh… yes, I got here about five minutes ago," Zack told me. "Everyone here is drunk out of their minds, but I'm sober. Why?"

"I'm having a big problem!" I yelled. "Whoa, Peter, calm down!" Zack told me. "I'm coming now, I just have to say bye to Dil and his girlfriend or something!" I nodded. "I'll call you back once I'm headed towards the bathroom." As he hung up, I whispered to myself, "Please, Zack. Help me with this."

**Zack's POV**

As soon as Peter called me screaming, I was freaked out. After all, it isn't every day at a party when your best friend calls you from the bathroom, screaming about having a problem. I knew I gave good advice, as everyone told me, except I did not know that I gave good enough advice to hear screams over the phone! I turned to Dil and his new friend or girlfriend, Rosie.

"I'm sorry, you two, except Peter needs my help because of an issue," I told them. Rosie nodded. I shook her hand. "It was nice meeting you though, Rosie." Rosie smiled at me. "It was nice meeting you too, Zack," she told me. "Anyway, you had better get to this friend of yours. He would be angry if you took too long because of saying goodbye to me." I chuckled. Rosie has a good sense of logic. I began walking off and I finally saw the bathroom. It didn't say whether it was a male or female bathroom, so I suppose that it was both.

I opened the door to it and found Peter looking down, crying. I gasped and ran over to him, sitting down with him. "Peter, man, what happened?" I asked him. "I didn't follow your advice," he whispered. "Which advice?" I asked. As much as I hate to admit it, I've given Peter so much advice over the years that we've known each other (since we were nearly toddlers), that sometimes, I forget which advice he's talking about. "About Kimi," Peter whispered in my ear. That's when it hit me. Somehow, even if Phil wasn't at the party, Peter had done something to interfere with his relationship with Kimi.

"Peter, how could you?" I whispered, trying to be as quiet as possible so that no one would hear us. Besides, I was trying to hide my jealousy because Peter was, in any way at all, one step closer to dating Kimi than I was. Peter glanced up at me, showing the tears in his eyes and how sorry he was. "The moment when I brought her into the bathroom, she looked gorgeous, Zack," Peter whispered to me, "not that she doesn't always look gorgeous. But that's not my point. I let my love for her and my hormones get in the way, so I leaned down, and I kissed her."

I put my hand over my mouth, trying to hide my jealousy. Anytime that I had kissed Kimi, it was either for a school play, a game, or on accident. Peter, my best friend, had gotten to kiss the girl of my dreams. I had never swarmed on about Kimi like Peter has, so Peter didn't know that. Still, there felt like there was a splinter in my heart. "You kissed her?" I finally whispered. Peter nodded, tears in his eyes. "She claimed that it was the greatest and most romantic kiss of her life, except she was asleep when it happened," Peter whispered to me. "She doesn't know that I kissed her. She doesn't know that we belong together." As much as I hated to hear it, I had to listen to Peter, he is my best friend.

Even though my frown was a signal for him to stop, he continued. "We were meant to be. Our names even sound good together. Peter and Kimi. Peter Albany and Kimi Finster. Ever since elementary school, I knew she was the one. I just wish she could figure that out, too." I had finally had enough of hearing Peter talk about how great he and Kimi would do together.

"You guys aren't meant to be!" I yelled. "One of these days, Peter Albany, you're going to find out that you two are not meant to be! Besides, why would Kimi go for someone like you? You just tell me!" Peter looked as if what I had just said was unbelievable. And it was. If Peter suddenly told me that he had a crush on my crush, I would be surprised and enraged, too.

"Do you have a crush on Kimi?" Peter quietly asked. I sighed and decided to be honest with him. "Yes, Peter, I have a crush on Kimi – heck, I might even love her," I admitted. "Not just through physical attractiveness. I like how honest she is, even if it is the wrong thing to say. I like how she's not afraid to stand up for herself, how she doesn't depend on the man to do everything for her. Still, if I were with her, I would protect her as much as I could. I love her, Peter." Peter and I stared at each other for a few minutes.

"How long have you 'loved' her?" he finally asked. If Peter was angry, he was good at hiding it and keeping his anger in control! "Ever since we first met," I told him. "Even if I didn't know what a crush was at the time, I had one on her. I liked her pigtails, and how brave she was. How she was even braver than Tommy. As we got older, my crush got stronger. I began to like more and more things about Kimi each day. Once we got to pre-school, I liked how smart she was. Once we got to elementary, I found it amazing how a third-grader punched a sixth-grader. Then again, everyone found that amazing, but at that moment, I wanted to kiss her, hug her, and congratulate her." Peter seemed to be getting angry as I said each of those words, and I caught that, but I continued.

"Somewhere in the back of my mind, a voice was always bugging me to ask her out. I wanted to ask her out, trust me, I did, expect I didn't know how to approach her, and I didn't know if she liked me back or not. Even if many call me brave, I am not brave enough to have my heartbroken. No one is. Around the time of the Emica concert, I got the guts to ask her out. Then my aunt told me that we were moving. I was devastated. Not just about her, that I had to leave you guys! Once I came back, I wanted to ask her out, until you started coming to me, telling me that you had a crush on her." Peter looked offended.

"Well, I never!" Peter exclaimed. "Don't blame this on me at all!" I groaned at how difficult Peter was being. "I'm not blaming this on you," I assured him. Peter rolled his eyes. "Oh, you aren't?" he asked. "Because it sure as hell sounds like it!" As much as I wanted to tell him to 'shut up,' I just continued the story like an adult.

"At that time, I was stuck between betraying you and asking out Kimi, or putting my feelings for Kimi on hold and giving you advice. Obliviously, the choice that I made was the wrong one." Peter looked as if he could attack me. "You know what?" Peter told me. "You're right. You did make the wrong choice. Even if you had asked Kimi out, she would have said 'no' because you keep secrets like this. This issue could have been resolved years ago if you had just told me. Why didn't you say something, Zack? Do you find me untrustworthy?" Peter didn't even let me speak before he continued. "If so, then I guess we were never best friends to begin with. Tell me how you always saw me, Zack. Did you see me as your best friend?" I nodded quickly, although he ignored this. "Or was I that annoying dork who came to you for advice?"

I frowned. In a way, I had always thought of Peter to be like that. Still, people came to me for advice too much. If someone came to you for advice all the time, wouldn't you get annoyed? "Don't answer that," Peter said. "I can see in your face that's true. Even if it is just a little true, as I know you would say if I did ask you to answer, it is still true in a way. Zack, tonight you have proved to me that I have been thinking wrongly all of these years. You aren't my best friend, never have been. Best friends can trust each other with their secrets. Best friends don't find each other annoying. Except now, Zack, I don't even know what to think of you. All I know is that I don't want to see or talk to you for a long time." I bit my lip and nodded, angry and hurt.

"Okay," I whispered. Peter glared at me and got up to go, but I stopped him. "Just so that you know, there was a time when I thought of us as best friends. If you were a true friend, Peter, you would understand that I did not want to interfere on your crush on Kimi! I knew that it would make things fishy between us like they are now. Now that the damage is done, I've realized that you're nothing yet a selfish drama king who cannot appreciate what I have done for him over the years. I'll be dam*** if Kimi marries your selfish a$$. I don't even know a girl who would think once about marrying you." Before he could respond, I walked out.

As the party continued, a mix of emotions fell over me. I felt jealousy, because Peter had kissed my love, and I had only received a peck on the cheek a few times. I felt angry, because Peter failed to see how much I had helped his relationship with Kimi. I felt guilty for many reasons, although the main one was for calling Peter 'selfish.' Peter and I have been best friends for a long time, and he always used to come to me for advice. Then I had to tell him the harsh truth; fine, it was half of the truth.

I was upset about many things that night, but what I was most upset about was that Peter, my former best friend, and I were now in a battle. Our challenge was to win the love of our lives; Kimi W. Finster.

And so far, I was not winning it.

**George's POV**

This party was dramatic! I knew Lillian Deville, the girl who this Cree chick talked about; our mother always talked about her, and how good friends they were. I never knew that Lil used to be such a rude woman, though. In a way, I feel like she got what was coming to her, but no one deserves something like that to happen to them no matter how they act! Then again, I am royalty and I have been "trained" in a way to be a nice boy, so I suppose that other people might have different opinions on the topic.

Abigail and I's disguises were working! No one suspected that we were the offspring of Peter and Kimi Albany (from what our mother told us, though, she used to be 'Kimi Finster'). Then again, most people at this party were drunk, who could have suspected anything? Still, unless it is wine, our parents never drink too much, so our parents were probably sober at this party. In fact, one could assume that they were one of the few folk who were sober at this party!

"Abigail," I whispered. "Yes, George?" she asked. "Is this one of those parties that Mom and dad never let us go to?" Abigail nodded and chuckled. "Hypocrites," she mumbled. I shook my head at her logic. "From what I understand, mum and dad are in their early twenties as of now," I explained. "They're the right age to go to these parties. We're still teenagers. In fact, if dad hears about this, we'll be grounded for a lifetime!"

"More grounded than we'll already be," Abigail reminded me. Abigail is not the optimist in that sense, I am. Still, one has to admit that being an optimist all of the time is not healthy. It is alright to freak out sometimes. Right now is the wrong time to freak out, though. Then Abigail would start freaking out, too, and nothing would ever go right. In other words, we would be screwed.

"Abigail, look on the bright side," I told her. "We are going to get home eventually, someway and somehow. You still have the time machine remote, right?" Abigail grabbed the time machine remote out of her purse quickly and showed to me. I got a glance at it before she put it back in her purse and zipped her purse up. "Yes, as you saw, I do," Abigail assured me. "We just have to figure out how to use it, so we can't look on the bright side." I rolled my eyes at my sister. I wouldn't say that she worries, she's just 'painfully truthful'. Her words, not mine.

"If we could use the remote to get here, gosh darnet, we can use the remote to get back to mom and dad!" I angrily exclaimed. Abigail looked scared for a second, until she regained her composure. "You're right," Abigail said, for once agreeing. "I know I never said this before and always put the issue on both of us, but I'm sorry for bringing you into this, George. If I weren't so stupid and hadn't of given you the idea to fool around with dad's time machine, then we wouldn't be here right now, we would be in our warm beds, sleeping and thinking about the next day." I swear that I saw tears in Abigail's eyes. I smiled at her.

"I accept your apology, even though this wasn't all of your fault," I told her. "I had a role in what happened as well. This is both of our faults, we should have been more careful. As much of an optimist as I am, I have to admit that I feel the same. I want to be in our beds, sleeping right now and thinking about the next day. This is the last place that I want to be on a Saturday. Except, we have to put our worries behind us right now, and we need to build up the courage to find home again. Understand me, Abigail, no matter what, we will not give up on our mission: to get home. Do you understand me?" Abigail smiled at me and nodded. "Except, we will have fun along the way, right?" she asked. "Of course we will," I told her. "I might even take you to the carnival! Still, no tasting the beer at this party either, okay?" Abigail laughed.

"As curious as I am about what liquor tastes like, I can wait until I'm an adult," she assured me.

Little did we know, someone was still spying on us.

**Gerald's POV**

Unlike most people at the party, I didn't think what Cree did to that Lillian chick was low. I just thought it was hypocritical, since Cree has probably gotten pregnant her fair share of times, too. If Cree were a good person, I would have sided with her and said that Lil had it coming.

I had a secret. A big secret. A secret so big that I would kill you – literally – if you revealed it to anyone! I'm not in love with Susie Carmichael. Heck, I never even had a crush on her! She's too annoying, with her perfectionist style. She's like Helga's older sister, expect a little less annoying. I know what you're thinking: why would you date a girl if you found her annoying, and why would you lead her on?

I had my fair share of reasons for dating Susie. To start, she had all of the information that I needed about Helga Pataki, since she is, after all, best friends with one of Angelica Pickles' best friends, Helga. Helga and Angelica met in high school, and because they pretty much have the same personality, they became fast friends, although they do occasionally tease each other. Why would I need information about Helga, you ask? I hate Helga G. Pataki. I've always hated her. I've always hated her so much that I wanted to blackmail her. In my stomach I had a sinking feeling that she was leading my main man, Arnold, on. After all, one day, she's flirting with Arnold, and the next, she's making out with Curly.

Now, I wouldn't call Helga a slut. Rhonda is more like it. That leads me into my other reason for dating Susie. Susie's younger sister, Cree, is almost closer to Rhonda than Nadine is! Now, why would I need Rhonda for this? Rhonda is good at eavesdropping and making it seem like she wasn't; how else do you think she blackmailed so many people in high school? I could get Rhonda to eavesdrop on Helga, and Helga would be under my control.

My third reason for dating Susie is to get closer to my ex-girlfriend, Phoebe. Everything was going perfect with Phoebe and I until we graduated from high school. Then Phoebe got accepted into a university that is at least ten hours away from Hillwood! She got a scholarship because of her intelligence, of course. I got a scholarship to one of the best schools because I'm an excellent basketball player. Anyway, Phoebe and I broke up because we knew that a long distance relationship wouldn't work. Most of my girlfriends didn't have a lot of money like Susie has. That's probably one of the only things that I like about Susie; her money and how she's always buying me stuff. With Susie's money, I could "borrow" some of it to "visit my dying grandmother" (a trick which I was plan on playing on her), and I could truthfully be visiting Phoebe and rekindling my relationship with Phoebe.

Now, why not pick a white, rich, chick if that's the case? Well, no offense to someone like Summer, but if I dated Angelica's snobby twin sister, Summer, would she let me borrow some of her money to "visit my dying grandmother?" She wouldn't even care! I know Susie would, because I had made sure that she had fallen in love with me.

So only a few people know that dark truth. Not even my best friend, Arnold, knows of this secret. I nearly hate Susie, I'm plotting revenge against Helga, and I'm in love with my ex-girlfriend, Phoebe. Since I always seemed like a good guy, that would be surprising to hear, I bet.

**Angelica's POV**

I love Chuckie so much! Sometimes I have dreams about how the proposal would go; the ring would be beautiful, and he would say some cheesy line that, even if used a lot, meant something. Sometimes, I wish that Chuckie would just propose to me and get it over with. Then again, if he can't afford it right now, I understand. After all, he graduated from college a year ago and he wasted most of his money on college. I barely know how we're holding up our apartment, but life is still great for us.

In my love life area, it's almost perfect; he just needs to propose. My life is general isn't perfect. Sometimes, I feel like some of my closest friends are slowly drifting away from me. Susie is spending so much time with her new boyfriend, Gerald, that I always feel like a third wheel, even if Chuckie is always there to cheer me up. Susie and I never have girl time anymore; no, it's all about "I can't miss Gerald's basketball game" or "Gerald invited me to Chez Paris, sorry." When I started dating Chuckie, I never did that to her! I always found time to divide between Susie and Chuckie! So why Susie would be doing this to me now?

Besides, every time I see Gerald, I get a bad feeling about him. I know he's up to no good. If I told Susie that, she would get pissed, so for now, I'm keeping my mouth shut. Still, I don't know what Susie sees in him. Whenever she talks about Gerald, she is always describing him as a sexy beast who is an excellent basketball player. Sure, Gerald is boss at basketball, except what are his other talents? Any man should be able to play sports. Chuckie is an excellent tennis player, and he's just about the karate champion. But the difference between Chuckie and Gerald is that Chuckie actually has more talents than just gymnastics and sports. Chuckie can cook a darn good meal – not as well as Phil can, but for a man, Chuckie cooks well. Gerald? He's always leaving Susie to cook everything, and from what Susie has told me, whenever it's Gerald's turn to cook, he orders pizza! Chuckie can also help you with homework. Gerald? From what I've observed, if Susie asks him a question, his answer is, "This is too hard, baby. Maybe you can solve the problem by lip locking with me."

My point is that Gerald is not the right man for my best friend. How could a woman even deal with him? That's why I prefer guys like Chuckie. They're at least gentlemen, even if they are geeks!

Someday, somewhere, somehow, I will make Susie realized that Gerald is nothing but a h0rny a$$whole.

**Vivian's POV**

I had just entered the party with Daisy Patterson and Kelly Patterson, when I saw a rude woman screaming at everyone. "What's her problem?" Daisy whispered to me. I shrugged. I didn't know. All I knew was that she was asking for a pounding, and that she was a drama queen. Then this girl had the courage to go up to us and attempt to kick us out!

"Get out, retards, I need popular people who are mentally stable at this party," she told us. This girl did succeed in pushing us out, until Daisy and Kelly ran back in, and started fighting this chick! "Get the hell off me!"

"How dare you try to kick us out!" Kelly yelled. "Who do you think you are? The Queen? Well I don't think the queen would ever want you to replace her!" As they continued punching and fighting this girl, I decided that I might as well join in. I ran up to this girl and I began yelling, screaming, and punching her, too. No one could stop us. We were unstoppable.

That's when a blonde (probably fitting the stereotype), ran over to us and jumped on Daisy. "Ouch!" Daisy yelled. She glanced upward at the smirking blonde. "I think I broke my back! You bi***!" Daisy proved to be a better fighter than this girl. Daisy's punches were hard and filled with power from what I could tell. She was enraged to have someone nearly break her back.

As the fight continued, someone finally stopped us. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and looked just like the girl that we were beating up. Maybe they were twins? "Guys, you're being childish!" Kelly glared at her. "Yeah, well, you're sister was being even more childish! She and this b**** tried to kick my friends and I out! Kelly Patterson ain't goin't let that happen!" Angelica rolled her eyes.

"I know that my sister, Summer, can be really stupid sometimes," Angelica said as Summer, though very injured, managed to glare at her. "Except she really is a good person at heart; she's just too stuck-up for her own good." Kelly scoffed at that. "Good person at heart my a$$," Kelly exclaimed. She turned to Daisy and I. "I don't want to be here anymore. Let's leave." I nodded, thinking it was a good idea, and we immediately left.

**The Shadow's POV**

I wish it was every day that I got to beat up people like that. That freak's screams made me so happy inside. It always feels good for me to know that people are afraid of me. One might call me a sadist. Another might call me a freak myself. Although no matter what, I am not truthfully human. For example, if I were asked what my favorite emotion was, my answer would be terror. It is rare for I myself to be terrified, although people I meet are always terrified of me, and that pleases me.

Recently, though, I've wanted to do something bad. Not the type of bad like when I beat up that freak. Bad bad. The type of bad that would make a normal person scream into the mirror if they heard about it. Ever since something happened with that little girl, Abigail, I'm back in my own body. Now I'm searching for someone to do it to next. I just can't seem to find the perfect person, though! Maybe I need a sidekick. No, not a friend. I hate people who call others 'friends.' Whenever you have a 'friend' in at least one sort of way, both of you are being selfish. Some people expect their 'friend' to protect them. Others expect their 'friend' to act a certain way. Many want a "good friend" who has the same opinion as you on everything. But all that would get boring.

That's why I need a sidekick, not a 'friend.' Besides, I don't even believe in the word 'friend.' At least for a sidekick, I'm admitting to my role; to be in control of them! I can't do my dirty work all alone, now, can I? You always need a sidekick for something! That's why at this stupid party of that brat's, I'm going to search for the excellent sidekick. They would have to be stupid, yet have a good memory, and gullible. They would also have to look innocent. That's what I was looking for in a sidekick.

And hopefully, I would find her soon.

**End of Chapter five**

So, guys, how did you like this chapter? TCKing12, I wanted to apologize if I got anything wrong with the descriptions of your recently sent OC's, Daisy, Vivian, and Kelly! By the way, speaking of TCKing12, please check out his excellent story, 'Evil Abigail!' I've recently been reviewing some of the chapters!

Any OC's recently sent to me will be used in either chapter six or seven. I'm sorry that I updated nearly a week after I uploaded chapter four! Anyway, I've come up with a new OC. Her name is Sue. Here is her description (if you want to use Sue, just PM me or add it in your review).

Name- Susanna 'Sue' Hart

Height- 5'5 1/2

Appearance- Sue has jet black hair, which is a rare color that her mother (Rosalind's aunt), has. Even though she is a few years older than her cousin, Rosie, and three years younger than her cousin, Mary (fanfichick122's OC who is now Rosie's older sister), she is still shorter than both of them. Sue has attracted many men over the years, and is quite attractive. Her hair reaches her butt (no, literally), she has huge b***, and a butt that many females would wish for. However, Sue rarely takes advantage of this, unless it is important. Sue has brown eyes, and often wears purple eyeliner and red lipstick. She is everything that a guy could wish for - fashionable, pretty, and intelligent (somewhat).

Personality- Sue is the type of girl who would let you walk over her at first, until she realized what exactly you were doing. This is why she has good friends/cousins like Rosie and Mary to prove to her that someone is using her. Sue is, without realizing it, very competitive and often challenges people to races. Even if she acts happy, she really usually never is, and something is always bothering her, either it be her recent break-up or a bad grade.

Life Story- Once her mother became pregnant with Sue, Sue's parents were very young (Rosalind's mother was three years older than Sue's mother, and Rosie's mother, Francine, became pregnant with Mary at twenty-one, about five months before she would graduate from college, so Sue's mom was still in college at the time). Her father called his night with Sue's mother a "huge mistake" and moved to another country about three months before Sue was born. Considering how depressed her mother was at the time, Sue was expected to be mentally retarded, although she came out as an intelligent child, and was, in fact, one of the smartest children at school. The only issue that Sue had was social issues, because she is autistic. However, as she got older, it became easier for her to socialize.

Growing up, Sue never had her father around and only saw pictures of him - she never met him in person. With this information in her head, Sue decided that her father left because he didn't think Sue was good enough for him, so she began entering competions and winning them. Before Sue knew it, she was a genius and a perfectionist, yet she still did not have all that she ever wanted - a dad.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

So, yeah, Sue has had some emotional issues; maybe when it comes around Christmas of this year, we finally get to meet Sue's dad. Anyway, stay tuned for some drama with Sue!

Anyway, here are some fics by my good friends that I personally think you should read.

'TCKing12' – "Evil Abigail" (My opinion on this story) – If you are a fan of 'Rugrats' and 'Phineas and Ferb' you will enjoy this crossover. I think that this was well-written, and TCKing12, if you're reading, I love the Shadow and how she helps Dr. (I can't spell his surname)!

'lilnate13' – "Rugrats: Growing Up" (My opinion on this story) – If you are a fan of 'Rugrats' and many other lovable shows, you will enjoy this fic! There is a lot of drama with couples and friendships are broken. I would have to say that this is one of the best Rugrats fics that I have ever read! One of my favorite characters is Cree (Cree suddenly walks in and rolls her eyes. "Of course, I'm just a fan favorite. GirlBye!" she says as she walks off).

'lilnate13' – "Rugrats: Total Divas" (My opinion on this story) - I have seen 'Total Divas' (WWE Divas), before, and I loved that show! In this fic, lilnate13 writes the reality part of the show and the fighting part well. Summer, his OC, and Angelica, Summer's twin sister, have a falling out in this fic. I'm not going to tell you any more, you're just going to have to read it

'celrock' – "A Blind Teen's Gotta do what a blind teen's gotta do" (My opinion on this story) – What I mostly like about this story is how it doesn't show Tommy with a perfect life like most Rugrats fics do. Tommy has his fair share of problems in this story. A ZackxKimi fic, a pairing that I support, even if it's not my favorite pairing, it's definitely high up in my list.

Anyway, good day to you all!


	6. Chapter Six

Author's Note: This is chapter six of Dil's College Years. I just realized that I never put the disclaimer down, so I might as well.

**Disclaimer: **I, Nairobi-Harper, do not own any characters. I am not receiving money for this, and this is a fanfic; I'm giving all credit to the show's network and creators. Thank you for reading.

Also, I will start listing whose OC's I'm using along with the creator of the OC, just to be fair. Anyway, I'm going to introduce two new OC's from lilnate13, and one new OC from me (who will appear in about six-seven more chapters).

"Hello, I'm Paige Bevis!" Paige exclaims. "I came from Norwich, Norolk England. I'm the daughter of Miss Carol, and my father is a big time British England wrestler." Paige has black, wavy, hair and her lip is pierced on the left side. She wears dark eye mascara. "I hope you like me in this story! Credit lilnate13!"

"Sup, I'm Randy Bouchie," he says. "Nice to meet you and all that crap. Starr is an amazing person, I loved her twerking to that song!"

"I'm Susanna, except you can call me Sue!" She exclaims. "Unfortunately, since the author of this story is busy ever so often, I won't appear until nearly ten chapters later! Isn't that sad? You'll later learn of my back-story! For now, all that you need to know is that I'm Rosie's older cousin!"

**Summer's POV**

How dare they beat Cree and me up! They could have ruined my beautiful face! Besides, it was three against two that was just unfair! If I knew the name of those dumba$$es, I would have challenged them to a wrestling match, four against three! I would like to see how they reacted to that! Just because they are not cool enough for Cree's party doesn't mean that they have to attack us! Do they anger issues or some sh*t? Because that was fuc((d up!

Somehow, we got on our feet and walked to the dressing room. I groaned once I saw myself. For once, I looked like crap! And Angelica had pretty much called me stupid! My blonde hair was sticking up like I was f****in' Frankenstein, my shirt was ripped and people probably saw my boobs, and my shorts were hanging off my a$$! Everyone at that party had seen my panties! I blushed in anger and embarrassment at the thought of it.

Cree didn't look much better. Her hair appeared to be shorter, and was hanging up to the sides. Her pink bra was showing – no wonder people were rooting. Her underwear had been showing, too. She had a scar across her face, and so many bruises. In truth, I felt sorry for her. Even I looked better, and I had been beat up by the same people! Cree began crying once she looked in the mirror. I cried, too. How can you be a beauty when you are bandaged up?

"I look like sh*t!" I exclaimed. Cree nodded. "We both look like sh*t," she said, as if it weren't oblivious. "And it's all because of what they did! I want to kill them right now!" I rolled my eyes. "Me too, sister," I told her. "But according to Angelica, they already left, and they called your party 'stupid'. Then they said that the only reason why people came was because of the drinks." Cree's eyes widened, and then she became even angrier. "They called my party stupid!" Cree yelled so loud that the birds sitting on a tree flew off. "Cree Carmichael's parties are not stupid! They never are, never will be! So how dare them!" I sat down on the bed.

"Cree, they're idiots," I assured her. "Why do you even care about their opinion of your party? In their little Shroob world, they probably barely even know what a party is!" Cree laughed. "See, girl, this is why we're friends," Cree reminded me. That was one of the reasons why we're friends; I can always make Cree laugh, either from my constant sarcasm or from my jokes that I did not know were jokes.

"Anyway, how do you think we should try to find those buttholes?" Cree asked. "Well, there's always Facebook," I reminded her. Cree grinned. "We don't know their names, though." Cree chuckled. "Oh, Summer, sweetie, there is so much that you have to learn about the world!" she exclaimed. "Your sister happened to hear them say their names, right?" I nodded, and then realization washed over me. "We could have Angelica tell us their names!" I shook my head at this idea.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Angelica is smart." Boy, was that hard to say! "She would know that we're plotting revenge, since we made that part oblivious. So we can't directly ask the name, we have to trick her into saying it!" Cree nodded. "That's the perfect idea, Summer!" Cree exclaimed. "This is just the perfect plan! Now everything can go right for us!"

I smiled, even though I knew that wasn't true. No matter how much I hate to admit it, Cree and I are the biggest bit***s on the planet earth! Karma is always coming our way. I have a feeling that because we revealed Lil's (whom I still despise), secret, karma haunted us, and that's why we're bruised. We could have won that fight, if we weren't outnumbered.

Still, is life supposed to be perfect?

**Cree's POV**

After Summer managed to make me laugh, I said, "See, this is one of the reasons why we're friends." That is as truthful as I can be. Summer can always make me laugh, either it be with her sarcasm or her wits. That's why a part of me will be sad to throw our friendship away. Sometimes, it might seem like the only feelings that mean girls like me have are feelings of anger. We rarely show our sadness, and we're known for being terrible friends. Those descriptions both match me well.

Yes, I just admitted that I'm a terrible friend. I know it's true. After all, if you date your friend's ex, you are a terrible friend, aren't you? I could always find someone to replace Summer. Maybe her twin sister. After all, for a geek, Angelica's boyfriend is hot! I know that Summer thinks so too. Still, Summer looks like Angelica, so she has a better chance of getting him, even if I hate to admit that.

Still, I can focus on getting Chuckie later. For now, the only man that I want is Ace. Ace. What a cool nickname that is! Even if he would not be a gentleman, he is in my league, and the exact guy that I have always been looking for. I know that Ace has a reputation for cheating, so we could be in an open relationship. After all, I'm not exactly faithful to my boyfriends, either, and I would be a hypocrite if I didn't have an open relationship. That's why I think Summer should accept an open relationship.

On the topic of the fight, though, I was pissed about that! It was unfair! Three against two? What kind of fight is that? I needed to find those h0es and show them who Cree Carmichael really is! "Anyway, how do you think we should find these buttholes?" I asked. I was sick of calling people a$$holes – it gets boring after a while, you know. "Well, there's always Facebook," she reminded me. "But we don't know their names." I chuckled. Summer can be so stupid sometimes. "Oh, Summer, sweetie, there is so much that you need to learn about the world!" I exclaimed jokingly. "Your sister happened to hear them say their names, right?" She nodded.

As our conversation continued, we finally came up with a plan to trick Angelica into telling one of us the girls' names. This was a genius idea! Maybe we could get her drunk first, though. After all, they always say, "If you're a little tipsy, and a little hiccup-see, you're drunk. If you're drunk, you're stupid. If you're stupid, you're untrustworthy. If you're untrustworthy, a huge secret was just told."

Summer always comes up with the best plans. I don't know what I'd do without her.

But once Summer breaks up with Ace, I'll have to learn what to do without her, whether it's difficult or not.

**Rosalind's POV**

Once I told off Cree, everyone at the party was surprised. As soon as I sat back down with Dil, he and Kimi were staring at me, too. "Did that just happen?" Kimi asked me. I nodded confidently. "I believe it did." Dil looked impressed; everyone looked impressed. "You just told off Cree Carmichael, Susie's bratty little sister, and you're not injured?" Kimi asked me, as if she couldn't believe her ears. I nodded and rolled my eyes. "What, no one's ever done that before?" I asked. "Not without getting hurt," Kimi told me. She seemed to be the only one speaking.

"Well, that Cree girl has had it coming for a long time from what it seems!" I exclaimed. "I just showed her that she does not own the world by telling her the truth about herself. Usually I never cause that much drama, but sometimes I lose my temper and things like that just…well, you know, happen. It's like not meaning to do something, but an emotion takes over and you do it anyway." Kimi chuckled. "You're insightful," she told me. I smiled at both she and Dil.

"Thanks, Kim," I told her. "My sister, Mary, often tells me that I am, in her words, not mine, 'so insightful that I could be a physiatrist without even training for it.' I think that's a lie though; besides, I want to be a poetess or a singer. My last thought would be being a physiatrist. I don't even like solving problems that much, anyway, but I would never start a problem, either." Dil smiled at me and finally spoke.

"You want to be a singer?" he asked, as if it were the weirdest thing he had ever heard. "Yes, I do," I said. Then, I added, "Do you have a problem with it?" This did not come out as rudely as I would have liked it to, instead it came out like an innocent little girl's voice. Kimi chuckled at this. She probably wondered how the girl who could tell off Cree could barely give a demanding tone. "No, I just never heard you sing," he reminded me. That's when it came to me; neither Kimi nor Dil had heard me sing before. I grinned. "Well, give me a second, I'll sing for you – heck, no, everyone – right now." I hopped up and walked off. I saw the DJ, with a tall afro, glance up at me.

"Hey, can I borrow this mic for a second?" I asked. "I would like to sing a song." He seemed to be looking me over for a second. "Okay, hothead" – I glared at him, but he didn't seem to care and continued talking, "do you want me to play the song with lyrics and you lip synch, or do you want me to play the lyrics for you on a screen and have you sing them?" I smiled at him. "Second option, please." He nodded. "Which song?" he asked. I glanced at Dil, who was still smiling at me. I tried to think of my favorite songs – a song I would sound good singing.

"Well, to think about my favorite artist, I have to think about my favorite song first," I thought. The first thought that came to me was Avril Lavigne. Ever since Avril first came out in 2001, I had been obsessed with her music. You could say that I loved every song of hers. It would be hard to not catch me listening to one of her songs. All of her songs could relate to me, in a way. "Girlfriend" reminded me of those tough times back in middle school and high school when I wanted someone to be my boyfriend, but he already had a girlfriend, who I hated. "Sk8er Boi" reminded me of those ex-girlfriends who came to my door complaining to me that they wanted their 'boyfriend' back; I would tell them that they had their chance, and now it was my turn. "Smile" was probably the only song that I could never relate to. I had no one to make me smile – ever.

Now that I thought about it, "The Best Damn Thing" was my favorite song of hers. "What the Hell" was in a second place. "I would like to sing 'The best Damn thing'," I told him. He looked at me confused for a moment. "What?" I asked. "You just said 'damn,'" he reminded me. I shrugged. "So? I'm an adult and it's a free country, and that's a song title. Could I please sing the song now?" " Yeah, but what's your name?" he asked. "I don't think I've seen you around." I rolled my eyes and scoffed. I had heard enough of that tonight. "Rosalind, but you can call me Rosie," I said, shaking his hand. He nodded as I went on the stage.

"Tonight, we have Rosalind, or, call her Rosie, up here!" the DJ said. "She has requested to sing 'The Best Damn Thing' by Avril Lavigne!" Most people seemed thrown off because of how innocent Rosie seemed, but she ignored the surprised looks. Rosie grabbed the mic and her guitar, and began singing as she played…

(By the way, I, Nairobi-Harper, do not own the lyrics, Avril Lavigne, one of my favorite music artists, do)…

"_Let me hear you say hey hey hey,_

_Alright_

_Now lemme hear you say hey hey ho_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door_

_even though I told him yesterday and the day before_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab_

_And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams_

_My Cinderella story scene_

_When do you think they'll finally see_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better_

_You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never_

_Like it or not even though she's a lot like me,_

_We're not the same!_

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle_

_You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal_

_Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!_

_Alright, alright_

_Yeah"_ I swayed my hips as I moved to the music, and my pink hair flew around as I danced. Even if I was not dancing with my eyes open, I knew that everyone was amazed by my movements. I strummed the guitar in my hand.

"_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand_

_Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand_

_I hate it when they go out, and we stay in_

_And they come home smellin' like their ex-girlfriends_

_I found my hopes, I found my dreams_

_My Cinderella story scene_

_Now everybody's gonna see_

_Give me an A (always give me what I want)_

_Give me a V (be very very good to me)_

_R (are you gonna treat me right)_

_I (I can put up a fight)_

_Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)_

_One, two, three, four_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams_

_My Cinderella story scene_

_When do you think they'll finally see_

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey_

_Alright_

_Now let me hear you say hey hey ho" _I knew I probably looked ridiculous like that, dancing in a classy dress to Avril Lavigne music.

"_Hey hey hey_

_Hey hey hey_

_Hey hey hey_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!" _I finally opened my eyes, and was surprised to not see frowns and boo. No, I mostly saw smiles and clapping. The DJ finally walked back up on the stage. "It looks like the hothead…" I glared at him and he just shrugged… "Has a voice after all! Never knew anyone could sound that similar to Avril Lavigne! Anyway, peaces, I must get back to playing your favorite songs!" He walked down the steps.

I sat back down with Kimi and Dil. "Whoa, Rosie, I live with you and not even I knew you could sing like that! Teach me your secret!" Kimi exclaimed. I smiled. "Thanks, Kimi," I told her. "I guess I have some talents that I didn't know about. There really is no secret to singing well. Once I requested to sing Avril Lavigne's 'Best Damn Thing', I just sung my heart out and danced my heart out. There was nothing special there, no auto tune, it was all me." Dil and Kimi chuckled. "I agree with Kimi, that was an awesome performance!" Dil exclaimed. "I love that song myself!"

I smiled at him. "I love that song because I can relate to it," I admitted. "All of the guys that I have dated turned out to be selfish bastards in the end… excuse my language." Kimi chuckled. "It's okay, we can understand it," Kimi said. "I've dated my fair share of bastards, until I finally found the right one." I smiled at her. I knew that she was a relationship with a man named Phil. He was protective, but not over protective, and not in the creepy way, either.

"I'm just waiting to find the right one," I admitted. "Every guy I've dated has treated me like crap. Either they were using me, were dared to do it, or just wanted to lead me on for some odd reason, my relationships never turn out well in the end. I don't know what I ever did to deserve that, but it just doesn't turn out right." Dil smiled at me assuring. "Someday, you'll meet the right guy," he assured me. "You're twenty-years old. You don't need to go out and get married right now. Live your life, have fun. While you're doing that, you'll meet him."

Little did I know, I already knew that special guy…

**Peter's POV**

I was still upset. Really, really, upset. What kind of best friend doesn't tell you that they have a crush on the same girl that you have a crush on? All those years, when I asked Zack, my former best friend, who he had a crush on, his response was, "I'm (insert whatever age he was). I have the rest of my life to live. I don't need girl troubles to get in the way." But it turns out that he did have girl troubles, since he had a crush on Kimi, too!

How dare Zack claim to love her when I finally have her where I want her! What kind of selfish move is that? When I am one-step closer to dating the love of my life, Kimi, Zack has to tell me the truth and ruin it. If he had told me the truth earlier, we could have worked something out. It wouldn't be like this right now. He wouldn't be pissed off and I wouldn't be pissed off.

In a way, I was jealous of Zack, even though I was farther than he was to get Kimi. Zack is, according to most girls, good-looking. Heck, he probably looks better than I do. Still, I'm royalty. But knowing Kimi, she wouldn't think that being a queen is everything, even if most girls would die to be a queen. Besides, do you even want to know how many girls Zack has attracted throughout the years compared to me? I've attracted my fair share of girls, too, except they were mainly interested in being a queen from what I noticed. None of them really wanted me for me. They wanted a castle, they wanted to be a queen, they wanted money! Kimi probably did want to be a queen, but knowing her, if we dated, she wouldn't use me for that.

But Zack – Zack is in a horrid family situation. He lives in a nice home, but his lifestyle usually wouldn't attract girls. Zack has had countless girls attracted to him, and I don't even know how many girls have asked him on a date. All I know is that it's not a day if Zack isn't asked out by a girl at least once. I'm sure that Zack has only had two girlfriends; some blonde bimbo in middle school, and an Asian girl in high school.

Zack usually dated girls who looked like Kimi, or at least showed interest in them. I never realized that until now. Maybe the signs that Zack liked Kimi were in front of my face. Maybe I was always so busy trying to get Kimi to like me that I never realized that Zack obliviously had a crush on her, too. Even if Zack was rude and partly screwed up our friendship, I wasn't doing my part, either. I was always too selfish, in a way, to observe Zack or even ask him about his day. We never really were best friends; we were friends, I guess, but I was too focused on my problems to ever ask him about his.

Sometimes, I wonder how from a young age, he dealt with so many people coming to him for advice. Doesn't someone like Zack have to deal with their own issues? Maybe he had a point, even if I am still upset about the love triangle that I had no idea about. Zack has been giving me advice ever since he met me, it must have been difficult, especially since his parents are dead. That's one reason why I feel guilty.

Truthfully, I don't know how I feel in general. I feel jealous, angry, sympathetic, sad, and guilty. There was no emotion that I truly felt. Guilt and anger were my main emotions, though. Besides, I also sort of felt like a hypocrite and a jerk. Zack and I would eventually have to talk about this. In the morning of tomorrow, maybe I could dial his number and we could talk.

We both knew that life would not go back to normal. It was out in the open; Zack had a crush on my crush. We had to talk about this, or else we would resume our lives 'hating' each other, and I couldn't let that happen!

No matter what, Zack and I would always be best friends. Our friendship was like Tommy and Chuckie's; we would have our fair share of arguments, but in the end, we were always laughing together again.

And that was how it always should be.

**Gerald's POV**

After that Rosie chick performed (pretty hot, by the way, but her looks could never beat Phoebe's), I decided to try to find my current girlfriend, Susie. Even if I don't like her like that, sometimes, she can get pretty pissed off with me. For example, the last time I didn't tell her about a fight that her younger sister, Cree, had with someone, she nearly slapped me across my face. Arnold just happened to be there and he stopped her. She still ended up smacking me on the back of my head, though, which still hurts like hell.

I don't want to experience that night again, so I think that I ought to tell her who Cree got into a fight with this time. After all, I love it when a good batch of drama is cooked up. I drank punch (only one cup, so I wasn't drunk yet), and I walked off to try to find Susie. I searched the dressing room, only to find Cree and Summer plotting some crazy sh*t against those three girls like the crazy b***hes they are. They looked horrible! I chuckled to myself and walked away.

So I walked into the bathroom, and saw Susie standing there, washing her hands. She glanced up at me with a smile. "Hey, babe," she said. "Hey, babe," I said, trying my best to sound flirtatious. "You're not going to be happy once you hear who Cree got into a fight with." Summer dropped the hand soap bottle, which I picked up for her, just to be a gentleman. "She what?" Susie angrily asked. "She got into a fight with Daisy, Kelly, and Vivian," I explained. "Everyone saw it." Susie gasped. "Those are my newest friends, though! I told her not to f**k with them!" It's not every day that you hear Susie Carmichael curse, so I was surprised.

"They weren't thinking when they did it, babe," I assured her. If Susie kills Cree, which she looks like she's about to do, then what would be the point of dating her in the first place? Maybe I could smooth talk my way out of it. "Who cares if Cree wasn't thinking?" she asked. "And what the hell do you mean 'they?' Who sided with my dumba$$ sister to do that?" Susie loves her family, but sometimes she takes wrongly about Cree. "Summer, Cree's supposed best friend," I told her. I knew I sounded like a tattletale, but knowing Susie, she would claim that a little birdie told her if Cree asked.

Susie groaned. "Angelica can deal with Summer," Susie said. "I'll deal with Cree, and show her what happens when she fights with my guests after I told her not to." Susie stalked off in her high heels, angrier than I had ever seen her before. Angrier than you probably ever wanted to see your girlfriend.

I sighed. Life with Susie while trying to get in contact with Phoebe was going to be a living hell.

**Susie's POV**

I was washing my hands when my trustworthy boyfriend, Gerald, came into the bathroom and told me what Cree did to one of my guests. I was enraged! Daisy, Kelly, and Vivian were my good friends! Now they may not ever want to see me again because of Cree! I stalked off to the dressing room, where Cree always goes after a fight. Yes, I know my sister that well. Once I walked in, I saw Cree and Summer discussing something. I walked over to Cree and did the unthinkable. I slapped her across the face. She held her cheek in anger.

"Cree, you went against my wishes and did exactly what I told you not to do!" I yelled. Even if I do love my family, Cree has had something like this coming to her for a long time. Cree stood up, obliviously enraged herself. "You're the one who invited those b****es over, aren't you?" Cree asked. I rolled my eyes. I'm usually not one to start drama, but maybe, for once, I should beat my sister at her own game. "First of all, they're not b****es," I told her. "If that's the case, you're one, too. Second of all, Daisy is the granddaughter of royalty. If you ever want to be a queen, I suggest that you respect royalty."

That's when Cree ran over to me and attacked me, punching me in the face. I did fight back, occasionally kicking her in the stomach and clawing the lower part of her neck, although I have never been much of a wrestler, so Cree fought better than I did. Summer didn't even try to do anything. She just rooted for Cree with a smile on her face. Eventually, I switched tables and showed Cree how angry I was. Gerald finally ran in, breaking up the fight. "Stop it, you two, you're acting like children!" he exclaimed, picking me up while he left Cree to fend for herself. "As much as I would love to see a cat fight, I don't want to see either of you getting hurt in the process." Cree rolled her eyes at my boyfriend.

"Well, Geraldo, if you're stupid girlfriend here didn't start it…" Cree began, but my boyfriend interrupted her. "No, Cree, you both did your wrongdoings," he reminded her. "Don't blame this on anyone but yourselves." He took me back to the bathroom to clear up my bruises. "Susie, I've never seen you so angry before." I sighed. "I guess since I'm a perfectionist, I wanted everyone's meeting with Daisy, Kelly, and Vivian to be special. But no, then Cree had to ruin everything. It's like if you wanted to show everyone how good of a basketball player you are, Gerald, but then someone makes sure that your ball is too soft."

He smiled at me. "That's really insightful, Susie. Where did you get that from?" I glanced at him. "I just thought it up," I admitted. "Well, then, my baby is a smart one," he said, whistling. I chuckled. "She is no blonde bimbo! Just an intelligent gal, just how I like 'em!" He was the perfect boyfriend!

Or was he?

**Tommy's POV**

Once I was at home, in my dorm room, alone, I hopped on my bed and thought about the events that had happened tonight. A part of me really wanted to forgive Lil because it probably wasn't fully her fault, but I was still very angry at her. I meant what I said when I told her that I would probably, despite how much I think I love her, would hit her because my emotions aren't in control right now. We probably would've argued even more if I had stayed to talk to her. That's why I want to calm down first. Then I can't do anything to her that I'll regret.

Knowing Lil, once she got the abortion, she probably wasn't being careless and she probably doesn't continuously throw out babies. Whoever she slept with, she obliviously did not want children with. It must have been a difficult time for her. But now it's a difficult time for me, too. Do you know the pain that I feel as I lay here? Knowing that for me, it would be my first time, but for my girlfriend, she already slept with someone in high school?

I've stayed completely faithful to Lil throughout the years. Never cheated, never looked at any other girl in the wrong way. Clearly, Lil hasn't stayed faithful to me, and that pisses me off. It's sad that Cree Carmichael, of all people, was right. I decided that I would sleep now and once I woke up in the morning, I could decide if I wanted to talk to her.

Did I want to talk right now? A part of me did, but I decided no. I was still too angry, too upset. If any of my girlfriends had cheated on me, I never expected it to be Lil, not even as she became popular. Kimi would probably cheat on me, I'm pretty sure that she's cheating on Phil with either Peter or Zack at the moment, anyway. Susie and I could work for a while, but she would cheat on me with either Gerald or Harold. Lil had always seemed like she would be the most faithful to me. Lil was innocent, and clearly not as into sex as other girls were. So that's why it surprised me when I heard.

I'd have thought that she wanted her first time to be with me, her boyfriend. I thought wrong.

**Harold's POV**

I watched her run into the dressing room. Even if she didn't know it yet, I was spying on her. Yes, it sounds like a creepy thing to do. But I have quite the story to tell.

Susie and I used to be an item; hell, we were married for a while, and we gave birth to a child. Except, I was always busy with my job. I was bringing in loads of money for the family, but all worthwhile, Susie and I were drifting apart, and so were my son and I. After all, if my father were rarely at home when I was a child, we would be drifting apart, too. At first, everything was going perfectly. I proposed when I thought it was the right time; as soon as she told me that she wanted children with me. Even though we were young (we're twenty-three now), and even though that was four years ago, she accepted. College continued for us, and about a year later, she told me that she was pregnant. She came to me crying, and exclaimed that she wouldn't be able to finish college.

"Calm down," I told her. "Sweetie, I can play instruments and you can sing. We have our occupations already. If anyone has to drop out of college, it can be. I'm willing to do it. I knocked you up, so I'll drop out of college. It's alright with me." Even though Susie begged me not too, I assured her that I wanted the baby that much, and I dropped out of college. These events took place in May, when she was already two months pregnant. Seven months later, in December, she gave birth to the child a few days before Christmas. He was beautiful, and we named him Patrick, although for a nickname, Susie would call him 'Pat'. However, we soon found that our music career was not bringing enough money in. I had to take a job that meant I would have to travel around the world. I decided that it was the only thing to do, so I did.

However, with my work being in the way, I saw my son about four times a month. Susie would continuously call me while I was on trips and tell me how much she and Pat missed me. Sometimes, she would even have Pat baby babble over the phone. I didn't answer all of the time; sometimes I did, and when I did, she would be cheering because she was glad to know that I was okay. After that, I never saw Pat in person. By the time that I came back around Thanksgiving, I opened the door to find a sleeping Pat. It was so peaceful in the house that Tuesday morning. Susie was frowning at me, though. "Harold, I'm sorry that I have to do this," she whispered to me, "but look on the table." There were literally tears in her eyes, as if she didn't want to do it. I raised an eyebrow and looked on the table. I gasped once I saw that they were divorce papers. I glanced up. "Susie, baby, no!" I exclaimed.

"Harold, I'm sorry," she told me, her voice cracking because she was crying. "I can't do this anymore. Pat and I can't do this anymore. You're at work too much and dealing with Pat alone most of the time has made me tired and cranky. My grades in college are going down, Harold, and I love Pat so much. You haven't seen our son in person in nearly a year." As I was still in shock, she walked me over to Pat's crib. She was right; Pat had grown up so much and I hadn't been there to see it. He now had more hair on his head, and it resembled his mother's. He was probably ready to be weaned, too. "He spoke his first word a few months ago… 'mommy.' He could have said 'daddy' if you were there, Harold. He could have."

Now I felt like crying. Susie was going through hell to keep Pat alive, while I just sat back and enjoyed life. Now I felt selfish and guilty. "Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't know," I whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?" Susie sniffled. "I did, whenever I called you," Susie explained, "but most of the time you wouldn't even answer." Pat was giggling and clapping as if his parents weren't divorcing. "Baby, I could spend more time at home with you and Pat! Please!"

"Harold, no, the damage has been done," Susie whispered. "Please, just sign the divorce papers and go. We both know that this is right for us. We haven't seen each other in so long that we're barely even married anymore." I watched as she walked off, probably to get some sleep herself. She looked like she hadn't slept in months, and it was all because of me. I should have been there to take care of Pat, but I wasn't. She had had to face this all alone. Now we were divorcing. Our perfect marriage image was shattered. Now we were divorced. I sighed as I walked out. I couldn't deal with this. Not now. I picked Pat up, kissed him, and walked out the door, hoping to grab a beer and deal with my newly developed depression.

**Helga's POV**

I've been at this party for hours with my boyfriend, Arnold. "So, how are you feeling to be at this party, Helga?" Arnold asked. I scoffed. "I hate this party," I complained. "All that people get here is get drunk and pass out!" Arnold chuckled at my logic. "True, but you look gorgeous," he complimented. I blushed as I looked down at myself. I had tried to look my best for him, even if I wouldn't admit it. I was wearing a purple strapless spaghetti dress, I had shaved my unibrow (with the help of Angelica), I was wearing my hair down, and I wasn't wearing a bra.

"Thanks, Football Head," I said. Arnold got used to that nickname a long time ago, so he thought nothing of it. "Do you want to dance?" he asked. "Not if you throw me in the pool again," I said defensively. He blushed, chuckled, and shook his head. "That was over ten years ago, Helga," he reminded me. Then, he added flirtatiously, "I'm a changed man." I blushed. "Well, I'm a changed woman!" He grinned at me. "Then tango with me."

Arnold had the same skills to tango as if he did when he was nine, except this time around, he was better, and even rougher with me (in a sexy way, of course). I got my fair share of sexy, flirtatious, moves in, too, but he was the one mostly doing it.

That's when I tripped on his feet, and we fell into Geraldo's DJ table. Gerald and Susie gasped once they came back from wherever they were. "Pataki, I knew you would stoop low, but not this low!" Gerald exclaimed. "Gerald, calm down, it's just a DJ table," Susie reminded him. Gerald ignored her. I rolled my eyes. "This was an accident, Geraldo, learn the word," I smart-mouthed him. "No it wasn't! This is the exact thing that you would do, and then try to get away with it!" I rolled my eyes. I knew he wouldn't believe me. "Well, if you don't believe me, then ask your buddy, Arnold," I said, putting pressure on my boyfriend's name. Arnold gave me a nervous glance.

"Well, Arnold, did Helga accidentally crash into my DJ table?" Gerald asked. "Yes," Arnold said. Gerald sighed. "Man, you would lie to me for her?" Gerald asked. Arnold shook his head. "Gerald, it's not like that…" he began. "Yes, it is," Gerald said angrily. "Susie and I have to go, okay? I might text you later if I've calmed down." Football Head was frowning about the argument. "Sorry, Football Head," I couldn't help but say. Arnold sighed. "It's not your fault, Helga," Arnold assured me. "Gerald has been acting weird all week. If he doesn't want to be friends, his problem, not mine." I was surprised to hear Arnold say this. Usually he would try to figure out what exactly he did to piss Gerald off so much. "Okay, Arnold, now let's finally dance, and I'll try not to step on your feet!"

We continued to tango, and, let's just say that it was better than our fourth-grade dance.

**End of chapter six**

You guys are lucky that I love you so much. Uploaded this at four in the morning for you. I hope that you liked! Chapter eight should be uploaded on either Monday or Tuesday. I have a math quiz on Monday, so, yeah…

Anyway, remember to vote for your favorite pairings!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I just wanted you to know that I had a quiz on Monday, which is why chapter seven was not uploaded then. In addition, I was creating new OC's for my stories yesterday; I would not have had time anyway. Thank you, TCKing12, for reminding me to update. This chapter introduces a few new OC's, and in this chapter, we see Rosie and Dil's friendship (which it is at this point), continue as she takes him to her dorm room.

I forgot to credit everyone with their OC's at the end of last chapter since I was rushing that one, but I will make sure to at the end of this chapter.

Anyway, a few new OC's will be introduced this chapter. Mostly TCKing12's OC's. Enjoy, all, and thank you for the OC's!

I decided to start responding to reviews, just to show you reviewers how much I love you! Here are my responses to the reviews from chapter seven.

fanficchick122 – Yeah, Harold and Susie's situation does suck, but they'll be getting back together later on. Well, before they are friends again, they would have to work out the problems with their friendship that they had before. You're going to see in chapter nine! Ah, you just see! Yeah, but Lil cheated on Tommy; I'd be mad, too, regardless of the situation.

TCKing12 – Heh, you'll see. Yeah, they're getting back together later.

lilnate13 – Thanks! I agree, Cree and Summer did have it coming. Heh, I am too! He's a villain, I wouldn't trust him, either. Thank you! Starr will start appearing more in this chapter (chapter eight). Trust me, they're going to get back together, not many stories have Harold/Susie.

Poodlelover15 – I agree. Yeah, they're going to be a couple. Um, in that case, Peter has no right getting Kimi because he knows Zack likes her, if that's what you're trying to say. I would be, too. Yes, and I was surprised when I found myself writing Susie to slap Cree.

Princess Shroob – I'm going to immediately assume that you're a TCKing12 fan.

Evil Abigail – Umm, you do realize that lilnate13 probably reads this, right. And saying that an OC should die is plain down rude.

Warioofthemushroomkingdom – They probably will fail; it depends on what people want. Yes, it is quite a shame, but Peter and Zack will renew their friendship, yet still in a battle to get Kimi, and Harold and Susie will get back together later on.

Fix-It-Felix-Jr – They're divas; they're probably never going to "get a life…" lol. Heh, okay. I know, but they'll get back together. Unfortunately, I'm a sucker for villains; it will work, and he'll steal Susie's money, heading out to go visit Phoebe.

RugratsAdoration –I agree that Kimi shouldn't have lied to Phil, but if my boyfriend were that over-protective, I might lie about where I was going, too, even if he wanted the best for me. They're not dumb, manipulation is a type of intelligence; so maybe they're not academically intelligent, yet they are intelligent. I agree that Zack shouldn't have told Peter of his feelings so late, that was a jerkish move, but then again, Peter, and Zack never had much of a friendship, which is a part of Peter's fault. Besides, how would you react to your best friend announcing that they have a crush on your crush? Why, thank you so much! Dil and Rosie's relationship will be tested later in the story I'm not spoiling it anymore, just read along as the story goes and you'll figure it out. Yeah, but they'll be getting back together. We'll see in this chapter. Don't worry, I understand.

AGULucky13 – Thank you, and thanks to all of the people who gave me some of their OC's! Well, actually, there aren't a lot of stories with Phil/Kimi. Tommy/Kimi has always been far more popular, and I would say there are about twenty Phil/Kimi stories compared to about seventy Tommy/Kimi stories. I do, too, he might get back together with her if someone else doesn't get in the way. *winks* It's mine, too, and Gerald/Phoebe is my second! Heh, it seems that everyone wants Cree and Summer's plan to fail. Don't worry, she will, but that doesn't mean that their relationship won't be tested Dun dun dun!

Thanks for voting for pairings, all!

**Chapter Seven**

_By Nairobi-Harper_

**General POV**

The party was by no means calmer; everyone was still drunk and doing things that they would be embarrassed about the next day. A woman was twerking, and the people who agreed to karaoke night were drunk out of their minds and they sang horribly.

The Rugrats were still in their respective roles, and the Disney characters were wandering around wondering what happened. "I do not think that this is a safe place!" Snow White exclaimed, while her husband smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry, this party will be over by morning," he assured her, even if he was not so sure himself. "Hopefully, the only type of alcohol that is here is wine," Cinderella said, "wine is the only drink that I can handle. After all, it was at the ball when I first met my husband." Prince Charming smiled at her. "Why, would you think that they would have a ball here?" He asked. Anna immediately volunteered. "I'll ask the hostess to do it!" Anna cried out, throwing a glance at Kristoff. "Whoa, someone's eager to dance," Elsa remarked with a grin. Anna blushed and rolled her eyes. "Of course, if Cinderella gets to dance, I do too!" Anna ran out to go ask the hostess if she could throw a ball.

And that was the day when nothing would be right again.

**Anna's POV**

I ran around the party to find the hostess, perhaps to tell her of my plans. If we had a ball, it would be my first chance to dance with Kristoff! I finally found a door that read 'Dressing room, Cree only'. I smiled and opened it, knowing that this 'Cree' girl was the hostess. I could not wait to meet her! I slammed open the door and screamed, "Hi, I'm Anna, nice to meet you!"

An African-American girl glanced up at me, bruises on her everywhere (from her fight that everyone was talking about), and her hair a mess. She screamed. "Get out!" She cried angrily. Before I could react to her scream with one of my own, she began pushing me out the door until I fell flat down on my bottom. I heard a door slam, but a blonde girl, the one who had been standing next to her, opened it back while I was still down and added, "Oh, and if you sue, we'll claim that you're a pervert!" I groaned and stalked off, wanting to cry. But I would not back down yet.

No, I want to be strong and independent like my sister, Elsa. She taught me that I do not need a man, that no one should "need a man." I bet that if Elsa met someone that she liked, she would try to get to know him or her before deciding to date him or her. I know that once I met Hans, that evil man, I did not! Well, I do not want to be what Elsa calls "needy." No, I want to be her strong, independent, sister, just as if she is to me.

And once I get through Cree and that blonde chick, I can be.

**Cree's POV**

I was having a good time with Summer, laughing and talking with her, before some redheaded bimbo came in, interrupting our conversation. She decided to introduce herself to us. "Hi, I'm Anna, nice to meet you!" she exclaimed happily. If there is one thing that you must know about me, it is that I hate disrespect. Randomly walking into the dressing room when I clearly have a sign, hanging is disrespect, and it pisses me off!

So I screamed and yelled, "Get out!" I slammed the door and saw her fall. A flinch of pain affected me once I realized that I could be sued for doing that, and gosh darn, if I want Ace, I cannot have legal troubles right now! Lucky for me, Summer saved my a$$ by yelling at Anna that if she tried to sue us, we would claim that she was a pervert whom was trying to touch us sexually. There are times like that when I almost feel bad about what I am going to do to Summer.

Almost.

**Summer's POV**

After I dealt with the redheaded bimbo, I flipped my hair and walked back over to the room when I heard my phone ringing. Cree rolled her eyes. "Pick up your phone, girl, that Kesha ringtone is annoying," Cree complained. Cree hates Kesha, and claims that she is nothing but a 'drunken wh0re', which is somewhat true, except her music, is perfect for a party. "Alright, alright already," I said, smirking. I looked at my phone and saw the name; 'Ace'. I chuckled and answered it. Before I broke up with him, I had to use that 'nice girl' technique first. "Hello, baby?" I asked. I heard a chuckle – perhaps, it was a bit nervous – in the background. "Hey… baby," he said, seemingly not so sure of what he was saying. I twirled my hair, which was probably oblivious over the phone, with a grin on my face.

"So, Ace, are we going somewhere special this weekend?" I asked. Maybe, if he was taking me somewhere, I could properly break up with him there. Everyone knows that breaking up over the phone is so out of style! You have to break up with a man when he takes you on a fancy date, just to show that spoiling you do not mean that he has won your heart. For a moment, he sounded unsure, until he said, "If you count a trip to the park as a date, yes." The park wasn't the most romantic place, but a lot of break ups happen there, so it was good enough. "Yay!" I exclaimed, trying to sound excited. "What day, Ace, my little wonder man?" I was using so much baby talk on him that he was probably annoyed. I wanted him to be annoyed. It would make it all better to see him crying once I told him that I wanted to end our relationship.

"Oh, uh, Tuesday, maybe?" he said, sounding unsure. "A-hole is probably cheating on me already," I thought. "Sweetie, what would you be doing on a Monday all alone?" I asked. That was truthfully what I was wondering. What would he be doing on a Monday? Taking another girl out on a date? Sleeping all day like the lazy slob that he is? "I have a ten-page report due on Monday," he explained. I rolled my eyes, not believing him, but he didn't know that. "You're sure that you don't need me coming over to help you with it?" I said rather flirtatiously. "Uh… no," He stated. Now I had a true feeling that he was more uninterested than he let on. "Oh," I said in a disappointed tone. "Well, I'll meet you there on Tuesday, okay, darling? Kisses!" I made a kissing sound, and he laughed nervously.

Maybe he wouldn't mind this break up too much anyway, and maybe I wouldn't be the dominant one of the break up! No, I can't let that happen, ever! Summer Pickles is always the dominant one of her relationships! I groaned. I would have to make him fall in love with me during our day at the park. Suddenly, Cree distracted me from my thoughts. "You say that this Ace guy is an a-hole, correct?" Cree asked me. I nodded. "I bet he is cheating on me!" I screamed angrily. "Is that the only reason why you are breaking up with him?" Cree asked. I shook my head. "Aside from the cheating part, he's just not my type," I admitted. For a minute, I thought I saw Cree flash a smile, but a minute later, she was frowning. "Oh, well can I meet him?" Cree asked. At first, I was suspicious, but I eventually smiled and brought myself to say, "Yes."

"Maybe this time I can remember him," Cree said happily. I rolled my eyes. "After you meet him, you might want to remember to forget him." Once Cree didn't notice my reference to the Shakira song 'Can't Remember to Forget you', I knew that something was wrong. "Cree, are you okay?" I asked. "You didn't notice the reference." Cree looked nervous for a second, until she reverted to herself. "Just a bit of a headache, maybe I should tell Gerald to turn down the loud music," Cree said, complaining. I smiled, glad that she wasn't terribly sick. Now that I thought about it, the music was giving me a headache, too.

"Yeah, this song does get pretty annoying, and it's not even Friday!" I exclaimed. Cree nodded. "I know, right?" she said. "It is so stupid that they're playing this on a Sunday! Even Rebecca Black's song Saturday would have hit closer to this day!" I nodded, agreeing.

"We should find Gerald," I said. She scoffed. "He's probably making out with my sister in the bathroom," she angrily said. "That's what I caught him doing the last time." I grinned. "At least we know where to look now," I said as I walked out of the dressing room, prepared to confront Gerald.

**Lil's POV**

After crying at the back of the club for about an hour or two, I realized that I was making myself sick. My nose was even running, and my black eyeliner was running down my face. I had already known that, and that I looked like crap, too. I was shivering. Usually, Tommy would hand me his coat when I was in such a short-sleeved dress like this, but Tommy had driven home, from what I knew. Without me.

Maybe I deserved to be like this, sad and mopey. After all, I am the one who cheated on him. I know that's how everyone sees it, but it was a drunken mistake! Besides, I don't even remember whom I slept with, which might sound bad, but it's true. I still remember the day when I found out that I was pregnant.

_Flashback to 4 years ago_

It was October, and I was in my senior year. Things were going great for me so far. I was popular, I had friends, I had a perfect boyfriend, I had money, – I had most things that I could want! Except I didn't have my former friends who I wanted to still be my friends so dearly. Now I was friends with the most popular girls in school, Cree and Summer. At first, before I was popular, I admired them for what they wore and the respect that they received from everyone at school, including me myself. Once they chose me to be their new friend, though, slowly into the first few months of being their friend, I realized it was the last thing that I wanted.

Summer was (and still is), fake as hell, and Cree really is a total diva – she would start fights all the time! Besides, they treated me like crap, making me hold their backpacks, and they thought that telling me recent gossip and helping me choose my outfits while I was practically their servant meant we were even. That Wednesday, though, I was not feeling well, and I went to school wearing a Christmas sweater.

"Girl, why the hell are you wearing a sweater?" Cree asked. Summer laughed at me, even though we were 'friends.' "A Christmas sweater, of all sweaters!" she exclaimed. "Girl, its October. Get that sh#t off and put something cooler on." I had no time to respond, as I suddenly said, "I don't feel so well…" I ran into the bathroom and into one of the stalls, vomiting into it.

I opened my eyes that I had not realized I was closing. I glanced down at the toilet. That was when I heard footsteps. Cree opened the stall without asking who was in, because she knew, I was in there. Cree gasped. "Is there something that you aren't telling us, girl?" Cree asked. "I think we, your friends, should know about it," Summer said like the snob she is. I rolled my eyes at them, but they didn't see me. "What do you mean?" I asked, my voice too weak to speak that well. Cree sighed. "Basically, what we're asking is, who's the baby daddy?" Cree asked. I raised an eyebrow before I realized what they meant. I gasped. "You two think I'm pregnant?" I asked. Summer nodded. "You've been throwing up a lot recently, and don't blame it on the flu, we all know you get that around winter, and it's still fall," Summer pointed out. For a snob and manipulator, Summer is pretty intelligent.

"I don't think I am," I whispered. Maybe I was. "Did you take a pregnancy test yet?" Summer asked. For once, she seemed to be a soothing friend, actually comforting me by putting her hand on my shoulder. She seemed to be trying to smile, but it was coming out more as a frown or a smirk. "No," I whispered. "My mom would ask questions, and I'm Lil Deville. I can't go into a drugstore and ask for a pregnancy test. Who knows how many girls from our school would be there to see me?" Cree smiled at me, reassuringly. "Summer will get it for you," Cree said. Summer glared at Cree. "Fine!" Summer angrily exclaimed.

So, after school that day, Summer and Cree took me to the drugstore. "I need a pregnancy test," Summer rudely told the man. He rolled his eyes. "That will be 14 bucks, please." I handed in my money. "F-for a friend," I said nervously. He didn't seem to care, but he seemed suspicious of my situation. "Okay," he said, handing it to Summer. We all went into the bathroom, and I locked myself into a stall while Cree and Summer stared at themselves in the mirror. I peed as instructed, but I was really nervous, so it took about five minutes.

I opened my unknowingly to me, closed eyes and saw it. It read 'positive.' I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I had always wanted to be pregnant, but not now! I was too young! College was only months away! "Lil, you've been in there for a long time," Summer remarked, as if that wasn't known. She seemed to be trying to sound sorry for me, but I was so used to her being fake by now that I didn't believe her concerned tone for the slightest second. Cree was more up straight with me. "Is it positive or not?" Cree asked. "Because I'm getting sick of combing my hair and looking at my flawless, curvy, body in front of the mirror while you wait for this pregnancy test. By the way, if it is 'positive,' then I feel sorry for you!"

Tears were running down my eyes that I didn't even know about as I opened the stall door. I only found out about it once Cree turned around and yelled, "You look like sh#t!" I rolled my eyes, even though I was still not set on one emotion. "It was positive, wasn't it?" Summer asked, looking for confirmation. I closed my eyes and angrily nodded. Summer and Cree gasped, glancing at each other. "Who was it?" Cree asked. "Where was it?" Summer asked. "When did you two do it?" Cree asked. "Or were you raped?" Summer added.

"I-I don't remember who it was," I admitted. Cree gasped. "How could you be so stupid and careless?" Cree asked. "And how the hell do you not know who the father is? You're seventeen, from what I know, and you won't be eighteen until March! Do you know how much sh#t you're putting us all through?" I was now on my knees, crying, as Summer pats my hair, as if it were a comforting technique.

"I-I'm sorry," I whispered. "It happened at the party that you threw, Cree. We slept together in the bathroom. From what I remember, at first I was giving him a blowj0b." Summer frowned. "What's a feature that you remember about him?" she asked. "He was really big." And that was all that I really could remember about him, aside from the fact that he was white – probably Caucasian, and his body was just so perfect. Maybe even more perfect than Tommy's would be if we did anything.

Cree laughed. "Anyway, _when _did you two do it?" I tried to remember. "Um, after I drank a few drinks, I met up with him (still can't remember his face), and first we made out in the bathroom, after we got permission from some blonde, of course. She looks so familiar, but I can't exactly remember her face, either. After we made out, the… job started, and then it happened." Summer smiled evilly. "So, what are you going to do now?" Summer asked. I sighed. "Keep it," I said without thinking. Summer and Cree looked at each other for a moment before looking back at me, throwing questions at me.

"What about college?" Summer asked. "What if Tommy asks for a paternity test?" Cree asked. "Will you be able to handle a baby coming out of your private part at eighteen, the age that you will be when the nine months are over?" Summer asked. "What will you do when the school finds out? They certainly will because of how nosy they are, and because your stomach will grow." " Do you really even want this child, or are you keeping it out of pity?"

I groaned. "Shut up!" I yelled. Cree and Summer looked at me oddly for a second. I sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry, girls, I'm just so stressed out now, and your questions aren't helping," I explained. "Anyways, I have to keep it. Ever since Tommy knew what sex is – his mother told him when he was nine – he has constantly told me that he is against abortion, because there is always a chance of adoption." Summer fakely frowned as if she felt bad for me, even though I know she didn't. If anything, she was cheering inside because that was another point for her – not getting pregnant as a teenager.

"What if you get an abortion in secret?" Cree asked. Summer smiled. "Yeah, we are loyal friends," Summer stated. I wanted to roll my eyes, but I was in too much pain to do so. "Even if I can't take care of this baby at this time in my life, I don't want an abortion myself, and not just because of Tommy," I told them. "I just can't imagine the thought of a child living inside of me and me killing it because I'm so selfish." Summer smiled reassuringly at me. "Think of it as this way, Lil," she said. "If you don't get an abortion now, you and your child will both grow to be unhappy. You because you won't be able to go to college, your child because she or he will live with her mother who, though she won't admit it, never wanted him or her." I frowned at this statement, no matter how true it was.

"Yeah, getting an abortion could help you and the child both," Cree said. "Besides, I hear rumors about teenage girls who give birth to children usually seeing their children die before they're five." As much as I wanted to slap Cree right then, something held me back. I sighed and nodded. "I will get an abortion over the weekend," I stated. "I slept with him, whoever he was, last month, so I still have time."

Unfortunately, I did go through with the operation, and even though in the end I was crying, a part of me was pleased that I had gone along with it because now I would be happy. Maybe people who were against abortion were right. Maybe I was selfish for not saving my child's life because I would be unhappy.

But could you truthfully blame me?

_End of Flashback_

I sighed. Maybe if I had gone along with the pregnancy things would have been fine. Not perfect, but better than how I was feeling at the moment. Perhaps, if I had gone along with it, Tommy would have married me when we were both eighteen, and we would have lived in an apartment together with our little girl. I might have regretted my decision, but at least then, I would have my daughter to comfort me.

Even though I had told myself I wouldn't cry anymore because I was getting myself sick, tears ran down my eyes once I thought about this. I was a selfish, greedy, woman.

And Cree Carmichael had turned me into one. No, Cree, had turned me into herself without me realizing it! It was like brainwash, in a way.

All I knew was that I officially **hate **Cree and Summer for the rest of my life.

**Tommy's POV**

As I sat on the couch in my dorm room, I thought about my relationship with Lil, and if we should get back together when we talked tomorrow. We didn't argue too much, just occasional ridiculous arguments about nothing. One thing that I had always liked about Lil was that she would forgive you quickly. Sometimes, a little too quickly, but she would forgive you fast enough.

Lil and I were always the "vanilla couple" compared to my friends' relationships. We just seemed so perfect compared to them, since we didn't argue much and we clearly bounced off each other well. Phil and Kimi argued their points all the time like an old married couple, and Kimi was never quick to forgive Phil; he had to beg for it, and then they ended up making out wherever they were. Chuckie and Angelica didn't argue much, either, just like Lil and I, but their relationship was still special; a nerd and a popular girl. Who would've thought?

Our biggest argument yet had been our argument tonight. I wasn't sure if I could ever forgive Lil for what she did. She had given me a bl** j0b back in our first year of college, but then we were interrupted by Phil, so we never got far. That meant that she had to have cheated on me, and her crying was basically her admitting that.

I sighed. I couldn't think about this alone. Even though it often seems like I can, I never know how to make good decisions. That's why when I was a baby, I had Chuckie by my side all the time. I tried to teach him to be brave, and he tried to warn me of how horrid my decisions often are. Since Chuckie was probably making out with my cousin somewhere, I dialed Phil's cell. "Hello, this is Reptar!" a voice answered. I laughed, even though I was sad.

"Is that you, T?" Phil asked. "Y-yes, Phil, it's me," I said. "Are you alright, man?" Phil asked, for once sounding concerned. "Your voice is never that shaky." I sighed and told Phil what happened. "Lil? Pregnant?" He laughed. "Are you high or something?" When I didn't answer, he finally started believing me. "How did you get her pregnant?" He asked. "And why the f**k didn't she tell either me or you?" "I think she cheated on me," I admitted. "Once Cree said it in front of everyone, she started crying. Besides, I know Lil. She would tell me, no matter how nervous she was, if she was pregnant with my child." Phil seemed to understand. "Well, okay, but I still want to kick Cree's a$$," Phil said. "Who says that about someone? Even if Lil has turned into a total b**ch over the years, she's still my sister and I don't like to see or hear about anyone ridiculing her."

I nodded, understanding. Even when Angelica was a b**ch to me, I always wanted her to be safe. "Anyway, that's not why I called you," I told him. "Do you want a joint to deal with the pain or something?" Phil asked. Phil has a love for weed; not exactly a pothead, but if you went into his house, you would see him smoking a lot. Chuckie doesn't like that about him, especially ever since he got Kimi addicted to the bad habit, too. "No, Phil, you know how much I hate smoking," I reminded him, "no matter how bad it feels. I just wanted to ask, since your Lil's brother – no, twin – you know more about her than I do, right?" Phil rolled his eyes. "Duh," he said. "If you were her, why would you get an abortion after you cheated on me when you know I'm against abortions?" I asked.

Phil thought it over for a few minutes before he answered. "If I was my sister and I found out that I was pregnant by another guy, I would probably be too scared to tell you," Phil admitted. "What?" I asked. "Why?" Phil sighed. "Tommy, if you cheated on Lil and you got, let's say, a disease, would you look her in the face, admit that you cheated on her, and watch her as she walked away?" Phil asked. That's when I realized it; Lil was afraid of my reaction! My reaction probably was going to be negative if she did tell me, anyway. "So I would get an abortion. Besides, I hear childbirth hurts like hell, man. I would be scared as f**k!"

"Thanks for your insight, Phil," I said, before hanging up. I sat on my bed and thought about it. I would be scared, as well, even if I am Tommy Pickles. Lil didn't do this because she's selfish and because she wanted to prove to me that she disagreed with my decision in every way.

Lil actually did this because she wasn't being selfish. She didn't want me to father a child that wasn't mine, and it probably was a drunken night, anyway. Her child would be unhappy wherever he or she was, if adoption they would realize that they were unloved by their parents, which would probably, as much as I hate to admit it, be true, and if born and raised by Lil, the child would be unhappy wherever they lived, probably because they would have to deal with a moping mother.

Lil wasn't selfish; I was. I wanted her to respect my decision to not get an abortion because it's what _I _think. When I started dating Lil, I was clearly trying to literally turn her into myself! If she was against abortion, that should be all right, and she should be able to argue her point and do whatever she wants with her body. Tears ran down my eyes. "I am a jerk," I thought.

**Candi's POV**

Hi! I'm a new character on Rugrats: Dil's College Years! My name is Candi Owens, and you should thank TCKing12 for me being in this story!

Anyway, I am from the future! I travelled back in time with my machine. 2015 is similar to how it is in the future. I'm the great-great-granddaughter of Peter and Kimi. I bet they were such a cute couple when they were still alive! In the future, that is!

Now I'm at this club, and for some reason, there's no 'bouncer' as most would call it. Penellope and Reneult promised me that they would meet me here. Once I opened the door, I looked around to see many drunk folk. Some were passed out, and some were doing silly things that they will regret in the morning. I walked to the wall and sat down, deciding to wait for the two to come.

After about ten minutes (I don't know why they took so long), Penellope and Reneult burst in. They caught the attention of everyone. I suppose it was their physical attractiveness that made everyone stare at them. "Hi, guys," I finally said. "Hey, Candi," they both said to me. Penellope has brown eyes; most would prefer blue, but I suppose brown is a treat, too. Her black hair reached her shoulders. It was so dark that a younger one might mistake it for purple!

As for Reneult, he has the same hair (shorter, of course), and eye color. "Why is everyone staring at us?" Penellope asked. "I came to party, not to play a stare game." Everyone laughed at this. "Seriously, though, why is everyone acting so weird?" Reneult asked me. I shrugged. How was I supposed to know? Maybe it was just an attraction.

**The Shadow's POV**

At this party, I could do anything that I please! The idiots there are probably too drunk to recognize me for beating up that guy! He was probably cheating on his girlfriend. I still don't understand why _boys _like him even have girlfriends.

My need for a sidekick was getting stronger. I don't think I've ever needed something so much in my life! Really, it does get annoying doing all of your work yourself. Since most of the idiots there were drunk, I could probably walk into the party and get someone to agree to help me with my dirty work. Once they were properly functioning again, I wouldn't let them back out of it. I grinned as I thought about this. Perfect plan, to take advantage of a drunken idiot.

I walked into the party, punching the men down who offered me a drink that probably had a drug in it, anyway. Everyone ignored this. Probably too drunk to care. Once again, I needed someone who looked innocent. I looked around and saw Snow White singing. "Perfect, but she's too annoying," I thought. Some sort of white-haired woman was smiling as she sat. She didn't look as innocent as the redheaded girl cheering around her did. "What a bimbo," I thought. "And that white-haired girl is too serious for my taste." So, I looked once again, and no one seemed innocent! They either were too independent, sober, too stupid, or just not in my taste. That's when I saw her. She was talking to some redheaded man with a smile on her face.

Even if she didn't look all the way innocent like some, she was innocent enough for me. Her pink hair went far past her shoulders. Her strapless black dress showed her skinny back. There were blonde streaks on certain parts of her hair. "I guess she was a blonde earlier in her life," I thought. At least, until I saw some of her brown roots. "Nope, looks like she's actually a natural ombre."

Once I saw her giggle at whatever this man was saying, I knew that I had found my prey.

**Rosalind's POV**

As I continued sitting with Dil, he told me about the first time that he brought a girlfriend to his house. Her name was Pillar, and he was twelve once they began dating. "It was horrid," Dil explained to me. "She freaked my mother out; and it's hard to get my mom freaked out." I laughed. "I'm sorry, Dil, but that is hilarious!" I said. Dil managed to chuckle. "I know, and I never liked her that much, anyway." (No offense to DilxPilar shippers).

"Why not?" I asked, for some reason wanting to know myself. "She was too obsessed with me," Dil admitted. "I mean, she followed me around everywhere, even if we were not on a date. I understand finding me and kissing me before I go to the next class, but skipping her own classes just to see me. I don't really think she even liked me that much, just the idea of me. Sometimes I realized that the reason why I didn't really like her was because she was so much like me. Truthfully, if there were another version of myself, I wouldn't be able to stand them!" I chuckled. It was the same with me.

"Me too," I admitted, "I wouldn't be able to stand a rock 'n roll freak like me who does occasionally smoke. Besides, I think I would never like a guy with pink hair." We both laughed at that comment until Dil's phone rang. He smiled. "I'll see who it is," Dil told me immediately. I rolled my eyes playfully, and pouted. "It's so wude to accept phone call in fwont of fwiendy wendy," I said, and we both laughed. "Oh, this is CeCe," he said with a smile. I raised my eyebrow. "CeCe?" I asked. "Isn't that a girl's name?" He nodded and showed me 'CeCe's' profile picture.

Surprisingly to me at the time, I was enraged. Why did a girl think that she could call him while we were talking? "Oh," I said with gritted teeth. He answered it, not seeming to see that I practically had steam blowing out my ears. "Hello, CeCe?" he said. "Oh, hi, Dilly!" I heard a voice say. "Why is their music in the background?" Dil chuckled. "I'm at a party, CeCe, that's why," he told her. "Which party?" she asked. What a dummy! Who asks 'which party?' "That Cree girl's party," Dil explained. "What?" CeCe asked, sounding worried. "I thought you swore to never go to one of her parties!" He sighed. "Kimi convinced me to go here," he told her. There was sadness in her voice. "Oh," she said. "Well, what are you doing?" Wow, 'what are you doing?' Does that girl have any good questions in store?

"I met a girl at the party," he told her. I grinned, even though he didn't see it. I was that girl! Plus, he made it sound so romantic, who made me swoon at the time. "Oh?" this CeCe asked with a bit of disappointment in her voice. Dil is so dense that he didn't even notice it (and if he did, he ignored it, which would be another point for me). "What's her name, and is she pretty?" CeCe asked. I rolled my eyes at that comment, which Dil noticed. "Her name is Rosalind, but most call her Rosie, and I would say she's pretty cute," he told her. 'Pretty cute?' No offense to any female out there who wants Dil, but I'm the best damn thing that his eyes have ever seen! Why else would I sing the song?

I was even more enraged when I heard CeCe laughing. "How does she look?" CeCe asked. "And she is right there, right?" It seemed as if CeCe (who was a total b**tch in hiding), wanted to start a fight with me because she knew that Dil would be on her side, of course. After all, they seemed to be best friends. "Pink hair with a few blonde streaks in it, she told me that she's half Latino, half white, pretty tall, I'd say she's almost 5'10," Dil said, describing me. I grinned. He made me sound like a total hottie. CeCe winced, and Dil heard. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Of course I am, Dil!" she said, but I knew she wasn't. I was really getting annoyed. Dil had been talking to this CeCe chick for about five minutes, and their conversation was about me!

I tried to convince myself that I didn't want them talking because they were talking about me right in front of my face, which is rude, and I did. "Dil, could you hurry this up?" I asked him, loud enough for CeCe to hear. For some reason, I wanted her to hear, and know that I was still alive and could talk. "Is this Rosie who Dil, my excellent best friend, was just telling me about?" CeCe asked. CeCe said the 'excellent best friend' part as sexily as she could, I could tell. "Yes, this is Rosie," I said, "and I'm getting sick of hearing you talk about me. Why do you keep asking Dil if I look pretty?" CeCe was probably rolling her eyes. "Wow, this is a proper way to meet," CeCe said rather rudely. "Dil, keep this girl in check! Put her flat a$$ where her mouth is, maybe that will make things better!" I gasped, rather angry.

"Excuse me?" I said. "Yes, I know this is not a proper meeting, but if you met me, you would know that my a$$ is just about as big and round as your flat titties are!" Dil looked like he was about to faint. I could imagine what it felt like; your new friend and your best friend arguing. "Flat titties?" CeCe asked. "B cups do not mean I'm flat! How big are yours, b***h?" I laughed. She was such a child! At least I own up to my mistakes. "C cups, and if I got pregnant, I could be D's and you'd still have your flat ole B's," I teased. "Too much information," Dil said, breaking the silence between us. "I think I should call you back later, CeCe. When you and Rosie are calmed down." CeCe was angry enough to yell at Dil. "You're damn right you should!" CeCe shouted. "Next time, tell me that you're talking to a pink-haired bimbo before you answer!" She hung up, and that was the last that I heard of her.

Dil and I had an awkward silence for a few seconds as we stared at each other. "So, I assume you and CeCe won't get along," he said. I chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah, I don't think we mix together well," I admitted. "I don't either, and because I'm a nice guy, I won't force you two to be friends," he told me. I smiled at him. "I still really am sorry for the conflict with CeCe, though," I told him. "We're like fire and water. We don't mix." Dil chuckled at my observation. "If I haven't said this before, Rosie, for a rock 'n roll chick who's sort of tomboyish, you're really smart," He complimented. Inside, I swooned at his compliment. Whenever I do say something intelligent, I'm often called a nerd and teased about it. That mostly happened in middle school and high school.

Around the time that I finished my senior year, I learned how to defend myself from bullies and became the woman that I am today. "Thank you," I said pleasantly. "And what's that supposed to mean?" He looked nervous for a second. "Maybe I'm getting better at scaring people," I thought happily. "Oh, n-nothing, it's just that… don't take this as offense, but most girls I know who dress and act like you are just total b***hes," he explained. "But you, you're different. In a good way." At that moment, I wanted to hug and kiss Dil so hard! As I said before, I rarely get compliments, and people do always tell me that I'm different, but they never say "in a good way."

"Once again, Dil, thank you," I said, truthfully. "You really are a nice man. Could you remind me why you don't have a girlfriend again?" I thought for a second that I saw him blush, but I shook it off. "Girls find me annoying and weird," he reminded me. He glanced up at me and asked, "Do you find me annoying and weird?" I shook my head. "Nah, you're pretty interesting," I admitted. He smiled. "You too, Rosie," he said. We both blushed for a moment, and then started talking again.

And that's when the crazy happened.

**Curly's POV**

"I came in like a wrecking ball!" I sang. Miley Cyrus didn't do it first, I did, on 'Hey Arnold!' I was never recognized for that, though, the former Hannah Montana was. I never knew before that if I swung naked from a wrecking ball, I could be famous. Maybe if I do that tonight, Rhonda will love me.

At least, that's the idea I had in my head at the time. I eventually did go through the idea, at this Cree girl's party, and everyone started screaming and running off, including Rhonda. "Curly, are you crazy?" she yelled. "Cree can get pretty pissed whenever someone ruins her party!" I grinned as I swung, naked and proud. "But darling, I'm not ruining, I'm improving!" I shouted. "Oh, Curly, you really are a physco, aren't you?" Nadine asked. Nadine has grown to be quite cute, although Rhonda is my true love. I just know it!" That's when I saw an African-American girl with a comb sticking in her hair angrily walk outside to see me swinging there.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" she shouted. "You don't come in naked swinging like Miley Cyrus! Summer, kick him out!" The blonde girl, who looked like a prettier Helga in my opinion, walked out and rolled her eyes. "I'm not touching him," she said, pointing at me. "I'm allergic to freaks." And then she walked off back into the dressing room.

This Cree girl wouldn't give up on getting me down from there, though. She screamed and even ended up throwing a tantrum on the ground. "Get out, you freak!" Next thing I knew, she was trying to punch what I was swinging on, probably so that I could fall and injure myself. She didn't succeed; the ball was not made of rubber, it was made of plastic. I laughed and continued swinging until the ball landed in the wall, and I nearly fell, but I held onto the chains of it. This, of course, showed my… hem, rather… secret areas, and everyone at the party screamed.

Cree actually began crying, but I didn't feel bad for her. "Rhonda, i-is this the freak who you said had a crush on you?" Cree asked. I rolled my eyes. "Thou ith predict-ith that Rhonda Lloyd have a crush on mwa someday!" And I swing out of that party, pleased with my actions.

**Rhonda's POV**

I am pissed off with Curly! Fine, I'm always pissed off with Curly, but this time he drew the line! Everyone who doesn't know me probably thinks that little freak is my boyfriend now! Well, he isn't! I would never think about dating someone like him. For all I know, Cree might ban me from her parties because that freak follows me around everywhere! He's nothing but an annoying stalker, and he has been ever since I met him and he "fell in love with me."

Trust me, it feels great being admired by _someone who is cool. _If you're a nerd like Curly, step back, and try to forget your feelings for me, and that you ever had them. Unless you become cool later in life. Then call me.

I knew that Cree was going to say something that would piss me off once she began crying. Curly just has that effect on people; he exasperates them until they start crying, and then he either hurts himself or runs off. So not only is he an exasperating stalker, he's an arrogant jerk who never apologizes for his actions. If he weren't always swooning around me, I'd say he were a male Helga.

As soon as the little freak left, Cree, one of my best friends ever since ninth-grade, turned to me, raging. "Rhonda, I love you as a best friend," Cree simply told me, "but if that annoying little freak is going to follow you to every one of my parties, then I have to put my foot down! You told me that he wouldn't do this anymore after he ruined my last party by twerking here, and he just ruined my latest, coolest, party! I have no choice though to ban you from my parties and from my clan until you can get that freaky ex of yours or something in control." Before I could say anything, she walked off.

So this was what it felt like to be sad, to feel hopeless. Everyone stared at me, and I glared at him or her. "What!?" I yelled as tears ran down my eyes. My mascara was ruined, too.

Screw you, Curly, for ruining everything.

**Peter's POV**

After I had calmed down, I decided to have a drink. Nothing strong, of course, I'm a prince (not yet to be a king), and that would affect my reputation. A prince can always have wine if he is of legal age, of course. I'm twenty-two, which is of legal age, so I decided for a glass of this party's best wine. I licked my lips at the taste of it. I looked for the DJ, who had probably "spiked the punch." Perhaps he had a cherry for me to put my wine in. After all, I could use a good taste to deal with the stress. That's when I saw a tall blonde-haired person. I turned to him and gasped. Eminem!

"A-are you?" He looked down at me. "Eminem?" he said, clarifying that he was. "Yes, I am. You got a problem with that?" I shook my head with a smile. Even though I would never listen to his music because of how I want people to see me, after Zack had me listen to some of his music when he was in high school (my formal education ended in middle school), I realized that he actually doesn't spit about h0es like other rappers do, he's pretty darn good.

"And you are King Peter Albany, correct?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. I was pleased to know that a celebrity knows me. "I thought the king thing ended in America." I grinned. "Well, it came back," I told him. He rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm going to go get high, if you want to get off your goody-goody rain, I suggest you come with me," He said. As much as I wanted to follow him, see what it was like to be rebellious for just a second, I didn't. Aside from the fact that it would ruin my reputation, TCKing12 would be pissed! (Ups, I broke the fourth wall).

Now, why would a celebrity go to a party like this? Unless they had something to hide? But I was too tipsy to question myself. I drank another glass of wine, and found my own cherry to put it in after a girl dropped hers. I sighed and said, "Here's to making up with Zack tomorrow… or at least trying to," I said, before drinking it.

**Zack's POV**

I felt so selfish! For years, Peter had been telling me about _his _crush on Kimi, and I never told him about mine. That was a hypocritical and stupid trick, even though I am, as you would be able to see by my grades, my quick thinking, and my advice, intelligent. Maybe if I had told Peter that I had a crush on Kimi years ago, we would still be friends and one of us would be dating Kimi.

Being myself, of course, I blamed myself for everything that had taken place that night. I couldn't blame Peter for not noticing the signs of me liking Kimi; I understand that he was too focused on what he was doing or what Kimi was doing, because he loved Kimi.

I blamed myself for letting my crush on Kimi that I got when we were in first-grade transform into loving her around the time when I had moved away. Maybe if I hadn't looked at that picture of her once every day, I wouldn't have fallen in love with her, and it wouldn't hurt so much if Peter began dating Kimi. But then I had to move on to what made me even more selfish, in my opinion.

Even though I was too nice to make a move on Kimi, no one else could have her. Okay, fine, they could, but not without my words first! In fact, once Phil told me that he was now dating Kimi once I moved back, jealousy and rage filled me, although I hid it behind my own sarcastic opinion, which Phil, being too… brainless, didn't notice.

The one girl that I wanted I couldn't have. There would always be competition. Dil was competition, Phil was, Tommy was, heck, even my own best friend was competition! They all seemed to have a better chance of actually getting to go on a date with Kimi than I thought I did. Many girls wished to be with me, and I could tell by how at least six girls ask me out a day, no matter where; in class, at lunch, at a party, or even when I'm randomly walking down the street. But what they didn't know was that I had my eyes set on one gorgeous, tomboyish, bad-girl like, teasing, Asian woman.

As much as I wanted to cry, I wouldn't let myself. I walked around until I saw Dil and Rosie chatting up a storm. Rosie looked back up at me and smiled. "Hey, have you seen Kim around?" Rosie asked. "She told us that she would meet us here after she got a drink. Where is she?" I shrugged. Regardless of whether or not I loved Kimi, her name was the last name that I wanted to hear now. "Hey man, you look like crap and you seem down in the dumps," Dil told me. Rosie giggled at this. "Dil!" she exclaimed. "Anyway, Dil's right, you do. What's going on?" I rolled my eyes. Dil already knew about my crush on Kimi, as he had detected it as soon as he started third-grade. Aside from Gossip Girl who used to stalk anyone, Dil is the only one who knew about my crush on Kimi. With how intelligent Rosie is, I wouldn't be surprised if she started detecting it herself.

I sighed. "Let's just say – hypothetically, of course – that I liked this girl," I began. "You already know of Peter as my best friend, and Peter likes this girl, too. When we were younger, he would always swoon about her, and around the time that he ended his formal education, he admitted to me that he had a crush on her. I never admitted that I had a crush on her, too, and I had been planning to tell him, but now that he had admitted his feelings for her, I felt like I would be a bad friend if I suddenly admitted my feelings, too. It was the wrong place and the wrong time. While I was off in a different town with my aunt, I would wake up and kiss a picture of her before going to school. By the time that I was ready to move back in with you people, my crush on her had turned to love. I was in love with this girl, and I knew it. She was the one that I wanted. So then, tonight, after Peter admits that he kissed this girl, who, by the way, has a boyfriend, I finally told him of my feelings, and he was pissed. I understand that, but I was mad myself, so I spat some stuff at him that I didn't mean. What should I do?"

Rosie and Dil looked at me like "what did you do again?" Finally, Dil answered, since Rosie was still in a trance. "Maybe you shouldn't apologize until you've sorted out your feelings for her," He said, winking at me since he knew who she was. I know that he found out about Peter's crush on Kimi, just about everyone in the group knew about Peter's crush on Kimi except for Kimi and Phil. Phil was too oblivious to the signs in front of his face, and so was Kimi. "I agree with Dil," Rosie finally said. "If you apologize before you've sorted out your feelings, it will lead to another argument." I nodded, understanding. "See, you have to find out if you just have a crush on this girl, if you're in love with her, or if you love her in general." I raised my eyebrow.

"What do you mean if I love her in general?" I asked. Dil rolled his eyes as if it were the most oblivious thing in the world. "If you're in love with somebody, it means you recently fell in love with them," Dil said. "If you love somebody, you love them for who they are no matter what." Rosie smiled at Dil's opinion on what she meant. It was probably right, after all. Dil is a romantic in hiding. "Well, I think it will take a week or two for me to sort out my feelings," I said, "but I already forgive Peter." Rosie shook her head. "I know you do, and he probably does, too, but please, find out your feelings first," she told me. "You don't want to get hurt any more than you are." I sighed.

"I think I need a drink," I told them. Dil was surprised, and Rosie wasn't. "You want a drink of beer?" Dil asked. "You never drink, man, aside from that occasional glass of wine." I shrugged. "Tonight I just feel it," I said. "Okay, you can go over there and grab whatever drink you want to," Dil told me. I nodded and walked over to the place where the DJ hands out drinks. He was not there now, so I decided to take this time to get a free drink. Once I got over there though, I saw Peter. My former best friend, standing there, was drinking a glass of wine. He did not seem to notice me at first, until the DJ suddenly came back and said to both of us, "Did you two pay for those drinks?"

"You two?" Peter asked before he took a glance at me. What surprised me most was that he did not roll his eyes; he just walked away, staring straight ahead. I could tell that he needed space, so I did not do a thing. "What's wrong with him, man?" The DJ asked. "You two best friends or somethin'?" I sighed. "Former best friends," I said while taking a sip of my drink. "Girl troubles?" He asked, reading my mind. I nodded. "I don't really want to talk about it, I just want to drink my problems away tonight," I told him. He nodded in understanding. "Since I can tell it's been hard on you, I won't make you pay for it," He told me before walking away.

I flashed him a smile and began drinking a Bud light. Before I knew it, I had drunk four cans! Suddenly, a figure walked over to me as I nearly fell. I was so drunk. She – I could tell by her figure – took me back somewhere, but before I could ask her where I was going, I passed out in her arms.

**The Shadow's POV**

I was not going to walk over to my prey yet; no, that would seem too suspicious. Therefore, I just sat there, glaring at her through the corner of my eye as I leaned against the wall. She was so busy talking to someone that she did not notice me standing there, staring at her with an evil look in my eyes. Was probably in love with the redheaded freak.

Still, 'true love' or something of that crap was not going to stop me from getting her to be my sidekick. If you had to say one word about me, the first thing that would come out of your mouth is 'manipulative.' I am manipulative and intelligent, and I have owned up to that. If I want something (or, rather, someone), I'm going to get them. Just like I got that Abigail girl a while back. But she escaped. But this time, this pink-haired chick won't escape. I'll make sure of it.

Because I am the Shadow.

**Starr's POV**

If you're wondering why I hadn't been at the party and chatting it up with everyone else, it's because I was getting ready for the party. A few months ago, I bought the perfect outfit for this party. Even if I hate Cree because of how fake she is, her parties are always the best! Besides, my brothers are there, and Tommy told me that he would make sure that I would get in without a VIP, since that's what Cree usually does.

I had the perfect outfit laid out. Red spaghetti dress, red high heels (even though I'm not really that type of person), and pink underwear underneath. Not that anyone should be looking at that.

Now that I've put it on, I hope I'll look beautiful for this party and that I'm noticed!

And I hope that Cree doesn't get in my way. Cree always comments on my outfit at every party, and it's so annoying! But if I wear something good, even better than what Cree will be wearing, she can't do a thing, now, can she?

**End of chapter seven**

Hey, thanks, everyone! Now I have some more recommended fics for you!

'Prerugrats' by celrock – Have you ever wondered what the Rugrats were like before Tommy turned one? Find out in this fic!

'Rugrats: Love and Oakland' – Heh, if you like drama, give this a read.

'Raising Angelica' – I believe that this would happen.

'Rugrats: Days of the Past' – Give it a read!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I began writing this as soon as I finished chapter seven! Thank you TCKing12 for reminding me to write this and update this story. Since I know that I will not have enough time to write the OC's at the end of this chapter, I'll start now.

_Abigail… TCKing12_

_George… TCKing12_

_Peter… TCKing12_

_Cree… lilnate13_

_Summer… lilnate13_

_Randy… lilnate13_

_Rosalind… Nairobi-Harper_

_Sue… Nairobi-Harper_

_Mary… fanficchick122_

_Starr… lilnate13_

_Zack… celrock_

_Oliver… Jose-Ramiro_

_CeCe… Proud Family writers_

_Hey Arnold! characters – Craig Bartlett_

_Angelica – Klasky Cspuso (same with every other Rugrats character)_

_Maryse… lilnate13 came up with idea_

_All of TCKing12's OC's – TCKing12_

_Ace – lilnate13_

_Lindsay – lilnate13_

_Patrick – lilnate13_

_Nairobi-Harper (me myself is not an OC)_

_Susie – Klasy Ksuspo_

Umm, sorry if I forgot anyone's OC.

We'll meet one of my new OC's in chapter ten

MrsSquarepants143, your OC Dove is being introduced in chapter nine

Tropic Sean, I am so sorry that you have had to wait so long for Hunter to be used, he will certainly appear in chapter ten.

**Chapter Eight: Peter meets Rosie**

**Peter's POV**

While I was drinking my wine, I caught a glimpse of Zack. I did not want to talk to him at that moment, even though I did eventually want to talk to him. Therefore, I walked away. It might have been the immature way out, but in a way, it was the mature way out, too. After all, I did not want an argument with Zack, and I wanted to calm down first. Still, even if part of me had rather forgiven me, rage still filled me. Why, when I had Kimi right where I wanted her, did he choose to tell me that he loves her?

All that I needed was a good drink to keep from attacking him. As I drank my wine, I looked around for Kimi. I wanted to tell her my feelings before Zack did, even though I did forgive Zack, somewhat. That's when I caught a glimpse of a pink-haired chick talking with Dil. Kimi described her roommate to me; I thought that girl was her roommate. Your roommate should know where you are. Besides, Dil probably wanted me to meet her. I walked over to them and saw her laughing at something that Dil was saying. Then they both saw me and looked over at me. "Oh, hey Peter," Dil said. "I would like you to meet Rosalind – but call her Rosie!" I nodded, shaking hands with the pink-haired girl even though I didn't really want to. "And Rosie, you've just heard me say Peter's name." She smiled and nodded. "Peter," she said, repeating my name. "It sounds a bit old fashioned, but I like it."

Dil laughed and playfully slapped Rosie on her arm. "Rosie, don't say that about people's names." The girl laughed and claimed that it was true. "It's not often that I hear the name 'Rosalind' anywhere," I told her. "What does it mean, anyway?" She rolled her eyes and answered. "Beautiful, or pretty rose," she told me. I did think that that description matched her well; she was beautiful, and I knew that Dil thought so. Her hair was pink not exactly like a rose, but similar to a flower, and she was sweet, yet so sarcastic, from what I knew so far. "What does your name mean?" Dil smiled at her and spoke before I could speak. "I didn't know your name meant that," he told me. She grinned, twirling her fingers up and down Dil's arm. Her fingernails were painted red. "Don't think that I won't make you tell me what your name means later."

"Peter means stone," I stated. Rosalind and Dil looked at each other for a second.

In addition, they began laughing like crazy folk. I frowned. "Jerks," I said. "I'm sorry," Rosie said with tears in her eyes from laughing so much, "but really." I rolled my eyes at her and sighed. "That's not what I came over here for, to be laughed at," I told them. "I was just going to ask if you two had seen Kimi. Dil, because she's probably your second best friend next to CeCe, and Rosie because you two are roommates." Truthfully, I was jealous of both of them. Dil was Kimi's best friend, which meant that he could talk to her about anything. Rosie was her roommate, and even if she wasn't bisexual, she still probably has to see images of Kimi that I've never seen before.

"No, we haven't," Dil said after he stopped laughing. "She came back after she went to the bathroom, but then she claimed that she had to go somewhere," Rosalind told me. "We haven't seen her ever since." I frowned. "Didn't you at least call her cell?" I asked. "No, Dil was too busy talking to this _Ce_-_Ce_ girl, and we were too busy in conversation to do such a thing." Dil glanced worriedly at Rosalind for a second, but turned his attention back to me. "Don't worry about it, man," He told me. "I'm sure that she's fine. Kimi is strong and independent. She can fight for herself. In addition, she probably met up with Phil anyway and they're probably making out somewhere, okay?" This comment worried me; what if she had met up with Phil and was making out with him? Right after the kiss that we had just shared? "But, dude, if you're so worried, I'll call her now. If she doesn't answer, then we'll help you search."

I sat down and watched as Dil dialed Kimi's number. "Please let me at least hear her voice, Lord," I thought. "All I want is for her to be safe, no matter what it takes." A voice did answer, and it was Kimi's. "Hello, Dil?" Kimi said. "Kimi, thank God, we were getting worried!" Dil cried out. "Worried? I thought I told you guys that I was going home!" Now I felt even worse. She had gone home? Now how would I dance with her and get even farther than Zack in wooing her to my side? Wait, I could have Dil tell her that I was the one who told him to call her because I was so worried! "Tell her what I told you," I mouthed to him. He nodded and said, "Rosie and I were chatting it up, but Peter is the one who told me to deliver the phone call because he was so worried about you."

I smiled and gave him thumbs up. Kimi giggled. "Can I talk to Peter for a minute?" "Yes," Dil said, handing me his phone. "Peter, thank you so much!" She immediately said. "You've really been watching out for me tonight. Really, thank you." Now I was really nervous; nervous than I had ever been before while talking to Kimi. She had complimented me before, but it seemed to me as if she almost knew that I loved her. "N-no problem," I said, cursing to myself for stuttering. Once again, she giggled. "Okay then, once again, thanks!" Once Dil took the phone back, Rosie asked her, "What time is it? I forgot to bring my watch." "1:06 am," she answered. I gasped. "1:06 in the morning?" I asked. "I was supposed to sleep a long time ago!"

"Yeah, that's why I'm going to bed after this phone call," She told us. "I'm really tired and I need my beauty sleep. Besides, tomorrow, I'm hanging out with you, Rosie, and Susie at the mall. I can't look tired there." "Kimi, you'll always look beautiful, even when tired," I accidentally blurted out. Kimi chuckled again. "Oh, Peter, you always know what to say!" she said happily. "Once again, thank you. Anyway, goodnight, you three, and Rosie, come home before 2:00 am or else you'll be locked out." Rosie gulped. "Got it," She told her. "I'll use my phone to check for time."

After Kimi hung up, I sat there, red-faced. Rosalind giggled and Dil chuckled. They both knew about my love for Kimi. Rosie might have thought of it as a crush because she had just met me, but she knew that I liked Kimi as more than a friend, I could tell by the looks on their faces. "I think I'm going to go home before the ball," I told them. Rosie finally revealed to me that she knew. "What, because you can't dance with Kimi?" She jokingly, yet truthfully, asked. I blushed because it was true, and I threw my hand over her mouth. Oh, great, I probably had lipstick on my hand now. "Don't say a thing!" I cried out. Rosie chuckled. "Okay," she said. "But if you love her so much, why don't you pick her up now and escort her to the ball?" I sighed. "She has a boyfriend," I reminded her.

"I know," Rosie said. "But who ever said that it isn't okay to experiment? I'm going to assume that you have kissed her already." Was I that oblivious? I closed my eyes and nodded. "And since she wasn't acting like a freak over the phone, I'm going to assume she didn't know about it." I nodded again. "This time actually show her your feelings." She grinned. "And leave Dil and me to talking while you figure out how to do something about Kimi." I chuckled and walked off.

Now I thought about what Rosalind had said. She was right, I realized; if I wanted to get any closer to dating Kimi, I had to romantically do something with her that she knew about. From my knowledge, she didn't know that we kissed. How could she have? She was unconscious! If I did do anything, I had to do it in a way that would not upset Phil. Phil is not exactly smart, but he's not dumb, either. He would be able to tell if something fishy was going on between Kimi and me. That's why he broke up with Wally in eighth-grade.

I sat down against a wall as I tried to think of something. Clearly, I wouldn't be able to dance with Kimi at the ball here, but knowing Cree, she was going to throw another party. Alternatively, I could throw a party where I lived, and have a ball there. Maybe then, we would both have our Cinderella story.

**Oliver's POV**

This party was a lot like the parties that most of the popular kids in high school talked about. There was beer disguised as punch, crazy twerking people, and many fights going on. Now, this was my first time being to a party like this. Since I was a 'geek' in high school, do you think I would be invited to one of these parties in high school?

Even if I was, I would not have been able to attend, because I was big on studying, another reason why I had straight A's. I only went to this party because I had already finished my work and knew everything that I had to know for my test on Wednesday. Besides, I wanted to try out one of these parties.

For a single party, this was a lot of drama. A girl named Cree was starting trouble all of the freaking time. She and her friend, Summer (Chuckster's girlfriend's twin sis), tried to humiliate a girl named Lil, and succeeded. Sometimes I wonder why it are that nerds are always the ones bullied, and the mean people are the ones who succeed!

Now, I felt bad for this girl. After all, no matter how mean she had been, no one deserved that! "Maybe I should comfort her," I thought, once I saw the girl run out. "No, she needs time alone to think about what happened." In my opinion, Cree did not deserve anything that she had. Then again, everyone has a good reason for bullying, but Cree took it to the extreme! I don't even think Savannah, the girl who used to date my former bully, Timmy, would do something like that to anyone! Cree is always just simply asking for trouble. In fact, I think that she loves trouble for some reason, and that she would die to see drama. After all, why else would she cause so much drama? Someone should dig up some dirt on Cree and teach her what it feels like to be treated like that! I know that someday that will happen.

Trust me; I understand that this Lil girl has probably hurt many people over the years like Cree has. However, when she had that fight with that Asian girl, Chuckie's stepsister, Kimi, she didn't seem to be rude at all. In fact, it seemed as if she were defending herself from Kimi's grip, which resulted in a fight and an argument. Cree knew that it was going to happen, and she didn't try to stop it.

All I can say about my life at college so far is that I see trouble.

**CeCe's POV**

Okay, I just wanted to start by saying that my POV's won't be regular and I'm not appearing for real and having a real, actual, role until chapter fifteen when I visit Dil and cause trouble between he and Rosie.

Speaking of Rosie, she's a total b***h! I know that I was asking for trouble when I called her a$$ flat, but really! I was just jealous. Who did she think she was? Britney f***in Spears? As soon as Dil started describing her, I knew that I didn't like her. Not just because I was jealous of how gorgeous, she sounded, because I knew that she was fake. Besides, I should be with Dil, not her. That's why I'm booking the plane tickets earlier – a month earlier just to catch up with my best friend, Dil.

You see, it is March as of now. I was supposed to visit Dil in two months, in May, since we go to different colleges, but now that I had heard that another girl was probably going to steal him away, I was moving the date to April. I hope that I could talk the man into rebooking me for April. If I came in May, that girl would probably already have him!

Besides, I already miss Dil so much. I remember in high school when we hung out a lot, and sometimes he would kiss me on the cheek after a class and wish me good luck. I suppose you could say that we were 'friends with benefits' but that was as far as it went. We weren't dating, despite rumors and despite how much I wanted it to be true and we didn't plan to getting married.

Around the time that we turned eighteen, we knew that it was time for college. My parents (mainly my father), continuously gave me kisses and hugs around the end of my senior year, but I knew that they wanted me and my brother out of the house. After all, they had dealt with me for eighteen years. Dil did want to stay at home for about two years and invent in his basement (that's what I love about him, how crazy he is), and that did work for a few months. He was indeed making good money, but not enough to pay the rent, and he eventually began college at eighteen ½. Besides, just like mine wanted me out of the house, his parents wanted him out of the house, too.

Ever since we were little, we had planned to go to the same college, but, nothing in life works out, and it didn't work out that way. Dil was going to a lesser college than me, and with my B's, I couldn't exactly get into the best college either, but I could get into a better college than he could. Even though I wanted to go to the same college as Dil, there were two problems: I did not like what that school was teaching, and my parents wanted me to go to the best college that I could. As my mother told me the day that it was time for me to leave for college, "Go where you truthfully want to go, sweetie, and don't turn back for anyone – not us, not a boy, just keep driving and call us sometimes."

Dil and I did talk on the phone every day, and I loved hearing his voice, but nothing beat seeing him in real life. He had probably grown up so much since I last saw him. Since I was so obsessed with the idea of dating him, I never realized that he might be dating someone else. After all, it was about time to move on, it had been nearly three years.

Now I'm just hoping that I can win Dil's love back, and that he'll dump that dumb Rosie chick. He could do better.

**Kimi's POV**

It had not been long since I had gotten home before I received a phone call from Dil. "Hello, Dil?" I said. He told me about what had happened, and how I had forgotten to tell them that I was heading home. Then I find out that Peter was worried about me the most. That was nice of him, but now I'm suspicious, especially since he was stuttering over the phone.

I guess I've had this suspicion for a long time, since Peter is always doing so much nice stuff for me, but today he bandaged me up after my fight with Lil and he was the one who suggested that Dil call me. It had been in my mind for a while that Peter had a crush on me. He always seemed nervous around me, he was always complimenting me, and sometimes, I caught him stealing glances at me. I never acted on it because I was still dating Phil, and that would be wrong to Phil.

Still, it was sweet of Peter to bandage me up. However, I'm thinking of what happened when I had that dream about the kiss while I was unconscious. It was not a rough kiss, it was soft and delicate. It felt like the feeling of holding a newborn baby. I thought that I had dreamt that Phil had kissed me. Peter was clearly visibly upset by this.

What I never thought of was that maybe Peter kissed me. I had thought that he had a crush on me for a while, but I hadn't been thinking at the time and I had been so infatuated with Phil that I would not be able to allow Peter to speak. "But, Peter would never kiss me while I was unconscious," I thought. "He's too nice, and he can control his hormones." As if on cue, my phone rang again. "Hello, this is the dorm room of Kimi Finster," I said. I heard a familiar voice. "Hey, babe," Phil said. I smiled and twirled my finger around my hair. "Hey, Phil," I said happily. "You might want to hurry this because I am super tired!" Phil chuckled. "I didn't even expect you to answer," He told me, "It's so late. Anyway, I just wanted to arrange plans for a date tomorrow. We both know it's a Sunday, and I really kind of want to see your gorgeous face again." I chuckled this time.

"Phil, you saw my face this morning!" I exclaimed. "Yesterday," he corrected. "It's 1:15 in the morning, so it's now a Monday," He told me. Then he realized his mistake about saying it was Sunday earlier. "I can't last a day without seeing your wonderful face. Your brown eyes, your skin that's like a baby's, your dark, purple, hair that flows down your shoulders, and your stylish outfits." I blushed even though he couldn't see me. This was why I loved Phil. "Oh, Phil!" I exclaimed. "You're so mushy sometimes, and others you're a total slob." He chuckled. "So does that mean yes for our date tomorrow?" He asked. I nodded. "Of course," I told him. "I could never miss a date with _you_. Anyway, goodnight, sweetie, I'm really tired and I want to look reasonable on our date, okay?" "I understand, goodnight," He said before hanging up.

I sat on my bed; I sat on the top, since I was braver than Rosie, who wanted to be as close to the door as possible if an incident such as a fire happened. I climbed up there, pulled my hair into a ponytail (or else I would wake up having the worst case of bed hair possible), but not before washing the makeup off my face. I still felt somewhat guilty about lying to Phil, especially since we had just had a heartwarming discussion about our date tomorrow. I turned off the lights and fell asleep. To make matters worse, I started dreaming.

**To be continued…**

-RDCY-

Cree was mega pissed off about how a freak swung on a wrecking ball at her party. She talks with Summer about it, because Summer always knows how to make her feel better.

"What kind of idiot does that?" Cree asked, tears running down her face. "To me? At my party? I'm gorgeous; I should get everything that I want!" Summer pat her on the shoulder. "There, there," Summer said. "We'll get our revenge and make sure that freak never comes to another one of your parties again." Cree sniffed. "We have too many people to get revenge on though!" Cree complained. "We have those three girls, this freak, and I bet that we're going to make even more enemies tonight! It sucks!"

Summer nodded in understanding. "I know, I think so, too," She said. "But we'll get the freak first because he ruined your party the most. Should we sue, too, since he also damaged the club and basically broke the law?" Cree nodded. "Besides, once my brother Jerry leant me this club! If he thinks that I damaged it, which he probably won't since he so understands, he'll be pissed! How do I say 'some idiot came in on a wrecking ball?' without sounding like an idiot myself?" Summer shrugged. "All I know is that we're suing him," Summer said.

Jerry and Cree were the youngest siblings in their family, and they had similar personalities, another reason why they got along so well. Even though Jerry was gay and constantly teased for that, Cree stuck up for him like a good sister. This was another reason why she was so mean; she was sick of people teasing her brother for his sexuality. How low can you go when you tease someone for being gay?

This was also another reason why Cree didn't tease people for their sexuality ever. There was no reason for it, and Jerry wouldn't like it. Besides, Jerry often gave Cree good gifts in return for how nice she was to him. Since she had slapped someone at the store across the face a few months ago for calling Jerry "gay as f**k," this was why she now had the club to use for partying. He did warn her not to damage it though since he had only rented it, and he would be pissed if he found out that someone did damage it.

**Harold's POV**

Even though I know that Susie has a boyfriend now, I want to get back together with her. I want to be there for our son, Pat. He only comes on the weekends, and Susie barely even wants to talk to me then. She pretty much has full custody of Pat; he only stays with me on part of Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and part of Monday. Our son Pat is nearly two now. His birthday is on April sixth. Yes, I remember his birthday. I am divorced from my wife, but I am no deadbeat dad.

Besides, I know that this Gerald feller is up to no good. He never seems to want to spend much time with Susie, and he's always making her buy him things, even if she never realizes it. Aside from the fact that I really care about her and want to get back together with her so that we can all be a happy family, I don't want Pat having him as a 'replacement dad.'

As a child, life was never normal for me; my father was a deadbeat dad, and had left my mom as soon as I was born. That was why I never really liked my birthdays, aside from the fact that both Susie and Angelica kissed me on birthdays. So I grew up mostly around girls, which is why you can't blame me for hanging out with Angelica and Susie, especially not if you grow up with two younger sisters and a mom, and you're the only male in the family.

Gerald probably wants Susie's money. Even though he has a job as a DJ, I never see him work. Susie sings to get her money, and Gerald just sits at home and feeds Pat.

I have to show Susie that Gerald is evil! First, I have to get some dirt on him, before both Susie and Pat get hurt. Then I ask Tommy if I can borrow his camcorder, I tape it, I show it to Susie, she breaks up with Gerald, and over time, we get back together.

Pat has grown up a lot; he has brown hair on his head, he's a mixed child, and Susie told me that he will be potty trained a few months after his second birthday, so I should stop putting diapers on him after summer ends because by then he should be able to use the toilet on his own.

I hope that I can win both Susie and Pat's love, and get them both back to me. Gerald doesn't deserve either of them. I do.

**Lil's POV**

As said before, I had been crying for hours. I looked like crap, and I knew it. Anyone would say so if they saw me. Right then, I still felt utterly terrible. But I was getting sick, so I had to go somewhere. Tommy had been the one to drive me to the party, though, and he had already driven home, though. I was too sick, tired, and distracted to drive or take the bus. After all, who here lets someone get on a bus at about 3 am? Heck, I was too distracted to know what time it was, and I didn't care. All I cared about right now was explaining it to Tommy, crying, and maybe grabbing a can of beer to drink if I ever got home – just to wash away the pain, of course.

I don't usually drink. No, I'm too much of a 'lady' for that. I do occasionally drink though, and whenever I do, it doesn't end up well, which is another reason why I am bundled up right now, crying into my knees. I had to call someone and I had to call them quickly. So I dialed the last person that one would expect me to dial; Kimi.

Yes, I know it's odd to call a woman whom you just had a fight with and expect for help, but I didn't expect help. I just wanted to apologize, hang up, and then call someone else for help – such as Phil.

So I was very surprised when after I called she said, "Lil, is that you? Listen, I'm really sorry about our fight earlier. Knowing you, that's probably what you called for, too." I sniffed and smiled. Kimi usually doesn't understand, but this time she did. "Yes, that's why I called," I told her. "Dil and Rosie, his new girlfriend" – she said while giggling – "told me all about what went down with Cree. Even though we're not really friends anymore nor friendly, I can drive over there, pick you up, and take you to my dorm so that you can have a good nights rest."

Kimi and I do indeed go to the same college. We go to art school. Since Kimi someday wants to become a tattooist, she first wants to learn how to draw better. I'm just going because I want to learn more about art. "Really?" I said. "Yes, really," she said.

And then I thought all would be right.

But it wasn't. Kimi never picked me up! I began crying after about an hour when I realized that she wasn't coming. How could I expect her to, though? Still, I would have at least thought that she would have shown up. Even if we weren't really friends, how could she lie to me like that?

Then I remembered that I had done something very similar a few years ago.

_Flashback to junior year_

I had just started hanging out with Cree and her click. Still, I found time (though very little time), to hang out with the gang. Even if I did not notice it, I was not hanging out with them as much as before. On the night of one of Cree's parties that Kimi and I were attending, she called me. I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said. "Lil, it's me, Kimi!" Kimi exclaimed. "My car broke down in the middle of the road. You were the only person that I could think of to call, since we're best friends and all. Do you think you could come and pick me up?" I smiled. "Of course I can," I told her. "Where are you?" There was a pause until Kimi spoke again. "Near the Java Lava, but no one is working there right now because I got off work three hours ago," she told me. "Okay, I'll come pick you up," I told her.

Cree and Summer walked in as soon as I hung up. "Lil, darling, you certainly need to come on in," Cree said. "You absolutely have to see this _darling _dress of mine and tell me what you think about it!" Being the stupid teenage girl that I was then, I forgot all about how I was supposed to pick up Kimi and I ran over to Cree, cheering with her over how gorgeous and 'fab' she looked in that dress.

So once I got a call from my brother complaining that if I had just picked her up he wouldn't have to drive his new car there, I immediately felt guilty. "Tell her I said sorry," I told him. I heard Kimi over the line, telling my brother, "Phil, if she can't say sorry to me in person, tell her _I _personally don't give a f**k." I was annoyed by this before Phil said, "I'm sure you heard that, Lil. Bye." He hung up before I could say anything else. I groaned. "What happened, Lil?" Summer asked in that 'I'm innocent' voice of hers. "I left Kimi in the middle of the street," Lil said. I was too angry and upset to tell that they were stifling a laugh. "Oh, really?" Cree said. "I'm sorry, girl. But we're your new friends. We'll comfort you."

I smiled at them, knowing (thinking) they would be my friends and always stick with me.

_End of flashback_

Even though this might sound crazy, thinking back at those memories, I chuckled a little. Isn't it funny how whenever you want something, most of the time, you get the exact opposite? Maybe that's just the way that life is meant to be. You don't get what you wish for, because it teaches you that you can't always expect to get what you want! "So," I thought, "as I cry at this very moment, I'm just learning a lesson."

**Starr's POV**

As soon as I had finished, I got into my car. Ah, yes, my car. My parents, Stu and Didi, bought me this car as soon as I was sixteen. My mother had been reading in the Lipschitz books that having your child drive as soon as possible are better for them. I know that Tommy and Dil were pissed off for sure. On Tommy's sixteenth, he was told that he shouldn't drive for another year. On Dil's sixteenth, he was told that he shouldn't drive for three more years. Even though the two were now demanding cars of their own, they still chipped in to buy me a car.

I asked for a hot pink car. That's what I received. A hot pink car. Everyone at school loved it! I was popular for, like, two months, but I didn't want to be popular anyway. It was a living hell to have people compliment me every second and tell me how I should get my nails done. It is my body; I can do what I want with it! Besides, my popularity dropped quickly once Cree got jealous and got herself a new boyfriend and car. Everyone was all over her for the rest of the school year.

My driving skills are, shall I say, excellent. Maybe that's because I rarely drink though and I paid attention when my mom taught me how to drive. I still remember how it went when _both _of my parents wanted to teach me how to drive about three months before my sixteenth birthday. My mother won the argument like she always does because my father walked out. Being my dad, though, he came back, still looking a bit pissed off. My mom can be really difficult sometimes, and I know my dad would agree. For a woman who rarely goes outside, my mom can drive well.

That happened in December, since my bday is on March 23rd (hey, it was going to come up soon!), which is why I said that I was practicing my driving skills a few months before.

I finally arrived at the party. I groaned. "Ugh, another stupid club," I thought. "I bet that it will have fallen apart by morning." I chuckled to myself as I walked inside of the party. In truth, I had no idea why I was there. All I knew was that a part of me would feel like it was missing. That's how it always feels whenever I don't attend Cree's parties. "Maybe it's because of the drama and how nosy I can be," I thought with a chuckle. "Yeah, that's it."

But at this point, I hadn't admitted my crush on _him _yet, and had no idea who _he _was and how _he _was making me go to this party. Soon enough, I would realize who _he _was and just how much I like-liked him.

And now I saw the man I would later realize I loved.

**Zack's POV**

I was drunk. There are so many ways to say it. I was tipsy, I was sleepy, I… you could say it so many ways! Basically, I was just stumbling around at the party. No one seemed to care since that is what most were doing anyway. That is, until I saw her. She had been walking around glancing at everything curiously. I knew that she wasn't drunk immediately. What? Even when I am drunk, I do have a brain. She didn't appear to be in the state of I. No, she was standing up straight and walking in her high heels.

"Zack, is that you?" she asked. "D-do I know you?" I asked. "A-and my name is Zack? I-I didn't know that." She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, wait, yeah, you're obliviously drunk," she said. She helped me out of the club and party. "Zack, you rarely drink, what got you so drunk?" I stumbled down and crashed into concrete. It didn't hurt too much, but I knew that it would leave a bruise in the morning. She held out a hand and I took it, even though I was still a bit tipsy. She giggled. "You look kind of funny when you're drunk," she admitted. "Why thank you," I said. As I nearly fell over, she caught me. "Whoa, bucko, let's get you home before you do something wrong," she told me. "Or, actually, even worse than what you have done." As we got into her car, she lectured me.

"Zack, how could you get drunk?" she asked me as she began driving. "You're one of the smartest guys that I know." I smiled at her, still barely able to stand up straight. "W-why thank you," I said. Starr chuckled again. "Ah, drunken men are always funny," she mumbled. It was as if she was trying to deny something, and if she was, she didn't say a thing about it. As she drove me, I noticed little, non-important, things about her that another person probably wouldn't have noticed. The way she glared up ahead whenever she was driving. How slowly her mouth moved sometimes. The way that she often had to move her hair out of her face.

The next time she tried to do that, I said, "No, keep it there." When she looked at me like I was crazy, I said, "I like it that way." That's when I noticed something else about her; the way that she blushed whenever being complimented. I didn't know whether to think it meant anything. She always blushes whenever she's complimented by anyone, even an old woman. That's another reason why Starr's face is practically red every time she has a birthday party or whenever it is her birthday.

"Heh, okay," Starr said. There was an awkward silence in the car until Starr turned on some music. She was playing the song 'I Really don't care' by Demi Lovato. "Hey, I find her to be such an interesting p-person," I exclaimed. Starr giggled. "Me too," she told me. "But I'm sure that you'll be taking this all back in the morning when you're sober – or, shall I say, hungover." I laughed drunkenly as I hiccupped. "Nah, I won't," I said. She finally pulled up at the college that she was going to. She goes to the same college that I do. She actually had to drag me inside using her hand. Whoa, that girl is strong! I finally saw the insides of her dorm room as she opened it. "My roommate doesn't like how it looks," she told me as we walked inside. I knew that I liked how it looked. Pictures of puppies, some purple paint, and a sign on the door that said 'Knock first, please.'

Besides, it smelled of perfume. Not that girly-girly type of perfume that girls like Cree would use. No, it was simple, and it smelled good on Starr. "Then again, I am drunk," I thought. As I tumbled onto her bed, Starr tumbled on top. "Whoa!" she cried out, finally landing on my chest. For a girl only a few inches shorter than me, she was light! Her black hair hung onto me. I smiled. She smiled, too, her eyes shining like diamonds. "Shine bright like a diamond," I thought. "Starr is a diamond. She's gold. She's anything that anyone should ever want."

Before I realized what exactly I was doing, I was kissing Starr. Starr Pickles. Tommy and Dil's younger sister. The one woman that I knew who had any common sense at all. Susie usually let people walk over her, Angelica – well, I pretty much hate her, Lil actually left for a popular click, and, Kimi probably wasn't the one that I wanted. I was so drunk at the time. My mouth was moving and it was so surprising.

Then she walked in.

**Helga's POV**

So, like, at the party, after Geraldo got all pissed off and after Arnold and continued our rather sexual tango, I started getting tired. "Arnold, I'm tired," I told him truthfully. "I would love to continue our dance, trust me, I would, but I think I'm going to pass out if I have to." He nodded in understanding. "I'm tired, too, maybe we should both home and get some rest before things get crazy," I told him. I grinned. "I don't want to end up pregnant with your child during our last year of college. Maybe in another year, though." He grinned at me, too. "Why, I'd be honored to do so, Miss Pataki," he told me. "For now, your royal highness must get to bed."

He walked me to my dorm room and I waved goodbye at him. I turned to look at my door. It said 'please knock.' I rolled my eyes. My roommate, Starr, had written that. Starr is actually pretty cool. I'm thinking about hanging with her sometime. Once I opened the door, I saw her lying on top of some man. My eyes widened. They both turned to me. Starr gasped and turned beet red. The man she was with, obliviously drunk, rolled his eyes at the sight of me. "Helga!" Starr exclaimed, still obliviously embarrassed. "Couldn't you have knocked at least?" I chuckled. "I'm sure that since you were so into it, you wouldn't have heard me," I assured her. Starr was so embarrassed now that she could probably die.

"Zack, um, I'll take you to your dorm room," Starr told the man, while glaring at me. "And I'll deal with _her _after that!" I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "You wish, sister!" I exclaimed. So, Zack was his name, eh? Drunk fella. Sort of like Football Head when he's drunk. Stupid, but meaning well. Not to say something so bad about my boyfriend, and, later in life, husband.

It's times like this when I wish that I could talk the awkward situations like this out with Pheebs. I didn't try to live through high school pretending that Phoebe wouldn't be going to a different college than I would; I'm not Lila Sawyer, even though she and I have become some of the best friends over the years. Unbelievably, though, Little Miss Perfect decided that she was sick of school and learning, and as soon as high school ended, she got in her car, said goodbye to Pheebs and I, and drove off to go back to the country. I had always thought that Lila would be the first one in our class who would want to go to college! But, no, she went back to the country, probably hoping that she'd meet up with Arnie and that they'd marry.

Still, I'm going off topic. On the topic of Pheebs, as soon as high school ended, she received at least twenty college acceptations. I have never seen a woman so accepted before. She had so many choices, and at the end, she finally came up with two choices. She definitely knew that she was going to college; Pheebs was just that type of woman. Phoebe had to choose between the college that Geraldo, Arnold, and I were going to, and one of the best colleges in the world. It was one of those colleges that only accepts students with all A's. Pheebs has been an A (heck, change that to A+), student ever since fifth-grade, so there was no doubt that she would be accepted to one of the best colleges.

Pheebs had originally planned to go to the college that Geraldo and I were going to because she wanted to be with me and her boyfriend, but before she was about to send in her final decision, I started feeling guilty. Really guilty. Like, in a way, it was my fault that Phoebe wasn't going to the best college that she could. I knew that even if she had us with her, she would be miserable because she had turned down one of the greatest chances in her life. So I told her not to choose us; to choose where she really wanted to go, and to not think about us for a second. Pheebs' problem has always been that she thinks about everyone expect for herself, and at times like those, it makes me feel selfish. She and Geraldo broke up because of her decision; Geraldo hated me from then, yada, yada, yada!

So, in the process of sacrificing Phoebe to go to one of the best colleges and allowing Lila to drive back to the country, I lost two of my only best friends. But I still have a Football headed boyfriend to help me cope.

**Starr's POV**

Whoa! I was just kissing (making out with), Zack! Zack! My brothers' friend Zack!

It… felt so wrong, but at the same time, it felt so right! It just felt like I've been holding that in for so long! Maybe it was just a mistake. But what if Zack remembers this in the morning?

Sure, it's not like he has a girlfriend or anything, but it would be awkward between all of us hanging out as a group. Besides, what if, as I said earlier, it was just a mistake! But, in that case, the only odd thing would be that I was completely sober and he was drunk.

Maybe I was drunk. Off his love. Perhaps I had been drunk in love. Oh my gosh! I can't believe that it took me this long, so many years, to realize it! And in one night, too, compared to, like, nineteen years!

I was in love with Zack Wehrenburg!

**Arnold's POV**

Once I went home, I immediately brushed my teeth from the vodka that I had drunk, washed my face, and went to bed. I know that sounds boring, so let's get to the interesting part.

Once I had gotten deep into my dream, that's when the weirdness really started. It was dark where I was. Sorry if this makes you feel sick, but some of the green stuff there looked like vomit. "Ew, what is this place?" I said. "At least I can speak," I thought. My voice echoed. I seemed to be in a cave. "_Arnold_," a voice said. That voice turned into millions of other voices. They all sounded like demons. "_He's going to ruin me_!" the voice of an African-American girl yelled. I quickly turned. Surprisingly, I was still in my pajamas in this dream, but I was too scared to take thought into that.

"W-what?" I asked, ready to pee my pants. "_He's going to ruin us all, Arnold," _a softer and calmer, yet still creepy-sounding, female voice said. I turned to see Phoebe, part of her hair dyed green. She was moping. They all were. "Who, though?" I asked. "_You see for yourself," _Phoebe told me. So I looked around until I saw a blonde-haired woman. I knew she was my girlfriend. She looked like a spider. "_He's evil, my beloved," _Helga in the form of a spider told me. I gulped. "What?" I asked, getting sort of annoyed. "Who!?" "_Sorry, Football Head, see for yerself!" _I finally spotted him. He was standing right there with a bunch of others. I saw Gerald grinning. "I'll get to them," he whispered. "W-Who? Gerald, are you out of your mind!?" He shook his head. "And neither are my new friends," Gerald said. "You dated that blonde devil. This is just revenge, what we're going to do to your friends. You'll thank us when it's over."

I gulped and started screaming.

I finally woke up in my own sweat. I looked at the clock. It read 4:30 am, nearly two hours after I came home to rest. "It takes that long for a dream – no, nightmare – like that?" I thought. "Maybe I should wash my face again, calm down, and tell Helga tomorrow. That should help me calm down." Even if Helga wouldn't be able to do anything, she always knew how to sympathize, relate to me, and, most of the time, calm me down.

**Rosalind's POV**

The party would have been boring if Dil had not been talking. Anyone would have to admit to that. We pretty much talked throughout the night and throughout the party. It was fun for me hearing about Dil's experiences in the time of five hours. Five hours. We had known each other for five hours and we were already having fun together. It's not often that that happens.

One of his funniest stories was about the experience with his last girlfriend. "She tried to kill one of my exes," Dil told me. "Literally. They were both too slutty for me anyway." I giggled. "Dil, I never imagined you would say that about anyone!" I exclaimed through laughs. He chuckled, too. "Well, I'm Dillan Prescott Pickles," he told me, standing on our table. "I'm freaking unpredictable." I decided to follow his lead and I stood on the table too. "Oh, yeah, Dillan Prescott?" I teased. He blushed and looked away. Hah! That's the Dil that I know. "Well, I'm Rosalind (I won't say my middle name), Hall!" I exclaimed. "I'm just as unpredictable as you, Pickles." He rolled his eyes. "Am not!" he exclaimed. "Oh yeah?" I said. "You want a contest?" He nodded, grinning. I grinned, too.

"Let's see what I can arrange," I told him. I hopped off. I walked over to the DJ's table and grabbed the microphone. "Excuse me; does anyone know where I can find Derek Pataki?" They all raised their eyebrows at me and Dil was literally crying while laughing. "No, they don't? Darn! I'm sorry that this is the wrong pub." I began walking back to the table as everyone stared at me. "Pub?" a bunch of people whispered. "How crazy is that girl?" I chuckled once people finally stopped staring at me. "You still haven't won though," Dil whispered. "I didn't get a chance." He hopped on our table and began shaking his hips. I laughed so hard that I was crying. "Dillan!" I cried out, still laughing. "Since you haven't stopped laughing, I think that means I won," he said, holding out his hand for me to shake. I rolled my eyes. "Fine," I said, "but you're not gonna win next time." Dil chuckled. "We'll see about that," he said.

So, therefore our crazy contest ended. It was somewhat sad; I liked beating Dil at things.

"Next time I'm going to win it," I thought.

**Abigail's POV**

This party will not turn out to be good. Ever since the Shadow (the evil version of myself), attacked that man who was attempting to hit on her, people have been giving me funny looks. I know why they are giving me funny looks. Still, not to boast, but if they knew who my father was (he's not a king at this time from what I know), they would not be giving me those looks!

"George, I am afraid," I finally admitted. "I know," he told me. "I am too. Still, we have to be optimistic and eventually, we will find our way." I sighed. George is all about the optimism even when it's oblivious that we're not getting anywhere anytime soon. Yes, I know I'm usually the optimist, but it's situations like this when I get upset because of the optimism. It annoys me how some have false hope.

Will we ever get back home? I just hope so. All I know is that we shouldn't have toyed around with Father's time machine. Aside from the fact that he will be rather upset with us if we do get back, now we're stuck in this mess. Besides, I cannot imagine what my best friend, Isabella (from 'Phineas and Ferb,') must be thinking. Knowing her, she's worried to death and has hired a search to look for me. She probably thinks George and I were kidnapped, but we weren't.

I just hope that if we do get back I can assure Isabella and everyone in the palace (my dad's a king), that we're okay and that it was just a mistake.

**Nightmare's POV (TCKing12's OC)**

My name is Nightmare. I've been hurt a lot throughout my life, which might be why one would call me 'evil.' Aside from that, being evil is pretty fun! Still, those stupid Rugrats keep on defeating me. I have powers! Better powers! How in the world do they continuously defeat me? I have mind control, I have tons of powers! The Rugrats think they're better than me at fighting! Well, they're not! And I'm going to prove that to them and all of those fowl idiots out there who think I'm weak! *grins* Ah, yes, I will.

**Hunter's POV**

I am Hunter Oakley! If I have not been introduced already, blame the author, Nairobi-Harper (Nairobi-Harper: I'm sorry that it took so long for him to appear, I was busy with so many other OC's).

So far, I'm deciding whether or not I should go to this party. I have been studying a lot recently; maybe I should take some time to party.

Then again, I do have that test on Wednesday. However, I already studied for it, so I might as well start partying! I wore vans, a red buttoned shirt, and skinny jeans. I grinned as I walked out the door.

**End of chapter eight**

Author's Note: Finally! I finished this chapter. I'm thinking about making the length of chapters shorter. This chapter was nearly 9,000 words long! In the next few chapters, we will be introduced to a lot more drama.

Please no voting twice and decide on a final decision before you vote. Otherwise it makes counting votes all the more confusing.

Anyway, I will start listing who voted for which pairings. (I'm included, and I'm not telling anyone who I voted for or anyone else)

Phil/Kimi

12

Peter/Kimi

12

This time they were tied. So, I don't know what to do now. Since I don't show favoritism to any of you (at least, I hope not), I'll just choose couples with a few standards. No, it doesn't depend on how often they're used. I kind of want to pick the odd couples, like Dil/Lil. I just wanna pick a couple out of the blue, so don't be surprised if that's what happens. PM me if you have questions.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Welcome to chapter nine of Rugrats: Dil's College Years! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please do not point out negative things unless it is a huge, important, mistake.

In this chapter, 143 OC Dove (Tommy, Dil, and Starr's adoptive younger sister), will make her first official appearance. By the way, please read their fics! If you have read them before, I just wanted you to know that Dove's age is changed in this story so that her age difference isn't that far apart from Tommy, Dil, and Starr's. She will be 15 in this story, but in her first year of high school (heh, just as if my older brother was). Braxton, an OC that was giving to me on February 21st, will be introduced, too!

By the way, soon I'll be doing fanfiction awards!

**Rugrats: Dil's College Years**

**Chapter Nine: Meet Dove!**

**Dove's POV**

Hello, I am Dove Pickles. Even though I was adopted, no one talks about it much to avoid uncomfortableness. People think I don't know that because I'm "just 15," but I do know. I'm not stupid at all.

I'm in my first year of high school. In other words, I'm a freshman. I know that most of you think I should be a sophomore, but my birthday is in August. By the time that I went to school, if I were placed in a higher grade, I would be the youngest, so I was chosen to be with younger kids. That's why I have everyone in my class by at least seven months. No, I'm not exactly a year older than anyone there is. Besides, even if I could be a sophomore, I wouldn't be 16 for a while, so I wouldn't be able to drive a car, which my adoptive parents, Stu and Didi, know that I would find unfair.

My older brothers and my one sister are only older by a few years. Tommy. As of March, Tommy is 21 ½. He was born in the middle of June. My mother always tells me that she fell into labor with him at a barbeque, which kind of ruined and improved their barbeque. My brother Dil just turned 21 in January. He has me by six years, and Tommy almost has me by seven. Tommy has always been almost 2 years older than Dil, and if he were born any earlier, he would've been (read celrock and I's theory to find proof of this). My older adoptive sister Starr (also my only sister), is a year younger than Dil, which would make her 19 (remember Dil has an earlier birthday than both Tommy and Starr). Starr's birthday is on March 23rd though, which means that she'll be 20 soon.

I was born on August 6th, which means that I have the earliest birthday out of my siblings, but truthfully, it depends on how you look at it. If you went by the beginning of the year, then Dil has the earliest birthday. If you go by starting from a birthday that's before a new year, then Tommy's is the earliest, and mine is the second earliest. My parents never really celebrate birthdays for some odd reason.

Truthfully, I hate school. I never told anyone that because I'm not much of a complainer, but deep down inside, there has always been a part of me that did not want to go to school. No, not because of the crappy air conditioning and teachers there. Because of those girls! The ones who think they're better than anyone is and are only popular because it's people's treat to look down their shirt. I know that's the truth, everyone does, but they pretend that it isn't.

It's a group of dumb blonde-haired women (ain't that the truth?), who just walk around wearing their sl**ty outfits. Sure, I'm a blonde myself, but I'm no dumb one, honey! Even if I don't get straight, A's like my brother Tommy did, I get B's, and I think that's good enough. Teachers claim that my only issue is "not paying enough attention during class." How am I supposed to pay attention when they barely even teach? They might as well not be working there!

My current problem was that everyone saw me as innocent. I like being called 'innocent,' but I'm 15 now, aside from the fact that it's getting old, people make me sound like a cute little girl when they say it. They never did that to my brothers or Starr! Lucky for me, my adoptive dad, Stu, doesn't say it too much (whenever he compliments me, he doesn't say it in that "aw," way that you say to a baby, he'll just give me a hug, congratulate me, and leave so that he can do his business and I can do mine). As for my adoptive mom, Didi, she's always claiming that I'm innocent and that I "couldn't hurt a fly" whenever she boasts about me to her friends, and even though I haven't told her yet, I do often hint that I'm getting sick of it. I wonder if once I get a car, they'll treat me differently. All I know is that Tommy was just their "little perfectionist," Dil was their "little butter cup" (similar to my innocence), and Starr was their "excellent little girl." Since I'm their fourth, and probably last, child that means that there is only one more position left, and that position is going to me!

However, the only issue is, what am I?

**Starr's POV**

After my realization, I was about to call Zack to tell him the truth, until I remembered that he had been drunk the night before for whatever reason. It could have been peer pressure, personal issues, etc. If he were drunk, he was now hungover. I laughed. I could imagine Zack picking up the phone complaining about his 'huge headache.' Besides, Zack was drunk when we made out. What if he did not return my feelings? Sure, I haven't spent my whole life thinking about him like some girls do, but I just figured out my feelings for him.

All that I could think about was Zack. Zack, Zack, Zack. "I need something to get my mind off him," I thought. It was four in the morning; Cree's party was most likely still going on. However, after we made out, I really wanted to have time to think, which would result in thinking about him anyway. I sighed. Maybe I should eat some cake to get my mind off him. Cake could always calm me down. I walked over to the refrigerator, opened it, and grabbed some Danish Butter cake (this is the author's favorite cake, by the way). I sat down and began eating it with a fork. I had so many questions for Zack racing in my head. I smiled. Zack. I liked that name. It reminded me of someone cool.

If he returned my feelings, why? If he didn't, why wouldn't he? Did he think there was a chance for us in the future? I couldn't think about anything else but Zack. I guess that's what love does to you. I groaned. My head was hurting, and it was four am in the freaking morning! Even though most people in college were awake at the moment, too, it was a Sunday (okay, fine, technically Monday already), and I had a test in five hours! Ugh, with Zack on my mind, I was going to fail all of my classes and never graduate! Then my parents wouldn't be proud of me like they are of Dove (my fifteen-year old adopted sister), and my two brothers, Tommy (the total perfectionist of the family), and Dil (who usually doesn't get A's, but comes home with either B's or C's. His grades are good enough, but Tommy and I am the top in our family, and everyone knows it).

I can't help though be in love with Zack Wehrenburg.

**Cree's POV**

Why is everyone pissing me off today? That redheaded bimbo has no respect for other's privacy! Some of these reviewers are saying horrid things about me!? How would you like it if I claimed that one of your favorite OC's should die? What the f**k is wrong with some of you?

Once I had calmed down, I got prepared for a fight with some of the sh****test Disney characters to ever appear. Okay, fine, I used to really like Disney as a child, but I'm just really upset right now. I, Cree Carmichael, want to cry. That rarely happens. Why is my party being ruined? Yes, I know I ask for it sometimes, but my life is already hard enough! Why me?

After that creep officially ruined my party, I told Summer to look him up on Facebook. Maybe he was Rhonda's 'friend.' Speaking of Rhonda, she's really great at parties, but if she wants to bring that freak along, then I'm afraid that she can't come to my parties anymore.

I walked out of the dressing room, telling Summer to stay there and look it up. However, once I got there, I saw everyone staring at something. I turned around and saw two figures. One of them was a short, ugly, man. Another was much, much, taller, and scarier. "Who the hell are you two?" I asked. "None of your beeswax," the taller one whispered. "Move out of my way." I was not going to back down this fast! I ran in front of him, pushing him into a table. I laughed. "Ha ha!" I screamed. "Take that, you little monster!" The shorter one jumped on me, constantly punching me. They ganged up one. Summer ran outside and screamed with joy, "I found him! I found the freak! We can sue now, Cree! We can sue!" That was when she noticed the two beating me up. She groaned, ran over to the shorter one, who was later revealed to be Turbo, and kicked him.

The two began using their weapons! Once I tried to jump on Turbo, he curled into a ball. He was using some odd-shaped things making them form together and stuff. He was aiming them at me. I screamed, finally getting upset. I grabbed a gun and aimed for it. Summer grabbed herself a chainsaw. The fight continued for however long.

Eventually, there was a winner…

(please vote for who you think should win! By the way, I don't know much about these two, I did look on DisneyWiki, but… yeah).

**Rosa's POV**

Hi! I'm Rosa, lilnate13's OC! Heh, I'm Latino, and I hope that you're going to like me here! I mostly hate popular girls, the ones who think they're better than everyone!

Therefore, when I heard about this party, I knew I had to go. Everyone claimed that this Cree girl said that it would be "the party of a lifetime." Since I had never been to one of these parties before, and I was nearly 21, I knew that I had to go!

Besides, I want to show those chicos how to have some real fun! Their parties are all about drinking. Well, where I grew up, it wasn't always a drinking party! We surely knew how to have fun, and when I go to this party, I will show those chicos and chicas what real fun is!

(Sorry that this POV was so short, I just wanted to end Rosa's POV on a cliffhanger).

**Jerry's POV**

Hello, my name is Jerry, and I'm Cree's brother. We're the youngest siblings in our family, which is why we're, like, total best friends! Yes, it's true, I am gay, and I am bullied about it (this stupid society cares about sexuality). That's where my awesome sis Cree comes in and my awesome family! Excluding my dad, they're always supportive of me, even if my mom did faint when I told her I'm gay. My dad pretended to be supportive of me, but he confronted me in private and it ended with me slapping him across the face and then running out crying.

Truthfully, even if I wanted to, I can never put that behind me. My own father insulted me and made me cry. Nowadays, I do not even want to refer to him as my 'father.' If he can't respect my sexuality and I, why does he deserve respect? Besides, he already disowned me once I told my family that I am a gay, so… yeah.

I don't have any time to go to any parties. I gave my sister Cree a bouncer club for being so nice to me all the time. She's the one in the family who respects my sexuality the most. Besides, we're like twins; inseparable and we get along well. I just hope that her party doesn't get too wild; I don't really want to pay that much money to make up for it. Right now, I'm trying to keep up in an apartment.

**Lil's POV**

I eventually got a phone call. I was kind of hoping that it was Kimi, calling to apologize, even though I had learned my lesson. Instead, it was Tommy. Not that that upset me, I was hoping for him to call, too. "Hello, Lil, is that you?" Tommy asked. I was not completely in shape now, but, I was much better than before. "Y-Yes, it is," I told him, sniffling. "Whoa, you sound bad," he told me. "I-I know," I said. "I've been thinking about… you know what." Tommy understood what I meant. "I've been thinking about the same thing," he told me. "So… are you breaking up with me?" I asked my voice cracking. "We'll talk about it at my place." As pathetic as it sounded, I said, "I-I'm too upset to drive myself. A-And you were my ride…" There was silence over the phone before he answered. "Oh, I'm sorry," He told me. "I'll come and pick you up. That okay with you?" He knew it was okay with me, but he was still asking. How sweet of him!

"Oh, uh, yes, it is, and thanks," I said. "No problem," he said almost happily. _Almost_. "I'm sorry myself, and for now, I'm just going to say it is for leaving you there without driving you home, even if I was upset about, you know..." I almost began sobbing again at the mention of that. I had nearly forgotten about that. "I-I know," I said. "Please, just come and pick me up." My voice was raspy, I knew, and I was about to cry again. "Lil, are you okay?" he asked. "Yes!" I practically screamed over the phone. Moment of silence. "I'm coming to pick you up." "Please just don't leave me here," I whispered. He heard me, even though that had not been what I had intended. "I would never, no matter how much you hurt me," He told me. "Anyway, goodbye, Lil, I have to put a jacket on. I'm sure that you're cold." After he hung up, I smiled for the first time in a few hours. "Tommy Malcolm Pickles will always be such a sweetheart," I told myself. "He will always be there for me. He even said it himself. Tommy is, from now on, the one that I want." With that, I smiled and waited for him.

**Zack's POV**

As soon as this gorgeous woman left me, I fell asleep. The pain I had been feeling because of my argument with Peter had gone away while I was still drunk. That girl who took me to her dorm room especially helped me take my mind off Peter and Kimi. I know that was not Kimi because, even if I was drunk, I could certainly tell one's features from another's. Tommy and Chuckie always call that my "sixth sense." Kimi looks a bit different. Her hair is close enough to the shade of this girl's, but she just could not have been. To start, Kimi is loyal in my opinion, so she would never willingly make out with me while still having a boyfriend. That is one way how I know.

I had woken up at eight in the morning; funny since I only had three hours of sleep. Never had that little of sleep before. I was very hungover though, and I jumped up to vomit. Eventually I passed out on the ground and got a few more hours of "sleep." Once I woke up, I looked at myself in the mirror. Ugh, I looked like crap. I went back to my room to think. Heck, if I even could think! Even though I had just vomited and gotten most of the alcohol out of my system, a part of me still felt like I could pass out anywhere. To make matters worse, today was Monday. That meant I had class. In addition, I was late to top it all off!

Those must be the troubles of drinking on a Sunday night. I was not thinking when I let that drink touch my lips. Maybe I should just claim that I am sick, even if I will miss many, many, lessons. After all, I have enough to think about at home. However, no, I was too – hungover to call, so I just decided that I might as well be considered late. Even if I did call, I would still be considered absent, because there was no way I was showing up to one of my classes looking like _this_! The way I looked now was a way that you would not want to look if trying out for a job.

Therefore, I just lay in bed, trying to figure out whom I had made out with. I knew it was not Kimi, so I knew I would be breaking a heart if I found that girl. From what I remembered, she had long, silky, black hair. It almost beat Kimi's. _Almost_. However, I guess this girl's hair was better. "In a way," I thought. She was wearing something not as stylish as what Cree would wear, but stylish. Something not Kimi, Lil, or anyone that I thought I knew would wear.

After a lot of time thinking, it all came to me. I had been making out with that Starr Pickles! "Not that there is any problem with that," I thought. "Except for the fact that I don't have feelings for her!" I gulped. If Tommy and Dil found out, they would surely gang up on me and kick me a$$. Seriously, though, I wanted to be with Kimi, not Starr!

I sighed. I needed to make up my mind, if I wanted Starr or Kimi. Maybe I could try them both out and see who I liked better.

Yep; and all I needed was two more days to get my plan fully in action.

**Peter's POV**

I went home, sat in my castle, and fell asleep. The full night, I dreamt of Kimi.

Okay, fine, it was not like a dream, more like a bunch of flashbacks while I was still asleep (I guess that could be a dream). The first flashback was when I met Kimi and the gang when we were teens. We got along well and before I realized it, I had a crush on her. As we grew up and I started spending more time around her, I grew to love her. Never told her, though. Whenever I had a chance to, it seemed that she had her eyes set on someone else. Kimi can never stay single for long, and I understand why. She is a beauty, it should not be long before a man would take her away and begin dating her.

Ever since I had first met her, I had thought she was gorgeous. Once I had met her, I was very attracted to her personality. She was headstrong, and most of the time, no matter what, she would not give up on whatever she set her mind to. Some said it was annoying, and yes, at times, it really was, even I, the person who is in love with her, have to admit that, but at least half of the time it is attractive how she never stops whatever she is doing. Her motto has always been "finish what you start." I like that. I like strong women, those who do not just give up and make the man do it. In other words, I like independent women like Kimi.

As my dream continued, it flashed back to the first time since I had met Kimi when a person hit on her. I knew that I had a crush on her already, so I got upset. Really, upset. I even confronted him in private, telling him to never touch her in the way that he did again, or else I would make sure that the police came and arrested him. "Besides, I'm a king, who says I can't do anything to you?" I asked him. Kimi never found out that this happened, but told the whole gang that she was glad that person had left town. "I never really liked him anyway," she told us. "He just wanted me for my body. I could tell." At this point, Chuckie was somewhat angry. "Then why did you flirt back?" Chuckie asked. "It's sort of flattering to have a guy like-like me, even if it was only for my body, because I'm so flat chested and I don't really have curves, so guys rarely take interest in me," Kimi said. "They're always taking interest in Lil, though." Lil smiled and shrugged. "My grandma was pretty hot in her days," Lil admitted.

"Kimi, if only you really did know," I thought. Many guys did dig Kimi, but they found her personality scary since they wanted to be the "man" of the relationship (people had started rumors that Kimi was a lesbian, but they did the same with Susie, so no one thought much of it). As we got older, sometimes I wondered if Kimi knew. An incident when we were nineteen proved that she did not, and if she did, then she did not say anything about it. I never thought Kimi could be that dense; I always doing so much for her, and I often wanted to be very close to her. Besides, if she did not notice my angry expressions whenever someone hit on her, then why did everyone else?

Sometimes during the dream, it would flash back to the moments when Kimi being so ignorant about my feelings for her made I upset with her. Half the time, she had no idea why I was upset with her, and this time around, I could blame the girl, because I thought I was making it very oblivious. One of the moments it flashed back to was when I kissed Kimi as part of a dare. She did not seem pleased, but she did not seem displeased either. It had made me smile all night; I had gotten to kiss Kimi Finster, the girl whom I had had a crush on for the longest time!

It finally flashed back to one of my most recent moment with Kimi, when I had kissed her. How had she not realized that it was me? She should have, oh; it made me so mad sometimes to think about it.

These moments all made me realize that I really did love Kimi. Eventually, I woke up and smiled. This Monday, whether anyone liked it or not, I was going to admit my feelings for Kimi to her herself.

**Braxton's POV**

I am Braxton, Susie and Cree Carmichael's cousin. (Nairobi-Harper: I apologize for being so late on introducing Braxton to everyone, especially you, lilnate13. It is just that OC's and characters are flying in like a wrecking ball. Heh, speaking of which, despite the video, I love that song!)

As of now, I am 20 ½. No, I was not going to the party, because I was currently sick with the flu. My current girlfriend, Sue, was taking care of me. It is not that I do not like Sue, it is just, well, and we do not work well together. Despite the fact that she had excellent grades in school, to me, she always seemed like the type who never actually learned, just remembered, did well on a test, and then mostly forgot about the topic. There are only two reasons why I dated her; I needed tutoring, and she was admittedly hot. She just was not what I was looking for in a girlfriend.

How she was hot, one might ask if they ever saw her. Her long, silky, black hair went a bit past her shoulders. She seemed to have been growing it out for a few years, perhaps only occasionally getting haircuts. Even though I usually do not look into it, she had D cups. Her curves were so perfect that it was crazy! Some even thought that she had gotten plastic surgery. The only makeup that she wore was a little bit of purple eyeliner. However, she was certainly into low-cuts, just not too low, as she had told me before. As soon as we started dating, I realized that I did not like her. I liked her gorgeous body!

In addition, I was planning on breaking up with her this Sunday/Monday until I stared feeling feverish, fainted, and woke up in a bed with a towel on my head. She was being so nice to me that I could not break the news to her then. She seemed really happy to be taking care of me, when I would be so pissed taking care of her, which was why I wanted to return the favor by not telling her. From what I knew, she was in medical school, but not in college, if that makes sense, so no wonder she would know how to take care of me – and she was doing it for free! Most people would really appreciate this, and trust me, I did, but in a way, I hated how she was not standing up to me and telling me that I had to pay. Even if it were in the wrong way, it would be nice to see her being headstrong for once.

**Sue's POV**

Hello there, I am Sue Hall, and I might soon to be Sue Simons (my boyfriend's surname). Oh, I really do hope so! Even when he is sick, he is rather cute. I just wish that my poor baby would get better soon. It hurts me seeing him so sick would it not hurt you if your boyfriend were sick?

I go to medical school, not the college that Braxton goes to. Truthfully, I really would like to, although as my mother always said, "Never give up your dreams for a man." No matter how much I love Braxton, school is much more important, and I must keep my vision focused on becoming a doctor. When I was seven, I began reading more books, and as I did, I learned more about hospitals and doctors. After reading much about them, I decided that I wanted to be a doctor, and once I was told that I could go to any college that I wanted to, I chose medical school instead.

At twenty-four, I still saw that as a good choice. I was happy in medical school, and I had made new friends there. The reason that I was mainly at home (my school is at least ten hours away from where my boyfriend lives, so we have a distant relationship), was to see my cousins, my mother, and my uncle. My aunt died when my younger cousin was still very young. I was about eight at the time, and I comforted my cousin, but the poor little girl barely knew what was going on, and when she was seven, she realized that her mother had died. She cried all of that night, and a ten-year old me comforted her and continuously passed her tissues. I had never seen her weep so much in her life.

Ever since I left for medical school when I was sixteen (I was so intelligent that I finished high school early), I had only called my family, never visited. Therefore, this is my first visit! I know eight years seems like a long time, but, once my ex-boyfriend offered me those plane tickets, I could not help but say, "What the heck, it is spring break after all!" I did plan on visiting my family as soon as I got there, but then I met Braxton, he asked me out on a date, I got distracted, and now he has the flu and I'm taking care of him. Once he gets better, though, I will visit my family. I am just hoping that uncle has told Rosie and Mary, her older sister who is also a bit older than me by two years (twenty-six), so that they do not get mad. When we were younger, when Rosie was about twelve, she would get upset whenever I visited. Sure, a fifteen-year old doesn't understand a twelve-year old, but couldn't she have at least tried to let me in a little? Mary was even more hidden; never wanted a thing to do with me or Rosie. At first, I thought Mary was going through a Goth stage, but I'm pretty sure she still acts like a Goth and, well, _is _Goth.

Rosalind told me that Mary never went to college; she thought of it to be a waste of her precious time and she ended up living with my mother and my uncle "until she got on her feet." She is, according to my uncle, still living there, so I suppose she might live there for a few more years, or until she decides to go to college.

All I really am hoping to do is rekindle my relationship with my cousins, and I know that that will work out!

**End of chapter nine**

Well, that's the end of chapter nine! Here is the upload, if I got anything wrong with the Disney characters, forgive me, never saw the movie and DisneyWiki isn't informative enough.

I apologize if I got any part of anyone's OC's wrong, please don't point it out, I know the mistakes that I made, and I'm not changing them, I don't have time, okay?

Yes, there will be Zack/Starr in later chapters. Lilnate13 and I decided that would be a good pairing since TCKing12 wants ever so much for Peter and Kimi to be together. Still, who's to say that Zack and Kimi won't have their moment to shine?

Next chapter will be uploaded in about a week. I need time, okay, and don't ask me when it will be updated or what I'm going to do. If you want to know what's going to happen in the next chapter, wait for the next chapter, and don't get impatient, or else it will end up in an argument!

I know it's really sad that the title character, Dil, doesn't appear in this chapter, and that my own OC, Rosalind, doesn't appear, either. Anyway, more recommended stories!

'Driving Disaster' by celrock – Please give it a read! I ended up loving it, even if I never did get the time to review.

'Don't tell Chuckie' by SKG – It used to be the most reviewed fic, but now, it's the second most reviewed. This was a really good story, shows really well what would happen if Tommy and Kimi ever did get together.

'Rugrats: The life of Rosa Lopez' by lilnate13 – Read! Read! Read!

'Prerugrats' – If you haven't read this already, remember that I recommended it.

By the way, if you ever do get a chance to meet them (if you have not already, that is), say hi to my buds lilnate13 and celrock!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Rugrats: Dil's College Years!**

**Before Chapter 10**

"Hello, everyone!" I shout. Celrock, lilnate13 and TCKing12 are sitting next to me. "Today we have celrock, lilnate13 and TCKing12 as guests! They will appear every time a number changes in the tens place! For example, once we get to chapter twenty, I will make sure that they appear again! Sometimes it will be changed of course. For now, they're here helping me answer to reviews for chapter nine!"

"Hello, this is TCKing12 here," he says. "This is my first appearance. My OC, Peter, who is well known around the Rugrats fanfiction community, has appeared before, but now I am here with a special announcement along with celrock and lilnate13." Celrock smiles, taking the microphone in her hand. She is wearing a stylish spaghetti dress with her hair braided. "Hello, a lot of you know me and my OC Zack," celrock says. "I'm here with my friend, Nairobi-Harper, answering to reviews!" Most whistle and clap, having always wanted to see celrock up close.

"Here I am lilnate13, most reviewed author on here!" he shouts. There are far more claps than for anyone else. "Nairobi's fanfiction awards will be uploaded in seven days! She has asked eleven authors, and so far, we only know that one of them will not be able to come because they are not on here anymore! Anyway, let's get to answering reviews!"

"Okay, since fanficchick122 and I have been friends ever since she started, I guess I will answer this one," I say. "Yes, it is indeed about time that we were introduced to Dove. They will be getting together. I agree with that interpretation." Celrock smiles. "I will answer the next," she says. "Lol Mrs. Square Pants! I will make sure that Nairobi-Harper says thank you. I am on the Zack/Kimi thang, but I am fine with Zack being with anyone! After all, it is not my story!"

"Lilnate13, you can answer next one," I say. "That would be really interesting if they did." "Heh, this one is from celrock herself," lilnate13 says. "Heh, at least you are not rushing Nairobi-Harper or me like some people do. In addition, yeah, I did read those, good plot ideas, celrock! I will make sure that my friends read those." TCKing12 nods, signaling that he will answer next. "Umm… this is my own comment and I didn't' say much. Maybe I shouldn't answer?" I nod. "Let's leave that one unanswered," I say. "Here, TCKing12, you answer lilnate13's review."

"I have been dying to see Braxton and Rosa be introduced, I agree!" TCKing12 says. "I do, too, and then Peter and Kimi can get together. Now I actually feel sorry for Cree... I am still surprised to say that myself. I agree with Tommy/Lil pairing! Nairobi-Harper says 'you're welcome'."

"I can answer the last and most recent review that was sent in on March 21st," celrock says. "I kind of think so, too, no offense to TCKing12. Nairobi-Harper actually has an announcement about the pairings."

I sigh and stand up. "No more voting for pairings," I say. "It is getting out of hand. Too many disagreements, too many heartbreaks, it is just plain annoying! I thought that some of my reviewers were more mature than that! I am not ashamed of all of you, but some. For example, I am not ashamed of lilnate13 or celrock. Celrock did not go out of her way to make sure that Zack/Kimi was a pairing, and lilnate13 did not go out of his way to make sure that Phil/Kimi is a pairing. He just sat back, watched, and waited for whatever happened. I cannot say that it is true for some of you."

"Now, after that heartwarming confession of how she feels about the disagreements people is having over pairings, let us start chapter ten!" lilnate13 says.

**Rugrats: Dil's College Years**

**Chapter 10**

**Maryse's POV**

I am Maryse, a new character on Rugrats: Growing Up! I am Nairobi-Harper's newest OC. Trust me, I will turn out to be one of the best characters on here even though the author was stupid enough to have me introduced ten chapters in.

Yes, I used to be a wrestler. I was released from my contract in 2011. Still, that does not mean that I cannot beat the sh*t out of you. I am a strong female, and I do not take back talk well.

If I were asked to describe my appearance to you, here it is. I have muscles. Not as big as John Cena's, but I do have muscles! My hair is whitish-blondish (certainly leaning more towards the blonde-haired woman thing). It depends on how you see colors. I have fought many throughout my career. Michelle McCool, Eve, and many others. As I said earlier, even though I was released from my contract that does not mean that you want to upset me.

You can think of me however, you want. Some think of me as a slut, others as the best female wrestler of all time (and they are damn right whenever they say that!) Unless they did not know, I am married. Whom am I married to? One of the greatest wrestlers of all time! The Miz! I call him "Mikey" and "Mike." We have been married for a year and a month ½. I love him so much! He is an excellent wrestler; you should see one of his matches someday.

That is all that you need to know about me for now.

**Dove's POV**

Ugh, today was a Monday! That meant I had school. I hopped out of bed and looked in the mirror, yawning. I had bedhead. My blonde hair was sticking out everywhere! I groaned. "Bedhead," I mumbled. My mother came into the bathroom singing as if this were one of the greatest days of her life. "I like to sing-a about the moon-a and the june-a and the bring-a I like to sing-a," she sang (I know I might have gotten some of the lyrics wrong). She finally looked at me and gasped. "Oh, Dove, sweetie, you have bedhead!" She grabbed a comb. "Let's clean that up!" I sat down in a chair as she combed my hair as if I were a doll.

"Well, I suppose you cannot wear it out today," she said. I looked at myself in the mirror and bit my lip, drawing blood, to keep myself from screaming. My hair would look horrid if it were worn down! Besides, I had gym today, too. My mother finally grabbed a ponytail holder and put my hair into one. "There we go, much better," she said. "Now, go eat breakfast and then run to school, sweetheart. Your father already left for work and the bus left, too." I nodded. I ran inside and ate my pancakes. Mother knows that it is my favorite, and has been ever since I was three.

After I was finished buttoning up my blue sweater, I began running to school, trying to catch up with the bus. Eventually, I did, and began walking to homeroom. I was not late today, which I thought meant I was very lucky, because I was. It's not every day that you run to school and aren't late. I walked into homeroom and attendance was taken. I sighed as I sat down. Someone threw a note at my head. I groaned and flipped them off. Lucky for me, the teacher did not see me, and if she did, she did not care. I grinned and I did not dare to read it, knowing that it probably said something along the lines of "you eat sh*t" or "who said you could sit there?"

"Read it," he whispered. "No," I stated. "I will not read that." He shoved me a bit. "Read it, you stupid b***h!" He said in a loud whisper. I rolled my eyes and finally gave into reading it. He grinned as I read it. "Dove Pickles, you can go lick the dog crap off – I think it is at the end of the school. You're welcome." I scoffed. Boys are so immature, and we are fifteen! I thought that would have ended. I turned around and was about to smack him across the face, until my teacher's loud voice interrupted me from doing so. My blonde hair flew as I turned back around. "Doe, are you here today?" She asked. My teacher is an old lady; she is the only blind teacher who works here. The issue is, she is also deaf.

Another blonde walked in. I sighed. I know this blonde; she's the "Little Miss Perfect" of every class that she is in. The upsetting thing is that she is in my every class, so I have to see her stupid face all of the time. Lois always wore things right, and her current popularity status was difficult to figure out, in all truth. Lois had an A in all of her classes. I am serious. I used to think that was not possible unless you were a total geek. That is where it gets difficult, though. Lois is also known as one of the hottest girls in school! Still, her perfect personality can always get a little annoying. Would you not be annoyed if someone was smarter than you, prettier than you, and made you look at yourself and think why you could not be more like her?

"Mrs. Griffin, I believe that her name is Dove," Lois stated. "Ah, yes, Dove, are you here today?" Mrs. Griffin asked. "Yes," I said, rather annoyed. "Anyway, now class shall begin!" Lois exclaimed in that ever so annoying voice.

I hate Lois Patterson so much.

**Hazel's POV**

Hi, I am Hazel, Astoldby Hazelnut's (Nairobi-Harper's good friend), original character. Yes, I am attending college. Not the same one as Rosie, who is one of my best friends, although my school does teach a lot. I was accepted to Harvard University, and despite that meaning that I would have to work hard, I knew it was worth it. About a year after I was accepted, Rosie moved to another place and was accepted to another college. We still keep in contact, and we're still best friends. I am trying to become a nurse or a doctor. My aunt, who is deceased, was a nurse at a hospital before she died around the same time that I started college. She was alive long enough to see me graduate, though, and I loved (love) her so.

My parents never saw me graduate. They were not alive when I graduated. You see, my parents died about three years before I graduated. I was in high school at the time, fifteen years of age. They were teaching me how to drive, and an accident happened. Sometimes I blame myself for what happened. Other times I try to convince myself that it was, in no way at all, my fault, and that it was just coincidental that the first time I tried to drive it ended horribly. I did learn how to drive a few years after that incident, although until high school ended, sometimes I had Rosalind drive me around on her motorcycle, or I would have my friends drive me places.

Things in college are going well. So far, I am passing most of my lessons. As my professor has said, some of them could use work, although overall, there is a good chance that I will graduate at the right time with everyone else. My professor has told me that one thing that I need to work on to even work at a hospital is my attitude. I have bipolar disorder, most of my schoolmates know that, which means that I have split personalities. Sometimes I could be as sweet as a cherry, and other times – well, let's just say that you wouldn't like to see me angry. This did affect me in some areas in school, although clearly, my grades were well enough for me to get into Harvard, _the _best medical school around.

I was told that I have to be more sympathetic, even if I don't want to. I understand what the doctors mean when they say that, since someone being in the hospital is devastating (trust me, I know from experience), but they have to understand that I cannot control my temper. Bipolar people have the right to work at a hospital, and not being sympathetic should not mean a thing. After all, doctors and nurses are there to help with the physical injuries, and, with the type of hospital that I will be working at, not emotional injuries.

Still, even if there are parts that I hate about medical school, I will not give up my hopes and dreams because I don't want to be sympathetic. Besides, I do not want to be known as a dropout, and I will be graduating in a few years. Yes, even at twenty-one ½ years old, I still have not graduated from medical school. It is not that I am supposed to yet. For a fact, most of the people that I know at medical school are around the age group of twenty-three up to thirty-two.

If you are wondering how I managed to get into medical school and, even better, the _best _current medical school, it is because despite being bipolar, I did usually manage good grades in school and have proved to be a hard worker throughout my years. Besides, would it not be interesting to have either a bipolar nurse or doctor working at your hospital? My grades were always A's, B's, or C's, most commonly the first two. Sometimes I would get a C, and even if it would surprise me and even worry me a bit, I always brought my grades up.

In other words, I started from the bottom and now I am here at medical school. If my parents saw me, they would be so proud of me. If my aunt saw me, she would be so proud that I am picking up after her. For now, I have my friends Rosalind, Zack, and Susie, who are my closest friends. Zack is a good friend – he is just always there for you. It is the same with the other two. If you need help you do not even call his name – most of the time, he is just there, helping you throughout every step. Even though any of my former feelings for him are gone, I am surprised that he has not found himself a girlfriend yet. Girls were all over him in high school, but he always had a secret crush that he only told Rosalind about. Zack has told us all many secrets, although he only told Rosalind and Susie about his big secret. I never got the big call. That did piss me off for some time, and Peter, one of Zack's best friends whom I do not interact with much, even told me once that I have a right to be mad.

That is right. Peter, the king, the goody-goody, the one with the huge crush on Kimi (his crush on Kimi was always so oblivious that it did not even take a toddler to figure out that he loved her. I am serious). We weren't friends even before I started hating Kimi. Peter always came off as too perfect and annoying for me to be friends with. Besides, he had a crush on Kimi Finster, the one girl who I can, rightly and proudly claim that I hate. Because I do hate her. Hate with a capital H!

You want to know why I hate Kimi Finster so much. I know that you do, I have not told you anything yet. You just keep reading this story all the way until the end, and it will soon be revealed!

(I do not care if I just broke the fourth wall. This needed to be said. Even though the author did reveal most things about me, unless you read Hazel's stories, you will not know.)

**Rosalind's POV**

College for me has been going great. Everyone knows that this story is not exactly focused on our college lives. It is focused on drama while we are in college. Therefore, the author decided that she wants to reveal more about our college life. Since I don't want to go through all of that crap, I decided to just give you a summary of how my life at college has been so far.

I go to a writing college, if you ask. I've wanted to be a writer and an artist ever since I was little. My writing was inspired by my deceased mother, Shannon. Her work was often published in magazines, although it was still very popular, mostly among children and teenagers. She was a two hit wonder, in all truth. Two of her biggest novels were one being a biography of her life and how she felt about my older sister, Mary, and I, the process of giving birth to us, etc. Trust me, though, if your mom ever publishes a novel erotically describing how she gave birth to you, don't read it. I read it as a pre-teen and I refused to go to school for days, continuously asking my family and friends about how their parent gave birth to them.

Her other novel was about divorce. You see, my grandparents divorced around the time that my mother was ten. My mother's stepfather died when I was about eight. By then, I understood the concept of death, although I did not shed a tear at the funeral because you can't cry when you never really knew the person. My mother was apparently devastated, especially when my biological grandfather died of cancer when she was seven. The poor man was thirty-six!

As for the drawing and wanting to become an artist, that was inspired by my father. He has always worked as an artist, which was one of the main reasons why my mother fell in love with him. No matter how much I dislike my father, not even I can deny that he has true talent. If he wanted to, he could draw a perfect picture of me. While growing up, I would catch my father and Mary (my sister as I mentioned earlier), drawing pictures. They made it seem like it was easy, yet, even at the age of fifteen, if I tried to paint a perfect portrait, there was no doubt that it would not end up the way that I wanted it to. Mary's work always ended up however _she _wanted to, and sometimes, she tried to teach me how to paint correctly, but I never picked it up, and eventually, we both gave up on the idea of me being an artist.

That is all totally off point, though. I know that you people want to get to the real story, since it is not like this is my introduction. Anyway, after Dil and I got breakfast (or, shall I say, brunch), we went back to his dorm room and talked. Eventually, CeCe distracted him away from talking to me _again_. Even though I couldn't see that girl because she lived too far away and went to a different college (another point for me, right?), she could still always call Dil up whenever she wanted to.

I wanted to, and was going to, ask him not to answer it because that would be rude, but I couldn't find the right words. "Dilly, this is me, CeCe," a voice said. "She gave him a nickname?" I thought. "Dilly sounds like it's overused. When he gets off the phone, I should give him an interesting nickname, unlike Dilly." "Hey CeCe," he said with a smile. I grinned. At least he didn't give her a nickname. "Listen, Dil, I am so sorry about what happened with your friend earlier," she told him. I knew that she was faking it. Besides, she should be saying that to me, not him. "I hope that – um, was it Rose" – "Rosalind," he interrupted. That smirk was never wiped off my face. "I hope that Rosalind can forgive me." Dil was so dense and oblivious to the fact that she was faking it. I mean, her getting my name wrong should have made it oblivious. For an intelligent man, Dil could be rather dense sometimes.

I knew that Dil was intelligent based on our conversations, his grades, and the way that his room looked. I have never seen such a geeky room in my life! No offense to Dil, of course. "I am sure that she will," Dil said. "In fact, if you want to, you could speak to her right now and apologize." CeCe was most likely upset at that reaction. As much as I wanted to tell Dil something along the lines of "I don't want her fake a$$ apology" I knew that CeCe would decline anyway. Decline she did. She made up the most overused and pathetic excuse in history. "Um, no thanks, Dilly, I am sorry, I really am running late on that job of mine," CeCe said. I rolled my eyes. "Of course she would have a job," I thought. "Just to support those many children that she has from f****ing around. She would throw them out on the streets if she could, but the government would stop her." I stifled a laugh at what I had been thinking. Dil gave me an "are you crazy" glance, but I just looked away, trying to hide my redness from chuckling so much.

"Oh, well, um, bye, I guess," Dil said. "Bye, bye, Dilly, I have to, um, get back to my shift. I'll call you when I'm off." Dil nodded. This seemed to be a daily routine for them. It rather made me jealous, in a certain type of way. CeCe knew Dil longer than I did. She had a better chance of him falling in love with her (for all I knew, he had already fallen in love with her and I had no chance). However, there were difficulties to that observation. I couldn't name any ups, I know that CeCe would be able to, but one down was that the two lived too far away. Anyone knows that long distance relationships don't survive. CeCe wouldn't be accepted to another college that fast. After the two hung up, I asked Dil about CeCe.

"I noticed that you have been talking to that CeCe chick a lot," I stated. He chuckled. "Yeah, I really am sorry that you two didn't get along," he reminded me for the thousandth time. "Since you're so similar, I thought that you would." CeCe and I did seem similar. We both liked Dil a lot. He didn't know that, though. At least, he didn't know about my feelings. If he knew about CeCe's, he seemed to be ignoring them, and I would've liked that. "Well, they do say that opposites attract," I reminded him. "If CeCe and I are so similar, we probably couldn't last in a room without killing each other." Dil frowned, but then chuckled, at that observation. "I guess so. But CeCe is kind of nice if you get to know her." I smiled at the 'kind of' thing. "Oh. What does she look like?"

"She's an African-American girl, no, woman, and she attends writing college just like you, but, she goes to the sixth highest one in the world,' Dil explained. "Do you think she's hot?" I accidentally asked aloud. He seemed nervous by that question. "Why does it matter?" Dil asked in a pathetic attempt to change the subject. I pouted. "I thought I was your friend," I said. "I might be your girl friend" – I grinned while he turned red at the way that sounded, "but I'm sure that you would have told one of your guy friends." He sighed. "Yeah, I do," he admitted. "Not just with the way she looks or those kissable lips. It is her attitude that really gets me there. She is so spunky! Wonder how she does that, the girl rarely cries, except I'm the only one who's ever witnessed her crying." Even though I hated how he said that she was hot, I decided to further it in. "Am I hot to you?" I asked. "And what gets her down?" He blushed and frowned at the same time. "What's it to you?" He asked. "The opinion of my friend?" I said, hoping that would get him to tell me.

"Yeah, and if you did not look so innocent, I would consider dating you," he said jokingly, poking me on the arm. "As for what gets CeCe down, usually it is her family. They're somewhat dysfunctional. Oh, and whenever her grade is lower than a B. CeCe went through high school with A's and B's from what I know. Anytime it was a C, or, worse, a D, never an F, I would catch her trying not to cry in the women's bathroom." He chuckled. "I know I never should have walked in there, but hearing CeCe cry always gets me down. That would be like hearing one of your best friends crying; you want to help them. Even if I got detention and, nearly suspended for walking into the women's bathroom, it was worth it in my mind." I groaned. "Does CeCe ever visit you?" I asked. "I'd like to meet her." He smiled, seemingly thinking that I wanted to apologize and get along with her.

"Her next scheduled visit is supposed to be on May eighth," Dil told me. My eye twitched. "That's on my birthday," I reminded him. "My twenty-first birthday. That will be the first night that I can officially drink, Dil! I need you there!" He frowned. "Oh, well, sorry, I didn't know," Dil reminded me. We sat there in silence. Neither of us knew what to say next. Dil probably wasn't going to cancel his plans with CeCe to attend my birthday party. That would be like me cancelling my plans with Hazel, Susie, or Kimi for him. If it were Susie and Kimi, I would definitely cancel because we live near each other, but Hazel lives hours away, I would actually have to take a plane if I wanted to visit her. Besides, Dil and CeCe had obliviously been friends since childhood, or at least since their teen years. Dil did mention going to high school with her a few times before she had to go to college and moved away to go to one of the best colleges in Boston. I was going to ask if it were medical school, where Hazel goes, but I decided against it.

I guess that Dil and CeCe's friendship (hopefully never to be a relationship), is like my friendship with Hazel. We have been friends ever since we were toddlers, Hazel and I. We did have our fair share of arguments like all best friends do, but we always ended up friends again about two days later. I spent more than half of my life with Hazel. It was the same with Dil; from what I knew, he had spent at least ten years hanging out with this CeCe chick. We had known each other for nearly two days. There was a huge difference between knowing each other ever since you were toddlers and meeting in college, you know.

"This is awkward," I finally admitted. "Maybe I should go back to my dorm room until you decide whether you cancel your plans with CeCe and attend my birthday party, or continue your plans with CeCe and miss the first birthday that you would ever see me have." He frowned at that observation, yet we both knew that it was true. "Yeah," he agreed. "Maybe you should, and maybe I should think about it." I nodded, grabbed my purse, and left. Once I got back to my dorm room, I sat on my bed, thinking. "This is like a battle between CeCe and I, even though CeCe doesn't know it yet," I thought. "If he cancels plans with CeCe, that's a huge sacrifice and proves that he likes me more. And if he keeps his plans the way they are, well, I can't blame him, but I'd be devastated." While thinking this, I eventually fell asleep, having already eaten good breakfast.

**Hunter's POV**

Cree's party was another typical party. Drunken teenagers and adults unsupervised and passed out once I got there. I immediately left, pondering and making a list of reasons as to why Cree Carmichael's parties are so popular. Here is what I came up with…

There's beer. Young adults and older teenagers love to drink. Even I have to admit that, and I'm one of the smartest people you'll see in this story!

There is drama. Many, even I, are hungry for drama. Cree and her bff, Summer, are always getting into fights. Recently, they haven't been as interesting, because now it's like you can predict whenever Cree is going to fight someone.

Your friends are going there. That's the main reason why I go to most of her parties anyway.

Something gives me a fishy feeling though, that something _dramatic_ is going to happen between Cree and someone soon. I do not know why I feel this way, but I know that whenever Cree Carmichael starts drama, it never stops.

**Peter's POV**

After my dream, I combed my hair in the mirror. I wanted to look good for Kimi today. I sighed and picked the petals off a rose that I had arranged for Kimi. It was one of those long living flowers. I had been planning on giving it to her for a few years, although since I was a king and therefore rich, there was actually a room that I had suggested be implanted with my things, and some things that I wanted to give to the people that I love after my death. Everyone dies someday, you know. Even though my death most likely will not be for years from now, that is.

I was bored. For once, the king had nothing to do. I couldn't call up Kimi; after a night of drinking and fighting with Lil, the poor girl was probably drop dead tired. Lil – Lord knows what happened to Lil. Probably still crying over what that pink haired chick and Dil told me. Susie was making out with Gerald somewhere, I just knew it. Tommy was probably still devastated over what was revealed by that mean girl, Cree. I don't really like Cree, even though we have never actually met or interacted. I just get the vibe that she's a bad person and I don't want to ever meet her because I know that it would result in conflict. Chuckie was making out with Angelica somewhere or sleeping next to her, planning the wedding. He's lucky to have Angelica with him. I was nearly twenty-three, I should have had Kimi with me by now. Phil was either high, drunk, or just passed out from being too tired. Dil was probably still talking with that pink haired girl.

Now, you might wonder how the king can be bored, especially when I live in a huge castle. Well, you think about this. I have already gotten nearly eight hours of sleep, I drunk much wine last night, the weather was not fit for going out, I had no wife or children, and… well, the list could go on and on. The point is that I was bored out of my mind. I sighed and dug my head into my pillow.

Things had recently not been going well in the castle. My servants had reported seeing an intruder yet never catching her. They knew it was a she because of the body figure. Now, that was one of my main troubles. This castle had dealt with many near robberies. I'm a king. I have much that most would want, and I acknowledge that. I have jewelry, diamonds, heck, I even have gold, which most people on earth don't have. I'm literally rich. Any person would want my life. However, no one would want to have an unrequited love, not even a king.

You see, one of the reasons why I like Kimi is because she isn't one of those women who I can woo into dating me, and she isn't one of those women who would date me just because I'm a king and I'm rich. Most girls who chased after me just wanted to be rich or become a queen. I could immediately detect that and rejected them, which left them crying and making up rumors about me which would certainly not make them a queen or a lady. They never loved me like I love Kimi.

Anyway, enough about Kimi. The author must get to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **I just realized that I have over 100 reviews! Thank you so much, you guys. That has inspired me to write ten more chapters, and has inspired me to write this chapter. When I first began this story, I thought it would have maybe 40 reviews around chapter eleven because I would not have much of an audience. It is not every day that I get 108 reviews!

Anyway, this chapter will certainly be under 10,000 words. I promise you that, but I cannot promise that it will not be long.

By the way, the chapter where CeCe visits will be uploaded after I have Spring Break. That starts on April 3rd, two days before my birthday, for me. Spring Break naturally lasts seven days, so on April 10th, I will upload the chapter where CeCe meets Rosalind and visits Dil. And do not think that I would forget to reply to reviews.

Jose-Ramiro: Thank you for reviewing!

TCKing12: Heh, we will find out on April tenth, or, since I can barely keep things to myself, maybe a bit earlier. I do too, especially since CeCe already rescheduled before Dil ever considered going to Rosie's party. Still, Rosie cannot expect too much, Dil has known CeCe longer than her. Or did they meet earlier in life? Read 'Love Bug' by celrock to figure out what I mean. Even if it seems like it is taking forever, it will happen in a few months (two-three, since many people are suggesting different pairings. Zack and Kimi will get a chance to date, Jesse and Kimi will get a chance after Peter and Kimi, Peter and Kimi will get a chance, there will be some Hunter/Kimi hints, Phil/Kimi will end soon but possibly get back up, and Tommy/Kimi will happen for, like, two chapters because I'm mean).

Celrock: Thanks, and, you are going to be presented in chapter twenty, helping answer reviews, too

AsToldBy Hazelnut (cool username by the way): Thank you, and, that happens to me on many stories, glad that you like it so much lol I swear that you are not. Not more than I am. No, thank you, Hazel has been a pleasure to add to my story, she will be visiting Rosalind and the Rugrats gang in general around the time that CeCe visits Dil. Lol sometimes I feel like that too, even though I am not sure if I am on the Dil/Rosie ship or the Dil/CeCe ship. As much as this might offend TCKing12, I must say… lol that was hilarious! I do too, Dove will eventually stand up for herself, though, – she will go 'Carrie' on them (I am sorry I am such a geek since me loovee 'Carrie' and know every fact about that movie. I am serious, ask me a question and I will answer correctly). That is what I was thinking; too, they will eventually be paired together, not before Hazel gets a chance with Phil, of course.

lilnate13: Thank you, and Maryse will be BFF's with Cree and her gang, just to warn… a _lot _of drama. Lol yeah they are jealous of each other. CeCe because Rosie is described as pretty by Dil and lives closer to him, therefore having a better chance of dating him, and Rosalind because Dil has known CeCe longer and because Dil shows oblivious interest in her. In a few chapters, CeCe finally visits, and I know that everyone will be like, 'It's about time! You've been hinting it forever, just get on with the program!'

Anyway, happy Spring Break everyone, mine will start in April, – I just cannot wait for my birthday! New toys, new games, new…

I am being carried anyway, I really need to stop bragging about my birthday. Anyway, let us start the chapter!

**Rugrats: Dil's College Years**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Cree's POV**

Summer, unknowingly to Ace, let me tag along and watch how the breakup was going. Knowing Summer, she was not going to be nice when she broke up with Ace. In fact, she would point out all of his flaws until I was red in the face. I really am going to miss her as a best friend. Whenever I think of changing my plan, I just remember the times when Summer was rude to me and I dismissed it as her being on her period (which true about 10% of the time). I would go into periods and the first time I had mine, but I am sure no one would like to hear about that. I slapped the principal in the face for the first time and got away with it! Ah, yes, periods can be hell yet heaven at the same time.

I must say that Summer is a good actor. She continuously dropped hints that she wanted to breakup, but Ace never noticed. That dense little sweetheart, I know he was trying to breakup with her over the phone. Would be the first time that he suggested it and not the woman. Not that I still do not love him. While I watched them and continuously secretly gave Summer thumbs up, I noticed interesting things about Ace. The way he moved his mouth slightly whenever he was nervous. It should be oblivious to any idiot that he was nervous.

After, like, an hour, the date finally ended. Neither of them pulled in for a kiss. "Now, listen, (place character's name)," they both said at the same time. They both glanced away. "You first," Ace said. "Ace, we both know that our relationship recently has not been working out," Summer told him. "In fact, I would not be surprised if you admitted to cheating on me. I used you, Ace. You are popular. I am popular, too, always have been, but I wanted more popularity, so I greedily used you. I am sorry about that." I wanted to laugh at that. I knew she was not sorry. "It was kind of the same with me," Ace admitted. "I wanted to cheat, but I didn't. So, um, bye," he said awkwardly. Then he bumped into me. We both fell at the same time.

"Owe," we both said. "I am sorry for" – He stopped. He was staring at me with a look of amazement at his face. I was probably giving him the same goofy look. We were both in love!

**Ace's POV**

My breakup with Summer was expected. I won't lie, I'm glad that our relationship is over. We weren't going anywhere with it, and we were both becoming bored. Summer just isn't my type; we're too different to be in love. I don't miss her at all.

As soon as we broke up, I bumped into someone – probably a girl. Once I started apologizing, I looked up to see their face not only because I was curious, but because it was a sign of respect. Whom I saw was not who I expected. I had expected a skinny white girl. That was not what was in front of me.

A curvy African-American _woman _with brownish-blackish curly hair that appeared to be wavy because she had obliviously straightened it, wearing designer clothes and boots that showed off her sexy legs. Not the sexiest legs in the world, but those were some sexy legs! However, I tried to get the image of her and her hot body out of my mind. All of the hot women always turned out to be jerks. "Still," a voice in my head told me, "what if she's the one?"

"Hi, I'm Cree," she finally spoke. "Cree is a beautiful name," I thought. "Still, what if she uses me like Summer?" When I saw her looking at me, waiting for me to say something, I spoke. "I am Ace, real name Alexander, but, call me Ace," I told her. "And call me," I wanted to add. "Oh, well, nice to meet you, where have you been?" she asked. "Heh, she's on the verge of singing 'Blank Space,'" I thought. "Around, but you don't see me too often," I told her. "I'm always on a motorcycle."

"Cree, I believe it is time to leave," Summer shouted after the girl. So Summer knew this girl. They were probably best friends. "Okay, Summer, coming!" she shouted. "It was good to meet you. Here's my phone number." She winked as she handed me a slip of paper with her phone number on it.

It was that day that I knew I could not resist.

**Phil's POV**

Things had been going great between Kim and me. We had a date scheduled, and were actually on it now. This was no date to a fancy restaurant; I am not that type of man. We were at the park, enjoying lunch together. Kimi looked tired, although we all have our tired days, so I did not question it. Even if I often accidentally do it, I hate making Kimi feel self-conscious about her, especially whenever she dresses up for me. We were grinning at each other like crazy, as we always do as we ate sandwiches. Kimi is that type of woman that you just cannot help but stare at, even when she asks you to stop. In eighth-grade, after I realized that I had a crush on her after one of our fights, I stared at her, and once I caught her blushing, I asked her out on a date. This took place about three months before Valentine's Day. We have only broken up once when we were seventeen, because we found out that there was a possibility that I would not get into the same college as her. I did not, because we have different interests, but I still got into a culinary college because my grades improved when I started dating Kimi. Kimi went to art school along with Lil.

Still, I went to culinary college near Kimi and Lil's art sister, so I always had a chance to see my girlfriend and sister. Sometimes I feel like Kimi is hiding something from me, and you should never feel that way in a relationship. Some nights, after we bicker, I feel like Kimi does not want to talk to me in the morning because she did something that she regrets. I never question it, though, and put that thought in the back of my mind, just working on how to win her back. I always win her back, even when it seems like another man will get her.

"So, how was your night with Susie?" I asked. Ever since Kimi and Lil's friendship broke into millions of pieces, Kimi has been hanging out with Susie for comfort. Not that I mind it, Susie is a very nice woman, except sometimes I feel like Kimi feels like she can trust Susie more than me. Whenever I am around, sometimes I see Kimi whispering something into Susie's ear, and Susie just nods, telling her that they will talk more about it later. Makes me feel jealous. Kimi spit out her lemonade. "What?" Kimi asked. I raised my eyebrow. Kimi always gave me evidence, even if very little of it, that she was hiding something. "You told me that you were hanging out with Susie," I reminded her. A look of memory washed over her face, and I could swear that I saw a bit of nervousness. "Ah, yes, I-I was, I just got so drunk that I couldn't remember," Kimi explained. Now I knew something was wrong. I could read her better than she thought. Still, I did not want to mention it until later, so I played it off as if I did not know or just did not care. "Ah, why didn't you invite me to join in on the fun?" I asked. She laughed and lightly hit my shoulder. "We both know how drunk you get sometimes," she reminded me. "Besides, girl's night out. Sometimes I need it to get away from you filthy males." I grinned. "Sexist," I mumbled. "You too, buck-a-roo!" Kimi said. We both laughed.

After a moment of silence and more staring, we began making out. Kimi indulged in this, and did not stop, even for breath. "She must love me a lot to not stop for breath," I thought. "Well, I love her, too, and when I get the money and the time, I will propose." You see, I spend a lot of money on college, and I cannot imagine how much a wedding would cost! Besides, we were twenty-two, we were too young to be marrying. Eventually, we got really into it. I finally pulled out, despite not wanting to. "Let's go back to my place and continue," I whispered. Kimi just nodded, not even needing to be convinced, and followed me there. She had never been so, so, how do I explain it? Kimi had never been so willing to do something that _I _said. Once I opened the door to my small dorm (it is sort of like an apartment here, or more like a hotel), we continued our make out on the bed. Eventually, she whispered sexily, "Phil, _more, _I want _more, _I am completely ready to go to the next level." My eyes widened. Kimi always seemed like a woman who would wait for marriage. Guess not.

"You mean, you're ready?" I asked. She grinned. "_Yes, _Phil, I'm ready for you to take me," Kimi whispered. I began pulling down my pants, a little nervous, and grabbed the… you know. So that she does not get pregnant before we are married. When I looked back at the bed, she was already half naked. I did not wonder why she had not slipped off her bra yet. I have seen p**n before, that is not how the process works. She wanted to tease me first. Tease me she did, until I, not too hard, tackled her. We both enjoyed it, and as we did it, she kept whispering, "I love you." After about an hour, we ended, gasping and panting, and fell asleep in my bed.

In the morning, when I woke up, I was prepared to put my arm around her and wake her up, too. Kimi is a deep sleeper, you see. I ended up putting my arm around her pillow. I hopped up and glanced down at the pillow. There was no Kimi. It was just a pillow! "Where did Kimi go?" I thought. "Did she not like last night? Did she get nervous about seeing me in the morning and run off?"

I sighed. My baby was gone.

**Kimi's POV**

When I woke up in the morning, I wondered why I was sleeping in Phil's bed. Then I remembered last night. I gulped. How many mistakes could a person make in one night? I had made so many mistakes! I had told Phil that I loved him before I was ready, I had probably taken his virginity, and, since I was interested in a few more people as I had discovered at the party, I felt like such a slut, even though I had not slept with any of them.

I sighed once I got back to my dorm room. I saw Rosie there, looking more pissed off than ever. She noticed me and glanced up. "What happened to you, Kim?" Rosie asked. "You look down in the dumps." I sighed. "Phil and I did _it _last night," I admitted. Rosalind's eyes grew wide. "Kimi…" she began. "I know that you are about to scold me," I told her before she could start. "Trust me, I do feel bad about it, which is why I'm moping around. Damn, Rosie, I took his virginity, I am sure of it, and in the end, and I am going to break his heart right after we f**k. What do I do?"

"I'm sorry, Kimi, but there's nothing that even I can do about that," Rosalind told me. "It depends on how much you like Phil. If you love him, stay with him and ignore your feelings for other boys. Try not to get drunk during those times. If you are alright with being ignored by him, well, then, tell him the truth and maybe gain a few enemies in the process." I groaned. "Why does life have to be so hard, and why does this sh*t always happen to me?" I angrily asked to no one. Rosalind still answered, though. "No one ever said life was going to be easy," she reminded me. "Do what you have to do. I know I will not hate you. Lil might hate you even more, but, if Lil left you for them, in my opinion, she was never a friend to begin with. You will gain, like, two enemies and no one will care. About the why this sh*t always happens to you, blame yourself, Kim. No offense, but you are the only person who can get you into this type of sh*t. No one else can. In the end, this all comes back to you." Even though I knew she was right, I flipped her off, and she laughed.

"Anyway," I said sitting on our bed, "what was your issue?" Rosie sighed. This time I would be the one giving advice. "You know how Dil and I just met?" Rosie asked. I rolled my eyes. "Well, duh, I was there, and you two talked up a storm!" I had to remind her. "Since you have known Dil for years now, you must know about CeCe," Rosie told me. I grinned. "I smell a little love triangle," I said. To my surprise, Rosie just nodded. "CeCe's always treats me like dirt, and acts like such a b***h. She thinks that Dil is her territory, and that if anyone touches him, he is suddenly hers. The b***h left him for college, so who does she think she is?" I understood what Rosie meant. I rather feel the same about Hazel. She and Phil's relationship would have never worked anyway. Still, there is a memory of Hazel that haunts me (which will be explained later in the story).

"Well, is that the only problem?" I asked, not sure how to respond to that. I was good friends with CeCe, despite the awkwardness since I had once dated Dil myself. Yet, Rosalind was a bit nicer, and did not seem obsessed with Dil like CeCe had been. _Yet. _I hate obsessive people, though. "No," Rosalind admitted. Tears welled up in her eyes. "You know how I told you my birthday is on May eighth a few months ago?" I nodded. Then I remembered a phone call that I had had with Dil around Valentine's Day. "CeCe told me that she's going to be visiting me on May eighth," Dil explained to me. "I just wish she could visit sooner, but she reminded me that college is hard and all and how difficult it is to get plane tickets. About four months after she visits me, I will travel to Boston to visit her!" No wonder Rosie was crying, something I had never seen her do. Her crush would miss the first birthday he would see her have.

"I am so sorry Rosie," I said. "If Dil chooses CeCe over you, I'll smack some sense into him." She sniffled. "Thank you," Rosie said. "I just have this itching feeling that Dil will choose CeCe over me because he's known her longer, and because they are best friends. That would be like turning down an offer from Hazel." I groaned at that girl's name. I absolutely hate Hazel, and she hates me, too. "How long you know someone doesn't matter," I told her. "CeCe can be a real b***h sometimes, anyway. Dil would be an idiot not to come to your birthday." We exchanged a hug and fell asleep together.

(Not the way some of you perves think!)

**Hazel's POV**

Sometimes I feel so lonely here in this dorm room. It is not that my roommate, CeCe, is not interesting. It is just that I miss my friends, and even though I have been trying to move on ever since he started dating Kimi (that b***h), I miss Phil, too. I wish I never had to go to medical school! Of course, I still keep in contact with my friends as I said earlier, but it is just so different over the phone. Sometimes I want to cry about it, other times I just want to move back with them.

If Kimi did not already mention it, I hate her because she is a backstabber. Do you know what that b***h did? Kimi and I used to be good friends; in fact, she was my second best friend next to Rosie. We were good enough friends for me to admit to her that I had a crush on Phil so that it would not cause any trouble. I later found out that I was stupid to do that. The b***h accepted a date from Phil. The last time we talked, I told her to go f**k herself. I am not interested in being friends with her. I ain't interested in that sk nk at all, actually. Truthfully, I bet that Kimi is sleeping around already. But enough about Kimi. I am getting pissed off just from thinking about the slut.

CeCe is not the only friend that I have made. I have made a few friends, although none of them is mentionable. They are good friends, except, as I said earlier, no one could be a better friend to me than Rosie and Zack. I do have plenty of friends, although Rosie and Zack would be counted as my best friends.

CeCe and I have already planned visiting our friends. CeCe will be visiting her best friend and her family, and I will be visiting my best friend. I do not have much family left. We will be glad to get out of Boston. This will all be taking place during Spring Break. Yes, our Spring Break is brief and as much as I love medical school, the last time I visited Rosie was about a year ago. I had no time to visit her during Christmas, I had too much work to do. It ended up being the same with CeCe.

So you just tune in for my visit with Rosie!

**Peter's POV**

Finally, after about five minutes of staring in the mirror as I combed my hair, I decided on listening to some music. Most of the time, I will take classic, although that does not mean that I do not listen to the "normal" music sometimes. In fact, Kimi even turned me into quite a metal head. That is not professional, so I often hide the fact that the king is a metal head. Still, I love how they sound so angry. It just helps me release the emotions of anger that I have sometimes because of the names that people call me for being 'so perfect.' I was always told that they are just jealous, and they are. To keep from attacking them, I listen to metal head music, which few people in the castle know about, and ignore the haters.

No, do not start singing that Taylor Swift song! I find it to be somewhat overrated. It is so popular, yet, she is just saying the same thing repeatedly. It was catchy for a while, but then it just got annoying. Everyone was singing it, everyone loved it, and it is still always brought up in conversations! Besides, I liked country Taylor more. Some people are on my side.

As a king, though, I must say that life can be tedious at times. I love coronations, being honored, being rich, and all that, but sometimes I want to live like a normal twenty-two and a half year old man. Maybe then, Kimi would realize that we are meant for each other sooner.

After thinking about this and after a while of listening to music, I rocked out to 'Eye of the Tiger.' One shall not be surprised if a king enjoys that song.

"Sir, dinner is served," one of my servants, said. I jumped at the sound of his voice. "Farquhar," I said, "never scares me like that again!" "I really am sorry, sir, just wanted to announce that dinner is served," Farquhar told me. So I followed him downstairs to eat dine.

**End of chapter eleven**

Hi there again people, hope you enjoyed this chapter, one of my shortest chapters to date. Is that not sad?

Two new OC's will be introduced next chapter. JJB-Jesse Barrow's OC Jesse and lilnate13's OC Randy. Read their stories to find out more about both characters.


	12. April fool's Day 2015!

**Author's Note: **This is my first chapter of this story celebrating a holiday. It celebrates April fool's Day. I did not upload this chapter on April first because I am busy that day. I do not really count this as a "chapter," even though we do see POV's. Some of the pranks here are original, others are not. Still, since I do not want a mess, I am calling this chapter twelve. Hopefully, I can get Jesse Barrow's OC, Jesse, introduced in the next chapter or in chapter fourteen.

This story began in February. I cannot believe that it is a day away from April already. On April fifth, I will be old enough to legally drive a car in some places

I will be answering to reviews in chapter thirteen. No, I do not celebrate April fool's day, I find it to be meaningless, actually. It is just as meaningless to me as Easter; and no, just because sometimes my birthday is on Easter does not mean that I dislike it because everyone celebrates Easter on my birthday. But enough about me ranting about April holidays. You can start reading now if you have not already.

**Dil's College Years**

**Chapter Twelve: April Fools!**

**General POV**

It was April Fool's day, and the Rugrats had special pranks planned out for each other. Peter had been preparing some old-fashioned pranks once he heard a knock on the door. Sighing, he walked over to the door and opened it. He was pleasantly surprised once he saw Kimi standing there, a grin on her gorgeous face. "Hello, Kimi, it is nice to see you on this fine day," Peter said, standing up straighter than he had been once he opened the door. Kimi did not speak. "Kimi, are you alright?" No reply. Peter became hysterical and slowly shook his crush. "Do you have laryngitis; does your throat feel sore?" Peter asked. "Peter, stop before my throat really does become sore," Kimi told him. Once he realized that he had been fooled, he was not sure how to react. Kimi knew how to react. She seemed to have it all planned. Tears of happiness were running down her face as she laughed at his expense. Peter was rather happy to see her happy, although he was a bit cross with both she and himself. He had thought that she was seriously hurt. Still, it was not entirely her fault, for she had done it for the sake of a laugh, and she did not know how truly he worried about her.

"Hardy hare hare," Peter said. "You scared me to death there, Kimi. No, I am rather serious. You are so funny that if you were contracted with laryngitis, I do not have any idea how I shall live." Kimi smiled at that statement. "Peter, you always know how to make me smile," Kimi said. "Anyway, pranking you was not the only reason why I came over." A lovesick smile dawned over Peter's face. "Perhaps this shall be the moment when she confesses that she has broken up with Phil and that she wants to spend her life with me," Peter thought. He was so into his daydream that he barely realized that Kimi had just asked him to throw a party in his castle. He thought she had asked him to be her boyfriend. "Yes, yes, a million times yes!" Peter shouted happily. Kimi smiled at that. "Thanks, Peter, some men will be coming over later to do work on your castle," Kimi told him as she left.

Peter's eyes widened as he slowly realized what had just happened.

**Tommy's POV**

Lil and I are rebuilding our relationship. I have not fully forgiven her yet, that can never happen, although I do know that I love her and that I will monitor her drinking habits. I had a plan to prank everyone that I knew today. It was April Fool's Day. Besides, it is somewhat funny to see people squirm once they are hit by the water balloons. Even though some hate this day because it "has no meaning" some holidays do not need a meaning, and that is what makes them fun.

My first victim was my younger sister, Starr. She was the baby in the family until our parents adopted Dove. I guess you could say that she is the youngest biological child in the family. I knocked on her door. Her roommate, the infamous Helga G. Pataki, answered. "What do you want, bucko?" Helga asked. "Oh, you're Starr's older brother. Tommy, right, football player or something'? Dated tons of girls?" I nodded, and almost felt like cracking up laughing at what she thought of me. She shook her head, sighing. "Let me guess, you want to see Starr, right?" I nodded. "Starr is taking a shower." Helga looked me over. "Unless you are into incest, I think you would not want to see your sister like that." I laughed. This woman gave everyone a low rating, even if she did not know him or her too well. "No, I am not into incest," I told her. "I now have an idea for a way to prank Starr, though," I added, whispering. She nodded and let me in. "Do it quietly," she whispered. "Starr has, like, super hearing or something!"

I tiptoed into the bathroom, slowly opening the door. By the way that it sounded, I knew Starr was washing her hair. Her clothes were scattered around everywhere. Putting on a facemask, I slowly whisked off and opened the shower curtain. I had seen Starr naked before on accident – that was what happened between most siblings at least once. As I heard Starr scream, I appeared to be attempting to stab her. In other words, I was copying that scene from the movie 'Psycho.' She eventually fell down, holding onto the curtain, as I ran out.

**Starr's POV**

This is not a good April Fool's Day at all! I thought I was going to be killed! That must have been a prank! Who walks into the bathroom and attempts to stab someone with that bad of an aim? After I managed to get out, I ran into the kitchen to talk to Helga about it, see if she were the one behind it. No offense to my roommate, but she would totally do something like that.

"Helga, did you come into the bathroom, looking like you were trying to stab me?" I yelled. "No, that was your brother," Helga told me. Now I was really pissed off. "Which brother?" I asked. "The purple haired one said his name was Tommy." I groaned. Tommy was a fan of horror movies; no doubt, that he would do something like that to scare me.

Now I wanted a good lick of revenge, and I wanted it now! "If you wanted revenge on an idiot, what would you do?" I asked Helga. Helga is known as being great at pranks. Helga grinned. "Piss in their juice, but that's childish and off topic," Helga told me. "I'd make sure that I knew of their fear, just like Tommy knew of your fear of being killed in a shower, and I would use it against them for my prank." I grinned.

I tasted a sneak of revenge.

**Zack's POV**

Even though I was still thinking about the incident with Starr and how upset Tommy and Dil (mostly Tommy), would be if they found out about it, it was April fool's day, and I decided to talk to Starr about it tomorrow. Today was a day for fun, not heartbreak, if Starr _did _have feelings for me. I did not want to break Starr's heart on April fool's day and have her accidentally thinking that it was a prank. It would be smarter to tell her the truth on April 2nd.

Still, even as I was planning my pranks for everyone, I could not help but think about hints of Starr liking me in the past. One time, when she was still in middle school, Dove, her younger, adopted, and sister walked up to me and told me of something that Starr had said. Starr was twelve, and Dove had been seven, so there was a good chance that she was lying and a good chance that she was not. Sometimes, I thought of it as a possibility, although just like there were many reasons why Tommy could not date Kimi, there were many reasons as to why I could not date Starr. She was Tommy's, one of my best friends (aside from Jesse, who is my _very _best friend), younger sister. Aside from that, even though our age gap was not huge like ten years, we were at least three years apart.

I sighed, and thought about whether I should prank Starr this year or not. It might be too awkward for us if I were to. Hopefully, by next year, everything is better between Starr and me.

Anyway, enough about Starr. So far, my pranks were planned out for everyone. I would anonymously give Kimi flowers that said 'Happy Valentine's Day!' on them. Kimi told me that her last wish is to forget any holiday. If she were to forget Valentine's Day, I think she would freak, for real. I chuckled as I thought about that happening. As for Tommy, I would lie and claim that we were not friends anymore. Water balloons would fall on Chuckie and Angelica since they walk everywhere together. Lil would sit on a whoopee cushion (I am childish sometimes), and I would change every word on Tommy's phone. As for Phil, I would tell him that all of the spaghetti (his favorite food), is gone. He would actually believe me, knowing him. Phil and I are good friends, mainly because, just like everyone else, he has no idea of my crush on his girlfriend. My plan of not telling anyone has been working in some ways, and I have a feeling that Peter's plan will fail.

Peter… I do not know what to do about Peter. Kimi probably already pranked him well as she does every year. Truthfully, I should not prank Peter this year. We are barely friends anymore. Pranking him would not make our situation any better. I should be mature and stay away, at least until tomorrow. Then I can finally talk to him, once he is calmed down from all of the pranks from the others.

Jesse, my best friend, even though he goes to college somewhere else that is certainly not too far away from here, at least not far enough to take a plane, will certainly be pranked. Unlike Peter, Jesse is more understanding. Now that Peter and I are not friends anymore, I am wondering why I ever considered Peter a friend. Peter is just a backstabber who thinks that he is better than everyone else, in my opinion is. If Jesse were still here, he would agree!

Anyway, back on my prank on Jesse. Maybe I could send him one of those blowup dolls in the mail that said, 'From your BFF, Zack!' I laughed as I thought about doing that. I could not imagine how Jesse would prank me this year. He always pranks everyone the best out of the gang; he is a better pranker than Angelica! As for the new chick, Rosie, I could tell that she dyed her hair; this might sound a little mean, but what if I played around with her hair dye and she ended up getting blonde hair. I assume that she is a natural blonde-haired person anyway, considering her blonde streaks.

**Phil's POV**

After Kimi ran out, I decided to give her time. Knowing my girlfriend, she does not like you calling her. For whatever reason she ran off, she would not like me calling her. Now I am starting to regret what happened last night. I sighed and looked at the time on my phone. Only ten in the morning on a Wednesday. Darn. I was late for class thinking about Kimi. I had probably already missed a part of the cooking lesson, so I could just ask one of the students what to cook and what I had to show the chef, and I could still get a B+ for that. That happens a lot; I do not attend class or learn how to cook it and I end up cooking it well enough for an A+, but because I missed class, I get a B+.

I sighed, walked into the bathroom, and ran myself a shower. Since I was at home, I might as well shower. While washing my short, brunette, hair, I thought about countless reasons as to why Kimi ran off. "Maybe she didn't enjoy it," I thought. "Either that or she was late to class and had no time to wake me up." Truthfully, I preferred the second possibility, but even if that was so, I would have liked her to wake _me _up.

After I finished the task of washing my hair, I got out of the shower and began brushing my teeth. My teeth were not straight like Tommy's, my hair would not stay in place like Peter's, and my brown eyes would never be as good as Dil's blue ones, and I would never woo ladies without even flirting with them like Zack, and I was no gentleman like Chuckie (even though he was definitely off Kimi's list because he is her stepbrother!) Maybe Kimi had finally realized that. I just hoped not; I had been hiding it well for years by playing it off with jokes!

As I started putting my boxers on, tears fell down my face. This was no prank at all. I just did not want our five year relationship (technically seven), to end already. "Wait!" I suddenly thought. "Running off this morning might have just been a prank." I grinned, combing my tangled hair. "Kimi might still love me like she said last night. She is just a good prankster. I'll call her up after I'm dressed and admit that she got me good."

**Lil's POV**

I am so glad that Tommy agreed to rekindle our relationship! I thought that he would never forgive me after he ran off. Still, we are on a mission to see who agreed to it with me that night. Tommy wants to "kick his a$$ if we find him." Currently, it is April fool's Day. Since I have already put my boyfriend through hell, I decided not to prank him. Knowing Tommy as the prank master, I am sure that he will be pranking me, though.

For now, I just hope that Cree and Summer back off. I will be pranking them, though. I have to after the sh*t that they did to me. It would just be revenge. So far, I have been following Cree and Summer around – mostly Cree. Summer was just in on it; from what I know, Cree was the one who planned it and came up with the idea, so she deserves the revenge more.

What I found out was amazing. Cree is secretly dating Summer's ex, Ace. Summer would be pissed if she found out. This actually kind of sounds like a good thing. I grinned, pulling out my phone and taking a picture of Cree and Ace passionately kissing. I have nothing against Ace, but I hear that he is a player. Dude cannot keep it in his pants, so he rather deserves this. I kept on taking pictures while stifling a laugh and hiding behind the bushes. After the two walked away, Cree whispering, "I hope we don't get caught," I grinned. They already had been caught – and by me of all people.

Once I was sure that they were out of sight, I sent the picture and video that I had taken to Summer's email with a note; "Ups; is Cree such a good best friend now? Kisses, b***h"

I laughed, putting my phone back in my purse and walking away. They had no proof that it was I. What I was going to do to them and the way it would damage their reputations might be evil, but they had done something worse. Besides, this was not even the full prank.

This was just a start.

**Braxton's POV**

My fever was a bit better. Lucky for me, Sue, being in medical school, thought that I was well enough, but told me that I should sleep and that we should not go on another date for a few more days. I agreed, although obliviously for different reasons. "Anyway, Braxty, I have to get to a meeting, so catch you later, baby," Sue said, kissing me on the cheek. Even though she is a bimbo, her kisses are warm and nice. That is all that there is to her though. Hotness.

Once she left, I was about to start cheering because I had finally gotten her off my back, although that was the last thing that happened. A bowl of homemade pie that she had probably made the night before while I was still sleeping fell on my head. Sue walked back in, chuckling. "I am just on time!" Sue exclaimed with happiness. "Happy April fool's Day, baby! We can wash the pie out of your hair later. For now, what did you think of my prank?" I must admit that she got me good, but it made no sense at all. Was she stupid or something? I had just had a fever and she throws a pie on me! I probably had another cold now. Even though I wanted to curse her out, I looked into her eyes and she looked like she was going to cry. She is as annoying as possible whenever she is crying. "It was a good prank, babe, but no more pie next time?" I suggested. She nodded and hugged me as hard as possible. "Owe," I whimpered.

Sue gasped once she realized that she was hugging me too hard. "Sorry, baby!" Sue said. "I will go make you some soup while you rest that little sleepy head of yours. Then I have to get back to class, sorry." I attempted to smile at her; I think I succeeded, because she smiled back and walked into the kitchen. As soon as she left, I sighed.

How I was supposed to breakup with her now, and should I prank her or not considering her sensitivity?

**Hunter's POV**

This is April fool's Day. I am not too big of a fan of this holiday, and pranking people usually results in revenge or something. That doesn't mean that I'm not going to prank my friends, though. I'm just not going to go crazy pranking people like Dil did last year.

Last year, Dil did not only prank us. He pranked everyone in the neighborhood, even strangers. Most of the strangers mistook the pranks as a silly teenage boy who just felt like pranking. I am surprised that the cops were not called. Anyway, back onto the original topic. So far, I have been pranked by Tommy, Kimi, Angelica, Chuckie, Phil, and a few strangers.

Chuckie and Angelica pranked me together; they joked that my favorite show was going to be cancelled. It was not as bad as the other pranks. Kimi and Phil surprisingly separately pranked this year. Maybe it was another argument. Phil just did his usual prank call, which is not scary anymore, and Kimi threw blueberries at me. Tommy actually egged my house good. That was the best prank out of all of them. I will not call the police on him because he's my friend and it's April fool's Day.

So now, I'm just planning the pranks for them. I want mine to be original, though, not something out of a book. That happens far too much. Tommy could have the toilet surprise, Kimi would have the pickled head, Chuckie and Angelica would get a fake clown head, frankly, and it would be great!

I had to sneak into Tommy's dorm room (can't believe that he is supposed to be graduating this year), and place my prank there in his toilet. Then I closed the toilet, grinned, and left. Kimi has pickle jars around so I just did as I pleased. I printed out a picture of a clown and pasted it on my face while wearing a clown outfit, waiting for my prey. I chuckled, and after, tried to keep quiet.

Finally, I heard screams. I grinned. My plan had worked.

**Cree's POV**

There was only a tinge of guilt inside of me for what I did to Summer. Just a tinge of guilt, even if I don't like admitting it.

Ace is a great boyfriend so far. We usually make out in private places. Even though I would not immediately marry him since I am still not sure if I love him, I still do consider him the love of my life. So far, no one has caught us, and I thank God for that! Not that I am the type to worry, although if someone caught us, it would do a number of things to my reputation. Sure, we have only gone three days without being caught, but, there is still always a chance.

Even if someone did catch us, I have a reputation and Ace is already known for lying. Mm, another reason why I like him. Bad boys are always the best. Goody-goodies are just those annoying sidekicks.

Once April fool's Day came along, I decided to ignore my guilt and plan my pranks. There would be a few people who I would not prank, though. Lillian Mary Jill Deville (I learned her name in our first year of high school, when she was in one of my classes), was one of them. Yes, I admit that after telling the world that she was pregnant, I felt guilty. Even guiltier than how I feel now for lying to Summer. I know that wasn't any of my business. Still, I'm not known to be the type of woman to take charge of that situation, so I've recently been ignoring her. Besides, if I did prank Lil, knowing how upset she was that night, we would get into a fight, and she would win.

Summer would still be pranked, though. I prank my best friend every year. If I pranked her, she wouldn't be suspicious. Maybe I would mess around with one of her hair products. Ace, that sweetheart, would get the lightest prank of them all. I know how much he loves his hair! Just a motorcycle with smashed cake on it. Should not piss him off too much.

Now that everything was planned perfectly, I had to move on to my next subject. _Rosie._

**Peter's POV**

I tried to call Kimi on my phone and tell her that the party was off, although she currently was not answering her phone. Even if you love someone, that doesn't mean that you want them having parties inside of your house! Cree's parties are the most well-known on campus. Kimi has parties, although she usually only invites her friends to come. Since I've been to one of Kimi's parties before, I know that they get outrageous.

Not 'Cree's party' type of outrageous where Kimi is pounding her fist into someone's face. The type of drunken idiots and singing Christmas songs during Halloween, and playing loud music that makes your ears want to explode, type of outrageous. I can't have that in my castle. Aside from the fact that I _hate _loud music and I know that most people do, it would be bad publicity. What kind of king throws a party with loud music? What would the neighbors say and think? Ugh!

Kimi's last Halloween party ended up being so shameful that the police were called. She was nearly arrested. Totally understand why, that music was blasting! Besides, everyone's outfits were see-through, mostly the females' outfits. Lil wasn't invited to that party, of course. Okay fine, she was, but she never showed up because she had "business with Cree and Summer" and they would "be rather upset if she ditched them for you, Kimi."

I hate how Kimi and Lil's friendship ended up, on a different topic. They used to be best friends. So much of best friends that if it were not for their oblivious differences, they could have pretended to be twin sisters! They actually did that one time! Then Lil joined 'the popular group' and became a total b***h. We still talk together, of course, sometimes over the phone, but… I cannot stand Lillian anymore. If Kimi can't stand her, I can't stand her.

Back on topic though. How are you supposed to say 'no?' to the woman that you are sure that you love?

**Hazel's POV**

I spent April fool's Day inside of my room, watching television. Today I learned that even though every day there is a chance of someone dying, holidays are actually the most common days. I've heard of people dying on Halloween, Thanksgiving, hell, even Christmas, yet I never heard of anyone dying on April fool's Day until today.

Since I started here at nineteen and am now twenty-one ½, I have about four more years here. My professor decided that means that it is time for to me to stop learning the basics and begin seeing things really happen. No, I never _saw _my aunt die, I saw her dying, but my professor didn't give a damn about bringing us into a real hospital. I saw an eighty-one year old woman die on her hospital bed of cancer. I cried. I actually cried. _Everyone _cried.

"I can't deal with this!" I screamed once I saw this woman. I think our wails made her death more painful. It reminded me of how my aunt probably looked and felt while dying. I do know that I heard screams of pain from her when she was dying, but as I said earlier, I never saw it happen. Made me want to vomit.

Still, I've always wanted to know more, so this isn't just their fault. Besides, I'd be a p***y if I didn't just cry a little and move on from the topic. As much as I wanted to call Rosie once I saw this, my phone was in the shop because my roommate had accidentally stepped on it while ranting about how upset she was. B***h. And our landline wasn't on because _someone _had forgotten to pay the phone bill. I was super pissed.

You might not consider my April fool's day to be exciting. I don't. But it was awesome in its own way, even if I never knew that woman.

What made me feel guilty was that a part of me thought it was awesome. Some of you might consider that to be sadistic, but even some of my classmates and friends agreed that it was really exciting to see that happen. It can't even be explained, you know!

So, to everyone out there, happy April fool's Day to you, and I hope that yours is better than mine was!

**End of April fool's Day Part One!**

As I wrote this, I decided that this is part one. Otherwise, it would all be too long for you to read. There will be a part two on April 2nd or April 3rd. Then we celebrate my birthday a little at the beginning of the true chapter thirteen, and next thing you know, we can continue with the normal story.

Anyway, I know that the April fool's Day thing was unexpected, and that you wanted a _real _chapter.

Yeah, I know I forgot the undergraduate degree on Hazel's POV and all, but I suck, so, like, yeah.

So, um, part two might be uploaded on April 1st, 2nd, or 3rd. I'm passing out cupcakes to my classmates on the 2nd, so it might not be available then. For now, um, thanks for reading!


	13. April fool's day part 2

**Author's Note: **Characters who did not appear in the last chapter will appear in this chapter! Also, what happened in the last chapter will be continued in this chapter. No, there will not be a part 3. You shall wait until next year for more April fool's Day fun!

Today is the second, as most of us now. Since today is the start of spring break for me, then I am celebrating my birthday with my classmates today. Anyway, here is the last chapter before we get back to normal chapters.

**Rugrats: Dil's College Years**

**April Fool's Day 2015 Part Two**

**Oliver's POV**

This April fool's Day, I was preparing pranks for everyone. I did not want anyone to feel bad about him or her, really. Well, fine, except for one person. Timmy McNulty.

Timmy bullied me all throughout high school, literally, ever since he's known me, until a brave man named Chuckie Finster, a former nerd and outcast, saved many from the troubles of Timmy. You see, the troubles with Timmy were that whenever he wanted something, he got it. That did attract some girls to him, and he often dated those girls, but anyone who had been bullied by him found it to be exasperating. Timmy was manipulative, in his own way; huge difference was that he scared you into doing something for him. Because of Timmy, I was miserable for years, and Timmy himself knew that. That was one of the things that he knew the most about all his victims, aside from the fact that they couldn't fend for themselves. It was actually depressing that everyone just let Timmy get away with whatever he wanted. People, such as me, were too afraid to tell anyone about what was happening. We were afraid that Timmy would get back to his ways, so whenever he did something, it was dealt with by us. We felt the pain and we cried, not him. He didn't have a problem in the world.

Chuck Finster is a man whom I admire because he was the first one of us to stand up to Timmy McNulty and succeed. I assume that many have attempted to stand up to Timmy before, but it ended up being too difficult because of Timmy's physical stance. When you meet a man whose 5'9, looks threatening, who sometimes smokes cigarettes, and has unbelievable strength, you can't exactly expect to beat them in a fight. I was 5'6 at the time, did not look threatening in any way at all, never smoked a cigarette in my life, and could be beat up by anyone. Chuckie was just about as threatening as me, yet he still managed to beat Timmy up. Funny thing is that next week he started dating one of the most popular girls in school. I'd call her a future Amazonian beauty at the time. That's why Chuckie's prank will definitely not be as big as Timmy's.

Timmy had to do community service, and I'm glad that life turned out wrongly for him. Looks like karma came back for him. Timmy – his prank would be not too harsh, although enough to get back at him for what he did to me for about five years of my life. To get back at him for what he did to a lot of people. Maybe to embarrass him in front of his family, even! I just wanted to embarrass him.

And with the help of the April fool's day master, Phil Deville, I could succeed in doing just that.

**Peter's POV**

Before I could say anything, it was time for dinner. I sighed, rather exasperated. There were two hours until Kimi's party was supposed to start! How was I supposed to tell her now? I heard a knock on the door. My butler, Fern, turned to me. "Shall I get the door, sir?" Fern asked. I sighed, nodding. "Please get the door, Fern," I said. He walked over to the door, looked in the peephole, and opened it. "You have reached Peter Albany's Confederacy Castle. I am his butler, Fern. How may I help you, sirs?" I raised an eyebrow. Sirs? What the heck was Fern talking about? I got up myself and peeked out the door to see two men dressed horridly in an apron that looked as if it could belong to a four-year old child and two eyes with bags under them. They were carrying many party decorations. "We're here because a woman by the name of Kimi Finster called us, gave us this address, and told us to put party decorations here," one of the men explained. Fern was rightly confused by this. "A Kimi Finster?" Fern said. "I have no knowledge of any Kimi" – "I do," I interrupted. "Come right on in."

Reflecting on that, I wish I had thought before I said that. Fern walked over to me and whispered, "Who is Kimi Finster?" I smiled and whispered back, "A good friend of mine back from when we were teenagers." Fern, despite it being unprofessional for a butler/servant, grinned and whispered back, "So, you gonna get to marrying her soon? You're obliviously letting her have a party in your confederacy castle, which you don't even let children into anymore because the last child in here a few years ago spilled his milk on the floor and it took hours to clean. That proves that you love her." Even though he was indeed right about all of that, I just groaned. "None of your business, Fern, now get back to work!" Fern flinched, although he did as told without a word being said.

I put my hands behind my back and walked into the room where the men were putting up the party decorations. There was a difference between the two men, even though they were both obliviously lazy drunks. One of them was tall and skinny, and looked a bit older than me. The other was fat, short, with a beard, and uncombed brown hair. Neither of them could work well. I don't even know how they got their jobs. Not that they worked good jobs, that is. "How do you plan on using the confederacy castle for Kimi's party?" I asked after a moment of silence. One of the drunks, the skinnier one, turned around. "We're going to put decorations all over the top, we're thinkin' 'bout addin' a disco ball and makin' yer girlfriend pay extra," He said with a chuckle. "This Kimi girl promised not to ruin your castle because she knows how upset you would be." I smiled. Well, at least she wouldn't take advantage of the idea.

**An hour later…**

After about an hour, they were finished. Once I saw the room, I gasped. "Wow, you guys did this well," I admitted. "We always do our job well," the chubby one said. I heard the doorbell ring. "Fern, answer it," I ordered. Fern nodded and answered the door. "An Asian woman is here," he announced. I ran over to the door and saw Kimi stand there, looking offended by Fern's description of her. "Nice to meet you too," Kimi said sarcastically. She smiled once she had turned to me. "So, I assume that the men are here and are finished." As if they did not want to get in trouble by their mother, the men, panting, hopped up and down. "Good boys, you finished," Kimi said, walking over. "And it looks wonderful! Full pay, you two!" Kimi gave the two money that I never thought she had.

After the men cheered for a little, Kimi finally rolled her eyes and said, "Now shoo, before I take it away!" They left quickly. "I already invited everyone, so now we just wait for them to come."

Coincidentally, about three minutes later, the doorbell rung about a thousand times until Fern opened the door and a bunch of excited girls ran in, nearly making me fall over.

Kimi will never have a party at my castle again.

**Starr's POV**

After the horrid shower incident, I called Tommy. He answered as fast as I called. "Ha, I sure got you, didn't I?" Tommy asked. I pretended to have no idea of what he was talking about. "You never pranked me," I exclaimed.  
"What are you talking about?" Once he finished laughing, it took him about thirty seconds to process what I had just said. "Oh, yeah, I didn't… yet," Tommy said, sounding confused. "Anyway, why don't you come down to Camp Crystal Lake with me," I began, only to be interrupted. "C-Camp Crystal Lake?" Tommy said. "No, I'm feeling kinda under the weather, you know." I grinned, even though he couldn't see me. "You never sounded under the weather when you answered my call," I replied intelligently. He was not getting out of this.

Tommy was now nervous form what I could tell. I know that he still hates swimming, ever since he was a toddler, before I was ever born. I was born when Tommy was a few months away from being three. My mother had been about six months pregnant with me when my Grandpa Lou took Tommy on that swimming experience. Only Dil and I knew about it. Dil knew because he was alive at the time, I know because Dil once told me when I was six. "Heh, well, I, uh, have to go," Tommy said, hanging up the phone.

I took it further, though. I turned back to Helga and said, "Sorry, girl, but I have to go to my brother's house. He's getting pranked good today!" Helga grinned. "Do what you have to do. Just don't give in, okay?" I nodded in understanding, put on my shoes, put my still wet hair into a ponytail, and left the house.

**The Shadow's POV**

My pranks were fun! I filled a disco ball with confetti, I made cake blow up in that annoying George kids' face, and Abigail… oh, sweet, sweet, Abigail. She shall get what is coming to her. I haven't decided how I'm going to prank her yet, although I do know that it's nearing April 2nd and I need to prank her before the day is over or else it doesn't mean anything. Abigail will receive the harshest prank of them all from me. I have dirt on her. She's trying to avoid other relationships that men have with her mother from happening, and she's from the future! Do you even know how the public would eat that up? It's a good story!

You might wonder how I know about Abigail and George being from the future. It should be oblivious with their crappy attempts to show that she's not from the future. The only reason why no one has figured it out yet is because aside from the fact that not much has changed like, ten years from now, most are too drunk to realize it. I've stayed sober this whole time. Sure maybe part of it has to do with the fact that I'm like, fourteen, but I just don't drink in general.

Also, you might want to know why I hate the twins so much! I hate Abigail the most, though. If you erase George's brotherly technique, he could be an alright guy himself. Abigail, the annoying little goody goody, just couldn't let me take over her body for a while. Just needed the family to help her. Now I hate her and I need to show her that the Shadow is better.

So stay tuned for the next chapter.

**Dove's POV**

School continued, and I was eventually given detention. "Detention?" I shouted after class. "For what?" Mr. Scotch rolled his eyes as if it should be oblivious. "You flipped another student off," Mr. Scotch reminded me. I groaned. "Bradley was asking for it! He told me I eat sh*t!" I explained.

Bradley is the mean kid with good grades. Unless it is our gym teacher, he's favored by every teacher at school.  
"He would never say that," Mr. Scotch said. "Now report to detention before I make it detention for another hour. We both know that we do not want to spend our Wednesday afternoon like this." I sighed and nodded, walking out of the room to go to detention. The lady who creepily watched kids come into detention was sleeping on her desk. I looked around. There were so many kids in here that she probably got tired of giving them all the stare. I guess she's a deep sleeper, too, because she didn't even budge when I walked in, my sandals making a 'click clack' sound.

I sat in the cold chair, throwing my backpack to the ground. I looked around at the detention students again. I did recognize some of them such as Freddy from my history class, who is known as a troublemaker, and Gary, who throws spitballs at people all the time. Since this was only my third time in detention this year, I still didn't know everyone's names, and surely, they didn't know mine. It's not like we can really talk that much in detention, anyway. I heard that sometimes the sleeping teacher wakes up and gives us thirty more minutes of detention if she catches us talking loudly enough. Since I was blessed with only an hour of detention, now having been toned down to fifty-seven minutes, I just sighed quietly and fell asleep on my desk.

As long as I can help it, Bradley will be pranked! Maybe not today, although tomorrow! That will show him how to mess with me!

**Zack's POV**

April second was nearing, and all of my pranks had already taken place. Do you know what that means?

It means that I was sitting on my bed, thinking about Starr once again! How was I going to break the news to her? Would we agree that it was only a drunken night? Darnet, those pranks were supposed to my mind off Starr, not on her! Sure, I had gotten a few good laughs and even avoided pranking Starr, but that couldn't keep my mind off her. Starr was probably still out pranking. I sighed loudly. No one was currently in my presence so doing so would be alright.

To distract myself, I turned on my television set to watch WWE. I was watching John Cena vs Seth Rollins. I sighed. Don't they fight like ten times in a two month span? Can't John Cena fight others sometimes? Awe well, as long as it got my mind off Starr.

DARN! I started thinking about her again. I turned off the television set, closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

**Hunter's POV**

My day has officially been screwed over.

How has it been screwed, you might ask me. Well, to summarize it shortly, one of my pranks didn't work and now I've locked myself in a closet. Chuckie locked me in here, you know, after I tried to scare him with a fake clown mask. Called it an 'insult to his intelligence' and now I'm locked in here. I guess I should've known. Well, at least they have music in here.

I grabbed the phone and scrolled through the songs. Mostly Eminem. Must have locked Phil in here a few times. Phil is a huge fan of Eminem. I guess his songs are relatable, but I'm not a huge fan. Chuckie and Angelica love his music, though. It seems that anyone, even the nicest people, can enjoy Eminem. Lucky for me, Youtube was on here! I played Hulk Hogan's theme song. "I am a Real American," I sang to myself. "Fight for the rights of every man." I chuckled. They should use this song for people in the army.

Eventually, I was doing the last thing that I had ever expected myself to do. Rocking out to music in a closet while locked up. That would sound stupid to me two hours ago. Now it just seems fun!

**End of April Fool's day part 2**

Shortest chapter ever, I know, with nearly 3,000 words. Just wanted to say that tomorrow is my birthday, so, if I'm not on at all tomorrow, just remember, I'm out celebrating with family and friends. Just remember that every year, I never update on April 5th.

Some pranks will continue in chapter thirteen. Speaking of which, in chapter thirteen, we might even have a short little birthday celebration for me at the beginning.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Author's Note: **This is chapter thirteen of Rugrats: Dil's College Years. In this chapter, drama continues. By the way, my birthday was on April 5th! I was so happy about my big day. I had Danish butter cake, I got new CD's, I watched an old Hulk Hogan match on Youtube, I was taken out to eat, and, overall, my presents… did you know that I got a guitar _and _a piano? That's why I wasn't on yesterday. I was rocking it and cheering because it's a new year for me! Now, here are replies to reviews!

In addition, I have a new OC, Naomi (based off the WWE girl and partly based off me), coming up! I will reveal her information on my profile! 

**Responses to Chapter eleven**

celrock: Thank you. Yes, although luckily for her, in chapter fourteen, she will be visiting Rosie and she will meet Dil. Of course, this will all take place during she and CeCe's spring break. You're welcome, as you can see, I have a thing for doing important stuff every ten chapters on most of my stories. Yep, sometimes I, being a… mostly nice person, surprise myself by listening to metal music if I'm upset, so I just based Peter's music tastes off some that I know. And, once again, thank you so much!

TCKing12: Yeah, as I said above, I listen to it if I'm angry enough, and I know that many do as well. I guess most of us just have a taste for metal music because it's so… _relatable _sometimes. Yes, that was my plan all along. How did you guess? Rosie and Kimi's friendship is indeed developing, although I think it will take a pausing point once Hazel visits. Let's just say that Hazel and Kimi don't have good history.

fanficchick122: Speaking of which, she's finding out about it in this chapter! In chapter fourteen and from then on, she will. We do know that Kimi does, on some sort of level, love Phil, and might even be in love with him, although her issues with holding a relationship with him are the true problem. I would slap her, too, even she was caught up in the moment. Wow, and now it's 123 reviews. I'm amazed! It seems that a lot of people can relate to Peter's metalhead style. Uh huh, that's right!

Acosta perez jose Ramiro (Jose-Ramiro): Yeah, she does love Phil on some level. It's just that she can't keep a steady relationship with him. It's not him himself that's drawing her away from him, it's their relationship issues.

lilnate13: Yep, and they're really in trouble in the chapter that you're about to read! Yep. Thanks for reading.

**Responses to April fool's Day**

celrock: Thank you, celrock. Yeah, and you'll continue seeing it in part two.

TCKing12: Thanks, there will be some pranks with your OC's in the next chapter if you haven't read it already! (I believe you did).

fanficchick122: Yep, looks like Lil is getting a little bit of revenge.

Jose-Ramiro: Thanks!

lilnate13: Yeah, although it won't last long.

**Responses to April fool's Day part 2**

celrock: Once again, thank you! Jose-Ramiro and I often write Chuckie to not be as afraid of things once he's an adult. Yeah, I wanted to do a call back since I rarely talk about the original series. Lol yeah he won't be out for a while. I got that idea from TheUnknownAuthor, who wrote Chuckie as liking Eminem in one of his stories. Awe, thanks for the Happy Birthday! I got a few CD's, a guitar, a piano, and a few dolls!

fanficchick122 (I already replied to yours through PM)

brit122 (replied to all of your reviews through PM)

TCKing12: Thanks!

Acosta perez jose Ramiro: Thank you!

lilnate13: Thank you! Lol yeah, wouldn't it be funny if Zack were a WWE fan? 

**Rugrats: Dil's College Years**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Cree's POV**

The next morning, on April 2nd, I prepared to go to class. I wasn't going to skip class again. I was paying for my college, I might as well go to my classes. Once I entered my class, everyone stared and whispered. Even my professor was glaring. After about a minute of that happening, I groaned and said, "What?" I admit that it was loud and rude. Everyone turned away, although they were still whispering. Walking over to my seat, the heels of my sandals slowly clacking, I sat down. There were still a few glances at me and some, who were most likely wanting a death wish, were still staring at me. "WHAT!" I shouted again, although this time it was louder. Unfortunately, at the same time my professor walked in. She frowned once she heard this 'distraction.' "Cree Carmichael, are you causing trouble again?" she asked.

Meet Professor Gloria, twenty-six years old with a curvy body. She rarely wears makeup. Every student wants to be her, and every guy wants to… well, just to put it simply, bone her. In my opinion, she's not even that attractive. I have the same curves, and I do wear makeup, but not too much, and her blonde-brownish hair doesn't even make her _that_ special. Personality wise, I would call her a total b***h. She thinks that just because we're her students, she can do whatever she wants with us.

I glared at her, my brown eyes fierce and proving. "I don't think so, professor," I said sweetly, although still glaring. Professor Gloria, being the b***h that she is, didn't buy that response. "Class, was Cree here causing trouble _again?_" A few nodded, although some didn't. That surprised me. My classmates are always against me, always have been, and always will be. They probably wanted something out of me. She sighed, gave me an upset look, and finally said, "I don't have enough proof. This time you're getting away with it. But if I catch you shouting in my class again, I'm going to either take points off, kick you out, or fail you. Do you understand?" I rolled my eyes and nodded.

For the rest of the day, I ignored the people who stared and whispered. I did not want to get kicked out of class. I was paying almost $3,000 for this sh*t. Besides, I want my family to be proud of me. I know that after standing up for my brother, Jerry, my dad almost _hates _me, but the rest of my family actually cares. My sister Susie would be proud. My mother would give me a lot of hugs if I could graduate and not just goof off and get kicked out of class every two days. Even if I'm not a perfectionist, I still want them to be proud.

Once I walked out of that school, I was pretty pissed. Why was everyone staring at me and whispering all day? I would like to believe that they were planning an early birthday surprise for me, but I knew that wasn't the case. Even if my classmates act like they love me and always choose me for projects, I know that they only do that because I'm popular and hot, and deep down, they couldn't despise me more. They all thought I was a b***h. I knew that, and I didn't give a f**k. They could think what they wanted to about me, point is that it wasn't true.

Once I saw a chick in her senior year of college (I'm in my sophomore year), laughing at me with her friends, I ran over to her and grabbed her by her shirt. I don't care if she was two inches taller! "Why have you and everyone else been laughing, whispering, staring at me all day?" I asked, fury in my eyes. "L-Let go of me and I'll tell you," she said, struggling for breath. I let go, in the process dropping her to the ground. "I guess you haven't checked your email yet," one of her friends said. I raised an eyebrow and took my phone out of my jeans pocket. I had many emails, some from Summer, a few from Ace, and, for some reason, one from my sister, Susie. One that caught me the most was 'Revenge'. I clicked on it and saw a picture _and _a video of Ace and I making out. My face scrunched up in horror. At the end of the video, captions were added in red with the word 'SLUT' in huge letters. I screeched, throwing a tantrum right there. "Who the hell did this?" I yelled. I checked the email and it read, 'buttersscotch '. That pissed me off. It didn't say a thing about this person!

Besides, what the hell was I supposed to say to Summer? 'Hey, sorry I never told you that I was messing around with your ex.' How the f**k did this person find us anyway? "Gee, stop throwing your hissy fit in front of us," the woman said. Rolling her eyes, she and her gang stalked off. I threw a tantrum right there, kicking my feet up and down and crying. Eventually, I calmed down and managed to drive back to my dorm room, hoping not to get killed by Summer on my way there. Since I managed to get to my room without even a trigger of blood running down my shirt, I thought I was safe. I wasn't. As soon as I opened the door, Summer was creepily standing there, staring at me with hatred in her eyes. I gulped. "Uh, hey, Summer," I said nervously. "You didn't tell me," Summer whispered. "I thought you were my best friend, or at least one of my friends all along and I didn't even get a hint. No hint at all, Cree. Not a single goddamned hint. You were too busy messing around with my ex to give me a hint. How was he, Cree? Tell me. How was he?" The tone of her voice was so scary now that I was thinking about calling the police and suggesting that she was going to kill me. "W-What do you mean?" I asked. "How was Ace?" Summer asked. "In bed, in kissing, you know exactly what I mean, Cree. Was he big or was he huge? I doubt that he was a small little pickle." My eye twitched at that. "Summer, please, you're starting to freak me out," I admitted. Summer shook her head, grinning. "No," she said. "I don't give a f***k. Just like you didn't when you kissed Ace and didn't tell me."

I decided that was the last straw. What had truthfully gotten her so pissed anyway? "Why do you even care!" I shouted. "You were definitely going to break up with him even if he had not done it first! We both know that! You even said it out loud! So why act like you give a f**k about our relationship?" Summer wasn't riled up yet. She was staying so still and calm that it actually amazed me. "I don't give a f***k about your relationship. I give a f***k about you. Cree, look at me when I say this. Ace will hurt you. I know he will. And even if he didn't, we both know of how wrong it is to date your best friend's ex and not tell your best friend. Did you not trust me, Cree? Did you think I was going to tell your damn precious secret? Or do you just not trust anyone because you think they'll hurt you? You can't accept yourself Cree, or the truth. You can't accept that you're nothing but a selfish b***h. So you live in your own little imaginary world. We both know that Ace didn't date you for you. He dated you because of your tits."

Trust me, I had never been this deadpan-faced before. Summer was right about some parts of her speech. I was really angry because she was doubting Ace and I's relationship. But I knew it was true. She was right. We both knew it was true. It was also true that I was mostly dating Ace for his hot body. We weren't meant to be together. I knew that. I had always known.

If this were any other girl, she would have been on the verge of tears. I was on the verge of kicking Summer's a$$. Who did she think she was, talking to me like this? I scoffed and opened the door, slamming her nose in the process. Summer screeched as she lay on the floor. I couldn't be there knowing she was there. I walked outside and called Ace. There was no answer. Groaning, I nearly threw my phone down until I remembered that he wasn't worth it. I just walked off, my eye twitching and tears of anger threatening to fall. Right now there was only one thought on my mind.

"Summer Pickles, I hate you."

**Summer's POV**

After spitting words of venom (and absolute truth), at Cree, the b***h didn't acknowledge that I was right. Hell, not even a 'sorry.' Just slammed the door right in my face, into my f****ing nose. After I got enough strength to get up, I felt my nose to make sure that it wasn't broken. I groaned. Now I was really going to get that b***h, and I wasn't even going to try to get verbal first! She was just going to get _it_!

I still can't believe Cree. I should've known that the sl*t was going to backstab me. Sometimes she just likes doing sh*tty things for no good reason. If she liked Ace, she could've told me, and I know we would've probably had a fight anyway, but then I wouldn't have a good reason to be embarrassed! Do you know how embarrassing it is for someone to lie to you and secretly be dating your ex boyfriend? Plus, there are not only pictures, but also _videos _online now! You can find a good one on Youtube! That's really embarrassing!

Cree does not realize how much it hurts. This type of thing has never happened to her. It happened to me. I haven't gone to school in two days. Because of Cree and that a-whole Ace, I can't imagine how many lessons I've missed. Cree and I have known each other for years! Why would she backstab me now? I should do the same to her, but that would just be childish, and it would be stupid to stoop down to Cree's level. Still, Cree deserves a good punishment. I thought my punishment for her was starting out good until she slammed the door in my face, nearly breaking my nose. The last thing that I need is a nose job. If these pictures of Cree and Ace were leaked, what will be leaked of me?

After a few minutes of thinking, I decided what kind of punishment Cree needed. A wrestling match! We've both always loved WWE. I, not as much, because some of the girls are just spoiled brats, although we've both always-loved wrestling and could probably give you names and details of every match. In fact, Cree knows someone who works there as a wrestler. She knows the Miz, but his wife, Maryse, another wrestler, never seems to be around. Maryse retired back in 2011. That was one of the last times that I actually cried. We were getting new wrestlers and the old ones were going out!

Therefore, this Saturday, Cree and I will wrestle to show everyone who's the real woman.

**Maryse's POV**

I was walking around, undercover of course, everyone always freaks out whenever they see me because I'm a former wrestler, and I screamed once I saw someone on the sidewalk. They were bruised and beatup. The guy had orange hair, or, at least, used to have, because now, it kind of looked brown. I didn't have my phone on me. "Somebody help!" I screamed. "_Somebody_! There's a man right here and we need a hospital!" An African-American woman immediately came to my rescue. She looked upset and perhaps even teary eyed already, but she gave a glimpse at the man on the ground and called 911. "He's obliviously been beat up and a woman here was screaming for help," she explained. Once they promised they were coming and hung up on her, the woman turned to me. "I recognize your voice," she admitted. I gulped. Must be another WWE fan. "Oh, you do?" I asked, trying out a different tone. "Maybe we have met before."

After a minute of silence, she chuckled. "Nah, I don't think I recognize you," she said, taking back her words. "But, my name is Cree Carmichael. I'm a huge fan of WWE, and my fashion sense is stunning whenever I'm not upset like right now." I nearly cringed at the mention of 'WWE,' but I did my best not too. "My name is, uh, Ashley Osbourne, nice to meet you," I said. I used the first name 'Ashley' from 'Ashley Olsen' and 'Osbourne' from some famous man. Ozzy Osbourne, I think. "I'm an even bigger fan of WWE, and my fashion sense is neutral." Cree grinned. "We'll get along just great, Ashley," Cree said.

The men finally came. "I think I knew the guy who was down here," Cree admitted. "He's my boyfriend. Pictures of us were leaked online. He was my best friend's – excuse me, _former _best friend's boyfriend. Once they broke up, since I had always liked him, I went for it. I mean, wouldn't you, especially if you saw your best friend break up with him?" I thought about that for a second. If I wanted to be nice, no, but since I like my drama cooked just right and put in a cup, it would make sense to do so.

"Yes," I admitted. Cree smiled at me. "We will be great friends," she promised. They took the body away. Cree got up. "I have to go with him, I'm sorry. Do you want to come along?" I smiled and nodded. What else could I be doing on a day like this? All that I had been doing was going to the bank.

I followed them inside of the car. Realization slowly sunk in though. I was going to have to lie about my identity. I sighed. How do I always get myself into this type of crap?

**Zack's POV**

When I awoke I was about to call Starr, until my phone started ringing itself. I groaned and answered. "Hello, this is Zack Wehrenburg speaking. If you are a creditor, I will hang up right now." Because of that response, I received a giggle. I immediately knew that it was Kimi's giggle. And she sounded drunk. Kimi does drink all the time, so that should never be surprising. "Oh, Zackary, I'm not a creditor," Kimi told me. There was a pause. "At least, I don't think I am!" I chuckled. Kimi's drunken self was actually funny. "No, Kimi, you were right the first time," I told her. "Now, I'm coming to get you. You're probably too drunk to walk. Where are you right now?"

Another pause and another giggle later, Kimi finally said, "I'm in this huge place. It reminds me of that castle from, um, 'Sophia the second' or whatever that show was called. It has like a disco ball and that and… OMG! The disco ball is popping confetti!" I took in the information until I realized what she meant and where she was. Kimi was at Peter, my former best friend's castle. He must have let her throw a party, something he would never let me or anyone else do. I scoffed at the thought. I guess Peter is 'so in love' that he's letting her throw a party so that she can 'realize it' or some crap. Peter's always been a hopeless romantic in my book.

Peter doesn't realize that you don't make someone fall in love with you. They should just fall in love with you. Love can't be forced or predicted. Peter is not in love with Kimi. He loves the idea of her. I just hope he'll realize that before it's too late and he breaks both of their hearts.

I sighed. Now I had to pick up a drunk. I put on a coat, combed my hair, and walked out the door. Climbing into my car, which I got for my sixteenth birthday, I drove to Peter's castle. I knew that he would not like to see me there, Lord knows I wouldn't like to see him there, either, but I would have to. I care about Kimi way too much to leave her drunk in front of many men drunk themselves who might rape her. Ringing the door bell, I saw a bouncer, much taller than me, by the way – standing in front of the doorway. He was in his late forties from what I could tell and had a lot of weight on him. He was probably around three-hundred pounds and he was at least 6'5. And that's to say the least!

"Where does Peter find these people?" I thought. "Are you VIP?" the man asked. "Uh, no, sir" – I began, but I was cut off by him screaming at me. "Well then get the hell out, buddy, 'cuz unless you're retarded, to which I apologize, you know what the sign says." I looked up at the sign. It did indeed say 'VIP = welcome. No VIP? Away from the house castle!" I gulped and thought about this. Was Kimi really even worth it? I decided yes. "O-Okay, sir," I said. I looked inside the glass window and saw that most were drunk. Slowly and quietly, I opened the window. I saw Kimi twerking, about to pass out from too much to drink and exhaustion. Rubbing my cuticles, I climbed inside. Once Kimi opened her eyes long enough to see me, she smiled. "_Jesse_," Kimi said. I rolled my eyes. "Zack," I corrected. Was she really drunk enough to think that I was Jesse? Jesse left even before we had to go to college! Even if she is drunk, she should know better than to think that I am my best friend.

Kimi chuckled like a loon. It actually scared me a little. "Jesse, baby," she began, chuckling. "What are you t-talking about?" I raised an eyebrow. Kimi and Jesse had never had a thing together that I knew of! "I'm not" – I began, but stopped myself. No point in it, anyway. "Let's just get you home." I tried to drag her away, but even drunk Kimi is quite the challenge. "No I want more beer, Joe!" Was she getting her J's and Z's mixed up? "You don't need more beer," I assured her. "You're drunk enough already. Now just come on and follow me." Kimi didn't give a crap about what _I _thought, obliviously. She never does. Kimi screamed at the top of her lungs. "No, I will drink more beer!" Everyone at the party stared at us, and the bouncer immediately turned around. He glared once he saw me. "I thought you had no VIP," He said terrifyingly and strictly. I gulped and turned to the window. I quickly opened it, tried to leave, and started running. He almost caught me, but I had tried out football before, I was quick enough. I got into my car and started driving. I smirked. So much for helping Kimi.

"The night with Starr would've been better," I thought with a sigh.

**Starr's POV**

_A few days ago_

It was April 2. My prank on Tommy was a full plan in action. I grinned once he opened the door and saw me standing there, smirking, and perfectly ready for the trip. "Did you think I'd forget?" I asked. He was about to say 'no,' I could tell, but then he frowned, his eyes cast downward, and said, "No. I just didn't think you'd come." I chuckled. "Tommy, I'm your little sister, you should be able to tell when I'm going to do something. Anyway, get dressed, we're going." He sighed. "Can I call my girlfriend first?" Tommy asked. I held up my phone showing Lil's phone number, which I had already called to explain it to her. Despite hating popular girls, my brother was dating one, so I had to know her number. "Already called and took care of it," I told him. "Lil is fine with it. A bit upset at first, but she got over it." Tommy groaned and left to get dressed. Once he came back, he was ready, too! I grinned.

"So, you ready?" I asked. "_Very_," He said through gritted teeth. We walked outside and I slipped into my pink car. Everyone is always telling me that it's just like Barbie's Malibu Car. I guess that's their way of saying that I have a nice car. I think I do, too. My parents bought me my first car. No, they didn't buy me the awesome hot pink ride that I drive in. They bought me a used car from the eighties. It did need a few fixes, and my father eventually fixed it. After he did, though, Phil drove it into a lake. I still hate him for that.

A year before I began college and a year after the incident with Phil, Tommy and Dil bought me this hot pink car for my birthday! Mom and Dad didn't chip in because Dad was too busy and Mom revealed to me that it was too expensive. Both Dil and Tommy managed to buy me the car by working a series of odd jobs. I thought that was nice, especially since they wanted to wreck my car once I got it because Mom and Dad never bought them cars. Now they both have cars. Tommy got one a few months after he started dating Lil at her request, and Dil got one when he was nineteen. I guess I didn't really need the first car that I received anyway since I didn't learn to drive until seven months after I got it. I got this car in March, on March 23rd, to be exact, which happens to be the date of my birthday. In October, I finally learned how to drive, which was also a month before Phil crashed my beautiful car.

Eventually, we got down to the lake. "Camp Everwood," I whispered. "Where Jason killed all those people?" Tommy asked. I nodded, secretly grinning. He couldn't see it because it was getting dark out. I knew that Tommy wasn't as afraid of Jason as he was of water, though. "Let's go for a swim, come on," I said. Tommy gulped. "You sure, Starr?" He asked. I put a thumb up. "Yep. I've always wanted to swim through Camp Everwood. Besides, you can't still be scared of water. You're graduating from University this year and you're a few months shy from being twenty-three years old. I'm only twenty, yet I wouldn't mind a swim. Get in the water. Come on, it will be fun!" I dragged him by his hand and hopped in myself. The water was a bit cold, but, my Grandpa Lou always used to take me out for swimming, so my body was used to it by now. "The water won't bite! It's not a monster! And it isn't too cold, either!"

Tommy just stared at the water as if it were haunting his dreams. For all I knew, maybe it was, and maybe I shouldn't be doing this. But the look on his face was so funny! "Get in already!" Tommy finally got in, while holding onto the bridge. I giggled. "Stop holding onto the bridge or else you'll" – I was interrupted by the loud sound of Tommy getting out. "I can't do this!" Tommy screamed, running back to the car. I grinned.

Operation April fool's Day = fin.

**Rosalind's POV**

I'm still pissed off with Dil and that b***h, CeCe. Every day, I talk to Kimi about it. Kimi tells me to let it go, but she has no idea how hard it is to let it go. It's like her feud with this chick that she refers to as 'H.' They're currently fighting over Phil and have been ever since they were teenagers. Kimi got Phil in the end, but claims that 'H' won't "shut the hell up about it."

Sometimes I think about calling Dil and asking him if he has made his choice yet, although I can never bring myself to type in the numbers. Not until I actually know. Dil said that he would call me once he knows. I guess he doesn't know yet. "I shouldn't let this bother me," I thought. "There are more important things to do than this." But what could I do? After moments of throwing ideas to the side in my head, I decided that I should dye my hair again. The hot pink color was slowly fading, and I hadn't dyed it in six weeks. It usually lasted for six weeks. Besides it was always best to dye my hair at least a month after the last dye job.

Yes, I dye my own hair. Being in college and all and having so much work to do, I never have time to go down the street to the hair salon. My hair color is always changing. Most of the time I have at least _some _pink in there, but my hair can change from rose gold to hot pink. One time, when I was around seventeen, I remember adding some purple highlights. Now that I'm in college, my most common color is hot pink with dark brown/jet black highlights. It's very often that I'm teased about having pink hair, although I know that the only reason people do it is because not only do they have no idea of the back-story behind my hair color, and they can't accept change. Awe well, it'd be like meeting an alien to see a person with pink hair, I guess. I'll tell you of the back-story some other time.

I was already prepared to dye my hair. My older sister, Mary (I'll tell you more about her later), taught me how to dye it when I was ten so that she wouldn't have to continue helping me dye it myself. I washed my hair two days ago, the same day when the incident with Dil started. Sighing, I walked over to grab a towel. I put it around my neck and partially around my chest. I grabbed a brush and started brushing my hair, which was currently a fading pink color that was showing more of my natural hair color (blonde) than it was the pink. Trust me, it looked horrible. I'm a natural blonde, but a paint incident happened when I was a toddler. After a few years, the paint did eventually start to fade but then my family started helping me dye my hair and now I are obsessed by keeping my hair at least partially pink. I started brushing my hair, tucking strands behind my ear. I pierced my ears at thirteen, by the way. I didn't go to a store or anything since my father was really strict about us (Mary and I), getting our ears pierced. Mary had to do it for me. After I finished that, I started up with everything else.

This took about three hours to do. When I finished, after putting shampoo in and conditioner, rinsing it out and all, I looked at myself in the mirror. The shade of pink had come out lighter then I wanted it to, but it still looked good in my opinion. No highlights this week. I wasn't in the mood for highlights. My hair was now champagne pink. I shrugged. I could dye it another color some other time. I took off the towel, got dressed, and looked at the clock. It was seven pm. Usually, I would have stayed up and watched television, although tomorrow I had a test on the laws of English. I groaned. I still can't believe I do all this just because I want to be an author. I wanted to drop out as soon as I entered, although since I'm now nearly in my third year of college, I'm going to continue going anyway.

Peace, people!

**Lyndsey's POV**

Hello there! I'm new to the story. I'm going to be on here with my twin, Patrick. Nairobi-Harper has already apologized to us, like, a million times for adding us so late. I forgive her. Patrick now does, too, but I had to talk him into it.

Now, let me introduce myself. My name is Lyndsey Hampton. I'm often told that I'm pretty stylish. I don't think I'm a b***h. I'm passionate in most things that I do, and you can always call me for help with your computer. My eyes are green. I bet you didn't expect that. Most people in this story have blue or brown eyes, not green, which is what makes my eyes special. My hair is long, red, and curly. I love my red hair and I hate it whenever people say that I'd look good blonde. I like my red hair, I like being a redhead in general. I guess they're just jealous because not everyone is born a redhead while you're always seeing blondes and brunettes on television. Plenty of girls with red hair have dyed it. My curls and hair are natural, baby! I wear it proudly!

I love partying, trust me, I do, but today I had to study for one of the only courses that I'm failing. Ugh. It makes me hate college so much sometimes. I go to a Fashion University. I guess it makes sense, too, since I just love clothes. Still, that never stops me from being smart. All that it takes is a lot of studying to become pretty _and _smart like me. Most people think that it can only be one without the other. Movies are what started that belief in my opinion. Intelligent women are usually portrayed as nerds with glasses. Even the 'hot librarian' usually fails to satisfy me. Gorgeous women are usually ditzy, clumsy, yet still hot as f**k blondes with huge tits, sometimes fake and sometimes natural. Well, I must say that none of those stereotypes are true! I'm smart and I don't wear or need glasses. I'm hot but I'm not ditzy or clumsy. Sometimes I appear to be depending on the situation, but overall, I'm not!

I don't know how I'm failing 'Fashion Buying and Merchandising.' I always loved doing that while growing up, and I also managed to get into this school. Someone must be screwing with my grades, they have to be, because I'm always complimented on my accuracy with this subject. If someone is screwing with it, then they'll meet their destiny because I have a few words for them.

_No one screws with Lyndsey Hampton!_

**Dil's POV**

I couldn't make a decision. Usually, you'll never hear Dil Pickles say that, since I'm always making huge decisions, although on this one, I kept thinking that I wanted one thing, and when I was about to go through with it, I figured that I actually wanted the other. Besides, I'm in a University for astronomy, this is the last time to be thinking about women. If I think about Rosie and CeCe too much, my grades will start to fail. The reason I went to college was to get a good job and to not seem as a failure to my parents for still living in my room at nineteen. Last time I was there, I had recently turned nineteen, and my dad threatened to kick me out. My mom didn't want to kick me out, but she wasn't against the idea, either. They're both proud of me now that I'm in college, and I want it to stay that way.

After doing my homework, which is a lot more than it was in high school, I decided on calling CeCe and verifying that she was coming on April fifteenth, which was in a few days. "Hello?" a voice answered. "Hey, CeCe, it's me, Dil," I said. Her voice seemed to immediately soften. "Oh, hi, Dil!" CeCe said. "We haven't talked in a while. I was beginning to wonder if you were dead." Even though she chuckled, I could tell this was something that she was uncomfortable with saying. I tried to play it off with a laugh myself. "Well, I'm alive and as good as ever," I said. "What about _you_? How has the excellent CeCe Proud been doing?" She giggled, probably at my use of her last name. I felt kind of bad and like I was betraying Rosie for flirting with CeCe over the phone. Rosie wasn't my girlfriend, though, and maybe I shouldn't be feeling this? "'The Excellent CeCe Proud' has recently been passing all of her courses. How has the extraordinary Dillan Pickles been doing?"

Of course, I was so caught up in our conversation, which I nearly forgot to ask her when she was coming. Right before we were about to end the call because her roommate was calling her, I asked, "Hey, so, you're supposed to be visiting soon, right?" I heard yelling from the other line. Must have been her roommate's voice. "Yeah," CeCe responded. Her response was awfully short. It was rushed, too. "When are you coming?" I asked. I knew that she was grinning. I just _knew_. "I can't hide it from you forever, Dilly," CeCe said. "I'm coming in a few days, the fifteenth to be exact." My eyes widened. Rosie's birthday was about a month after that! I was saved! Thank you, good Lord, thank you! "_Really_?" I said. "Really," CeCe clarified. "Anyway, the roommate is getting pissy. Gotta go." We said our glorious 'goodbyes' to each other and I grinned. I was saved.

**Maryse's POV**

I was in the waiting room at the hospital. They wouldn't allow me or Cree to go in. I wasn't related to this Ace man, and although Cree was dating him, she wasn't married to him or even engaged to him. Cree didn't even seem to care that much about his health. She was just sitting there, reading a provided magazine. It was 'Cosmo', of course. I'm an avid 'Cosmo' reader myself.

I was getting hungry. I mean, I had sat here for about two hours without doing anything. "I'm hungry," I announced. "Cree, I'm going out to get us McDonalds. Do you like McDonalds?" Cree shrugged. "Whatever you can get, get me it," she said. "Just not their Big Mac. I heard that it is disgusting from a few people." I walked out of the hospital. Name was _**Quarter's Hospital**_. "Who the hell is Quarter?" I thought. "And what kind of loon names their child 'Quarter?' or allows that to be his nickname?" While walking, I didn't watch where I was going, and bumped into someone. "Ouch!" we both screamed. I groaned, looking down. I was surprised when I saw how short she was and the length of her hair. It didn't take me more than five seconds to realize that she was… well, to put it frankly, a _kid_. "What the f**k is your problem, kid?" I asked, angry. She looked up at me, upset. "What's your problem, lady?" she asked, pointing her finger up at me. Kid had spunk. I liked that, but not when she was using it against me. "I asked the question first," I said, scoffing. "I could have said I was sorry if you didn't lash out at me," She said. This kid obliviously had no idea who I am. "That's it! Stop being jealous of me! I mean, sure I'm gorgeous and was one of the best wrestlers, although you have no need to be jealous, sweetie." This girl's eye was now twitching. I grinned. I had succeeded in pissing her off.

"I don't wrestle, but I challenge you to a racing match!" she screamed. "Sure, hone, where?" I asked. "One of the Mario racing tracks, okay!" she screamed. "By the way, the name's Candi, not 'kid!' and I have to go!" Leaving on feet, I began taking note of what she said. I would look her up online later to see if she was famous or anything. "My name is Maryse, not lady!" I yelled back.

Whatever the little b***h got to her on racing day (if she showed up), it would be deserved.

**The Shadow's POV**

I had come up with a prank for Abigail. I would make up an email and a blog, claiming that I am from 2030. Of course, I would pretend to be her the whole time. Then I would make predictions that I myself knew were false, such as World War V had begun. My plan went right during the first few days since it started! Everyone thought Abigail was a lunatic. Since I'm Abigail's evil version, all I had to do was take a picture of myself. I was believed. Abigail didn't know that I had done it. Her reaction was funniest.

"Oh my god, George!" Abigail screamed once she saw the website. "Someone knows that we're here! And someone hates me!" I rolled my eyes. How clueless is she? I mean, did she not see me walking around earlier? I know she can't have that badly of a memory. "It is probably the Shadow," George told her. I rolled my eyes. I was behind the bushes were they were. I was truthfully only looking for Abigail's reaction. Trust me; I was pleased with her reaction. She was screaming her head off. It was exactly what I had been looking for. Sadly, I rarely see Abigail pissed, though. Always just 'very upset' or 'crying type of upset.' Any type of upset but 'pissed off upset.'

April fool's Day is always pleasant for me. My pranks are always the best, and I'm so good at them that people never (okay, fine, _rarely_), figure out who was in charge of them. As I said earlier, Abigial's reactions are always the best.

That, in general, describes why April fool's Day is one of my favorite 'holidays.'

**Rosalind's POV**

Do you want to know how pleased and at the same time pissed off I was when Dil called me and told me about what CeCe told him? I was pleased because, well, if you've been paying attention the past few chapters, you would _know_. I was pissed because now I had to meet that b***h way before I wanted to. Dil really is a sweetheart and he is well-intentioned, but I feel like he's doing what he promised me, he wouldn't do; try to make CeCe and I become friends! I don't feel like being friends with CeCe; as much as I hate to admit, we're similar in the strongest of ways, and that would make our personalities clash together. Besides, you can't be friends with someone whose eyes are on your crush. It can cause serious issues in any sort of friendship. I hate CeCe. Hate is a strong word, although that's the only feeling that comes to mind whenever I think about her. Now you might wonder, how can you hate someone when you haven't met them? We just talked over the phone. I even made a list for why I hate CeCe.

**Reasons why I hate CeCe Proud **(If you're wondering Dil told me her last name at least once).

**She thinks she's better than me because she's known Dil longer.**

'**Proud' is a stupid last name. Sure shows her and her family's pride.**

**She's a rude hussy and isn't right for Dil.**

**B****h doesn't want to admit that she sees me as competition. I know she does, otherwise she wouldn't have felt so threatened when she talked to me over the phone. After I admitted to myself my crush on Dil, I also admitted that I felt CeCe was a threat. CeCe obliviously hasn't admitted that to herself yet.**

**CeCe doesn't sound attractive **_**at all**_.

**From what I remember, she picked a fight with me, not the other way around. Yet Dil was still pissed with both of us.**

**Her nickname for Dil is retarded! I could do better. **

**Even if I didn't hate her because of all of this, there's just something that screams 'snob' about her attitude anyway. **

Once I finished that list, I felt a lot better. It was nice to release all of my feelings on paper. That's another reason why I'm trying to become a writer. It always relieves the stress for me. I yawned. I had to get to bed, especially since CeCe was visiting tomorrow. I had to show her that I was sexy, that I was better than her. I know it sounds snobby coming from my part, but come on, it's true. Goodnight, guys!

**CeCe's POV**

It was the night before my visit with Dil and before I would meet that b***h, Rosie. Dil had called me and talked to me on the phone. The sound of his voice made me feel better. You see, before _Dilly_ (my affectionate nickname for him), had called, I had been writing a list of reasons why I hate Rosalind Louise Hall. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't get my mind off her and how much I wanted to strangle her. She should know that Dilly is mine, not hers. The h0e just met him, for petes sake! If you want to read my list of reasons and also know why you should hate her, too, it's right here.

**Reasons why I hate Rosalind Louise Hall (Dilly told me her middle name and last)**

**Does she think she's the Queen of the world? God, she's so snobby!**

'**Rosalind Hall' sounds terrible. I mean, 'CeCe Proud' doesn't sound the best either, but really!**

**Okay, even if I don't want to admit it, she's a threat. A threat to the relationship that I want with Dil.**

**She made Dil pissed off with me for yelling at her! She's a skank! Really deserved to be yelled at!**

**Who the f**k thinks that pink hair with 'blonde highlights' is attractive at all? At least turn it around, girlfriend!**

**She had the courage to tell me that her boobs are bigger. Who cares about breast size? Oh… wait, I'm sounding like a hypocrite.**

**Even if I **_**didn't **_**hate her for all this, something just screams 'fake' or 'b***h' about her.**

**She tries to sound so damn intelligent. She might be smart, but not as smart as me! I'm CeCe Proud, and I actually have the rights to boast!**

I could go on listing reasons why I hate her, but Hazel is getting upset and just wants us to get on the plane. It's eleven pm here, you see. "CeCe, we have to get on the plane before we're late," Hazel reminds me. She groaned. "And then I'll get angry. And you wouldn't like me when I'm angry." I knew that I wouldn't like her when she was angry, so we got through the process and sat next to each other in our seats. We both fell asleep next to each other, and, being a woman with a crush, I dreamt about Dil.

**End of Chapter Thirteen**

I can't believe that I finally finished writing this chapter! At 1:30 in the morning, too! I will be so tired in a few hours! Ugh, after I upload this I am hitting the bed. If I forgot anything, just remind me and I'll include it in either the next chapter or the following chapters. I'm awfully sorry if one of your OC's didn't' get an OC, this story was around 7,000 words already. Even I, as a girl who publishes long chapters, have my limits, and I need my sleep.

Can I tell what is truthfully sad? I started writing this on April 6th, a day after my birthday, and now, on April 12th, I'm publishing this. In other words, it takes me 3 days – 8 days to finish writing a chapter and publish it.

Anyway, I need a few more votes for who won the fight between the two Disney characters and Cree and Summer. Before I go, I just wanted to remind you all that in the next chapter, Hazel and CeCe are visiting, Hazel visiting Rosalind and a few of her old friends, CeCe visiting Dil and some of the gang. That's right, sorry it took fourteen chapters to do, but, next chapter, we get a visit from our good friends, CeCe and Hazel! I've been hinting it for a few chapters and even downright said it would be happening in one chapter, and in our next chapter, it is! Aren't you excited? Oh, golly! Now I've written/spoken too much and it's nearly 1:40 AM! I have to go to sleep before my Mom gets upset!

Goodnight peeps, I have to hit the jackpot!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Author's Note: **Wow, I can't believe that we're here already. We're at chapter fourteen, which means that I've written more than ten chapters of this story. This is one of the longest stories that I've ever written so far.

This statement, however, does not mean that I will be ending this story. So far, this story is set to continue for fifty chapters. It might be more, depending on how much you guys enjoy it.

I'm also really sorry for writing this chapter on _May 2__nd__! _Whoa… that's just really pathetic on my side.

Since the last time I was on a plane I was _six_, I'm sorry if I got any information about planes incorrect. I did look a few things up, and I learned a few things, however.

Response to comments

**TCKing12: **Thank you. Yeah, it happened because they both like Dil. Yes, if anyone found it to be serious George and Abigail could be in big trouble. Alright, I cast your vote in.

**celrock: **That's only cuz I'm writing a fic where Tommy gets over his fear of water *grins* Expect it a few days from now. I'll be using that idea, thank you Yep, Rosie's hair color has always been an interesting topic in my stories, so I decided to mention how her hair turned pink anyway. Yep, over protective daddy.

**fanficchick122: **Yep. Whoa, don't freak out there! Just read this chapter. I agree, I'm thinking of writing an alternate universe fic where neither of them have met Dil and they turn out to be great friends. What did you do for AFD? You're about to read chapter fourteen!

**brit122: **Yep, I love my stories so much. Totally gonna use her idea. Shadow is a good pranker. Lol yeah I just came up with that name on the spot. Yeah, otherwise it would have been too much drama – so much that my coffee would burst!

**Jose-Ramiro: **Thanks!

**lotsoflogos: **Nice to meet you, thanks for the review. Sure! Just give me info whenever you can.

**lilnate13: **That's right! Rosie and CeCe will get a few matches together themselves, even one where they battle against Dil. Lol did you really think Cree and Summer wouldn't get to fight? I've been planning it since I started this story! xD I just remembered that I added her in, twerking. Now I'm laughing out loud. Lol and yes, he is going heel turn. Looks like when Jesse comes back there might be some questions that Zack will need to ask he and Kimi. Yep, she'll appear more once CeCe and Hazel have to go back home. I think CeCe and Rosie will be frenemies. They can get along, but… only when it doesn't involve Dil.

**RosalindFan: **Well that could always happen, but I do kinda like CeCexDil, so IDK.

**abbf: **Umm… okay?

**plz: **This is the update.

**HURRY UPPP**: Okay, this guest username along with the comment is the rudest thing I've ever seen in my review section. Could you be calmer about the issue and address it like a mature user?

**AsToldBy Hazelnut: **Thank you so much for putting the rushing reviewers to rest. I've never seen them review before, so I don't see why they care so much now.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters used in this story except for my own OC's. Characters that you saw on Rugrats and AGU belong to Klasky Csupo. Any other characters are either my OC's or someone else's OC.

**Dil's College Years**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**CeCe's POV**

We got on the plane at around eleven at night. I found it coincidental that Hazel had someone to visit in Yucaipa as well. A girl that she had known since childhood or something. While Hazel told me more about this girl, I was zoned out. It's not that Hazel is boring, I was just too excited so I blocked out every thought that wasn't about Dil. I really couldn't wait to see him! It kind of broke my heart that the last time we had spoken in person, we had argued. That had been my first real argument with him as his girlfriend, and it had broken my heart when he had disapproved of my going to college. I thought that if you were in a relationship, you approved of things that your girlfriend does. So we argued, and I won. I even called him a "selfish a-whole" and he called me a "b***h" and a "sl*t" for the first time. He claimed I would cheat on him in college so we broke it off over the phone when I finally did get to college. Heck, we didn't speak for two whole months!

Now that was all about to change. Maybe I could woo him into being my boyfriend again. I knew that I probably wasn't going to be able to stay with him for the full vacation, but, I at least wanted to get a little make out session with him and catch up. I bet he looked more manly now. Dil was never the type to dye his hair, so it was probably still red.

We ended up having to sleep on the plane. It actually wasn't too bad, you know. In fact, it was kind of peaceful. Yes, it might sound odd if it is peaceful on a plane. On this plane, though, anyone with heights would know not to be afraid.

Hazel fell asleep long before I did, and long before it was time. Apparently, the light outside made her tired. I was still wide-awake at two am, though. I was too busy thinking about my visit with Dil to even consider sleep. Too many questions were buzzing in my head. Would he still find me hot? Does he still have feelings for me like I do for him? How far has his friendship/relationship gotten with that girl, Rosie?

I groaned at even the thought of her. From my talk with her, I knew that she didn't like me, and I was sure she knew I didn't like her, either. We're fire and water. We _don't _mix. Rosie is one of the only girls that I've ever intentionally been rude to. In high school, a lot of females were all over Dil, especially those popular sl*ts. And that was exactly how I thought of Rosie. As a sl*t who just wanted to get into my crush's pants. Nuh uh, sweetie, as long as CeCe Proud is here, you are not going to get an inch closer to my Dilly!

I know it sounds really selfish, but even though we broke up, I still want Dil's love. I _need _Dil's love. I _crave _Dil's love. Even before I realized that I had a crush on him, as a kid, I always needed his approval on everything. Most of the time, if he didn't approve, I wouldn't do it. When I was about five or so, if Dil and I argued, I would actually start crying after yelling something insulting at him. Yeah, I would _cry_, and our argument would be the main focus of my days until we made up. And we always made up.

From my memory, our longest argument had lasted two weeks. We were around twelve and it happened around the time that I realized my feelings for him. I was very good at hiding them, though. Anyway, we were in our second year of middle school and even though Dil was still different, he was getting more physically attractive. You see, even I, as the woman who loves him, must admit that throughout elementary school and in his first year of middle school, Dil was okay looking. Not as hot as other boys, just okay looking. Anyone would agree with me, even his older brother.

Dil had shaggy red hair that was often uncombed and hidden under a Sherpa Hat. What put most girls off about that was that he even wore the Sherpa Hat in the summer. I did occasionally wonder why he never changed that. If he wasn't wearing his Sherpa Hat and his messy hair was showing, there was still no one who liked it. It was like a red mess on his head.

His skin was truthfully a bit pale. Most would admit that his dimples were cute and a few, including me, liked the pink blush on his cheeks. His cheeks weren't pink every day, though. You could only see the pink blush if he were flustered, if it were cold, or if he were angry enough. Any girl would agree that that was one of his cuter traits. I was also attracted to some of his expressions. If he were angry, he didn't come off as angry. He looked more like a cute Chihuahua whom was pouting. He kind of looked like a little girl when he pouted. Innocent and sweet as candy, which he was.

The eyebrows were perfect. They matched his father's and his older brother, Tommy's. They were slender, red, and thin. Maybe a bit too thin for some girls' liking. They weren't too thin for my liking, though. I often thought his eyebrows were similar to his mother's. Her eyebrows were red and thin, too. Those eyebrows were a part of him like his Sherpa Hat, though, and I didn't want them to become thick. I had always liked them just the way they were.

His eyes were blue. It was odd because he was a redhead, and most blondes come with blue eyes, but I did see where he got it from. His father's eyes were bluish grey, and his older brother had blue eyes, too. Most girls thought of blue eyes as an immediate turn on, but not Dil's blue eyes. They were 'weird' because he had red hair, which suddenly made the thought of his blue eyes unattractive. I'll admit that I was a little freaked out the first time I met Dil because he had red hair and blue eyes, whereas most had blonde hair and blue eyes, but… I got used to it as a part of him. Now that I think about it, it was actually kind of cute. You could still get lost in those pools of blue if you looked hard enough.

As for the lips, they were a bit big. Not the ridiculous type of big lips, just a bit bigger than the average child's lips. Even if they weren't on average, I still thought that they were so kissable. Aside from his eyes, his lips were the first thing I noticed about him. At first, I was completely disgusted, but then I started to think it was cute. And it really, really was cute!

His nose – thank God he didn't get a honker like his father's! No offense to Mr. Stu Pickles, but his nose is the size of a hot dog! Dil is lucky to have developed an average nose like Didi's. Nothing wrong with Dil's nose. It wasn't too big or too small. Funny thing that he, Tommy, and Starr ended up with perfect noses while their mom had the smallest nose on the universe and their father had the biggest. Fine, I admit that Starr's nose was a bit small, but not as small as Didi's.

The thing that people talked about the most about Dil was his weirdly shaped head. "His head is freaky!" a little girl once exclaimed. Yes, Dil has an odd head. But does anyone have a 'normal' head? My head has never been considered abnormal, yet if you wanted to, you could find even the slightest problem with it. Besides, odd heads run in the Pickles family. I don't understand how everyone teased Dil about his weird shaped head when Tommy's head was practically the same, just a bit different. Tommy was every girl's crush in elementary school. _I _even thought he was dreamy in second grade until I realized that was only because he looked similar to Dil.

Dil's fashion sense was crazy! He was always showing up at school with sweaters and shorts. That's the most abnormal piece of clothing I've ever seen. And that Sherpa Hat. Don't even get me started on the Sherpa Hat. Dil Pickles wasn't a trendsetter, but I will admit that he had the most creative and interesting fashion sense in our school. He was that type of kid that you secretly admired, but you never showed it.

As for his body, in elementary school and the first year of middle school, you couldn't expect him to be a bodybuilder. He was certainly skinny, and I had seen him without his shirt on a few times when we went swimming. His bones would show, he was so skinny! I knew that he ate, he was just on the skinny side of the family, just like Tommy, Starr, and Dove were. None of the Pickles' children were overweight or fat. They all kept healthy diets.

You see, in his second year of middle school, he showed up looking cuter. Everything hadn't changed about him, but enough did change for girls to be following him, putting notes in his locker, and drooling over him. To put it simply, enough to make me jealous.

Dil's formerly shaggy red hair was still red, but now it was combed. Heck, one could dare to say it was neater. It certainly was. It wasn't sticking up all over the place anymore. Now he actually obliviously used gel, which was a current trend. When I asked him why he had taken up to using gel, he responded with this; "Well, it helps my hair stay in place." And that was true. I was just surprised because anytime I asked him, he simply claimed that he would not go into school trends.

His skin was still pale, but now it looked cuter.

The eyebrows had gotten a bit thicker. Not by too much, but enough for the girls at our school to not think that his eyebrows were odd anymore. Apparently, they "matched Sean's."

His eyes were still as blue as the I could see, although his other features just made it…I don't know, match.

The lips could still use a bit of work, but they now appeared smaller. He must have been using wikiHow's help again.

His nose was still the same as before. Perfect like it was before. I was glad he hadn't changed that!

Just like his other features brought away from his eyes, other features brought away from his head shape. It was still the same because he hadn't gotten plastic surgery, of course. But any girl could be distracted from that with his other features.

His fashion sense had 'improved.' Now he dressed like Sean, and obliviously wore Denim. I couldn't have been more amazed at how hot a twelve ½ year old male could look in Denim jeans. They really showed off his butt, which I didn't mention earlier to save for embarrassment. But, you ought to know that his butt has always been so well shaped and perfect. Despite still not having muscles, his shirts were so black and red that you wouldn't care.

Even though I thought it was hot, I was still a bit worried. Not only about the amount of girls at his locker each morning, just by the sudden change. I wondered if his physical change meant _he _would change. It turns out that it didn't.

He still politely got girls away from his locker each morning, accepted a date from one of them every once in a while just to be nice, treated me the same, and he still told me the truth.

Although none of that was why I loved him. It was because of his sweetness and his big heart. Not because of his royal hotness.

Anyway, back to the present. I had eventually gone to sleep in the night for about four hours. Hazel had to wake me up. "CeCe, we can get off the plane now," she told me. I immediately jumped up, a smile on my face. "Okay. Let's go."

I can't believe that I'm in Los Angeles! Can't wait to see my baby! Hopefully he won't have me meet that b***h. Dil is a little dense sometimes and can't see it if I don't want to meet someone. He's not good at reading people, in other words. If he can, then he just wants us to "get along" because we're "both his friends" or something.

Now I can begin my mission to seduce Dilly!

**Rosie's POV**

It was six thirty am when my phone rang like crazy. Making a sound in between a moan and a sigh, I searched for it. I swear that I had put it on my desktop before I fell asleep last night. I finally found it after falling to the ground – and nearly cracking my phone in the process. Good job, Rosie!

I woke up enough to fully open my eyes and clicked 'answer.' I immediately heard Dil's voice. "Hello? Rosie, are you there?" I jumped up. I had thought it was my professor, or Hazel calling to tell me if she's safely here yet. "Yeah, I'm here," I said tiredly. I had just gotten out of bed. I was still in my purple pajamas with those pink dots on them, and my hair was messy and uncombed. "Good. You're awake. Do you want to come somewhere with me?" I grinned. I thought he meant a date. "Sure," I said. "Right now?" Dil added. I almost choked on my own spit. What kind of restaurant is open at six thirty? Awe, well, I suppose Dil would find something. "Well, okay," I said. "I know that sounds odd, but, I'll be outside of your building with my car in about twenty minutes." Then he hung up.

Since I thought that was him asking me out on a date, I combed my hair out so that it could be at its longest. I even put a few hair clips in it. I decided to look casual though, because you don't show up in a hot pink dress to the park. That would just be quite ridiculous. I looked at myself in the mirror. I never really use makeup, and my roommate occasionally uses it. But… you have to understand that makeup just makes me look like a two dollar wh0re.

After I got dressed, I watched some television. I'm not a normal type of adult. I don't watch the news and all that. I'm more of the type who will wake up on Saturday mornings just to watch the old SpongeBob or the old Teen Titans. For now, I was actually watching 'That's so Raven' on Disney. I know that not many people wake up early just to see old Disney shows, but I do.

When it had been about twenty minutes, I threw on my oxfords and raced out of the house. I saw Dil's car outside. He was smiling that beautiful smile of his, showing his white teeth. I just smiled and ran over to the car, opening its door. Dil's car isn't "normal" per say. Not many things about him are normal. You just have to get used to his oddness before you can really become friends with him.

Dil immediately turned on the music. The song was "Three Little Birds" by Bob Marley. I love that song. It always helps me whenever I'm stressed. Bob is so calm when singing this that it can always calm me down. And the beat just makes you feel happy, even a bit high. Bob Marley is a legend. Best singer of all time in my opinion! We both sang to it in the car. My favorite part is where the woman sings "this is my message to you".

I remember when I first heard "Three Little Birds." I was, coincidentally, three years old at the time. I was still in nursery school, but I was at home when I heard it. I had been playing with my dolls in my room when my older sister, Mary (eight years of age at the time), came up to my room and told me that it was time for lunch. I dropped my dolls and ran downstairs. When I got down there, I found my mother dancing to the song. I kind of remember what my mother looked like. Brownish-blondish hair just like Mary's, silver earrings, pink lipstick, and she often wore a white shirt and jeans. I don't exactly remember her face, though. Just that she had brown eyes – or maybe they were blue, I forgot. She was singing to it, too, with that beautiful voice of hers. Much higher than mine. We all danced to it together until daddy came home.

That's one of my best memories because 1. It's where I got my taste for Bob Marley songs from, and 2. It's one of the few things I remember about my mother.

Since I was still so tired, I fell asleep in his car. I awoke to someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Dil. He was trying to stifle a laugh. "Come on, silly," Dil told me. "Let's get out of the car." I stretched out my arms and yawned as he led me out the car. "Where are we?" I asked. Dil grinned. "Geez Louise Rosie, you didn't tell me you were tired enough not to recognize the airport," Dil said sarcastically. My eyes immediately widened at that. Had I heard him right? "_Airport_?" I asked surprised, almost angrily. "Yep. You're about to meet my best friend, CeCe Proud."

As much as I wanted to tell him that I would rather choke on my own spit than meet CeCe, his eyes were pleading. I think he, subconsciously, knew that I didn't want to meet her, and was going against his promise and trying to get me to meet her and make friends with her. As I mentioned earlier, our personalities would clash. We're too alike to be friends._ Opposites _attract, not twins!

Before I could protest, Dil snatched my hand and ran with me inside. I did get a quick glimpse of CeCe before I looked at the woman next to her. I gasped. "Hazel!" I cried. "Rosie!" she cried at the same time. We hugged each other extra hard.

Hazel Levine has always been my best friend. We met when she was almost a year old. Hazel has always been about six months older than me. I noticed some different things about Hazel. She had gotten taller from the last time I had seen her, of course, her hair had blue highlights in it, and she had cut her hair a bit shorter. Her clothing style stayed the same. Hazel has always had her own sense of fashion, even in high school when everyone was starting to change, she kept her own fashion style and even started a few fads in middle school. Even though she has her own sense of fashion, I must admit she does go after a hippie-ish sense of fashion if I were asked to describe it. Everyone does think that Hazel is a hippie anyway, but I see her as so much more than that.

Once you first meet her you think she's a hippie or a b***h – or, maybe even both. But when you know her for over ten years of your life like I have, you know that she's neither of those. She's a bit hippie-ish, but… she's no b***h. Hazel is a great listener, an intelligent person, and a feminist who wants rights. How can anyone call her a hippie?

One thing that I've always liked about Hazel is how she's so different from the rest of the world. Hazel was never one to follow trends or dress like a sl*t. Hazel is her own person, and I like that about her. She just wants rights, like we all do. And she never gives up. Hazel is probably the best person out of our group of friends, in my opinion.

"You never said you were coming to visit today," I exclaimed with a smile. Hazel was grinning. "It _is _spring break, isn't it?" Hazel reminded me. I finally turned to look at CeCe. I did get a better look at her. Her hair was a reddish brown color. It was wavy, like mine, but hers had more curls. Mine is naturally wavy, but… I could tell that hers was more of a curly type. She had just straightened it. It actually looked kinda nice. She was wearing a Denim outfit, obliviously trying to one up me and show off her chest (my comment about her boobs must have bothered her). I was kind of glad that I had gotten to her. _I _was showing my chest a bit, too. You could even see the outline of my bra a bit. I was also wearing shorts. It was really hot out for spring break.

CeCe was an African-American woman with reddish-brownish hair and brown eyes. She had curves, but, hopefully not as many as me. I've been told that I have curves in all the right places. I guess I do. She had put on pink lipstick. Well, mine was red. Her hair went a bit past her shoulders. That was the longest that it went. I assumed that she had had it cut, or her hair just didn't grow as long as others. My hair almost reaches my butt, as I mentioned earlier.

In short, she looked like your average woman. No better than me. Just about the same.

And that annoyed me to deep, deep, ends.

**CeCe's POV**

It turns out that Hazel did know that b***h! Speaking of this 'Rosie' character I finally got to see her.

Her hair was a light pink color. I could tell that she had once been a blonde. Her eyes were green. It did look good with pink hair, I have to admit. Not many have green eyes. She was wearing Denim too, but she looked as if she were dressed casually for a date to the park. I had packed my clothes in suitcases. Of course, being so excited to see Dil, I had packed them messily. Hazel had at least somewhat neatly arranged hers.

She seemed to be wanting to show off her chest. I guess that was about the argument that we had over the phone. I was, admittedly, trying to show off my chest too, not only to prove to her that my bra size isn't that small, but to interest Dil in the twins!

Just thinking about Dil made me angry at her. I know that it wasn't really her fault for liking him just like I did, but I wanted her to back off. That was all that I was asking of her, not for her to stop liking him!

I knew that she was studying my face and body, too. To really describe her in full detail, her hair was rose gold. The type of hair dye that you have to search aisles and aisles to find. I wanted to ask her how often she dyed her hair, but not until our little staring contest was over. Her eyes – they were a light green color just like her hair was a light pink shade. Her eyes were sea green. I had a feeling that she wasn't wearing contacts. Her skin was in between pale and rosy-pale. Her teeth weren't perfect – they had a small gap. It wasn't that noticeable unless you looked at her smile for a long time. My teeth aren't perfect, either. Some are larger than others. I've been told that I need braces but… since Dil always told me that he liked my teeth just the way they are, I never got them.

Dil has always been able to look past my flaws. He just understands me. That's another reason why our argument before I left for college hurt me so much. Dil always understands me, always knows the reason behind why I have to do something. When we argued, he didn't understand me. He didn't understand why I had to go to college. He didn't care. He was being selfish. Can't keep me all to him.

But enough about those negative thoughts on Dilly! Surely, he's grown up now and realized how wrong he was. We were eighteen when we had that argument. Now that we're twenty-one, it feels like it was so long ago anyway. Three years is a long time. We've gotten over the dark times of our relationship and now we're starting out as friends. And that hurts. _Just friends_.

My thoughts of sorrow for myself were interrupted by Dil. "CeCe, this is Rosie," Dil said, looking at me with a smile. Oh, God, I _love _that smile. Dil's teeth _are perfect_. So white and shiny, just like they always were. I was disappointed when he turned to the pink haired chick, Rosie. "Rosie, this is CeCe. I know both of your real names, but you can refer to each other by the name that everyone refers to you as. I think you guys can get to be great friends. If you can't, well, then, I'm sorry."

I was annoyed, and Rosie seemed annoyed, too. Dil had promised me over the phone that he wouldn't do this! He must have promised her the same thing and lied to her, too. "Dil, you _lied _to me," Rosie complained. Yep. My theory was correct. "You lied to me, too," I added. Dil frowned at us. "It's not a lie, it's a – _broken promise_," Dil said. "Which translates to a lie!" Rosie shouted. I was about to say the same thing! I swear that we could be great friends if we didn't like Dil. "Okay, fine, I lied to you guys," He admitted. "But please try to be friends. For my sake. Rosie, now that CeCe and your friend, Hazel, are visiting us, you're going to be seeing CeCe around a lot more and we'll all be going places together. I can't have you guys arguing at the carnival, that would just be embarrassing! Just try to get along. You guys are so alike that you could be great friends! I don't know what's holding you back."

We scoffed. Dil has always been so dense. I thought my batting the eyelashes and flirting with him over the phone along with wearing my best clothes would show him that I was still interested! And from my argument over the phone, Rosie seems to have been flirting with him for a while, too.

Why do I always go for the dense ones?

**Rosie's POV**

I know that CeCe and I could be great friends if it weren't for our crush on Dil. Dil is so dense! It was actually somewhat hurtful to hear him say "I don't know what's holding you back." I thought I was sending all the right signals! I wear low cuts when I'm with him, I try to wear jeans that show off my butt, I curl my hair, I even bring his favorite CD's for him to play in his car! HOW DOES HE NOT SEE THAT AS FLIRTING?

CeCe seems to feel the same way. I think she and Dil used to date before she had to leave for college. It must have been a long distance thing. If that's true and since CeCe obliviously still has feelings for him, I wonder how Dil feels about her. Does he view her as more than a "best friend?" If so, my chances of being with him have been washed down the drain. As much as I want to ask, you don't just go up to a person and ask something like that. So now I just have to watch the signals that he sends her. They don't seem to be dating right now, so I'm still free to flirt and prove to him that I'm better than CeCe.

I'm assuming that CeCe's real name is Cecile. I don't often hear of the name 'CeCe' and Dil did say it was a nickname. Cecile is the most likely choice. The only other time when I've heard of the name CeCe was from some Disney show.

Neither of us answered Dil, but I was surprised to hear CeCe's mouth open. She still seemed and sounded upset. "Well, Dillan," she mumbled, "_maybe _it has something to do with you." "What?" Dil asked. CeCe just glared at him and glanced back at the ground. "Nothing," CeCe told him. That was the first time I had ever heard her call him something other than 'Dilly'. It sounded a lot better than 'Dilly' anyway but I didn't tell her that because I didn't want to make her angrier.

Hazel looked so confused and a bit upset to be in the middle of all this. "Umm, where are we going?" Hazel asked. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about that," Dil said. "I was thinking we could all go to the park. What do you guys think of that?" I nodded in interest. I love being outside. I used to be a very adventurous kid, and the park has always been my favorite place. CeCe nodded with a smile. Hazel grinned. "I often enjoy the park," she said. Dil smiled at us. "Glad that we can all agree. We'll be getting in my car. CeCe, Hazel, make sure to get all of your suitcases. Oh, girls, I'll help carry them."

I was kind of jealous seeing him hold CeCe's bags like that. Sure, I know it was ridiculous since I didn't carry any bags for him to hold, but he was doing something for CeCe that he couldn't do for me! I helped Hazel carry her bags, since she's my BFF. "Cool highlights," I told her once we were outside. Hazel smiled at me. "Thanks," she said.

Hazel has had highlights since we were in high school. I think she got them about a year after her parents died. Her parents died in a car accident, you see. None of us talk about it much because it's still a bit too hurtful for her. I can't imagine how bad it was. Sure, my mum died, but, I didn't have to watch her die!

Despite Hazel always being classified as a 'hippie' and a 'hipster' highlights were one of the only trends that she kept up with. They really show off her hair. I had always had dyed hair, though, for as long as I can remember. I only technically started dying it when the paint started fading away. I was around nine or ten when that happened.

Something really pissed me off. When we got in the car, CeCe took my seat in the front. I had to sit in the back with Hazel. Not that I mind sitting with my best friend, but, I felt like CeCe was winning. We seemed to be having a secret battle as to who would get to date Dil, you see. And so far she had one point while I had none!

**Current chart**

**Cecile 'CeCe' Proud – 1**

**Rosalind 'Rosie' Hall – 0**

I was going to get her once we got to the park, though. I would pretend to trip over a rock and I would get Dil to grab my hips. Then maybe he could see how curvy I was. I don't think he's ever looked at my body past my boobs, admittedly. (I once caught him staring).

The drive was long. Hazel and I caught up on those two years that we missed together. "So tell me about this Dil guy," she finally whispered in my ear. "While you're on that, tell me why you and CeCe don't like each other." I told her all about Dil, how we met, and how CeCe's known him since they were in kindergarten! Then I told her about my feud with CeCe and why I liked Dil so much. "Whoa. This will be a lot of drama. Let's just discuss this when we get to the park."

Eventually, we got to the park. Hazel and I sat on a bench. I groaned. It was sunny out. I took out sun tan lotion. I gave some to Hazel. "Dil, you want some!" I shouted. Dil looked up confused until he saw what I was holding. He grabbed his bag and checked for sun tan lotion. It appeared that he didn't find any. "Sure, since I can't find any!" He shouted back. "I must have forgotten it when we drove to the airport!" I grinned. One point for Rosie! I squirted some on my hand and rubbed it on him. I could tell that CeCe was angry and uncomfortable. Hazel was near hysterics, but was grossed out herself.

Aside from my point and Hazel and CeCe's disgusted faces, you know what the best part was? Dil didn't object to it nor did he mind. It was almost as if I had known him for all my life!

**Recently Updated Chart**

**Cecile 'CeCe' Proud – 1**

**Rosalind 'Rosie' Hall – 1**

We were tied, for now. I think CeCe was planning out the chart, too. I don't know, but… in the end, I would show her the results. "_Now_," I thought, "_if I pretend to trip over that rock and have Dil catch me I could get two points." _I almost felt as if just getting to rub lotion on Dil called for double points. Unfortunately, that's not the way the world works.

Once I sat back down, Hazel was trying to stifle her laughter. CeCe still looked pissed, and I thought that Dil looked pleased. But maybe that was just me. I could tell that CeCe was plotting how to get back at me. I didn't care what she did because I actually got to touch Dil! How could she not be jealous? "That was so mean, yet so funny," Hazel whispered. "Not what you did itself, but the look on CeCe's face. I've _never _seen her so mad before. I think you really pushed one of her buttons. The _Dil _button, that is." I giggled at the idea of CeCe's 'Dil button.' It was totally possible that it existed, though.

"Anyway, can we please try to enjoy the rest of our time at the park without you disrupting CeCe?" Hazel suggested. I gave her a pout. "Don't think a pouty face means you can mess with CeCe! If you continue, you guys might ruin this whole park visit for Dil and I." I understood what she meant. "Who wants to play Frisbee?" Hazel asked. Turns out that we all did.

I'm not the best at Frisbee, but I'm pretty good. I'm a much better swimmer and kickball player, though. It helps that I have long legs, and that I'm the right weight. I also have a good catch, as I've been told before. Since we had four people, Frisbee would be better. Hazel threw the Frisbee at me. I was going to throw it to CeCe but then I remembered that that meant she would have to pass it to Dil which would give her another point. I threw it to Dil, which gave _me _another point.

Almost. Dil didn't throw it back to Hazel, Dil threw it to CeCe! I wanted to yell at him, tell him that he was playing wrong, that he was supposed to throw it to Hazel. But I didn't. I _couldn't. _To start, it would be rude, and second, he was playing right even if he didn't throw it to the original player. CeCe grinned at me, almost as if she knew how much I was hurting inside. CeCe was a point ahead of me!

**Chart**

**CeCe – 2**

**Rosie – 1**

But then I decided that this was the perfect time to get my other point. After Hazel threw it to me, I was about to throw it to CeCe, but then I pretended to trip. I fell in the green grass. My flowing hair nearly got muddy. It was only a bit muddy at the tips. Just as I had expected and wanted him to, he picked me up by my hips. CeCe was steaming with anger. I quickly flipped her off, but neither Hazel or Dil saw it. CeCe stomped her foot in the grass. "CeCe, are you okay?" Dil asked. Hazel and I were giggling like crazy. "I'm fine, Dillan," CeCe said with gritted teeth. "Could I talk to Rosie for a sec?" Dil smiled at her with his shiny white teeth. "Sure," Dil said.

Well, this would be fun. The first time we made direct verbal contact would probably turn into an argument. CeCe grabbed my arm rather roughly and took me over near the trees. "Listen, b***h, stop trying to steal my man," she finally said. "_Your _man?" I said. "Last time I checked, you weren't dating him. Didn't you guys break up for college or something?" CeCe looked so angry that she could scream. "_Yes, _but I still loved him!" CeCe screamed. "You didn't if you could leave him," I pointed out. "If you love someone you stay with them forever. Face it. Your wittle Dilly isn't even yours anymore. Now any other girl is free to date him _because you let him go. _So don't you come accusing me of some sh*t about taking your man. Dil isn't your man if he can grab me by my hips."

CeCe was about to punch me until a voice interrupted her punch (Geez, stuff interrupts everything in this story, doesn't it?) "Whoa, CeCe, don't!" a voice screeched. Sounded like a woman's voice. We both looked over and saw a woman. She was about my height, and she looked like she could be CeCe's older sister. I knew that she was older because of her facial features. Besides, I had glanced over and seen a man. He was probably her husband. "Do you want to go to jail again?" I glanced at CeCe and whispered, "_Again_?" CeCe just shook me off. "Penny, what the hell are you doing here?" CeCe asked. "And why show up randomly? I thought spending time with your husband was much more important."

Yep. I was right. That was her husband and this girl, 'Penny,' was probably CeCe's older sister. I had no idea that she had any siblings, but I guess she has an older sister who she is not on good terms with. "CeCe, I am sick of this attitude of yours! Why can't you just enjoy the time when I'm in town with me? I know that I got married and that you haven't seen me in a year, but I just wanted to tell you" –_ SMACK. _Uh oh. CeCe had just smacked her sister. Didn't look like it hurt too much, but it did look like it hurt.

"CeCe," Penny whispered, slowly getting up. "You're a monster, a b***h, a mean girl! I don't know why I decided to help you in the first place!" When Penny started walking off, a disgusted look full of hatred on her face, Dil and Hazel came running over to us. "Girls, what happened?" Hazel asked. "CeCe, what did you do to Penny's face?" Dil asked. CeCe grumbled. "Long story. I'll tell you two if we get in the car." She practically ignored that I was there.

Unfortunately, all because of CeCe, we had to go home. When we were all in the car, Dil refused to start it until one of us told him what happened. I decided that this was my chance for another point, so I told him all about it. "CeCe, you smacked Penny?" Dil asked as if he couldn't believe it. "She's always been there for you! Why would you smack her?" CeCe kicked his seat like a toddler. I was truthfully enjoying the show. "Dil, when I went to college, you missed out on a few things!" CeCe shouted. We were silent for a moment. CeCe, after a few breaths, was calmed. She started explaining what happened.

During her (CeCe's) first year of college, her older sister, Penny Proud, had gotten engaged to her five year boyfriend. CeCe still kept in contact with all of her family members, and assumed that they told her everything.

Turns out that they didn't. CeCe didn't find out that Penny was engaged until her brother, BeBe (they must be twins), told her about their wedding in two months. CeCe told us of how much it pained her to know that she was the last one in the family to hear about this. In her words, "How could Penny tell everyone but me?"

Penny never did call her to tell her about the engagement. CeCe didn't even attend the wedding. She wasn't invited nor did she want to go.

"I felt so betrayed," CeCe said. "They were my own family and they were keeping a very important secret from me. Even worse, I wasn't invited to her wedding. I had always been there. We had been the Proud sisters. About a year after her wedding, she called me. Funny, ain't it? A year after she betrays me she calls and asks me how I'm doing. So I just told her the truth: that I wanted her to go f**k herself. When she realized what happened, she told me that she would've told me sooner, and that my invitation must have gotten lost in the mail. It was a lie. It was all a dirty lie. Which makes me pissed!"

For a second, I actually felt sorry for her. But that only lasted for a second. Just a second.

**Hazel's POV**

Hey, I'm Hazel Levine. I'm usually at school, but this is spring break, so I'm visiting my best friend, Rosie.

So far, things are not turning out too well. Rosie and my roommate, CeCe, can't stop arguing. Rosie told me that they're fighting over that Dil Pickles guy. It's really complicated.

It makes me mad to think that I travelled all the way here to see Rosie, but now, we're barely even talking. No, we haven't had an argument, it's just that Rosie and CeCe have.

Later tonight, I think I'll check out King Peter's party in his castle. I found it really odd when I heard about it. Last that I knew, the king didn't let anyone who he didn't know even step on his grass. Either he had a chance of heart or someone convinced him to do it. Maybe then I can see some of my old friends.

As a child, I lived in Boston for a while. Then I moved here. Next thing I knew I was back in Boston.

I know I sound like any teenager when I say this, but my life has been difficult.

My parents died when I was fifteen. They had been teaching me how to drive because I was supposed to get my Learner's Permit soon. There wasn't a way that I could past the test if I didn't at least know the basics.

It was hard on me after that because no matter how much my friends tried to convince me that it wasn't my fault, I felt that it was. I had been the one driving. I still remember that day so well even though it's been six years.

They agreed that I could drive to the airport. I was so excited, not knowing that my driving to the airport would become the worst day of my life. That's right. Aside from my aunt's death, which you already know about, my parents' death was indeed the worst day in my entire life.

After my aunt died, I decided that I wanted to follow her example and become either a nurse or a doctor. My aunt was a nurse at a hospital. So I'm in medical school right now. I'm in my third year of medical school. I'll have to spend at least six years in medical school. Next year will begin my fourth year, but it certainly won't be my last.

Funny thing about medical school is that I'm going to graduate from college later than most of my friends. Rosie is supposed to graduate in two years, last I heard Zack is graduating the same year as Rosie, and the others – well, they're all graduating before me. I think I'd like to be a nurse. After I've settled down as a nurse, I'll just continue my life whichever direction God leads it in.

Do you know what one of my goals is before I die? I would like to be the woman who will cure cancer. Sure, _everyone _wants to cure cancer, although I'm currently working on it.

I also would like to stop stereotyping! If I see a blonde woman running down the street, I don't immediately think "dumb" or "sl*t" or a combination of both. I just think that's a normal woman who's trying to get some exercise in. I don't think all girls with glasses are highly intelligent. Usually, what you wear doesn't determine your intelligence.

One of the reasons why I would like to stop stereotyping people is because everyone assumes that I'm someone I'm not myself. If someone sees my walking down the street, I know what they're thinking. "She must be a hippie because she has that peace sign tattooed on her wrist. If she's a hippie, she's a b***h. I ought to stay away from her."

It was so much easier to meet people when I was a child. They wouldn't immediately stereotype me. Why can't the world be like that now? Why does everyone have to assume that I'm a hippie!

_Hem_, I got off topic there. Anyway, that's all that I have to say for now.

**Peter's POV**

Kimi's party was off the hook, I must say. The confetti was an excellent idea, although I would have to pay the house cleaners extra if I wanted them to clean such a mess up!

The music was so loud that my eardrums nearly busted! Kimi and the others must have been used to that. Kimi was known as a party girl, although I never knew that she liked her music _this _loud.

And that stench of alcohol – oh, my! The only "alcohol" that I had ever had was wine. You see, as a prince, you often have wine with a meal. It's just something that is normal. Even the children are required to drink wine. However, this alcohol that Kimi had provided was – _whoa_. Not only was it Bud light, it was at least four brands of beer! Sometimes I wonder where Kimi gets this type of money. I know that she works part time at the Java Lava.

Speaking of the Java Lava, Kimi recently told me that when she graduates from college she's supposed to take over the Java Lava fully. That will be a job where she will be the owner and she'll have to hire teenagers or her offspring. Heck, maybe both!

Hopefully she'll hire _our _children and we can do some updates to the Java Lava. No offense to she or her family, although that place needs an update. That's why their aren't as many people there anymore. The paint on the walls is literally tearing down by now.

I had been drinking a glass of wine while staring at the party guests.

Okay fine, I wasn't just staring at party guests, I was also staring at Kimi. She was – what did Zack call it? – twerking, yes, she was twerking. It was very hot, truthfully. She has a nice butt, and plenty of guys were staring.

Kimi is known for her bottom. It is indeed very big and nearly perfect. That girl would never need plastic surgery. Any man that I knew would agree.

I was focused on her and only her until I heard one of the guards scream. "I THOUGHT YOU HAD NO VIP!" I immediately turned my head, upset with whoever had interrupted me from Kimi's wonderful twerking show. I was even more upset when I saw an inch of blonde hair. I recognized it as Zack's.

Ugh, Zack, my ex best friend. The man who claims that all I ever did was use him. What a lie! He used me, if anything, just so that he could drink wine in a _castle. _So that he could occasionally borrow my DVD and brag about it to his other friends. I can't imagine what lies he's telling people now. I got up and walked to the guard. The guard looked scared for a second – almost like a puppy. And to think he was tough with huge muscles. To think, someone like me had that power over anyone. "Thank you," I said. "That man was getting out of hand. Thanks for handling him."

The guard, seemingly calmed, just gave me a thumbs up and a smirk, not looking afraid anymore.

I know what Zack is trying to do. He's trying to steal Kimi from me. That's why he was here. He wanted to distract me from her twerking show. And that's exactly what he did. Now he shall pay!

I won't tell you how, though. You'll have to wait until the next chapter.

**Phil's POV (last POV)**

It had been quite a while since April fool's Day and I still hadn't heard from Kimi. I was getting worried. What if she was hurt?

Not only that, but I had recently heard that Hazel Levine was back in town, visiting a friend for spring break. I do not have very good history with Hazel. Apparently, she and Kimi were in a battle to "get" me because they both had a crush on me. Kimi beat Hazel in the race and we ended up dating. I remember Hazel's hurt face the day she left for college. I remember hearing her tell Kimi off and seeing her flip my girlfriend off. At that point, I had practically rejected Hazel. I did feel kind of bad, but over the years, I've learned to forget about that.

Now that she's back, what do I do? Say "hi?" I don't think she would want to speak to me. I don't know. We'll just have to see.

**End of chapter fourteen**

That's the end of this chapter! In the next one, we'll get more POV's and shorter POV's from our main characters. You know who the "main characters" of the following chapters up to chapter twenty-one are, right? Oh no! You don't! I was too lazy to mention them! Hazel, Dil, Rosie, and CeCe are our main characters. \

In the next chapter, a lot of crap happens. Kimi breaks up with Phil (as if you didn't already see that coming), celrock's idea becomes developed, we get to see Maryse and Candi's training for their race, and we get a lot more POV's!

That's all, folks!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Author's Note: **Well, we're at chapter fifteen already. I must say that I never thought I would even reach ten chapters. Most of my stories never get past two chapters! I'm only continuing because of you reviewers thought. And because I know how much I hate it when authors leave a cliffhanger.

I already told you at least three things that will happen in this chapter at the end of the last chapter. I hope that you enjoy!

I'm aiming to make this chapter only 5,500 words.

OC's such as Hunter, Randy Bouchie, John Bouchie, and my newest OC, Emily, will appear in either the next chapter or chapter seventeen.

lilnate13's OC Erin will be introduced in chapter eighteen or nineteen, since I'm full with POV's. However, Erin will be mentioned by Dil and CeCe in the next few chapters.

My OC, Kylie, will be introduced in later chapters. Just ask if you'd like to use her and, of course, I'll grant you permission. If you have absolutely no idea who Kylie is read my story 'Rugrats: Original Characters' (story idea by AsToldBy Hazelnut, if you read my version, read hers, too).

Oh, and one last announcement before we get to the responses to reviews and finally chapter fifteen, people! Jesse-Barrow's OC Jesse will appear starting in chapter sixteen or seventeen!

I can't believe that we got this far through the story, already at chapter fifteen, that's nearly twenty chapters and it's only June! I'll try to start updating chapters faster and I'll try to make them shorter but, somehow, I always end up making chapters super long.

**Responses to chapter fourteen**

**AsToldBy Hazelnut: **Thanks. I do think that your explanation of why you prefer Dil/Rosie over Dil/CeCe was pretty neat. I actually kind of agree. xD you're not selfish for wanting your pairing to happen. There's no doubt that they're going to happen since Kimi will be breaking up with Phil in this chapter (oops I revealed too much… lol), and since many want them to together. BTW, I ship Phil/Hazel. Lol thanks

**Jose-Ramiro: **Thanks!

**celrock: **Yeah, I hope one of them soon realizes that love is not a race or a battle. Or… maybe it is… lol. In truth, I myself don't think that anything that Penny says about why CeCe wasn't invited would justify it, and Penny is really being selfish now by wanting CeCe to immediately forgive her. But… maybe Penny did have a good reason. We'll just have to wait and see.

**TCKing12: **They'll be breaking up in this chapter. Let's just say that it will be revenge. Oops, almost forgot that!

**brit122: **I think it was my second longest chapter. Yep I agree with her as well. OMG you knew! I _am _foreshadowing! Yeah, my brother and his girlfriend are a similar couple in real life, except he's the party animal and she's the calm one. Yeah, that was the point of it; getting a detailed description.

**LilNate03 (congrats on the name change, bro): **Thanks ! That is right! I'll also be using the suggestion that you sent me over PM. That's right, and I guarantee that it will become a bucket full of drama!

**fanficchick122: **IKR? 

**Rugrats: Dil's College Years**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**General POV**

For many, Mondays were the worst day of the week.

For CeCe Proud, that was different.

CeCe loved Mondays, even though she had to go to school on those days. She especially loved those days if she had gone a week without going anywhere too special. It made her go outside, feel the breeze of the wind.

The others had different opinions about Mondays. Hazel felt medical school was great, but that would never change her view on a Monday. She felt that Monday was a normal day. Now, Sundays were her favorite day. She liked Tuesdays, too.

Dil did not exactly dislike going to astronomy school, but he didn't like it, either. "Too much homework," He would always say. He had only went because his parents had told him that inventing could be a good side job, but probably not the best job choice. Dil had always thought that if he couldn't get a career in inventing, he'd ought to become an astronomer. Science had indeed always been his favorite subject in school, and he had a knack for secretly writing novels about aliens. He was sure that not even CeCe knew about that!

As for Mondays, he thought that every day was the same, and that it being a Monday wouldn't change a thing. He basically had the same views as Hazel.

Rosie _loved _writing school. As a child, English had been her favorite class. She had always been quite the teacher's pet there. The only issue with her work had always been that it "was too long," although she had improved that somewhere along the way in middle school. Writing school just made her feel right. (Notice the joke there? Eh? Eh? No? ).

As for Mondays, she absolutely hated Mondays. On Mondays, she received an enormous stack of homework. Ten pages for an essay was a lot more than high school, where she only had to write a four-paged essay. But maybe that was because she went to writing school.

Those were just certain views on Mondays, though.

**Harold's POV **(Geez Louise, we haven't seen his point of view for a few chapters now!)

I was really close to giving up on Susie. It was causing both of us a lot of stress, and she was already in a relationship. I think she got the hint that I was giving up because this weekend when she came to give me Pat, I didn't flirt with her or even say "thank you." I just flashed her a polite smile. She looked confused, but gave me a smile back. This one was real. I could tell.

Speaking of my son, Patrick (Pat for short), his birthday is in a few months. Susie and I agreed to buy him separate presents for his second birthday.

While I'm not too serious about the divorce thing and staying far away from each other, Susie sure is! I think it's because she doesn't want that boyfriend of hers getting jealous. What was his name? Ah, yes, Gerald. It sounds similar to my name!

Anyway, that was totally off topic. I was talking about my son, Pat. Pat has medium, curly, brown hair. He has the skin color of a mixed child. His eyes are brown, just like his mother's. I never mentioned that mine are hazel, did I? Oh, well, I have hazel eyes. Pat is a delight in the house. He never causes too much trouble for me. Pat has a tooth that is growing in. The last time I took Pat to the doctor, which was a few months ago, she said that his tooth will fully grow in when he is two or three.

I still can't believe that Pat is nearly a toddler. It seems like yesterday I was in the hospital with Susie, holding him and smiling at him, kissing him, all that.

Since I don't move around too much anymore, you probably want to know where I work now. Well, after I came for a visit and Susie filed for divorce, I had to stay here longer and I realized how much I missed this place. I'm an independent musician and I teach children from ages two to fifteen how to play the violin. My company has become very popular, and I make enough money to support Pat and I.

Last, I heard from Susie, she is still singing. Apparently, she's trying to get famous on Youtube, and she's succeeding. I heard her last video had nearly a million views. I think that if she tries hard enough she'll get the job.

Throughout this story, all that I've talked about is Susie and Pat. Well, I have more to say than that. I have family as well. My parents are divorced, though (another reason why I'm trying to get back together with Susie. I hate divorce). They divorced when I was five. My father had been cheating.

My stepmother is now Mrs. Frumkin. I wish I could still refer to my mother as that.

My biological mother, Henrietta, has shoulder length reddish-orange hair. It is the same color as mine. Hers is wavy. She doesn't sport freckles, and neither does my father. I think I got my freckles from my grandfather. My mom's eyes are blue. She's a wonderful woman but she's too friendly. It makes her get walked over and I hate when that happens.

Anyway, that's all that you need to know for now. I have to get to Pat, anyway. He's crying.

**Susie's POV**

I must say that I was surprised when Harold didn't try to flirt with me. He always tries to flirt with me when I drop off Pat. This time he didn't even give me a flirtatious grin.

For a second, I thought I felt upset by that. Why wouldn't Harold flirt with me? Was he over me? Why?

Then I realized that I was being ridiculous. I was probably just tired. Yeah, that was it. I was tired.

I had a boyfriend anyway. You know, Gerald? The man with a big afro? He's my boyfriend and I think I love him. Harold is just in my past. We were once married and we have a child together. Pat is a sweet baby. So? That doesn't mean anything!

Speaking of Harold, I am very upset with my older sister, Alisa. I know that sounds odd because I've never been upset with her about anything serious, but this time I am. For the past month, she has been telling me that I should get back together with Harold. She thinks we're meant for each other or some crap. I don't think so. He wasn't there for Pat and I for nearly a year! Pat was freaking eleven months when Harold came back.

Sure, Harold has settled down and has been taking better care of Pat for the past ten months, but that's not the point.

Pat's second birthday is coming up soon. Harold and I have decided to get him separate presents.

Is it sad that I keep on talking about Harold as opposed to my boyfriend, Gerald? Well, let me tell you more about Gerald.

Gerald is currently a DJ. He will DJ for your party for about one hundred dollars.

My baby is not great with musical instruments, although he has an excellent singing voice. That's something that Harold never had. Gerald can sing many levels – high or low – while however Harold sings his voice sounds like a raspy whisper. Not even a singing teacher could help him with that issue.

Gerald is about five inches taller than me. From what I remember, I'm 5'7. Gerald is 6'0, believe it or not. Harold was only 5'10.

Gerald has those brown eyes that you can get lost into quickly. His smile is so great that it kills. Sometimes he talks badly about people, but despite all of his issues, we can get past those and continue being a great couple.

If that's the case, then why do I feel unsafe around him sometimes?

I'll admit it, sometimes I feel like Gerald is plotting something against me. His smiles don't look real most of the time. But I don't like to believe that anyone would con me. I'm Susie Carmichael. Only one lady conned me and that only happened once!

That's all for today, though. I have to get to work.

**Dil's POV**

After CeCe told us what happened, I was amazed, to say the least. She was right. I had missed out on so many things. "CeCe, I am so sorry," I told her. "You must have been hurting a lot at the time." CeCe groaned and flipped her hair. "You're damn right I was!" CeCe mumbled.

I hate it whenever CeCe is upset like this. It makes me feel like I went wrong somewhere.

Actually, I did go wrong somewhere. I never apologized for our argument on CeCe and I's last day together. She must have been at college assuming that I wasn't sorry. I didn't apologize as soon as she and Hazel got here because I assumed that we had closed that chapter in our life.

Truthfully, I don't know how I feel about CeCe right now. She's certainly my friend, and I do think she got hotter from the last time, but I'm not sure if I like her romantically anymore. Even if I did, I have to remember that she's only on spring break. Our relationship wouldn't go anywhere anyway.

I feel like CeCe and I are almost different people from the last time I saw her. We're still best friends and we still joke around, but something just feels wrong. It's almost like I don't know her anymore.

It's hard to explain, so let's just leave it at that.

I also feel like CeCe and Rosie are in a battle. They're always trying to one up each other, and I hate it. Like, every time Rosie thanks someone for something, CeCe does the same thing. If CeCe trips, a second later, Rosie does too. Well, something like that.

Worst part is that whatever they're doing, they're not telling me about it. I don't think they're telling Hazel either. She looks pissed whenever Rosie and CeCe argue. I know how she feels – Rosie is her best friend and instead of spending a lot of time with her, she's spending a lot of time arguing with CeCe. I kind of feel like that with CeCe. I'm starting to think that she's spending more time yelling at Rosie than telling me dirty jokes. It's horrid.

Eventually, we got down to my dorm. "I thought we were going to your parents' house," Rosie reminded me. After I picked CeCe and Hazel up, I told them of my plans to take them to my parents' house. Technically, it's my mother's house.

My father told me that he and mom are having relationship issues. When I asked him what about, he told me that it was numerous things and actually gave me a list of problems Mom has with him and problems he has with her.

Problems Mom has with dad

Dad is getting older, therefore whenever they "do it" it is not as enjoyable anymore. Mom hates that.

She checked his phone and found him talking to a lady who's five years younger. He claimed it was just his doctor. Even I doubt that.

Dad refuses to buy her hair dye for her grey hairs.

She wants to adopt more children, but Dad disagrees.

I myself agree with Dad. Mom should not adopt children. She already has four children and last I heard, Dove is thirteen! Two is enough, three is okay, but for our family, four is the perfect amount. We are not having six kids, people! Dove is the youngest and that's settled.

Problems Dad has with Mom

Dad says that Mom won't stop nagging.

He thinks that four children were more than enough.

Dad argues that he has grey hairs himself, and just because she is a woman doesn't mean that there's a difference.

That lady is "just a friend." Yeah. As I said before, even I doubt that.

Truthfully, I hope that Mom and Dad don't divorce, but who am I kidding! Their relationship hasn't been strong in years. The last time I think they were actually happy with each other I was about fourteen. I'm twenty-one now. That tells you something, doesn't it?

I hope that when Rosie meets my parents, they aren't arguing and throwing vases. That would be embarrassing. She should properly meet my parents like CeCe did. You know, where they actually care.

Speaking of Rosie, I think she's hot, too. Her pink hair is an interesting addition. I don't see why that should turn anyone off. It's odd, but I think pink hair fits her more than original hair color. Rosie told me that she's a natural blonde. She was blonde for the first year of her life but then an incident with her older sister, Mary, happened.

Her parents went around painting people's houses. They had been painting the walls and Mary thought that it would come out so she painted Rosie's hair with pink paint. It didn't wash out for a few years.

When she was about nine, it finally began to fade. Weird that it took eight years, right? But everyone wanted her to keep it because they thought she looked better – and at that point, it was just a part of her.

That is the story of Rosie's pink hair.

I don't know what I think about Hazel. I know that she's very confident. That makes her fun to have around. I noticed that she has tattoos, so I'm assuming that she's a hippie. You can tell that she's confident just by looking at her. She always has that grin on her face – well, usually, at least.

I don't know what else I should say, so… I'm done?

**CeCe's POV (I am so sorry for her POV being so short)**

I'm sorry for cursing at Dil – I truly am, but at the time, I was just pissed. His questions were annoying me so I responded with an attitude.

I was also upset with that Rosalind b***h. Who the hell does she think she is? That pink hair is a terrible addition! Hmph!

I think I need to set Rosie up with someone. That would make her stay away from Dil. But who should I choose?

Who do you think I should choose?

**Starr's POV (Okay how many POV's have I forgotten in these chapters?)**

Geez, Nairobi-Harper hasn't let plenty of people have a POV in years! Well, I'm Starr Pickles, and I'm back!

Now that it's been, like, a month since April fool's, I'm not sure what to do about Zack. I really, really, like him, but not sure if he was confused when he kissed me. I mean, he was drunk, after all.

I almost feel like he's been avoiding me recently. I never see him around anymore, and anytime I ask someone where he went, they just shrug.

I'm actually thinking about going to the extremes and calling Tommy. Tommy and Zack have always been friends. Certainly not as close as Tommy and Chuckie or Zack and Jesse, but they were close enough.

Even though I'm not sure whether Zack likes me or not, I can't spend my whole life hating myself because I never asked. If he rejects me, I'll deal with that.

You know what? I think I see the issue. I need to talk to someone about this. I heard that CeCe is back in town. I'll talk to her about this! Yeah, why not?

CeCe can always help me. She doesn't comfort me and treat me like a baby as Mom would, but she doesn't yell at me like Grandpa Lou would.

I had ought to get updated on my family. I called Dil this morning but he never answered. I hope he's okay.

He did tell me about this Rosalind chick the last time we talked, though. She sounds like a nice girl, I guess.

Anyway, I have a plan. I'll call Zack tonight and if he doesn't answer, I'll show up by his dorm room. I know where that is.

It's the perfect plain, isn't it?

**Kimi's POV**

Strangely, I woke up in this huge place. I finally recognized it as Peter's castle after two minutes.

Wait, he had let me use his castle for a party? Wow! He has never let anyone do that in years. He must care about me a lot.

During each minute as I lay on the floor, memories came back to me of the party last night. I had been – oh, God – _twerking! _You know, the Miley Cyrus type of twerk! That's what I had been doing! Ugh! I feel so slutty now, showing off my butt to guys that I don't even know. Then again, I was drunk out of my mind.

I think I remember seeing a blonde g – oh, gosh, that was Zack! And I yelled at him, I made him get thrown out!

I feel _terrible_. I bet that I felt great at the time though. That was selfish, though. He was only trying to help me. He didn't want to see me get hurt. Now I'm upset with myself. I would never hurt Zack on purpose. Why should I? He is a nice fellow, a normal human being.

And I have this horrid hangover. I guess that's karma for what I did to Zack. Or maybe it's just all the drinking.

I think I'm starting to feel s – oh, gee, I just threw up on the floor. It smells, too. And I threw up in a _castle_. That's a big deal! Peter is going to be pissed, and I won't blame him.

Surprisingly though, a second later, Peter walked over to me. I was frightened when he saw the vomit, but he just ordered that his house cleaner clean up the mess.

"I'm sorry for vomiting, Peter," I said. "I just have a headache and this hangover is killing me!"

Peter frowned. "Well, that does make sense, since you were partying like an animal last night," Peter reminded me.

"Oh, god, was I twerking?" I asked. Peter suddenly burst out laughing.

"Yes, the men found it to be quite an amusement." For a second I thought I saw a look of anger spread across his face, but that went away quickly.

"To what song?" I asked.

"A Miley Cyrus song. The sound was terrible, but your body movements made it enjoyable."

I chuckled and lightly smacked him on the arm. Peter hates "modern," music, from what I know, and I understand where he's coming from. Jennifer Lopez actually made a song called "Booty." It's a good song to dance to, but would I ever like to hear my children singing it someday? Hell naw!

"What time is it?" I suddenly asked unexpectedly.

Peter glanced at his watch. "Ten thirty in the morning."

"Did you go to bed last night?" I asked him. He surely had, he is a king after all, and he must have had one of his servants manage the rest of the party.

"Yes, I had one of my servants keep guard," He explained. "I woke up three hours ago. I don't mean to sound rude, but don't you need to get to work?"

"Work?" I questioned. Wait… he meant the Java Lava! "Oh crap!" I shouted. "I have to get to the Java Lava! I'm two hours late, man!"

Peter nearly chuckled, I could tell. "Calm down, Kimi," Peter told me. "You shouldn't have to go to work today. Just call off sick."

"Call off sick?" I asked while looking at him like he were crazy. "I won't get paid today if I call off sick!"

"If you can't convince Chuckie to give you your daily pay, _I'll _pay you," Peter promised. "I'm a king, which technically would mean that I am rich. How else would I have met about every president? "

That was actually a pretty good idea. "Fine," I told him, and I supposed that I was going to spend the rest of my day with him.

It was all fine… almost. I still hadn't broken up with Phil.

My relationship with Phil is difficult to explain. By then, I had decided that I still like-liked him, I just didn't love him. If I told him that I didn't love him even though we had screwed, that surely would have ended our relationship for sure. Why not end it beforehand?

Phil is funny and cute, but, I'm not good enough for him and I'm absolutely F-ing sick of the constant fighting with Hazel.

Hazel is a blonde b***h that I've been fighting with for years over Phil. I practically stabbed her in the back a few years ago. I feel bad, but I'm not rushing to become friends. With all that has happened, it's just impossible. We can stay frenemies. I'm fine with that, she's fine with that.

Besides, there's one guy that I've liked for a long time. His name is Zack.

You probably know 'em, a blonde with those wonderful eyes. He's perfect, I love it! He can deal with me when I'm angry, unlike Phil, who can sometimes clam me down and others he just makes me angrier.

I _really _like Zack.

**Phil's POV**

Kimi had been gone for a long time, and I was starting to worry that she had been kidnapped. It was stressful wondering where the hell she was. Stressful enough for me to smoke more than usual.

Usually I have two drags a day, or three if I have a bad day, but I've been smoking at least five times a day now. Hell, the dorm room smells like smoke. My roommate will be pissed.

It was ten in the morning and I was lying on my bed, smoking. I inhaled the smoke and sighed.

"Where the f**k is she?" I asked myself. "I swear to God that if she's dead I'm going to kill the motha fuka."

About an hour later, my phone rang. I groaned until I saw the caller ID. It was Kimi's cell phone! I immediately answered.

"Hey, Kimi, is that you, babe?" I asked.

"Umm… yeah," she said. I frowned. Was she okay? Usually she responded to my flirting with some of her own.

"That's great, but where the hell have you been?" I asked.

"Well… that's what I need to talk to you about, Phil," Kimi told me.

Kimi never directly calls me by my name. Something was up!

"Kimi, what is it?" I asked. Strange. I never call her by her name, either, but I guess I was so worried that I said it.

"Phil, I'm breaking up with you," she said after a moment of silence.

I was silenced myself by this. I was speechless, even though I had so many questions to ask. My emotions were running like wild chimpanzees (bad analogy, I know).

"What?" I asked, my voice cracking. I wasn't sure if I'd heard her right. Maybe my ears were screwed from waiting.

"I'm sorry, Phil, but I'm breaking up with you," Kimi told me.

Okay, now I knew that I had heard correctly. But why would she break up with me? I thought she was happy! Happy enough to have s*x with me, to f**k me!

"Why?" I demanded. "Why? I thought you were happy with me."

"I am so sorry, Phil," Kimi told me, her voice the softest that I had ever heard it at. "It's just that, I don't love you, and I don't think you love me, either."

There was no way that I could argue with that point. No matter how much I tried to convince myself, and even after nearly five years of dating, there was no way in heaven or hell that I loved Kimi. I had always liked the idea of her, but it takes time to grow to love someone. I guess that I've had a while to learn to love her, and she has, too.

"I know what you're thinking. You know I'm right. You don't love me and I don't love you. I'm sorry, Phil, but we just have strong feelings for each other. You deserve better than me. A girl who can learn to love you. No offense, but by the time I fall in love with you we'll be fifty. Have a nice day, Phil." Then she hung up.

How did I feel about this? I can't even describe how I felt. You know how people always claim that they're heartbroken after a breakup? That was how I felt. Like my heart was broken. There was a pounding there. Even if I hadn't loved her, she had been my longest lasting girlfriend. Not even Wally had lasted that long (she had lasted two years), yet I'm pretty sure that I liked her just as much as I did Kimi.

Kimi breaking up with me just felt worse than all of my other breakups because not only did I know that she was right, but I actually cared about her. Not enough to love, but it was close enough. I just thought that we had a special bond together that I hadn't had with any other girl. It turns out that we didn't.

I felt like crying. Kimi had been a rare occurrence. One of the only girls who could actually stand my silliness. What other girl would want me now? Every other girl aside from Kimi and Wally thought that I was just plain weird.

Well… except for Hazel. But I ruined my chances with her years ago when I chose Kimi over her.

It's funny how things can change in a day, isn't it?

**Candi's POV**

You guys haven't met me before, have you? Ugh, this author forgets numerous POV's, doesn't she?

My name is Candi DiCaramello Owens. Don't you ever think about being mean to me, because I'm royalty! I'm the great-great granddaughter of Kimi and Peter Albany. I got back here by time travelling. Why else do you think great-great grandpa and great-great grandma are still alive in this place? You'll find out more about me in general later.

As you all know, a few days ago, this lady named Maryse decided to be rude to me out of nowhere. I got so mad that I challenged her to a race. Surprisingly, she said "yes." Most people aren't that brave, but, that woman did have a real attitude, so I guess that made sense.

Well, this "Maryse" has no idea what she's bargained for. I'm known as one of the best racers, 'specially for a nine-year old girl! I have my own kart. It's called The Tiramissle II. I dunno what type of kart Maryse has, but there's no way that it's as good as mine.

Before you ask, no, I'm not wandering by myself alone here. My parents and my sister came, too. Carmella, my older sis, will be taking care of me. She's only a year older than me, which means that she's ten right now.

Today I asked Vanellope if she could help me train.

Vanellope is one of my good friends, and my sister, Carmella, is too mean to actually care much for my races. So I called Vanellope up.

"What did you get yourself into this time, Candi?" Vanellope asked, exasperated.

"A race with a lady," I told her. "She was mean to me and called me a bad word. Could you help me train for the race?"

Vanellope smiled. "Sure, Candi. I can already guess where you'd like to practice."

Of course she could, she's practically my best friend.

Vanellope knows me very well, we've been friends for a while, ever since my family and I time travelled back to this year. It's basically where we're spending our summer vacation.

After telling my parents, we went to one of my favorite race tracks; Gumball Gorge. My kart is called the Tiramissle II. My family helped me make it. I wonder if that happened with Maryse. Probably not, she doesn't seem to care about racing as much as I do.

"Here, how about I time you?" Vanellope suggested. "As much as I'd love to race myself, my legs are tired out today."

I could see why she would be tired out. She had been practicing for an upcoming race herself all freaking day.

I just nodded and entered the kart. All that I could think about was winning. There was no way that I would let someone with absolutely no experience with racing beat me. I may nine and I may be short, but that does not mean that I'm gonna let people walk all over me!

"On your marks, get set, _go_!" Vanellope shouted. She had a timer in her hand, and she was sweaty. It _was _hot out, so… it made sense.

I tried my best and, of course, ended having to pull out my Jaw breaker quite a few times. My jaw breaker helps so that I can avoid any points where I might bump into something, you see.

Once I was done, I went back and asked Vanellope what the time was. "Ten minutes, thirty seconds. Pretty good score considering that you rode from here to there and from there to here," she remarked.

"Can I do it again," I asked, panting as I removed myself from the kart.

"Yeah, but get water first," Vanellope told me. "You look like you could faint."

"Go ahead and get water," I told her. "I'll catch up."

She raised an eyebrow, but followed my advice. It didn't have anything to do with her, I just needed a second or two to be ready to walk again.

As I prepared myself to walk, I could have sworn that I saw a flash of dark hair. It was kind of messy, too.

"Hello?" I asked, just to make sure that nobody was there.

I was kind of scared by that point. It's like in those horror movies that I hear teens and adults talking about where the person is about to kill you. So you hear a noise and ask who is there but then you don't get a response. You get super scared or just assume that they're not there.

Glancing back at the bush, I saw a flash of light green eyes.

"I know someone's there!" I shouted to the bush. "Who's there?"

"Candi, what the heck are you doing?" Vanellope yelled. "It's sunny out here! Get some water before you faint!"

"Vanellope, I saw someone!" I cried.

"Candi, you're probably just afraid of the race, now get over here," she insisted.

Vanellope's my best friend, and she'd never be against me. So what do you think I did? I followed her advice, but not before glancing and then glaring at the bush.

Someone was out to get me, and I didn't know who, but they were out to get me.

**End of Chapter fifteen**

I finished a chapter. I finished a chapter. I FINSIHED A CHAPTER! CHAPTER SIXTEEN NEXT, GUYS!

If you have any recommendations or constructive criticism, or just an idea for the next few chapters, leave it in your review or PM me, peeps!

And I know I mentioned this earlier, but get prepared for the arrival of Jesse-Barrow's OC, Jesse! *claps*


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Author's note: **Whoa, we're this far into the story. Hopefully I'll get to chapter one-hundred faster than I assumed.

Oh, and welcome Jesse to this chapter! His POV will be first. Author Jesse-Barrow owns him.

Congratulations, lilnate03 has recently begun his new story 'RGU Forever: 2' and I suggest that you all read and review! Speaking of which, his OC Randy Bouchie gets introduce next chapter!

Hunter will get a POV in this chapter along with Jose-Ramiro's OC Oliver. They haven't had POV's in a while. I'll try to make them one of the first POV's.

Hazelnut Swirl's OC Hannah will be introduced in this chapter.

In the next chapter, Rosie's birthday comes up. It was _supposed _to take place in the spring, but I got lazy – no, really, extraordinarily lazy.

Oh, and crud, we haven't had Rosa's POV in years, so we'll see more of her in chapter eighteen or nineteen – or perhaps this chapter.

Oh, and get ready to see Peter planning on what to do about Zack and get ready for a Zarr moment in this chapter! However, they won't be getting together for a while now.

I also apologize for not updating in quite a while! It turns out that I'm going to have to wait until chapter sixteen to reveal who won the fight *sighs* I'm sorry, guys, I'm really bad with time management.

You'll probably notice that there is a very screwed up timeline since the last time we were here it was still spring break. Well, let's just say that it came quickly and that off-screen spring break has already ended and so has the school year. It makes sense, since at some schools summer vacation starts in May.

I've also recently been feeling that I am lacking in terms of writing. I just feel as if something is missing. Perhaps after I get to chapter twenty I need to take a week's break and study grammar and perhaps read a few stories on FictionPress, which I've recently joined, by the way, about writing fanfiction. I really want you guys to like my work, but right now I feel as if I don't deserve it.

**Responses to chapter fifteen**

**fanficchick122: **I know that it took me nearly a month to update, I just take quite a while. Yep, mostly based off my feelings on Mondays. Yes, the couple is meant to be, but first they have to learn to forgive and forget. Of course, dude! CeCe and Rosie's feud alone will be boring after she and Hazel leave, so then Erin shall come into the picture… but there's no doubt that Erin will get a POV before she moves to Yucaipa. I'm a fan as well, but, people are asking for their OC's to be paired with a character which makes a mess. Thank you, and I can't either! I'm so lucky that he gave me permission to use Jesse.

**TCKing12: **Thank you. And that's where Hazel comes in. Heh, we'll see. Turns out that Candi and Maryse's race most likely won't happen until after chapter twenty, on a side note. First we have to find out who's watching Candi along with some other things.

**celrock: **Yep, get ready for the HUGE love triangle that Kimi will be involved in (except someone will leave the love triangle eventually). Actually, it's not even a love triangle since it's Phil/Jesse/Zack/Peter/Kimi love **PENTAGON! **The four guys fighting for one chick. Looks like Kimi is really popular with the bros. Yes, we'll get to see how Zack feels about Starr and whether or not he returns her feelings. After that, we shall see Tommy get suspicious when Starr calls him. I am very lucky to have Jesse-Barrow allow me to use his OC.

**LilNate03: **Thank you so much! Yeah, his parents were divorced so for a lot of his life, he didn't get to see his dad. We'll learn more of Harold's back-story in chapter twenty-one. You'll see Yep, then we can finally start the love square with Dil/CeCe/Rosie/Erin! Rosie/CeCe is going to get old pretty soon, I need new love triangles, squares, pentagons, etc. Yep, Kimi/Starr/Zack and then Kimi/Zack/Jesse/Peter/Phil love pentagon. Poor Kimi and Zack… they're involved in so much love stuff! I'll give you a hint… unfortunately, since I'm a jerk, in this chapter, Zack will end up rejecting Starr. Tommy will try to talk some sense into him and you'll see what happens a bit later.

**Sean-Darren: **Hello, thank you for reading my story. Thank you so much. Naw, I don't have talent, that award goes to authors such as you I just sit on my butt and write. I agree, it would have been much better if she had dumped him in person, but perhaps she just didn't want to see his reaction. I understand, the same happened to my older cousin. She refused to come out of her room for a week. Lol I agree Kimi has no idea on what she wants, who she wants. All that she knows is that she wants a good guy. Ooh… that sounded good, I could use that for a summary. True, but that won't stop them from having a bit of romance… dun dun dun! Oh trust me, Hazel will explode pretty darn soon. I think everyone sees that one coming, since she's in the middle of all the issues – and the only one not involved in this love triangle. She is involved in one of her own, though, with Phil and Kimi. I agree, Susie just isn't coming to accept her feelings for Harold for whatever reason. Eventually, though, she'll realize that she never fell out of love with him – she just made a bad mistake while very angry, with the divorce and all, as did he by rarely visiting. I just view what happened before their divorce (and after Pat's birth), as forgetting how much they love each other because they've been away for so long. On a different note, I'd also like to use your OC, Aaron, in a few chapters

**Acosta perez jose ramiro: **Thank you so much, bro

**carly: **Thanks for the review, carly. Do you mean Dil, Lil, and Tommy? Well, I am sorry to tell you this, but voting for these couples is over. Tommy and Lil are already together and will most likely stay together thanks to me shipping this couple and their popularity, while Kimi and Dil most likely will never get together in this story. But… they might flirt from time to time. That's all that I can promise, though.

**Dil's College Years**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Jesse's POV**

Hey, my name is Jesse Barrow. I'm new to this story, although you have probably heard of me in others.

When we were kids, I was really good friends with Zack and the gang. They usually viewed me as one of their best friends, as I did them.

However, things never stay perfect forever. I eventually had to move away, just like Zack did right before fifth-grade. I moved pretty far away, to tell the truth. I wasn't able to visit my friends much. We did keep in contact, though. All of us. No one managed to lose contact with me, not even Angelica.

Every day, I write each of my friends an email and send it to them. They always reply during class or as soon as they got home from school. I learn about their current issues, of course, but the one who always has the updates for me is Zack.

Zackary Wehrenberg is my best friend. He's always been there for me. Unfortunately, since I moved, we haven't been able to talk as much, of course.

Since Zack and I always talk over email, I was surprised to find that he hadn't emailed me on Tuesday. I was going to have a spaz attack over it until I realized that there were a number of possibilities of what could have happened to him.

"Maybe he's just sick and can't email me for that reason," I thought. Yeah, that must have been it.

The surprise turned into hurt when he still hadn't emailed me the next day. Zack is a quick healer, so whatever had happened, why was it taking him so long to get over it?

Trust me, I would have called him, but it was nearly the end of the year, I had quite a few tests to take.

I really am worried about Zack. I know that he hasn't died or anything, because then someone would have immediately called me. Despite my worry, though, I must admit that I am hurt.

Hurt because we're best friends, he should be able to tell me about anything that is bothering him. But to assume that he doesn't think so, that really hits me hard. I remember when we were about, what, four, and everything was so much easier. I didn't need to worry about things like this.

Anyway, enough moping about Zack. I should tell you some more about myself. You already know my name, Jesse Barrow. My hair is black, jet black to be exact. My eyes are brown, and I'm white. You'll learn more about my background ancestry a little bit later. I'm about the height of your average man. I'll admit that I don't know my exact height since I haven't been to the doctor's office in a few months.

As soon as this year in college ends for me, I'll be moving back to Yucaipa during the summer. I'll be going unplanned. I really want to show up without telling them, and I'd like to see their surprised faces. I always told myself that I would move back before I graduated from college. Never told my friends, but there were always thoughts of moving back.

I wanted to move back during spring break, but, we had too much work going on then. If I dropped out then and moved to another school, that would NOT look good once I had graduated and started looking for jobs.

I never thought that I'd be able to say this, but, pretty soon I'm going to have to start looking for jobs. It's just a few years away from now.

I don't know how things will turn out or who will be the few of us to marry, but I do know that it's not long from now.

**Starr's POV**

At this point, I had seriously been getting sick of Zack avoiding me. Yes, I could tell that he was avoiding me. Every time I tried to talk to him, he came up with a lame excuse and stalked off.

He didn't understand. I needed to talk to him. I needed an answer to the question that I had been pondering for nearly a whole freaking month!

Did he like me back? I already knew that I had a huge crush on him. Not big enough to say love, no doubt about that, but I did have a big crush on the guy. If he was going to avoid me and my feelings, there wasn't much that I could do about it. Well, except for call my older brother.

I could always call Tommy up and ask him what was going on with Zack!

You've already met Tommy. You know, my older brother. While they certainly aren't best friends, he is pretty good friends with Zack.

But even though they're good friends, that would never, and I mean ever, stop Tommy from tattling on Zack. He just loves his baby sister too much not to.

I think that what Zack is doing to me is just a jerk move. If he doesn't feel the same way, he should at least tell me.

I'm Starr Pickles, and I do not like being avoided or lied to. If Zack has something to say to me, I'm going to make sure that I hear it, and I don't care exactly how much trouble I have to go through. The point is that I _will _hear him say it.

**Oliver's POV**

Since that party, Chuckie and I had become even better friends than before. In fact, we would often hang out. Lately, though, I had been noticing some change in him.

He had been online a lot more and was spending more hours at work. Now, at first I thought nothing of this. Perhaps he just had a few things that he wanted to search and maybe he just wanted more money. No big deal.

But after he had done so for a month, I decided that it was time to take things into action. I had millions of things that I could do. I could ask him, spy on him, or just simply wait and see why he was doing all of these things. I decided to take the easier route and ask.

The day I asked was Wednesday. He was at the Java Lava with his father. He didn't exactly work there, if that makes sense, although sometimes, if his sister weren't in, he would help out. You know, just to be nice.

It was a coincidence when I saw him there, you know. I had just been going for a smoothie when I saw his face. He smiled at me. I smiled back, of course.

"Hey, Oliver," he said. "Which smoothie would you like today?"

He knows that I don't really drink coffee too much. I'm not much of a coffee guy, I prefer smoothies.

"Hey, Chuck," I responded. "I'd like a strawberry smoothie."

"Coming right up!" Chuckie told me.

I like the 'Java Lava' even more than Starbucks. While Starbucks has more choices, I feel that people at the Java Lava put more life into their smoothies. Their coffee, however… don't get me started on how gross coffee at the Java Lava is.

Once he came back with the smoothie, he was about to walk off, until I said his name.

"Chuckie, wait," I told him.

He turned around.

"Yes, was the smoothie unpleasant?" Chuckie asked.

"No, Chuck, but we need to talk," I insisted.

Chuckie briefly appeared to be nervous, although that look on his face stayed the same.

"Well, okay," Chuckie said. "I'm about to finish my shift, why don't you finish your smoothie and then we talk?"

I understood, since a customer could come in at any second, and one wouldn't want to be caught talking to a friend as opposed to doing actual work.

I slurped my smoothie which was indeed tasty.

On another note, the Java Lava is to be owned by Kimi and whomever her husband (or, at a different turn, wife), ends up being. This might sound odd, although I can explain why she will be owner of the company once Chaz has… passed on.

While they did continue to work part-time jobs at the Java Lava into their teen years, once Chuckie entered college at eighteen he basically had to quit. Kimi, who, from my understanding, went to college a year later, continues to work there part-time, which could already give one the idea that she is a more dedicated worker. In truth, when it comes to the Java Lava, she really is. Therefore, she has been granted being legal owner of the Java Lava whenever Chaz's death comes.

I did, however, mention that those are currently _part-time jobs _for both of them, right? That's because they are.

Chuckie recently graduated from an engineering school a few months ago, I believe. However, he told me that he is waiting a few more months to get an actual job in engineering for whatever reason. That makes it even more suspicious.

While it might surprise you that Chuckie works in engineering now, it truthfully shouldn't. Even at twelve-years old, he expressed some fine skill in that course, and it is indeed a high paying job. That's what they always say; the "nerds" have the best occupations.

Kimi, however, will most likely end up working fulltime at Java Lava in the future, as I mentioned earlier. For now, though, she's just been going to community college, no place special. Once, when she stopped to chat with me, I learned that she plans on spending her first few years at community college, and then wants to spend the rest at a better one. I'm pretty sure that she's about to enter her fourth year in a few months, and for all I know, perhaps she wasn't accepted into a 'better' college. From my memory, in high school, even the later years such as junior and senior year, she was a B average student with the occasional C. Chuckie and I have always been A average students. While I admittedly got a few B's in classes now and then, in senior year I stepped myself up, which leads to where _I _myself currently am in college.

While I had the chance to graduate from my college a few months ago (it's basically summer vacation around here now), I decided to stay for an extra year just to clear up anything that I don't already know.

I study in technology, you see. I've always done well with computers. I'm currently going to Stanford University, although since it's summer I've been visiting Yucaipa, where I used to go to high school. That's where Chuckie and I met, in fact. I'd tell you the whole story, but you can read author Jose-Ramiro's story "Crime and Punishment." It's excellent, a charming piece indeed.

In the amount of time that it took you to read that, Chuckie had just gotten off his shift.

"So, Oliver, what do you need to talk to me about?" Chuckie asked.

"Chuckie, you've been acting strange lately," I informed him.

Once again, a look of nervousness spread across his features, although it disappeared rather quickly. It could be shown in his voice, however.

"W-what do you mean?" Chuckie asked.

"Don't deny it, Chuckie, you've been acting strange," I said. "You spend more time online, you put more time in at work, and you never hang out with us anymore. I really don't know why Tommy and the others haven't noticed yet."

You guys probably already know Tommy. Purple hair, blue eyes, all that. He's still Chuckie's best friend. Yes, even after twenty-two years. However, their friendship hasn't been as strong since they entered college. It's not that they argue more; no, they still get along fairly well. It's just that they kind of have different lives now, and school really distracts from everything.

Chuckie appeared to be thinking the same thing that I had, as he sighed after I said this.

"We all have our own separate lives now," Chuckie told me. "And it's nothing much, I just want a raise."

I couldn't help but be disappointed in Chuckie for believing that I would fall for something like that. Now, I'm not the smartest guy in the world, although I can tell when someone is lying to me.

"Oh, and why do you need a raise right now?" I asked.

Then, Chuckie became defensive, which was another sign that he was lying.

"Why do you care?" Chuckie asked.

"Chuckie, I'm worried about you," I told him.

"Well then, Oliver, maybe you shouldn't be," Chuckie snapped. "I mean, like you said, the others haven't noticed anything wrong with me, so maybe you should just leave me well enough alone!"

I hadn't the slightest idea how to respond to this. In fact, I didn't respond at all. I just stood there, staring at Chuckie, wondering if this were the same man that had beat up Timmy McNulty in high school. This man, who was yelling at me for asking a simple question.

The freckled man in front of me must have realized this, because he sighed.

"Listen, Oliver, I'm sorry," Chuckie told me.

I, however, was still recovering from the burn of his previous words.

"It's fine," I said, unfazed.

"If it makes ya feel any better, I guess I can tell you, but, I had been saving it for a special event," Chuckie told me.

"I understand, Chuck, it's alright if you" –

"No, I feel as if I owe you just this much," Chuckie told me. "You can't tell anyone, but I'm going to propose to Angelica."

I nearly fainted at this announcement. While I knew that their bond was strong, I hadn't expected for Chuckie to propose to her in quite a while!

Chuckie and Angelica began dating in high school, although they had both known that they liked each other before that. Chuckie realized that he had a crush on her once summer before eighth-grade began, and Angelica… she realized that she had a crush on the geek while in pre-school. She, however, obliviously didn't act on it. It took more than ten years for Chuckie to even fully understand! Angelica had been throwing hints (which would clearly be confusing to an elementary school male), back and forth, although Chuckie was always too young to understand it. I still, to this day, joke that it's funny how Chuckie could solve a math problem, but could never see that Angelica liked him.

"Wow, Chuck, I'm speechless," I told him. "I'm _really _happy for you guys. Once she says yes, how long would it take before the wedding?"

I had a feeling that I would be invited to the wedding. It seemed as if it would be that way since I was the first guy to know.

"I would say about six months to a year," Chuckie told me. "And you mean 'if.'"

"Oh," I said, disappointed.

While I didn't expect for him to marry her tomorrow, I would have liked it if they had married earlier than 2016.

"Yeah, I originally wanted to marry her in _three _months if she says 'yes,' but then I realized that that would be stupid," Chuckie explained. "Besides, we both only graduated a year ago. We're still kind of deciding what we want to do with our lives, and Angie already told me that she's thinking about going to graduate school. Me? I've already started working, but not my official job. And before we marry, I want to spend about another year just dating her, you know. I love her, I really do, but I want to make sure that I'm making the right choice, and I've decided that if I think I haven't, I'll call off the wedding."

I nodded, as what he had said was understandable. While I knew that they love each other, there was still always the possibility of them marrying too soon and it ending in divorce. I was aware that Chuckie loved Angelica too much for that to happen.

"Yeah, having thought about it more, I understand what you mean," I told him. "I'm invited, right?"

Chuckie chortled.

"Of course you are, Oliver," Chuckie told me, patting my shoulder.

With that, we continued our conversation and spoke more about his wedding.

All the while, I just thought about what a perfect couple Chuckie and Angelica would be.

**Zack's POV**

By now, I had come to a decision on my feelings about Starr. I decided that I liked her as a friend for now, and maybe in the future we could be something more.

I'm not going to lie, Kimi affected a large part of my decision. It had recently seemed that she had been flirting with me a lot more since the party. I would flirt back, because I had had a crush on her since elementary school. However, I never got to state my feelings, as just when I was about to, I had to move. Now that we were older and Kimi was flirting, and since my crush on her had never really faded, I thought, 'why not?'

Back then, though, I didn't know who she really was, which we'll learn more about later.

All that I knew right then was that I liked how fierce and brave she was, how she could stand up for herself. I also really liked her physical appearance, if you know what I mean.

It was also my crush on Kimi that continued my issues with Peter. We never acknowledged it, but we were both sort of in a battle to get Kimi.

I didn't realize that I had been so caught up in all of the drama that I had forgotten to send Jesse our daily email.

You see, Jesse Barrow is my best friend. He has been since we were babies. We were both the 'new ones' to the group, which, I suppose, had something to do with our bond.

A while after I had to move, Jesse moved, too. It was one of the saddest days of my life, but we still kept contact, and he visits us a lot. Thanksgiving, Christmas, you know! I always used to send him an email every day, telling him about what was going on here. I never left out details; he always got descriptions.

This time, however, I had been so caught up in the love square that I had forgotten to email him, so I was surprised to open up my email account and see one from Jesse.

'Oh, no,' I realized. 'I forgot to email him!'

Hoping for the best, I opened it, ready to apologize and feeling genuinely sorry. This is what his email said.

'Dear Zack, I noticed that you haven't been emailing me lately. Well, I have a surprise for you.'

I gulped. Now, Jesse was never a… violent person depending on what you define that as (he sure was a daredevil though), but Jesse's surprises can vary from surprising to scary. Very rarely scary, though.

For then, I just hoped for the best.

**Tommy's POV**

June was a normal month for me. That depends on what you define as 'normal.'

Since I wouldn't like to spoil the full month of June, I'll begin by telling you about what happened during the first week of June.

The first week of June, a lot of crazy things happened. CeCe called me telling me that she had a surprise for me, and Starr called me, too, telling me that she needed relationship help with a guy.

I'm not going to say that it doesn't get any weirder and suspicious than that, because trust me, it _does_. CeCe refused to tell me what the surprise was for a long time, and Starr refused to tell me who the guy was.

You guys have missed a lot of stuff, though, so… I'll just begin with CeCe. She called me, giggling, and telling me that in July, she had a surprise for me.

"Tommy, I think that you're really going to like what's coming for you in July," CeCe told me.

"What is coming for me in July?" I asked.

"You have to wait, Tommy, that's the point," CeCe insisted.

I just sighed and said 'okay.' When I did find out what her surprise was, I liked it. I really, really, liked it. I don't want to spoil anything, but let's just say that I liked it, and that it also caused a lot of drama.

Starr just asked me for tips.

"Please, Tommy, you're my big brother and big brothers give little sisters tips on relationships!" Starr claimed.

"No… they don't," I reminded her.

"_Tommy, _this is important, so stop being a jerk!" Starr told me.

"Okay, okay," I said. "Don't get all defensive, sis. I just need to know who the guy is that's got my sister's mind twisted in a knot."

She was silent for a second, and then yelled, "I'm not telling!" before hanging up. I'm assuming that she mumbled something about how I'm _no _help after that.

Can you blame me, though? How was I supposed to know whether this guy was a criminal or a convict? What if he was an abuser? I couldn't know. I didn't know.

At least… not until now.

It's July, almost July fourth in three days, and a lot of stuff is happening. A lot of drama.

I really don't know how I got through last month, and I don't want to know how I'm going to get through _this _month.

(keep in mind that at this point Chuckie is still getting money to propose)

**Hunter's POV**

At this point, it was now summer in London. This meant that I had been, for the time being, out of college for summer, although this did not stop my education.

You see, one of my nightmares would be returning to the university only to find that I did not understand what the others do. You have to be ahead in life to succeed. That's what I've always thought, and judging by my education, it seems that I thought correctly.

I had recently been thinking about visiting California for summer vacation. I felt that I needed to ease the stress a bit, so why not see my old friends.

However, I decided to schedule my visit for July, as I am sure that my father and my half-brother, Blaine, would dislike it if I left so soon.

A few of you will notice that I left out my horrid stepmother. I swear that she is evil! Luckily, I believe that my father is filing for divorce from her. I believe that I can say that all I feel is hatred for that woman.

As for my actual mother, I prefer not to speak of the situation with her. Although, because some of you don't know, she… passed away a week after my birth.

Since it really did not feel too good saying that, I will gladly end this talk now, and I'll get more into what happened during summer later.

**Hannah's POV**

Before I tell you a few things about my summer, I'd like to, as just about everyone does, introduce myself!

My name is Hannah Parkerson. My current residence is in California. Trust me, I really like it here. It's just such a beautiful place. California is one of the prettiest places, in my opinion. There's so much to see, and I always like to take pictures of it.

In fact, I'm a photographer. Art has always been one of my main interests, ever since I was a little girl. When I was younger, I would audition for plays, and at least half of the time, I would get the lead. Fashion was also something that I enjoyed.

In fact, in my freshman year of high school, did you know that I was assistant to a fashion designer? That's pretty cool, right?

However, my main passion so far is photography. I've found that I don't like it, yet I love it. I feel like it's what I want to be for the rest of my life.

I've gotten rather famous for my photography on social media such as Instagram. Many people have requested that I take pictures for them! I'm working on it.

I'm not currently in college, and I don't have many plans for it, either. For now, I just want to live life for what it is, and make money being a photographer.

My career choice turned out to be the opposite of my sister, Michelle's.

I don't like Michelle. I don't like her at all. She went to medical school, and I'm pretty sure that my mom wants me to do something similar. You know, 'make something of myself.'

Oh, I never told you about my mother. Well, she's your stereotypical Asian mom (I didn't mention that I'm half-Asian either, did I?) You know, she hates C's and expects the best of Michelle and I. It really stresses me out sometimes.

My father is a more likeable person than my mother is. He's where my Caucasian side comes from. My father is British. He is, unlike my mother, actually proud of me, while mom isn't too much. This often causes them to argue… and I end up feeling bad. It's also why I haven't come out yet.

You can read more about me in Hazelnut Swirl's story "My Life as Hannah Parkerson," where I'm the main character, and where you can learn more about me if you'd like.

This summer has been great so far. I do feel like I should pay some of my friends in Yucaipa a visit, though. I don't even live that far away from them. I mean, Yucaipa _is _in California.

So far, I've been taking pictures of trees and of what things look like from distances, along with a few requests.

I've been making a lot of money with it, which is also why I don't really feel like there's a need to go to university. I mean, I feel as if photography is my passion, and I'm also making money with it, so why should I go to college? There really is no need to.

As for relationship progress… I haven't dated anyone in a while, and I don't really feel like doing so right now, either. A lot of my relationships have ended not only because we wouldn't have worked in the first place, yet also because of my refusal to come out to my family. It makes a lot of the girls that I date uncomfortable.

I just wish that I could find a woman who wasn't so very interested in meeting my family. You know, someone who would allow me to take my time, who would stay with me until I was actually ready to come out, for them to meet my family.

In other words, I want someone who understands me. I know that that sounds so cliché, but I really do. I want them to see my side of the story.

It seems that with women, I can't find that type of thing. I guess in some ways that's good. I don't really want to or expect to marry and have children anyway. That sounds more like the type of thing that Michelle would do.

Enough about my relationship problems, though, and more about my visit.

I have scheduled to visit them after July fourth. I wanted to spend the fourth with my family, of course, and appreciate them, even if we don't always get along.

Unless I want to spoil things, I believe that for today, I ought to end it there.

**Peter's POV**

It had been months, yet my friendship with Zack had still not completely improved. I would say that we were more of acquaintances now, as we were not as close since the party.

I felt that it was a good thing, in truth. Our… should I say, fondness, of Kimi would have most likely made us kill each other if we _had _stayed close friends.

I personally felt that he shouldn't bother Kimi. We both knew that it was a competition. Neither of us acknowledged it, though it was true. Originally, I thought that I should hold my plans for him back, until I saw it.

_Them_, I mean. As in Zackary and Kimi. I caught them flirting outside of my castle when I was supposed to drive Kimi back to her apartment. Now, if you haven't read earlier chapters, allow me to explain how she got there in the first place.

After the party where my disliking of Zack grew, I allowed Kimi to come stay with me until her hangover was over. We hung out and even, dare I say, flirted a bit, and I thought that she was finally returning interest in me.

But, no, it turned out that she wasn't, because I caught her flirting the same way with Zack outside. Once I saw them, I just walked back inside and pretending to be taking a long time, when I was actually upset. I even yelled at one of my servants, which I later apologized for.

I even took the easy way out and instead had the taxi driver drive her home. After seeing such a horrid sight, I didn't really feel like driving her home.

I felt betrayed and cheated. It was then I decided that I needed to get payback on Zack.

For the past two weeks, I've constructed together a plan. However, this plan can only happen if Zack and Kimi begin dating. I am not aware of whether they have or not yet, though I'm sure that they have.

If they begin dating, then Zack will be faced with a note that will be addressed as one from a secret admirer. I'm not sure who it should be yet or who I'm going to get them to go out with Zack, but trust me, I will, and in the end, Kimi might finally realize that she's not in love with Zack, and that she's just a phase.

I really don't mean to do this, though I've waited _years _to date Kimi. I sat through boyfriends, calmed her down when she cried, and was my nicest to her in general. Next thing I know, she's led me on and then dropped me like a bomb. It's upsetting.

Now I don't really know what to think of Kimi nor Zack anymore. I just feel like they're both betrayers.

Sure, I may be a king, and yes, I receive a lot of things that I want, but at the end run, the one thing that I want is what I can't have; and her name is Kimi Watanabe-Finster.

**End of POV's**

Rosie, Starr, and CeCe walk out, smiles on their faces.

"Before we end this story, we'd like to tell you who won the fight… Cree and Summer, or Professor Callaghan and... er, what's his name?"

"I thought it was… umm…" Cece says.

"Let's just refer to him as a sidekick," Rosie suggests.

"Okay, Professor Callaghan and his sidekick or Cree and Summer?" Starr says again.

"Last night, Nairobi-Harper searched through the reviews of her story so that she could remember who everyone said they thought won," Rosie explains.

"And the winning results" –

"Wait, his name was Turbo!" Rosie exclaims.

CeCe glares at Rosie.

"Okay… Professor Callaghan and Turbo or Cree and Summer?" CeCe says one last time, gritting her teeth.

"Only two people voted in the review section during chapter nine," Starr reveals. "So we have to narrow it down to that, along with how we felt about it!"

"So let's see how we did feel about it!" they all say at the same time.

**Flashback**

Lilnate03 is seen seated along with the others, preparing them to answer the question.

"Starr, who do you believe should win the fight?" he asks.

"Well, I'm not sure," Starr says. "I don't know Professor Callaghan and Turbo, and I don't really like Cree and Summer. But, I guess I know Cree and Summer better, so I vote for them."

Lilnate03 casts in her vote as 'C and S.'

Hannah comes to sit down next.

"Who do you vote for?"

"No one, really. I haven't had enough time to think about it."

Lilnate03 casts in her vote as 'unknown.'

CeCe sits next.

"Vote?"

"Umm… Cree and Summer. Like Starr said, I don't know the other two yet."

"Okay, one vote for unknown and two for Cree and Summer, none for Professor and Turbo so far."

Dil sits after her.

"Vote?"

"Professor Callaghan and Turbo. They have cool powers, and I don't like Cree and Summer… at all."

Lilnate03 casts in the first vote for the two. Cree and Summer in the audience glare at Dil, while Cree snaps her fingers.

"BoyBye!" Cree yells. "You just feel bad for the two!"

Dil rolls his eyes at her as he walks off the stage.

"Boy, did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"Please, Cree, not in public."

"Fine! We'll settle this some other time."

Tommy walks onto stage.

"Who are you voting for?"

"At first I wasn't sure, but now I want Professor Callaghan and Turbo. They're evil, sure, but like Dil said, their powers are pretty cool."

Lilnate03 casts in a second vote for them.

"Boy, I didn't like you neither!" Cree yells. "You've always been too dang annoying with that stubborn attitude of yours!"

Tommy scrunches up his eyebrows as he walks off the stage.

"Ugh, that's why you get p*ssy whipped by Lil!" Summer yells.

"Shut up, it's not true!" Tommy yells back.

Rosie comes up and sits down on the chair next.

"So, Rosie, vote?"

"Umm… Cree and Summer. We aren't on the best of terms, but Professor Callaghan and Turbo are _evil_, which Tommy and Dil totally ignored right there. They have cool powers, but Cree and Summer don't have powers, which also sort of made the fight somewhat unfair and difficult to judge."

"I see what you mean," Lilnate03 says, casting in the vote.

"You know, for a chick with pink hair like that, you're not all that bad," Cree admits.

"Thanks, Cree!" Rosie yells, walking off the stage.

Chuckie sits down.

"Oh, boy, this is hard. Two of them are literally EVIL, but Cree and Summer are pretty rude. One of them has cool powers, but that makes it unfair. Oh… can I cast my vote as 'unknown?'"

Lilnate03 sighs.

"Sure, Chuckie."

Phil is supposed to walk up next, but he doesn't.

"Where is he?" Lilnate03 asks.

"Oh, Kimi just dumped him," Summer says, looking at her phone. "So he's crying and eating ice cream, I guess, claiming that he's depressed."

"And where'd you get that info from?"

"It's on his Twitter."

"You follow Phil on Twitter?" Cree asks, surprised.

Summer rolls her eyes.

"I follow _everyone _on Twitter. It's the best site, along with Facebook, to learn more about people and spy on them."

"Umm… let's put that as another 'unknown,'" lilnate03 says.

Angelica walks in, and Summer gives her that 'I'll disown you as a sister if you don't vote for me.'

"Eh… I dunno, but Professor Callaghan and Turbo do have cool powers," Angelica says.

Summer looks dead for a minute, and then yells at Angelica.

"You're dead to me!" Summer yells.

Angelica nearly cries at this.

"Well, I'm sorry."

She walks off stage, upset.

Lil walks onto the stage.

"Professor Callaghan and Turbo," she says before Lilnate03 can ask.

"You b***h!" Summer screams.

Cree rolls her eyes.

"Girlbye!" Cree yells.

Lil smiles, feeling happy, and walks off the stage.

Kimi walks onto the stage next.

"Cree and Summer. Makes more sense."

While the two don't say anything to Kimi, they do high five.

Zack sits down next.

"As many have said before, the fight was unfair because of powers, so… I vote Cree and Summer," Zack says.

"Oh, please," Peter mumbles in the audience. "You're only saying that because you like to not be on my side."

"What was that?" Zack asks while walking through the hall.

"Nothing," Peter responds.

Susie walks up on stage next.

"Cree and Summer. Not only is Cree my sister, but, well, you know."

Susie walks off, while Professor Callaghan and Turbo cross their arms.

"Seriously?" Professor Callaghan asks. "I'm going to get her!"

Turbo simply smirks. "And I'll help."

Peter walks on stage next.

"And who shall you vote for, Peter?"

"Professor Callaghan and Turbo. They are my good friends."

Lilnate03 casts in the vote while Hazel smiles.

"I vote for Cree and Summer," Hazel sats.

The vote is cast.

"I vote for neither," Hunter says.

Lilnate03 casts his vote as 'unknown.'

"I'd say… Cree and Summer," Rosa says.

"I can't decide, and therefore choose 'unknown,'" Oliver says.

"Alright, now let's add in TCKIng12's vote and a vote from my good friend," I say. "Now, let's see who won!"

Cree and Summer - 9

Unknown –5

Professor Callaghan and Turbo/King Candy - 6

It appears that Cree and Summer have won, the others were a close second, and 'Unknown' was the least popular choice.

Thanks for voting!

*note*

I apologize for this chapter taking so long. I had been very busy, although I'm glad to upload it now. Since this chapter didn't have much drama, just a lot of filler (also known as taking forever to get to the plot), I'll work on chapters seventeen and eighteen, which should have much more drama. It appears that we now have three people coming back to Yucaipa, even if it's brief – Hannah, Hunter, and Jesse.

Speaking of which, Jesse Barrow, if you're reading this, or a close friend of Jesse Barrow, please tell me if I got Jesse's portrayal right.


	18. Part One: The Fourth of July

**Author's note: **In this chapter, I am glad to introduce a few new characters to the story, along with my original character, Bonnie! You can read more about her information in my story "Rugrats: Original Characters."

This chapter will also be my belated Fourth of July special made for this story. We do not see much of a few characters in this chapter, and things finally begin progressing more.

Never mind, I had to move Rosie's birthday to chapter eighteen or nineteen. It'll have to be a flashback one, since I don't want you guys to get the wrong impression that her birthday takes place in the winter, when it takes place in later spring.

We meet Randy Bouchie, lilnate03's OC, in this chapter! By the way, if you haven't read RGU 2, I, once again, suggest that you do, even at its first chapter, it still has some pretty interesting plot twists and keeps up on current events!

The plot point with Maryse, Cree, and Ace might be continued in this chapter, or in future chapters, as I'm not just going to drop a perfectly good plot that I've already written in, if some of you remember.

Sorry for lying about the Zarr moment in the last chapter It didn't end up as planned. In this chapter, hopefully I can get the Zarr moment in.

I've officially decided that after I upload chapter twenty, whenever, that is, I'm going to take a one week's break from this site, spending more time with my family, going to see a few movies, and studying. Once I return, I hope that you'll see that my writing will have improved.

It seems that not as many of you reviewed the last chapter as you did before, though I've only seen Lilnate03, Jose-Ramiro, and celrock on here lately, which explains a lot. It seems as if you others have been taking a mini break from this site yourselves, since I haven't seen many stories from anyone lately, though, I hope that if this is a really serious issue, that you're okay. However, I am perfectly fine with this as long as you actually gave chapter sixteen a read.

For now, that happens to be all that I have to say, and remember, for those of you who haven't been on lately, I sure hope that you're okay! Ooh, that rhymed.

**Responses to chapter sixteen (I replied to a few of these through messaging):**

**celrock: **Thank you! Yes, I've always thought that they would get along pretty well myself. Yep, this is where it all starts

**Jose-Ramiro: **Thanks, and, being a Chuckie/Angelica shipper yourself, I also assume that you liked the idea of him proposing to her

**Lilnate03: **Yeah, I need to work on time management! I mean, this story hasn't been updated for nearly a year! I do think that you guys deserve it, and I am a fast enough writer. Yeah, Zack seems like he really needs advice with the girls right now, since he's stuck in more than a love triangle – since it's Starr/Zack/Kimi/Peter/Phil all with these romance issues, it seems as if he's stuck in a love pentagon… and it's not going to get smaller. No, it's going to get bigger! Yeah, she's been sent mixed signals, which just results in the both of them being confused. Yep, and (spoiler alert: Starr will spill the beans to Tommy in this chapter.) We'll find out soon enough Yep, it'll be the first marriage in this story. Yeah, it's not exactly evil, but it isn't good, either. Lol yeah I found that funny, too!

**fanficchick122: **Nah, that's alright, I should've known that not a lot of people would vote, I should've made a poll. Yes, the ending was rather interesting, and I personally think it was one of the best parts of this chapter. The idea came to me since they're either pretty much out of college, or at least near it, and they are pretty sure that they love each other, so why not marry? Besides, if they marry in a year, then the idea is, just, perfect.

**Sean-Darren: **Thank you, I'll introduce him in chapter twenty-two, which is five (once I finish this, four,) chapters away from now.

**Disclaimer: **The only characters that I own are the ones who are not a part of the original Rugrats series, and whom you recognize from my other stories. Zack is owned by celrock, Randy, Summer, Cree, and Starr by Lilnate03, Jesse is owned by JesseBarrowStories, Peter, George, and Abigail belong to PatchythePirate1999, Hazel and Hannah belong to Hazelnut Swirl, Hunter by Sean-Darren, Dove by Jessica-Senpai, and… woo, that was so long. I apologize if I forgot your OC on here.

**Dil's College Years**

**Part One – The Fourth of July**

**Dove's POV**

I swear, the Fourth of July is one of the strangest holidays that I've ever experienced.

It did begin normally, though, so I can give it that.

My definition of 'normal' in this case, would usually translate to 'my boring morning routine.' It's called 'Operation wake up, brush your teeth, wash your face, comb your hair, and have mom drive you to school while she's on her way to work.'

This morning, however, because it was July fourth, and therefore both a holiday and the summer, I had plans to sleep in. Cool, right? My plans were quickly ruined by Didi Pickles, my adoptive mom.

Every holiday, she insists that we're all (this year, since everyone _except for me _had moved out of the house and was old enough to move out of the house, just us three,) wide awake by eight in the morning. Well, at least I got two hours of extra sleep.

"Dove, sweetie, wake up, it's the Fourth of July!" she exclaimed… or, should I say, yelled.

I nearly flinched at her very loud voice.

"Ugh, mom, can't I sleep in?" I asked.

She frowned at this, though regained her smile rather quickly. It's just like her. Even though I was lucky enough not to be adopted by an evil woman such as Cinderella's mother and her evil stepsisters, I did end up getting an optimistic mother who has a smile on her face 24/7. It gets annoying sometimes, but to avoid hurting her feelings, I don't tell her that.

"Oh now, Dove, do you think our founding fathers would like to see you in the bed on this special day?" she asked.

I groaned. I know that my friends' moms were probably letting _them _sleep in. They were chill and cool like that. My mom isn't.

"No, Mom, I don't, but, it'd be creepy for them to be looking here, anyway," I insisted. "Now can I go back to bed?"

Before she could answer, I said, "Wake me up when dad's done with the barbecue, Mom."

I buried my head back into my pillow, and was just about to fall back asleep. Turns out that for an optimist, she also doesn't know when to give up. She actually insisted on picking me up off the bed. In fact, she actually held onto my feet with a rather strong grip, while I held onto the bed, trying not to let her drag me away from it. My bed is wonderful!

"Mom… let… go," I said, gritting my teeth as I held with all my strength. My hands were becoming sweaty.

"Dove, sweetie," Mom said, gritting her teeth as well. "It's the Fourth of – nngh – July. Don't be a party pooper!"

Just as I began losing strength, I asked, "What's so important that's going on down there, anyway?"

"Well, I didn't want to spoil the fun, but since you're so keen on going back to sleep, I guess I'll tell you," she said, now grinding her teeth. "Your father and I are taking you to the carnival, Dovie!"

I dropped back onto the bed at this, and Mom dropped to the floor, her hands apparently sweating, too.

"_What_?" I practically screamed. "Mom, no!"

Let me tell you, I did _not _want to go to the dumb old carnival. Not only have I never seen a teenager there, but I was also planning on hanging out with my friends. They actually got tickets to see this movie called "Inside Out." Yes, it's made by Pixar, and yes, it's totally a movie for five-year olds, but not only is it a box office hit, but everyone is talking about it! When I go back to school, I don't want to be the only one who's never seen it! I'm definitely old enough for it, too. I've never heard of Pixar having an R-rated movie (I'm over thirteen so PG13 ain't a problem!,) and last I heard, it's rated PG. Eh, good enough for me!

"What do you mean 'no'?" Mom asked, clearly hurt.

"Mom, me and my friends are going somewhere today," I told her, trying to ignore that she was hurt, and I knew it.

"Oh, no, Dove, it's the Fourth of July, which means that it's a holiday, which also means that you have to stay inside," Mom ordered in a voice.

This was voice that I hadn't heard since I was about ten or eleven, and it scared me. Sometimes, though, when you're afraid of something, you show anger instead, and that's what I did. What right did she have to tell me that I couldn't go out with my friends, in such a gruff, non-ladylike voice? How dare she use such a tone on _me_? There's a good chance that I sound like a bratty teenage daughter, but really, it is a hard time for me, going through puberty and all.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I shouted. "I'm going with my friends, and that's final."

"Dove Pickles, sit back down!" Mom shouted right back at me.

Her tone was so… harsh, that I actually did sit back on my bed. I thought that she was going to give me a long lecture or a pep talk about not talking back to her, but to my surprise, she just sighed, lifted up her light green glasses for a moment to rub her eyes, and left the room, slamming the door.

Usually, Mom tries to solve things after an argument, but this time, she just left me hanging there. It was so confusing, but I decided to keep hold of my argument, and that was that as a fifteen-year old girl, I should be able to go wherever I want!

Angry and confused, I grabbed my cellphone and dialed one of my friends' numbers. After a few rings, she finally picked up.

"Hey, Dove, is this you?" she asked.

"Yep!" I answered unenthusiastically.

"So, are your parents letting you go to see 'Inside Out?'?"

"Uh, yeah," I lied, a bit nervous, since I truthfully don't lie that much.

It turns out that not even my own friend knows me that well, but, I guess I can't blame her, since we met earlier this summer. I don't truthfully know her that well myself. The most I know about her is that she's one of the 'cool kids,' and that she has daddy issues, but that's all. The rest are just rumors, such as that she's emo, which I wouldn't be too surprised at considering her style.

"Sweet," she mumbled in her deadpan-like voice. "Meet me at my house down central street and all that crap."

Seriously, though, that voice gives me the creeps. Overall, despite her really creepy voice and her fashion style, which consists of mostly black with blue highlights, something that's 'in' at school right now, she's a nice girl. I don't even know her name, though. Every time I ask she denies the question. It's almost as if she's hiding something from me. Right then I didn't care though, I was just so angry that I put on some black boots, opened my window, climbed out, and snuck behind the bushes, before running for central street to meet her, my platinum blonde hair flowing in the wind. I can't imagine how odd boots must be in the summer, but I've never been such a fashion queen myself. I don't recall ever following a trend in my life.

At the moment, I was wearing black boots, shorts, and a white button up shirt, though I went without a sweater, as even though I'm not all that fashionable or trendy, even I'm not willing to sweat just to be 'different.' I'm not even like that.

I met up with her outside of her house. What's weird is that she actually has a really big house, even bigger than ours, and from what I've noticed, she might even be rich. I'd say that it's odd that she has no friends with that type of money, but her family did just move here this summer, and even I thought she was creepy before I met her.

You see, the thing about her is that even though she's short and basically has the physical features of being non-intimidating, the faces that she can make and all that black clothing makes everyone, with a few exceptions, fear her. They've even made up a nickname for her, from what one of my other friends referred to her as.

"No one except for the teachers knows her real name, which they always refuse to say, which is also really creepy, so we all just call her 'The Lord of Darkness,' or 'Goth Girl,'" she once explained to me.

"That's rude," Bonnie, who's a senior, said shyly.

As to which my friend just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

Bonnie really is a nice girl, which is shown by her staying away from bullying us freshmen, sophomores, and juniors even though she's a senior and totally has the power to. Since she doesn't make fun of us though, at least not in front of us, she's always walked on and I can tell that even though she doesn't show it, it annoys the living hell (I mean heck,) out of her and she wants to tell off people walking over her. I guess she has it in her mind that life is being nice, though, and that you shouldn't give people the satisfaction or whatever. I used to think that when I was about five. I don't follow her idea. If someone is rude to me, I'm rude to them. That's my rule.

Anyway, now that I was at her house, I rung on their fancy doorbell. Her surprisingly normal and fun loving cheery mother answered the door. The first time I met her, which was not long after I met her daughter.

Yes, her parents are normal people. I can't even imagine where their kid got that goth-like attitude from.

"Hello, Dove, dear, I assume that you're here to pick up our wonderful daughter," she said with a smile.

Yeah, her mother reminds me quite a bit of mine. That cheery and fun loving attitude, you know, and that 'my child can't do wrong' thing even though parents _do _know that their children can do wrong, and _do _punish us for it.

"That's right, thank you," I said, attempting to act polite.

The woman seemed to be buying it, because she just smiled wider, her light brown eyes (in contrast to her daughter's hazel eyes, which I assume she got from her father,) lighting up.

"Oh, Dove, dear, you are so very polite, why don't you sit in the dining room until we've told our dearest daughter of your presence?" she requested.

"Um… sure," I awkwardly agreed as she led me into their huge dining room.

"Stay comfy, Dovie," she said with a giggle, pleased to see that her words had rhymed.

Their dining room looked so alive, you know. It looked quite familiar put I can't put a finger on it! Before I could really study it anymore their daughter ran from downstairs, no apparent smile on her face, while her mother just continued smiling like some stupid Stepford Wife. Hey, that'd be the perfect way to describe both my mother's personality and this lady's personality. They're Stepford Wives. I bet that if they ever met they'd get along just great!

"Dove, dear, our fascinating daughter is here," she said, her high tone of voice nearly making my ears bleed.

Don't get me wrong, I kinda like 'Goth Girl's' mother. While she gives off that 'I'm super nice' vibe that I just _hate_, she at least tries her best and has never yelled at me like my mom has. I've never heard her yell at her daughter, either.

"Mom, don't call me that," her daughter, who I will just refer to as GG, from now on, responded in that deadpan tone of hers.

No offense to GG, but I hate her tone even more than I hate her mother's. They're both just so annoying.

"Awe, sweetie, it's just a little affection," her mother, who I will now on refer to as… M replied with a half-smile. "Now, you be good with your friend, and keep those wonderful bangs out of your face if you can!"

GG seemed to be just as annoyed as I was with her mother's voice, so she rolled her eyes and tried to blow her turquoise bang out of her face, but only succeeded in putting it back on one of her eyes.

"Awe, sweetie, now let me" –

"No, Mom, maybe I like it that way!" GG yelled. "Ever think of that?"

I thought for a second that maybe I saw M frown, but if she did, it quickly returned to another half-smile.

"Oh, no, daughter dearest, I just thought that all mothers are supposed to do that sort of thing, like bonding."

I could tell by her voice that she was at least a little hurt, but GG either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Whatever, Mom, Blondie and I are going to see that kiddy movie 'Inside Out,'" GG explained.

I never mentioned that GG refers to me as 'Blondie' because of my platinum blonde hair, did I? Well, she does, and she often tells me that I remind her of the singer, Blondie, or something, from one of those eighties groups.

"Ooh, 'Inside Out?'" M said with the largest smile. "Oh, dear daughter, I hope you have fun there! When are you coming home?"

GG shrugged. After only two months of hanging out with her, I can already tell that she has no respect for her parents. I know they care, but they pretend not to, just not to deal with her crap and arguments, I guess.

"I dunno, twelve am or something?" GG suggested.

"Oh, now, daughter dearest, can't we reschedule that, perhaps by an hour or two?"

I just stood there watching in horror as GG looked as if that was the stupidest thing her mother had _ever _said to her.

"Mom, what the hell?" GG shouted. "I'm f***king almost sixteen! I don't need a goddam curfew! That's for whiny little eleven-year old brats!"

"Oh, but, dear, when you were eleven" –

"When you were eleven," GG mimicked. "Mom, just shut the hell up! I'll come home with Blondie here whenever I want to! Just don't embarrass me in front of her! Do you know that my popularity depends on this, Mom?"

I was secretly glad to see that GG cared about me being there enough to actually yell at her mother, but I did feel really bad for her mother, and for a second I actually considered doing something, perhaps finally telling GG that she's a brat. I'm not going to lie, she is. Because she's rich she thinks it's an excuse to buy blue highlights, go emo or some crap, and never have a curfew. Even I understand why teens have curfews, and keep in mind that this is the girl who briefly ran away from home just to see a movie that her mom didn't' even want her going to.

Her mother actually looked as if she were near crying, and seeing this, GG did calm down a little.

"Fine, d-daughter dearest," she said, shaking, "Have it your way. D-Dovie, I'm sorry that you had to see this. Y-You girls can go to the movies n-now… I'll even pay for your tickets…"

"No, miss, that's alright," I insisted.

"No!" she shouted, scaring me, grabbing her purse off the table and giving us each twenty dollars. "Just take it! Take everything that makes me joyous in life and _go_! Go!"

GG actually looked like she regretted everything, and was obliviously embarrassed by this exchange between she and her mother.

"O-okay mom, I'm sorry…"

"JUST TAKE IT AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Afraid of what would happen if we didn't, we both ran out of the house until we were far away from it, to which we began walking to the movie theater.

I must say that the exchange was really interesting for me.

GG and I didn't talk on the way there. I could tell by occasionally glancing at her that she was still a bit embarrassed and upset about the situation with her mom.

Once we had finally gotten to the theater, we paid for our tickets and walked inside, still without speaking.

As these events took place, it gave me some time to think. I eventually theorized that GG's mother holds in her anger, and that moment when GG went off on her just really set her off, and even if it was momentarily, she finally yelled at GG.

GG finally spoke, breaking the long silence.

"I'll go and pay for the popcorn," GG mumbled. "My mom gave me enough money."

Truthfully, considering that she's rich, I wondered why she couldn't have just paid for it herself, but I didn't question it for the fear of angering GG.

"Okay," I said. "I'll find us seats, and I'll wave my hand to you once you come in with the popcorn."

Since I was getting thirsty, I would've asked her if she could buy us some sodas, which mom would've hated to hear from my mouth, but, I knew that she was stressed anyway, and if you're a true friend, you just, don't stress your friend out more. Instead, I walked inside of the _huge _room where 'Inside Out' would play in about three minutes, searching for seats for two.

Eventually, I found two large seats that were close enough to the big screen. I watched the Pixar short, which, even before the movie begun, nearly made me cry.

'I lava you,' I thought. 'That's…that's… _beautiful_.'

The short had been odd, though so very wonderful and inspiring, in my opinion. I didn't and still don't know how even after fifteen years of being in the business, Pixar can do this to me.

GG saw me before I even waved my hand to her – I was too busy admiring Pixar to remember that she even existed. Once she got to her seat next to me, she rolled her eyes at me, waving her hand with her nails painted purple in my face.

"Ugh, Dove, you were supposed to wave your hand at me to tell me that you were there, remember?" GG asked, clearly annoyed with me.

I barely paid any attention to her.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "Pixar just had another beautiful short" –

"I know, I know, you're obsessed with Pixar. I think I figured that out a long time ago."

GG hates to admit it, but a part of her likes Pixar just as much as I do. For the sake of saving my very life, I never told her that when I first met her, I peeked under her bed and found a collection of Disney movies along with every Toy Story movie that was ever made and a few others, such as 'Finding Nemo.' It was no wonder as to why she didn't fret about coming to see 'Inside Out' with me. She, too, probably wanted to see if Pixar still had it in them to make heartwarming, tearjerking, excellent, movies.

Because I knew of this, this time _I _smiled and rolled my eyes.

Lucky me, GG didn't catch this. Instead, she turned her head to the screen, like me, as the movie began.

I recognized the woman's voice as Amy Poehler's, and I've got to say that she was perfect for the role!

The movie was about an eleven-year old girl with depression, more or less, but it was still quite amazing! I really enjoyed it! I told GG the exact same thing once the credits were over.

"That movie was awesome," I stated.

She didn't disagree, nor did she agree.

"Sure," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

I could, once again, tell that she loved it just as much as I did. As we walked out of the theater together, I felt somewhat fearful as I thought about what my parents might do if they had realized that I was no longer at home.

"I'm going to get in so much trouble," I thought. "What are they going to do?"

Another part of me said that I shouldn't worry.

"Don't worry, Dove," I thought at the same time. "No matter what they do, keep in mind that you'll probably be fifty someday, and the memory won't be clear. Plus, they've never gotten physical or anything, so it's all fine."

"Anyway, I've got some stuff to do at home, so you ought to go home now, Dove," GG told me.

I gulped, but I didn't argue. As much as I didn't want to go home, at the same time, I didn't want for GG to be distracted from doing the stuff that she had to.

"Okay, GG," I said. "I'll see you soon."

My voice wavered a bit as I said this. I turned around and walked on home.

Obviously, I couldn't knock on the door once I'd arrived at home, so I climbed up to my window. I'd kept it open the whole time.

I made sure that my steps were quiet as I stepped carefully into the room. I closed my window and hopped under the covers.

"At least if mom or dad come in they'll think that I was sleeping or something," I thought.

My parents knew much better. Apparently, I didn't close the window quietly enough, because my mother came running in nearly as soon as I'd gotten in bed.

"Dove!" she shouted. "Is that you?"

I was scared, but I didn't want to worry her.

"Yes, mom," I said.

"Oh, I'm really going to get it now," I thought.

I was surprised when I actually didn't "get it." Mom ran over to me, hugging me as tightly as she could.

"Dove, your father and I didn't know what happened!" she exclaimed. "Why would you ever leave us like that?"

I rarely express my feelings in the way that I was about to, but this time, I couldn't help it.

"I feel like I don't get enough freedom," I explained, "and I feel like it's really unfair. If Tommy wanted to go out with his friends, he got to go out with his friends. That wasn't really the case with Dil, but Dil actually kind of wanted the attention that you guys gave him. As for Starr, you got her a car, you made sure that we all knew when she had an A – sometimes it felt like you favored her over all of us. You only know a little bit about my grades because you make sure that you see my grades, and I don't like that. You don't ask me stuff because you don't trust me, even if you don't want to admit that. You don't let me be myself, mom. You're trying to turn me into another version of Starr or Tommy or Dil, but that's not who I am. I'm Dove. I'm Dove Pickles, and I am who I am, not whatever you say I am."

I could see that my Mom was almost crying as I said this. The tears were filling up her glasses. She knew that I wasn't lying. Every single word that I said was the truth, and nothing but the truth.

"Oh, Dove," she whispered as she hugged me. "I am so sorry."

"It's okay Mom," I whispered as I hugged her back.

"I will try," she continued, "to be the best mother that I can from now on. I will give you more freedom and I'm going to start trusting you more. I just… I wish that I could've been a better mom earlier. I'm just such a bad mom."

"No, you're not."

"Dove, sweetie, don't try to say that I'm not, because I know I am. It's my fault that Tommy stole from a drugstore in tenth-grade. It's my fault that I couldn't keep Dil motivated in school. It's my fault that I spent so much time on Starr instead of you."

I didn't completely disagree with the last one, but I definitely disagreed with the first two.

"No it's not Mom. That was a mistake. You corrected that mistake and look at who Tommy is now! He's not perfect and he's not at a university like you want for him to be, and it's the same with Dil, but they're still surviving, and isn't that good?"

She sniffled.

"I guess."

"It's the same with Dil, mom. Most parents have trouble keeping their kids motivated with school."

"But I don't want to be like most parents!" Mom exclaimed. "I want to be your wonderful mother who can help you with your homework and I just want to have everything perfect, everything together, and" –

"Mom, please," I interrupted. "This isn't a sitcom. We're family, mom. It's okay to make mistakes sometimes. You're a mom, but you're still human. We get that."

"But I want to be so much more than mom," she whispered. "I want to be your idol, someone you feel like you can trust."

"And you can be that someone, mom, but you just need to give me more space, more freedom," I explained.

"Alright, Dove," she whispered. "Alright."

It was honestly one of the best moments of my life, my mom wanting to change. She had finally realized that what she was trying to give me was what I didn't want, and I was proud of her for that.

So far, this is how my Fourth of July has went, and it actually seems like things are turning out to be alright.

**Susie's POV**

I, Susie Carmichael, never thought I'd be saying this, but so far my Fourth of July has been horrid. There's not much of another word for it – it's just been really bad. Let me explain how it all started.

It started at around seven-thirty in the morning, when I was supposed to pick up our son, Pat, from Harold's place. I planned on taking Pat to Tommy's parents' annual barbecue, and, for once, was actually getting along with Harold! We still weren't talking much about the whole divorce thing, and we are, in fact, still in the stages of finalizing it, but I can genuinely say that we were making small talk, having normal discussions with little to no awkwardness, and even sometimes joking around with each other! At this point, I even felt comfortable enough to go pick up Pat all by myself without my boyfriend, Gerald, accompanying me, but when I told Gerald that it was time for me to pick up Patrick, he offered to come so quickly that it almost made me suspicious of something.

"Oh, I'll come too, baby," Gerald said. I raised an eyebrow, but still nodded.

We ended up walking to Harold's apartment, which is, luckily, in the same complex as ours, or, should I say, mine. I knocked on Harold's apartment door – he lives in apartment A on the downstairs floor.

"Hi Susie," he said to me. I gave him a true smile for the first time in months; things really had been going better between us lately, and I was actually glad to see not just him, but also Pat. He's been getting so big lately, and has really been learning new things well! Harold turned to my boyfriend with a bit of a faked smile. "Hey, Gerald."

"Sup, man," Gerald said with gritted teeth.

"Come on in, you two," Harold invited. I could tell that he was really telling me, but just inviting Gerald in because he has manners.

Sitting inside of his crib, I saw our wonderful son, Patrick. He had just woken up, and was giggling. I smiled as I picked him up.

"Awe, aren't you just such a big boy, Pat?" I asked him, tickling his belly a bit. Pat always makes me happy no matter what. "Such a big boy!" I loved seeing Pat giggle, but I knew that this must've been getting uncomfortable for Gerald and Harold, so I stopped, holding Patrick with a smile. "Thanks for watching him again, Harold. I think that Pat really enjoyed his time here, based on how happy he is right now."

"Or maybe you tickling him just made him happy," Gerald suggested; I elbowed him not hard enough for it to actually be abusive, but hard enough for him to scowl a bit and know to be quiet.

"Heh, yeah, I told Pat the story of Independence Day," Harold explained. He chuckled. "He seemed really into it."

I smiled. Apparently, Harold had been teaching Pat some history; maybe he wasn't as bad of a father as I thought after all, assuming that he was telling the truth (which, knowing Harold, despite our argument, I think that he was telling the truth.)

I was just about to get going with Pat when Harold said something.

"Hey, Susie, before you go, I have a question for you," he told me. He seemed a little bit hesitant to ask me; it was because of this that I felt a little uncomfortable, but I still nodded nonetheless.

You can trust me when I say that I didn't think his question would be as harmful or offensive as it ended up being.

"Do you think that maybe, for once, we could all just celebrate together?" he asked. Nearly as soon as the words had come out of his mouth, he looked guilty. I, on the other hand, was **furious**.

"What!?" I yelled. I barely even realized that I had screamed at Harold until Pat started screeching in Gerald's arms. I turned to Gerald, scowling. "Gerald, baby, please take Pat outside." Gerald seemed like he wanted to stay, and even seemed kind of exasperated, though he still followed my order. I think he said something along the lines of "anything for you, babe," somewhat sarcastically, but I was so engulfed with rage that I didn't even bother listening. In fact, the only thing that I really heard was Gerald close the door behind us, and as soon as he had, I started asking Harold questions. "What the hell do you mean 'can we celebrate this holiday as a family?'?" By now, I felt like punching him. "I don't seem to remember you asking me _that _when _you _were taking all those business trips around the world while _I _had to sit here and take care of Pat all by myself!" I threw my hands up in the air. "I might as well have dropped out of college then considering just how much time I had to study in school!" Of course, _now _Harold was trying to take everything he'd just said back.

"Susie, that's not what I meant, I was just saying that" –

"Bullsh#t!" I interrupted. He looked at me as if I were an alien. I'm not really one who likes to curse much, but when I'm angry… well, I become a bit of a potty mouth. "The only reason why we're not celebrating this holiday as a family is because of _you_, but you're too much of a coward to admit that!" I was seething with anger, and still trying my best not to sock him. Not only are we in the middle of a divorce, which wouldn't make me look good in court, but I also don't like having fights, and would hate to get physical with Harold no matter how angry I was with him.

"I am not a coward!" Harold argued back. He looked like he was desperately trying to find an answer. "It's just… I just…" He put his hand on his head. "Susie… I love you and Pat, really…" My eyes widened, and he immediately got an 'oops I shouldn't have said that' look on his face.

'Harold loves me?' I thought to myself. I was angry, surprised, and… well, don't tell him I said this, but somewhat flattered. Of course, I just stared at Harold, feeling a mixture of anger and shock.

"You still love me?" I asked him. I was so angry that I was actually shaking. I wasn't feeling as flattered any more. I scowled. "How _dare _you." He didn't respond; I could tell that he was far too scared. "How _dare _you do this to me, Harold?" I started to raise my voice. "How dare you do this to _us_?" He continued staring at me with a look of fear. It was right at that moment when I can say that I lost most of my sanity, and started full-on yelling. "How _dare _you decide to come right back into my life – _our _lives – with this bullshit, Harold!" As I spoke, tears began to run down my cheeks, but I was too furious to care. I stared at him with a sad look. "Do you even know what you did to me, Harold?" I started to sob. "Do you even know how hard it was without you there?" I think that, by then, I was screaming loudly enough so that the whole neighborhood could hear me. "Do you know who sat up with Pat when he was crying?" I pointed to myself. "_Me_!" I continued on. "Do you know who was there when Pat got a bad fever?" I pointed to myself again. "_Me_!" I came up with my last point. "And do you know who was there for him when he said his first word, which, shall I remind you, was 'Mommy?'" He stared at me, frowning as I pointed at myself for one last time. "It was me, Harold! _I _was the one who stayed with Pat while you were out doing God knows what!" He _really _got defensive when it came to the last statement.

"Susie, I wasn't cheating on you, I would never cheat," he tried to assure me. I laughed maniacally, which is something that I can say I've never done before.

"And why am I supposed to believe you?" I asked him. "Aren't you the same man who only saw Pat four times a month?" I laughed again. "The same man who rarely, if ever, answered my phone calls or even tried to call me on Skype?"

"Susie," he began, but once again, I interrupted him.

"Really, Harold, if you ever wanted to change, I don't see why you think that now is such a good damn time," I told him. That was when I started crying again. "Why are you trying to come in at the best point in my life, Harold?" I sniffled. "Why are you trying to come in when I'm happy again? Why are you trying to come in and try and get back together with me when I'm happy with somebody else?" He was silent for a moment, staring at me with guilt and what I believe was sympathy as I wiped my tears away with my arm. I was already upset enough, but what he said next _really _made me blow up.

"Susie, you don't love Gerald," he stated. It was right then, right there, that I was finally at my limits. It was right then that I actually _slapped _him. It wasn't hard enough to leave a mark, but he still looked shocked after I'd done it.

"Harold Frumkin, I don't care how miserable your life is right now, but you are _not _going to use it as an opportunity to get back together with me," I told him matter-of-factly. I stood straight and tall, staring him right in the eyes. "I don't know if you understand this, but ever since I've gotten together with Gerald, I've been genuinely _happy_, no matter what you think." I could tell that he was hurt, and still wanted to prove something about Gerald to me, but what was it? Why did he have any reason to hate Gerald so much aside from the fact that we're dating? I just really didn't understand. "Harold, when you chose to not be there for me and Pat, you decided right then that _you _didn't want to take responsibility, and that _you _didn't want to be a good father." Feelings of fury started to swell up in me again, and I tried my best to keep myself composed. "And then you came back during November suddenly deciding that you were ready to start staying home with Pat more, that you were ready to be a dad, that you'd somehow treated me right during our marriage."

"Susie, I didn't think I treated you right during our marriage, I" –

"Then why would you ask me if we could be a family again?" I interrupted. I glared at him with intensity. "Huh? Why, Harold? Why do you just suddenly want to change?" Harold sighed.

"Susie, it's not that, I just" –

"No," I said, interrupting him for the final time. "I'm sick of arguing with you about this." I put my hands on my hips. "Long story short, no matter how much you try to sweet talk me into it, we are _not _getting back together, and I am _not _breaking up with him."

"But he's evil," Harold insisted like a child. At this point, I was too tired to argue with him anymore, so I just sighed.

"You know what, Harold?" I said, throwing my hands up in the air sarcastically. "Maybe you're right." His eyes widened.

"I am?" Harold asked.

"Well, of course," I claimed, continuing with the sarcasm. "Maybe, just maybe, Gerald really is evil, and maybe Pat and I would be doing better off if I got back together with you." His eyes seemed to brighten a bit.

"Really?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No," I stated, "because so far, you don't seem to have much of an argument, Harold, and this is getting tiring, so I'm just going back to Gerald." After I'd opened the door and left, I was, once again, surprised that he didn't follow me, and almost hurt that he _wasn't _following me.

'You know,' I thought as I walked out, 'Maybe I still _am _in love with Harold. Maybe I'm just in denial.' As soon as I'd unlocked the door to the small apartment that Gerald, Pat, and I lived in off campus and smelled the pancakes that Gerald was cooking for me, I knew that I was wrong.

"Hey, baby," he greeted, grinning at me. For a second, I thought he had an almost uneasy look in his eyes, but when he'd pulled me close for a hug, I was completely reassured that he was not evil.

"How did everything with your ex go?" he asked me, opening a can of soda. He must've seen how red my eyes were, because he then asked, "Did he hurt you?" Technically speaking, he hurt me emotionally, but I just shook my head in response to Gerald's question, and sighed.

"No," I said. "He sure did annoy me, though." I decided not to tell Gerald about the 'let's get re-married' part since I knew it'd just make him mad, instead telling him about something interesting that Harold had said. "He told me that you're evil." I laughed at that, because how funny, right? Gerald didn't seem to agree with me.

"That boy said _what_?" Gerald asked me. He looked so angry that he almost could've killed Harold; it was a bit unnerving, if I'm being honest. Gerald's usually so… well, y'know, chill about stuff, so I didn't really expect that he'd get angry.

"It's fine, baby," I tried to assure him. Even though Harold had really hurt me, I still didn't want to see Gerald hurt _him_. "I don't think he meant a word that he was saying." I laughed nervously. "You know how exes are… they're willing to say anything about anyone just to, heh…" Gerald wasn't even listening, though, and it was really obvious. He looked really threatening at that moment, like he could punch something. "Baby?" Gerald finally looked down at me, his eye twitching.

"Oh, sorry, babe," he said with gritted teeth. "You know how I get when people talk mess about me like that." He scowled. "Susie, promise me something." I nodded, confused. "Unless it's to bring Pat over to his place, _don't _talk with that Harold guy again. Got it?" My eyes widened. It wasn't that I _wanted _to really talk to Harold again after that whole ordeal, but I was still surprised that Gerald was actually _demanding _that I not do something like he was my parent! I'm no expert on my relationships, and I do love Gerald, but I'm pretty sure that that's not healthy in a relationship. I called him out on it.

"Wait, what?" I asked. "So, let me get this straight… what you're saying is that I can't even have a casual conversation with him?" Gerald shrugged.

"If you want me to get pissed off, then go ahead," he said. I scorned, before sighing.

"Look, Gerald, I understand why you're angry," I told him. "Harold said some nasty stuff about you that isn't true, and you want to beat him into the ground. I know that." I gave him a very serious look. "You can't _force _me to stop talking to him, or threaten to break up with me if I don't, though."

"If it's effecting our relationship, then yes, I can," Gerald told me. I was about to let my anger get the best of me like I had back at Harold's apartment, but then glanced down and saw Pat sleeping peacefully. It was because of this that I sighed.

"Look, Gerald, I have a two-year old son right here to raise," I said, pointing to Pat. "I don't want to argue with you, and I'm not going to argue with you." Much to my surprise as I walked out of the room, Gerald said something rude to me!

"You sure didn't seem to care when it was your ex!" he called back, though luckily not loudly enough to wake Pat… or, at least, not too much. I saw Pat squirming in his sleep, and instead of fighting, I shushed Gerald.

"Shut up!" I half-whispered to him, and left the room.

I'm honestly too tired now to describe the full argument, but so far, this Fourth of July is possibly the worst event that I've ever been through.

**Harold's POV**

So far, this Fourth of July is turning out to be really, really, bad. Let me start by explaining how.

So today, Susie came over to take Pat home for the Fourth of July. Since it was a Monday and she'd agreed to pick him up and take him to Tommy's parents' barbecue (which I, by the way, may or may not be coming to.) For the first time in a while, things were actually going better for us. We were talking casually again, making small talk, and even managed to discuss Pat's growth (he turned two a while ago, which we were both very happy about.) Then, I had to ruin it with my big fat mouth.

"Hey Susie, before you leave, can I ask you a question?" I hesitantly asked her. I wasn't sure if my question was going to sit well with her, but at the same time, we seemed to be getting along better lately, and I was just dying to ask it.

"What?" she screamed. It was right then, and right there, that I knew I had made a mistake. I _really _shouldn't have asked her that question.

In fact, I'm honestly cringing just thinking about it right now. You must be wondering how I could have been so stupid. Well, that's definitely not the stupidest thing that I did, either.

Susie's probably already told the story, but I told her a bunch of stupid sh!t, like that I was still in love with her – well, actually, I said that I still love her, but I don't see how anyone could take that as something mutually, especially considering that I'm her ex.

I'm actually really shaken up about the whole thing. I don't know why, but I feel like the words just all sort of came out wrong; you know, now that I think about it, maybe I did it too soon. Maybe I should have waited a little bit longer before I told Susie how I really felt. Maybe I should have…

Ugh, I'm thinking way too much, and I'm really just making myself feel worse about this whole thing.

All that I know is that I didn't mean to make Susie so angry, and I just wish that I could take all those words back.

**Zack's POV**

As of far, I've got to say that my Fourth of July started off well, though it doesn't seem like it's going to end that well, mainly because of some issues I've been having with one person: Tommy's little sister, Starr.

This morning, when I'd woken up, I was very excited about the holiday. My Aunt Celeste has always been good about making sure that my Fourth of July is enjoyable, and I remember that up until I moved out of the house, she'd barbecue me something every year, and sometimes when I got older she'd even read the story of Independence Day to me. It was because of that that I've grown up liking Independence Day very much, and I'd assumed that it would be the same this year – I'd wake up happy, talk to some friends, possibly go out to get a beverage, read a book, and then go to Tommy's parents' annual barbecue.

I knew that the barbecue would be even more exciting since my best friend, Jesse Barrow, would be visiting; as I mentioned earlier, he'd had to move away not long after I did, but we still keep in contact, and he always makes sure to come back and visit us during the holidays. It all seemed simple in my mind, and like the perfect plan for a pleasant Fourth of July.

So far, things had been going well. I had no school today, obviously, seeing as how summer was let out back in late May, and I'd been staying with my Aunt Celeste since then, trying to save up enough money to buy myself an apartment. She had offered to buy me one, but I've always liked to really sort of get things on my own, so I'd politely declined, telling her that I wanted to save up instead. I only had just fifty dollars left that I would need before I could finally buy an apartment of my own, and I'd been taught from a young age how to manage one, meaning that I knew I'd be quite well off.

Anyway, my Aunt Celeste had just gone out five minutes ago, telling me that she needed to pick up something from the 99 cent store that's right across the street from our house.

"I'll be back, Zack," she'd told me.

Once she'd left, I'd picked up a history book from the shelf in the middle of our house and started reading the chapter on Independence Day. I don't know why, but the tale of how America came to be has always fascinated me, and whenever I can, I like to read about it. Of course, the Fourth of July is the best time to do this, which is why I always tend to read about it around the holidays.

I'd gotten to the middle part of the story when I heard someone knocking on the door. I raised an eyebrow, putting my book down. Of course, I'd had it memorized since I was at least two that if a stranger knocks on your door, you don't answer it, so I knew to look through the peephole of our door before actually opening it for the person.

'Wonder who this could be, and why they're coming on the Fourth of July,' I thought to myself. It's really rare that people come over for us on the Fourth of July, and I honestly didn't know why anyone would be knocking on our door. I mean, logically speaking, wouldn't my Aunt Celeste and I be trying to enjoy our holiday? Why would we want a visitor over unless we'd invited them?

Eventually, I'd gotten myself downstairs, and walked over to our brownish door. When I looked through the peephole, I saw the one face I didn't expect to see: Starr's. I should mention that, from where I was standing, she didn't look angry, but rather _furious_.

Recently, I've been avoiding Starr. Yes, I admit it. I think that I only like her as a friend for now, and I've been planning for some time to break that news to her, but it's like at the same time another part of me doesn't actually _want _to. I didn't think it's specifically because it'd hurt her feelings if I did – I don't like to hurt people's feelings, as I'm no Cree Carmichael, but I can when I think that it's necessary, and I will if I have to. I actually think it might be because I'd been feeling a little bit confused on my stance with Starr.

That was the last thing that was on my mind at the moment, though. Rather, I was a little bit frustrated with Star for coming over on this exact day, a little bit nervous, and also curious as to why she'd come over.

'Shouldn't she be enjoying her holiday, too?' I thought to myself.

"Who is it?" I asked, just to double check.

"Me," Starr replied with gritted teeth. I knew that voice anywhere, and once I'd heard it, I had an argument with myself over whether to open it for her or not.

'She sounds angry,' I immediately thought to myself, 'and she probably wants to talk about how I've been avoiding her, too.' I know that Starr's not stupid – she could tell, and probably wanted answers. 'Maybe I shouldn't let her in… after all, she seems like she's about to break something.'

However, the thought then crossed me that this was Tommy's younger sister. I'm very good friends with Tommy – heck, I'd say that he's one of my best friends – and if he found out I hadn't opened the door for his little sister _and _that I'd been avoiding her, that would just become an even _bigger _mess. Along with that, I knew that Starr deserved her answers, as I had admittedly been treating her a bit unfairly in the past few months. It was because of this that, despite it being a decision that I seriously regret now, I opened the door for Starr.

"You can come in if you want to," I said awkwardly. This was somewhat out of character for me, as I'm hardly ever an awkward person, but I just knew almost as soon as I'd opened that door that Starr hadn't come over for a simple discussion on our friendship.

Nonetheless, she still stomped inside of the house, glaring at me all the way. I sighed.

"We can talk on the couch," I told her. Nearly as soon as we'd sat on the red couch, the drama began.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" she asked. Obviously, she didn't bother making small talk – she just got right to the point, and expected that I'd have answers for her.

"I can't give you an exact answer, Starr, but I think I've been feeling confused lately," I told her.

"Confused about what?" she shouted before I could continue. I've never liked having people yell at me, and I'd been trying to speak calmly with Starr, yet so far in the discussion, all she'd been doing was screaming, so I started to scream too.

"Our friendship!" I shouted back. I saw her eye twitching.

"What do you mean you're confused about our friendship?" she asked. She seemed livid. "I thought you didn't like me!"

"I do like you Starr, it's just that," I began, only to be interrupted.

"Platonically or romantically?" she asked. That was at the exact moment when things quieted down. She'd finally asked the one question I'd known she'd ask, and as much as I'd tried to think about it, I still, even after all these months, wasn't ready to give her a clear answer.

We continued to sit in silence for about another minute before I, knowing that she was getting worked up, finally gave a short answer.

"I don't know," I responded quietly. She looked like she was about to break out into tears, and in all honesty, even though I was angry with her, I still felt kind of bad for her.

"What do you mean that you don't know?" she asked me. I scorned.

"You didn't even let me finish, Starr!" I shouted at her. I sighed. "Look, I want to be friends with you, but at the same time, I'm honestly not that sure how I feel about the idea of dating you!"

"Oh, then what was that during the party a few months back?" Starr asked me, tapping her foot.

I cringed. _That _was a question that I, no matter how long I'd been thinking about it, was just plain not ready to answer for.

"I was under the influence of alcohol," I reminded her. I honestly was too drunk to even remember what exactly we did, but something that I do remember is making out with Starr. In fact, now that I think about it, I don't remember her being drunk herself… at _all_…

"Were _you _even drunk?" I asked her accusingly. She shrunk down a bit, as though she was guilty. I needed no further evidence from her that she'd been completely sober when we made out. "You weren't?"

Okay, _now _I was furious. Starr had been sober, or at least sober enough to have enough mind to know that making out with someone who's drunk is never a good idea, and yet here she was, blaming _me _for being so confused, and blaming _me _for avoiding her. How dare she?

"Starr, get out," I told her. I was one-hundred percent serious when I said this – I did _not _want to see her, and I did _not _want to talk to her.

"But Zack, it was really just a mistake," she started. I interrupted her.

"No, when you're sober and you make out with a drunk person, it's not 'just a mistake,'" I replied, making air quotes with my fingers. "So far as I'm concerned, Starr, I don't want to see you in this house anymore. You can let yourself out." Starr's mouth started to shake like she was about to cry, and I know this might sound heartless, but I could've cared less. She had, in my opinion, brought the whole thing on herself, and while I'm not suggesting that it was right for me to avoid her, I didn't appreciate how she was not only so immature about dealing with it, but also was so selfish and hypocritical.

However, it was just as Starr was getting ready to leave that my Aunt Celeste finally came back from the 99 cent store. I remember Starr was putting on her shoes when my Aunt Celeste suddenly opened the door. You can probably imagine how surprised she was to see a blonde twenty-something year old woman right next to the door, looking like she was about to cry.

"Starr?" my Aunt Celeste asked, shocked. As though on cue, Starr finally began crying – I just rolled my eyes. Maybe it's because I'm angry with her, but I almost feel like she did that just to get my aunt on her side; luckily, she didn't, though. My aunt turned to me, confused and angry. "Zack, what happened?"

As my aunt, she deserved to know, so I told her the story. She took my side, though still seemed somewhat upset about what had happened; I don't really blame her,

Right now I'm getting ready to go off to the barbecue,

**Starr's POV**

Right now, I feel terrible. I know that it's the Fourth of July, and I should feel happy and all, but I just got into the worst argument with Zack!

I'm honestly too upset to tell the full story, but, well, I'll tell a summary of the story from my point of view, and why I'm feeling so hurt right now.

For the past few months, Zack has been avoiding me. There's really no other way to put it – every time we see each other, he doesn't even want to exchange a glance with me! We used to be such great friends, and it's really been bugging me, especially since he won't actually talk about it! I didn't want to get my big brother Tommy involved in this, so instead, I just decided that I would go up to Zack and ask him about where we were in our friendship… relationship… whatever we had… myself! It obviously didn't work out exactly that way, though.

This morning, when I first decided to I know, I know, it's a cliché excuse, but I'm menstruating, I'd woken up with a headache, and I knew only one thing – that I wanted answers, and I wasn't going to wait for them, either. I'd grown tired of waiting for Zack to just get back to me with some sort of answer, so I decided I was going straight up there to ask him myself.

Almost as soon as I got there, I started yelling at him. He'd hurt me, I'd hurt him, and I just wanted everything between us to be resolved right at that second without even putting any actual work into it.

Since Zack's not the type of person that will just let you yell at him and leave it at that, it turned into a shouting match before I finally brought up our drunken night – or, rather, his drunken night – when we'd made out. I felt like I was actually getting close to getting some decent answers from him before he brought up a fact that he hadn't realized and that I didn't want to think about: the fact that _I _was sober.

I don't know why I did it, if I'm being honest, and I don't know why I'm such a hypocrite, either. I didn't even feel that bad about it until Zack even caught me, and now I just want to apologize to him and I want everything to automatically be better for us. I know it sounds selfish, but I'm just really such a mess right now, and my thoughts are all out of place, and…

You know what? I think a smoothie would be good for me right now. A strawberry one, specifically. Maybe the iciness of the smoothie will get my mind off the fact that I just got into my biggest argument with Zack yet.

I'm headed off to the Java Lava. They do have business today, but for half the time that they do on normal days. I think I really need some place to really get my mind off everything, and a smoothie will probably calm me down.

I sigh. This is going to be a long day.

**Peter's POV**

I must say that, as of far, this Fourth of July has turned out to be wonderful.

It was around 9:00 in the morning, and I'd been at the Java Lava for the past ten minutes or so; Kimi had invited me to come, and I'd known that it would be lovely, so I had taken up her offer.

I had just finished up telling Kimi a story about how I'd gone off and saved a team of refugees when Starr, Tommy's younger sister, came running in, crying.

"What is wrong, Starr?" I'd asked her. I was very concerned for her, as I'd never seen Tommy and Dil's younger sister in such a mess before. She sniffled.

"It's Zack," she replied. I scowled. Of _course _it would be Zack. Not sure if you can tell, but I still haven't gotten over my feud with Zack, and we are, in fact, still fighting over Kimi.

"Zack?" Kimi asked, overhearing us conversing. She seemed really surprised. I honestly don't know why. I find it probable that he's been treating her with respect and buying her things such as gifts in order to make her want to be his girlfriend. If that is what he's doing, then this will likely end up as tough luck for him, because I have no plans on giving up on Kimi anytime soon myself.

"Yes, it appears that Zack has upset Starr," I announced.

"Not exactly," Starr replied, sniffling. "It's…" She sniffled again. "It's kind of my fault, too, for being such a…" She took another deep breath. "Such a damn hypocrite."

I raised an eyebrow. In all the years that I'd known the Pickles family, specifically Starr, I'd never seen her being a hypocrite.

"A hypocrite?" I asked her. "Not to butt in too much, Starr, but what ever do you mean?"

"Well… I… I made out with Zack when he was drunk," Starr admitted.

"Wait, what?" Kimi and I asked in unison.

I could tell that Kimi was almost horrified – perhaps even somewhat jealous, now that I think about it. I, on the other hand, was shocked.

"Well, I have the biggest crush on him, and, well, he's kind of been avoiding me lately, so I confronted him about it, and…" Starr sighed. "Well, I came over shouting at him, and reminded him that we'd made out… but then he pointed out that I was the only one who was sober…" She rubbed her temples.

I'd always suspected that Starr had a crush on Zack, though had never really thought to ask. Now that I knew for certain, I could feel a plan forming in my head.

What if I were to set Zack and Starr up, perhaps get Zack to like Starr somehow? That would leave Kimi to me, considering that she's already broken up with Phil, meaning that I wouldn't be seeing any other competition.

I smiled. It was the perfect idea! I turned to Starr.

"I don't think you should give up, Starr," I told her. "I would suggest not going straight back to Zack, but rather giving him some time to sort out his own feelings."

I, for some reason, also suspect that Zack is confused about his own feelings now… he is admittedly intelligent, though even an intelligent person would be confused in this situation, and I think that perhaps I could, for once, possibly take advantage.

Don't deny that I do not feel sympathy for Starr – I do indeed, but it is just that this has given me an excellent idea.

If my plan goes well, then hopefully Zack and Starr might actually get together within time.

**Summer's POV**

I'm Summer Pickles, Angelica's twin sister, if you don't remember me. Today is the Fourth of July, and so far, I've been walking around trying to find a guy that will

It's been months since Cree went behind my back and started dating my boyfriend, Ace. From what I've heard, they broke up a while ago, but I still haven't forgiven Cree. Why should I forgive Cree, anyway? What she did was nothing but a b!tch move, and even though she keeps trying to get me to talk to her, I'm not going to do it.

In fact, if I'm really being honest, now I can see why that Lillian Deville b!tch wanted to get out of our group. I never really realized it before, but Cree is a terrible friend, and she's nothing but a brat, too. I can't believe that it took me until she started dating Ace behind my back to realize just how bad she really is; I mean, I thought that we were friends, and then she goes and starts trying to steal my boyfriend all for some super sh!tty, super stupid reason!

And then there's also the fact that I've just screwed up so much in life, and I have no friends now, and I need to find a way to get revenge on Cree…

I groaned.

'I need a drink,' I thought to myself.

And really, I did, because let's face it – it was the Fourth of July, and I honestly had pretty much no one to celebrate with. It's kind of obvious why I'm not celebrating with Cree, my sister Angelica is probably celebrating the day with that boyfriend of hers Chuckie (and I'm not going to be a third wheel, I tell you,) and I hardly realized it because for so long I just hung around Cree, but I'm on really bad terms with most of the gang nowadays, aren't I?

Anyway, I'm about to head off to the bar, so this is the end for now, I guess.

**Randy Bouchie's POV**

I'm Randy Bouchie. I haven't appeared in this story so far, but basically, here's everything that you need to know about me:

1 – I take sh!t from no one.

2 – My brother is named John Bouchie.

3 – One night stands are great.

4 – I'm a bartender.

5 – I work at this dumba$$ bar called "The Black Swan."

You'll find out a lot more about me, but that's just the jist of it.

It was the Fourth of July, and most people were busy at the park or some sh!t, but since apparently people like to buy drinks on the Fourth of July, I still had to work that day.

The bar isn't far from where I live, so I could just walk there, which was what I was doing. It's barely even three blocks away, anyway.

I was walking down the street when suddenly someone bumped into me.

"Ouch!" we said at the same time.

I stood up, looking down at them. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a blonde woman.

"You stupid blonde b!tch," I began, until she opened her eyes.

That was when I finally got a good look at her. She was far from the sexiest woman I'd ever seen – in fact, I'd say that she was only an 8 at most – but still attractive enough, I decided.

She had bright long blonde hair, blue eyes, a figure that was far from an hourglass but close enough, and almost the perfect amount of makeup.

"Hey, don't go bumping into me!" she started shouting, before she stopped in her tracks. She must've realized who she was talking to, I guess.

"Who are you?" I asked, flirting a bit. I decided that for a moment I could at least try to forget that I had just bumped into her.

The woman giggled a bit.

"Summer," she responded. "Summer Pickles." I raised an eyebrow, but still kept that same old smile on my face.

'Summer Pickles,' I thought to myself. 'That's the most retarded name that I've ever heard. I can't imagine the names of the other people in her family – I bet they're stupid, too. Heh, what if one was named Dill Pickles?' I tried not to break out into laughter at that thought, instead introducing myself.

"The name's Randy," I replied. "Randy Bouchie."

"So, where you off to Summer?" I asked her, still pretending that I was nothing but a nice, flirtatious, guy.

'Jesus, is that all that this girl ever does?' I wondered to myself. 'Just giggle? She's probably another stupid a$$ dumb blonde, but she's hot enough…'

"The bar," she responded. She sighed, glancing downwards. "My boyfriend Ace cheated on me a while back with my best friend."

I didn't really care that much, if I'm being honest – I was just there for another lay, after all – but I still feigned sympathy for the girl.

Something that really stuck out to me, though, was that she mentioned she was going to a bar. Like I said, I'm a bartender, so I was wondering if she was going to the one that I work at; that would definitely give me more time to flirt, and if she wasn't going to the bar where I work, then so what? I could give every sh!t less about missing work.

"That sounds rough," I told her. "Which bar you going to?"

"The Black Swan," she said. I grinned.

"Y'know, that's a coincidence," I noted. "I work at the Black Swan."

Her face lit up so much that I almost felt bad about what I was going to do to her; of course, she's nothing but another blonde sl*t in my mind, and I'm really just looking to get into the goods.

"So then, wanna walk there together?" Summer suggested.

Grinning, I nodded.

I am about to get my hands on the perfect lay.

**End of Randy's POV**

*note*

**Hello, people of Fanfiction! Yes, it's been ages since I've last updated this story; yes, I need to get more material out this summer; and yes, this chapter was **_**very **_**lengthy. In fact, from my memory, it averaged out to about 12,000 words, actually, meaning that yes, I think it's one of the longest chapters that I've ever written for anything on this website. Most of my chapters average out to 4,000-5,000 words, but since it's been nearly a year since the last update, yes, I obviously had to make this one a little longer than the others.**

**If you're a bit confused about the timeline, here's how it works:**

**Even though it's been almost a year since I last updated this story, in this universe, it's only been three months. The last time you saw them, at least from my memory, it was either April first or April second. This time, it's July fourth, and a lot has changed. I believe they all filled you in on the details, and if not, then I'll go back and edit this chapter; in fact, I've been planning on editing the whole story for some time now, as I think some of the paragraph spacing is a bit off, making it hard to read, and I think I also might've gotten some things wrong about college. For example, considering how old Hazel is, she shouldn't be in medical school yet, instead taking a major and then getting prepared for medical school. I'll likely go back and edit it, but, yeah, those are some things I've noticed. **

**Along with that, the next chapter, which will be part two (and I hopefully won't take another year to update,) will deal with Chuckie and Angie's relationship finally going somewhere (you might want to re-read previous chapters to refresh your memory a bit with what Chuckie was planning on doing last time if you haven't already,) the barbecue party will finally start, and Tommy, Jesse, Cree, Jerry (new OC,) Phil, and Kimi (whew, I've missed out on a bunch of people,) might get a POV, but who knows? We'll just have to see in the next chapter.**

**Heck, if the POV's turn out to be too much for me, I might actually have to split this whole "Fourth of July" drama thing into three parts, which I personally think at this point would be best for me, seeing as how this whole chapter averaged out to 13,000 words, and my hand is exhausted from all this typing. **

**I've also decided that I think I'm going to change the plotline of Rosie's mother dying when she was five. I honestly don't know why I created it, but I have no interest in it anymore, so when I do eventually go back to edit, I'm just going to take that plotline out of the story; however, to keep things simple for possible new readers, I just said that it was Rosie's dad who was having troubles finding work, rather than both parents. **

**Additionally, I'd like to mention that it's recently been difficult to upload chapters and new stories; almost every time I think it's finally gotten up after going through the whole process, I find out that the story never actually showed up, even it's been a full day, so I'm hoping to dear goodness that it actually works this time.**

**Anyway, you all have a good day, and toodles! **


End file.
